Antalmologie
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Non, non, ne venez pas lire. Déjà, vous perdrez un temps précieux, en plus Carrie risque de vous contaminer, et puis je ne suis pas payée de toute façon. Donc, bon. Après c'est à vos risques si vous voulez suivre une ahurie dans un monde d'abrutis dirigés par un déluré. Enfin faites comme bon vous semble, mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui arrivera. OC.
1. Fallait l'achever

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient, mais vous le savez déjà, à JK Rowlling. Heureusement pour eux comme pour moi. Qu'est ce que je ferais de tous ces personnages hein ? Cette fic est en parallèle à Amphisiologie, certains personnages sont de moi, dont certaines idées, et dans le sens contraire, certaines idées et personnages sont de Zod'a !

Parfois il peut y avoir des mots vulgaires, enfin ça n'arrivera pas vraiment souvent. Ensuite je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment j'en suis venue à écrire cette fic, je voulais un OC, c'est tout. Ensuite nous nous sommes amusées avec Zo' a faire des clins d'oeil dans nos fics et elles sont devenues parallèles. Avant je n'avais pas publié mais maintenant je me suis décidée et cette fic est déjà aboutie, il y a beaucoooooup de chapitres dans mon ordi dessus mais comme je passe mon temps à les modifier c'est comme si je les réécrivais.

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

(Nos fics virent à moitié à la parodie parfois, _souvent_, et certains personnages pourraient paraître OOC, mais j'essaie de faire mon possible pour que ça ne le soit pas !)

* * *

_Septembre_

* * *

Pourquoi moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait de mal dans ma vie pourtant.

Enfin quand je dis rien de mal, tout est relatif. C'est comme un Serpentard, si on prend mon cousin Bakary Parkinson -je vous le présenterai un soir de solitude- il croit que le fait de coucher avec des elfes n'est pas mal. Lorsqu'on considère qu'une action est bonne, on ne peut pas la qualifier de mauvaise puisque ça partait d'une bonne intention !

Et au passage je souligne que l'elfe en question est une chaudasse. Pas que je le défende le Bakary, je sais bien qu'il a un grain.

- Non ne fais pas ça ! crie mon voisin de table ce qui a le don de me faire sursauter.

Ma souris vivante que je tenais dans la main s'en va dire coucou au sol et en profite pour se tailler.

- Bah quoi ? je demande, agacée.

Je grimace en le regardant.

C'est qu'il n'est pas très plaisant à regarder le pauvre.

Pour ne pas dire qu'il est laid comme le cul de Slug.

Pas que je passe mon temps à mater son cul, c'est juste qu'il me fallait un outil de comparaison. Je lui ai conseillé, à Slugorn, de prendre des cours d'aerobique. Paraîtrait qu'on y dessine un fessier c'est sublime ! Enfin d'après Moonheart donc quand on voit le résultat, on se permet d'en douter.

Rassurez-moi, vous connaissez Moonheart ? Une illuminée qui se trimbale avec un bonnet dans tout le château. Pas de quoi s'intéresser à elle plus que ça. Vous la connaîtrez bien assez tôt.

- Tu peux me dire où est-ce que t'as vu qu'il fallait mettre une souris dans la potion ? Vivante en plus, me répond t-il en levant les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Mais je lui demande pas pourquoi il n'a pas sauté de la Tour des Serdaigle à celui-là ! Quelle plaie.

- J'improvise moi monsieur ! Tu crois que les plus grands faisaient comment avant d'être célèbres ? Ils improvisaient ! Et avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. D'accord, ils n'ont pas réussi dès le premier coup, mais ils ont persévéré. Et ce, grâce à leurs ambitions. Ça m'étonne qu'un Serpentard comme toi n'en ai pas plus que ça d'ailleurs. Faudra pas me chialer dans les pattes quand je serai célèbre. C'est moi qui te le dis. Je vais m'attribuer tous les mérites et toi t'auras rien. Que dal.

- ...

- Bon comme je suis gentille, je concocterai une potion qui refera ton visage... Quoique avec la gueule que t'as, il vaudrait mieux tout refaire du début. Que ce soit tes cheveux de fille ou même tes yeux flippant. Tes parents ont essayé de te noyer à ta naissance ? je lui demande avec une moue compatissante.

Je lui fais une petite tape sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

- Allez va. C'est pas grave, je reprends sous son regard interloqué. Si tu veux, je te ferai un bisous. Ce sera sûrement ta seule expérience sexuelle dans ta vie.

- ...

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Il est émue.

Faut comprendre aussi. Tout le monde rêve de m'embrasser et je me propose à lui, l'être le plus insignifiant qui puisse exister. A l'exception de Rogue le véreux mais lui c'est une autre affaire.

Une explosion retentit juste derrière nous alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me parler.

Pas comme s'il avait des choses percutantes à me raconter.

Un hurlement de fille résonne juste à mon oreille et je reconnais là mon meilleur ami.

Lerry Quin.

- Je ne vois plus rien ! Je suis aveugle ! Il fait tout noir !

Il court dans l'allée des tables en agitant ses bras avec panique.

- Je ne pourrais plus voir Carrie ! Ni ma mamie ! Non mais non mais NON !

- TA GUEULE ! crie une fille non loin de nous en le giflant.

...

Dans tout ça j'espère que mon voisin a succombé à l'explosion. Ça m'évitera de m'abîmer les yeux tous les jours. Ne croyez pas que je sois méchante et insensible mais ce gars est une torture pour mes pupilles ! Ça devrait être interdit d'accepter des choses pareilles dans une école qui se dit prestigieuse. S'il est mort, je peux vous dire qu'on ne s'en portera que mieux.

- Sale garce, siffle t-il d'ailleurs.

Ah non il est en vie.

Dans tout ça je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'insulte, c'est pas comme si j'avais kidnapper sa mère. Ou pire ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais forcé à coucher avec Moonheart l'Illuminée.

- Mais j'ai rien fais, je me défends alors.

Remarquez qu'il me faut toujours un temps avant de répondre à quelqu'un. A force les gens vont me prendre pour une attardée.

J'avoue l'être à moitié. Mais c'est pour les élèves de cette école que je le fais. Pour qu'ils se sentent valorisés, il y a donc moins de dépressif ici ! Ne suis-je pas altruiste ?

- Pas toi abrutie, gémit-il.

Les élèves autour de moi crient, certains fuient hors de la salle et le vieux babouin essaie de ramener le calme.

Je baisse la tête et crois apercevoir l'ombre de mon voisin au sol.

- Que tout le monde sorte ! Un par un et calmement ! s'égosille la limace à nous en péter les tympans.

Tant pis pour l'autre par terre, je me casse telle l'autruche fuyant le gorille en rute. Si vous n'avez jamais vu un gorille en rute, observez Bakary Parkinson.

Pour en revenir à la classe, nous nous bousculons, nous heurtons les tables. Et pour dramatiser un peu le tout j'hurle et balance une chaise contre un mur. Dans tout ça ils ont tous oublié Black, sauf moi mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais l'aider.

Est-ce qu'il l'aurait fait lui ? Non. Donc c'est clair.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous dans le couloir à attendre. Slugorn est toujours en état de panique et il s'essuie le visage avec un mouchoir d'une main tremblante. Son regard passe sur chacun de nous.

- Tout le monde est là ? Ça va ? Quelqu'un est blessé ?

- Monsieur ! Regulus est toujours dans la salle ! s'affole une Serpentard.

Mais elle pouvait pas se la fermer celle-là ! J'avais encore espoir moi ! A l'entente de cette "malheureuse" nouvelle, le professeur court mais pas en direction de la salle de classe.

...

- Il va où ? demande un élève.

- Il a dû se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas payé ses impôts. C'est bien malheureux de constater ça mais si nous ne remplissons pas nos devoirs de citoyens il est difficile de se trouver un logement après.

Wilkes me regarde avec mépris.

- On t'a parlé à toi ?

- Non mais manquant fortement d'attention de ta part il fallait que je trouve un moyen de rappeler que j'étais là, j'ironise finalement.

Qu'est ce que je me sens intelligente dans ces moments là ! J'ai une verve à faire pâlir un kinkajou bleu, je m'aime.

Comme on ne peut pas compter sur le corps professoral les élèves commencent à se demander qui se tapera le sale boulot de retourner chercher le babouin vert.

Et c'est triste de remarquer que la solidarité serpentesque n'est que mensonge. Devinez donc qui va devoir se trimbaler là-bas !

- Après tout, c'est toi qui étais à côté de lui. Et je crois bien que c'est de ta faute si nous en sommes là, me dit Jones.

Un Gryffondor pour information. Et un abruti.

- Mais j'ai rien fais moi ! je proteste avec véhémence à l'aide de grands moulinets de bras.

C'est toujours moi qu'on accuse. Je regarde Lerry mais ce dernier a l'air de ne pas pouvoir se remettre du miracle. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas aveugle finalement.

Si j'avais su que j'aurais un ami qui passe son temps à chialer j'aurais préféré devenir sociopathe.

Je soupire. Bien ma veine. Je m'avance vers la salle de cours. Tout doucement, dans l'espoir de lui laisser le temps de clamser. Quand j'entre, je ne vois rien. Je tousse.

- Black ? T'es où ?

Personne ne répond.

Ça y est, mon fantasme est enfin réalisé ! Il est mort !

...

Quoi ?

Hé ! On est pas tous gentils à Gryffondor ! De toute façon c'est réservé aux Poufsouffle ça. Je m'apprête donc à faire demi-tour toute heureuse, quand quelque chose m'attrape la cheville.

Je pousse un cri et prend une chaise pour frapper la chose.

J'aime taper partout avec une chaise. J'ai la sensation d'être puissante, un régal pour mon ego.

- Aie ! Mais ça va pas ? crie la chose.

Je plisse les yeux.

Black. J'hésite à frapper une seconde fois histoire d'achever ce que j'ai commencé puis lâche ma chaise.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas été transformé en une chose gluante et repoussante.

Ce qu'il est déjà. Je rappelle qu'il est moche. Même Rogue a plus d'allure. C'est dire.

Je m'abaisse vers lui, du moins je crois. Je cherche de ma main où il pourrait se trouver.

- Me touches pas ! crie-t-il alors que j'allais l'aider à se relever.

J'enlève ma main. Quel sale caractère.

Mais je vais rester compréhensive. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être lui.

- Ça va ? Je demande quand même, faussement inquiète.

Je suis surtout inquiète de savoir s'il ne serait pas increvable...

Il ne répond toujours pas. Si je m'écoutais je dirais qu'il boude.

- Comment t'as fait pour atterrir là ?

- J'ai voulu me planquer sous la table et je me suis cogné. Et quand vous êtes tous parti j'ai tenté de vous suivre sauf que j'ai reçu une chaise venant de je ne sais où ! Ça m'a sonné et des élèves m'ont piétiné ! Moi ! Un Black ! Qu'ils crèvent ! TOUS !

- ...

- T'es venue ici pour quoi ? Pour m'aider ou pour glander ?

Il peut pas arrêter de gueuler un peu ?

Je le choppe alors par dessous les bras et le traîne par terre. Sans rien lui répondre. Sinon je vais finir par m'énerver et là, oui, je vais vouloir l'achever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu pouvais pas m'aider à me lever ?

Mais qu'il est chiant ! Je me prends une table, puis la contourne. Il doit avoir quelque chose aux jambe s'il est resté au sol tout ce temps. Quand on arrive enfin hors de la salle, les Serpentard s'ameutent vers lui, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il a.

Les Gryffondor viennent me voir.

- Alors?

- Il va bien?

- T'as rien eu?

- Est-ce qu'il est mort? demande Lerry avec espoir.

En voilà un avec qui je m'entend bien.

Les autres se tournent vers lui.

- Lerry... Tu sais bien qu'il a beau être un Serpentard, ce n'est pas une raison pour souhaiter sa mort, le réprimande Jones.

Quel rabat-joie celui-là.

- Non. Il est en vie, je lui réponds, déçue.

Jones allait me dire quelque chose, mais il est coupé par l'arrivée de Slugorn et Pomfresh. Dumbledore est là aussi. Avec tout le monde qui croit que c'est moi la fautive, j'ai intérêt à me barrer.

Bon... Repli stratégique. Je tente, discrètement, de passer derrière quelques élèves pour m'en aller.

Plus que quelques mètres et je serai hors de vue.

- C'est la faute de Carrie ! Hurle Black.

J'accélère alors que le moche me pointe du doigt.

- Elle s'enfuit ! S'époumone une tarée de Serpentard.

- Miss Flint ? Appelle doucement Dumby.

Et m...

- Elle a tenté de m'assassiner ! geint le puruleux.

Je me retourne lentement.

- Oui monsieur ? je demande en ignorant la pauvre petite victime.

- Puis-je savoir où alliez vous ?

Euh non.

- Aux toilettes.

Gros blanc.

- Ça urge, je tente de m'expliquer. J'ai des problèmes de vessie et quand je me retiens trop longtemps j'ai l'impression que mes organes vont éclater à l'intérieur de moi. Vous comprenez donc mon besoin urgent de soulager mon pauvre petit corps.

Je me courbe un peu pour appuyer mes dires. Tout le monde a l'air de me croire sauf Black, Lerry et Dumbledore.

Et on ose dire que le directeur est compréhensif. Ça aurait pu être vrai !

- Et bien allez-y, me conseille t'il en baissant sa tête et en me fixant avec ses yeux bizarres.

C'est qu'il me couperait l'envie de pisser le bougre ! Oui à force d'en parler j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller.

Je commence donc à partir tout en marchant comme un canard disloqué pour continuer ma comédie. Autant vous dire que j'ai l'air d'une... conne.

- ... Miss Evan va vous accompagner.

Je me stoppe. Ah non pas cette gourde !

- Avec plaisir monsieur, répond t'elle doucereuse.

Daphné Evan, l'écervelée de service.

* * *

Alors alors ? J'avoue ne pas aimer mes premiers chapitres. Donc. Voilà. u_u

Bon pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, j'ai supprimé le premier chapitre parce qu'il n'allait pas avec l'ordre de la fic et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Amphisiologie de Zod'a (sur notre compte, je la conseille très fortement !) ça devait être déstabilisant avant. Maintenant, vous devriez pouvoir suivre !

Mais rassurez-vous ! Il reviendra, seulement dans l'ordre. Enfin je ne suis pas vraiment clair mais bon.


	2. Filemoi ta cuvette

Bonyoul. u_u

Yeu souis désolée d'avance si le chapitre est plat, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'arranger mais comme il date de mes débuts...

Enfin bon. Merci à ceux qui me lisent et surtout à ceux qui me laissent une review !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Bon tu te grouilles !

Oui, je suis bien aux toilettes et il y a bien une Serpentard à ma porte. Je suis sûr qu'elle a l'oreille collée à la porte pour bien entendre si je pisse ou pas.

J'y pense. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter qu'une Serpentard soit près de moi alors que je suis dans un des moments les plus importants et les plus attendu de la journée ?

Je veux dire. Je suis quand même en train de dévoiler une partie de mon intimité la plus délicate à une voûte qu'on pourrait qualifier de sonore. Alors si une inconnue telle qu'elle peut calculer la quantité et la qualité de mon liquide secret c'est comme si je n'avais plus d'intimité !

-Dépêche-toi ! continue-t-elle de s'énerver.

-J'y peux rien ! Savoir que tu es juste derrière me perturbe j'arrive pas à me concentrer !

Enfin d'un certain côté on peut dire que ça permet un rapprochement certain dans les maisons. C'est que ça créé des liens quand même !

C'est grâce aux toilettes que je connais Lerry. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'étais chez les hommes et Lerry était dans la cabine à côté de moi. Une chose en entraînant une autre, on a finit par discuter. Lerry avait manger quelque chose de mauvais et moi j'étais à mes commissions habituelles.

Ça me rend nostalgique. Voilà pourquoi comment on peut se faire des amis.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu vas pisser merde ! s'egosille-t-elle en tambourinant la porte comme une malade.

... Ou pas.

-Ça ne se commande pas, je me défend en tapant du pied.

Pas facile quand on est assit.

-Bon. Ouvre la porte. Je vais t'aider.

...

-...

-Ouvre !

Je le savais ! Cette fille était louche de toute façon ! Soit elle va me violer soit elle va profiter du fait qu'il n'y ait personne pour me découper le vagin avec ses dents !

Après Mimi dans les chiottes du deuxième étage et il y aura Carrie du sixième. Je vais hanter les toilettes jusque la fin du monde et je terroriserais les premiers années tout en chialant sur ma mort misérable. Je fixerais à longueur de journée mes biscuits sans pouvoir les manger. Je me ferais amie amie avec Mimi et...

Nooooooooon!

-Tu ne me toucheras pas ! Je suis jeune et innocente ! De toute façon les professeurs sauront que c'est toi ! Tu finiras à Azkaban !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu t'imagines encore ? Je veux juste t'aider à uriner.

-Et comment tu t'y prendrais ? je ricane.

Soit cette fille est conne, ce qui n'est pas faux - elle a quand même été envoyé chez Serpentard ne l'oublions pas - soit elle me prend pour une abrutie. Et je pense qu'elle n'est pas assez psychopathe pour vouloir me disséquer ou quoique ce soit. Alors si je suis ma logique imparable, cette jeune fille aurait des pensées pas très catholiques envers moi.

Ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Je ne suis pas la plus jolie mais j'ai pas le physique de ma future amie Mimi. De plus, même s'ils le cachent, je suis sûr que certains sang pures sont homo. Surtout elle. Et puis il faut savoir que je peux avoir un charme non négligeable quand je le veux.

-Tu as raison, mais dépêches toi je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Oui, elle aimerait rentrer dans son dortoir pour admirer des photos de moi qu'elle a prise à mon insu. Je frissonne de dégoût en pensant à ce qu'elle fait à ses soirées perdue en m'imaginant...

... Pas l'image non ! Trop tard...

N'empêche que c'est flatteur de savoir que quelqu'un se masturbe en pensant à moi. Ça prouve que je suis attirante.

Je me concentre un peu plus et...

Ah ! J'y arrive ! Comme quoi savoir que Daphné Evan en pince pour moi m'aide à pisser ! C'est mieux que de déféquer, ça aurait pu la vexer.

Je tire la chasse et ressors en remontant ma jupe. J'ai le temps de la voir, les yeux ronds en train de me regarder me rhabiller.

-T'avais le temps de t'habiller dans la cabine tu sais, me dit-elle réprobatrice.

Héhé j'ai fait exprès de sortir comme ça, je voulais voir l'effet que je lui faisais.

Et je remarque à sa main qui tremble que je ne la laisse pas indifférente.

Elle essaie de le cacher mais je sais tout maintenant. Et je comprends pourquoi toutes ces années elle était méchante avec moi. Elle m'en voulait de lui faire ressentir ça. Mais je vais l'aider. Oui. Je vais l'aider à s'accepter comme elle est. C'est triste que je n'aime pas les filles. On aurait pu commencer une histoire.

J'espère que je ne vais pas trop lui faire de mal. Je lui présenterais d'autres filles. Il y a l'autre folle de Serpentard au pire. Jamie Moonheart. Elle est peut-être ouverte d'esprit.

Je m'avance vars le lavabo, je me lave les mains lentement, et dans le miroir je peux apercevoir Evan qui fulmine de ma lenteur. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle aimerait me faire croire mais je sais qu'elle aimerait bien être celle qui me lave les mains. Ça peut être un fantasme ne me regardez pas comme ça.

Il y en a qui aiment sucer les doigts de pieds, d'autres laver les mains ou encore ceux qui aiment déchiqueter de la peau et lécher le sang.

... Je ne fais partie d'aucune catégorie je le dis tout de suite.

-Tu sais Daphné tu devrais...

-Ce sera Evan pour toi, me coupe t'elle.

-Oui donc, tu devrais t'inscrire à des cours de relaxation, ça pourrait t'aider dans la voie d'acceptation de ta condition, je lui conseille sérieusement.

Elle me regarde, incrédule. Je souris de mon fameux sourire, connu pour son effet tranquillisant.

-Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

Je ne réponds pas, je m'avance vers elle, mets mes mains sur ses épaules, elle se crispe et a l'air de se demander ce que je suis en train de faire.

-Merci, tu m'as bien aidé dans la conquête du pipi aujourd'hui, je lui fais en arborant un air sage.

Je me penche doucement vers elle -je suis plus grande qu'elle- et lui offre un baiser sur le front. Puis voyant qu'elle ne réagit pas, je l'embrasse carrément. C'est le dernier geste que je pourrais lui offrir.

Cette fois elle ouvre de grands yeux et reste sur place. Et moi je lui fait un sourire sincère avant de m'en aller tranquillement.

J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé me comporter comme ça avec un ou une Serpentard mais savoir qu'elle m'aime en secret m'aide et je vais lui offrir mon amitié. Je ne pourrais pas faire plus mais c'est déjà ça.

Que je suis généreuse quand même.

XXXXXXXX

- C'est fou mais on ne se rend jamais vraiment compte que les expressions sont vraiment cons. Par exemple, quand vous dîtes quelque chose de négatif, une personne va vous dire : "Toi tu as tendance à voir ton verre à moitié vide." Alors que si on réfléchit bien c'est plutôt positif. Et bien oui, s'il est à moitié vide c'est qu'il est déjà bien entamé et qu'on va bientôt pouvoir nous resservir un verre de gnôle-pur-feu par exemple. Ça veut dire qu'on aime à boire. Alors que s'il est à moitié plein c'est qu'on a du mal à l'entamer, on n'a pas goût à la vie et ça se trouve on va se balader avec notre verre durant toute la soirée vous comprenez ? je babille en triturant une babiole qui se trouve à proximité.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais il y a pleins de petits boutons et c'est en or. C'est qu'il y en a qui ne font pas les choses à moitié dans la vie.

- Certes.

- D'ailleurs c'est tout aussi con puisque dans tout les cas s'il est à moitié vide il est donc à moitié rempli donc qu'on le regarde d'une façon ou d'une autre on peut remarquer qu'il y a plusieurs façon d'interpréter une situation. C'est dingue comme la vie nous offre beaucoup d'alternatives hein ?

- Bien sûr.

- Dans tout ça c'est sûr que si c'est un verre de jus de tomate on a vite fait de penser que s'il est à moitié vide c'est une bonne chose puisque si on veut on peut ne pas se resservir. Ça dépend de tout point de vue ensuite. N'est ce pas ?

- Évidemment.

L'objet que j'étais en train de triturer m'explose à la gueule et je le repose vite sur le bureau en prenant un air innocent. Le Directeur me regarde, pas dupe.

Dommage, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait été assez sénile pour y croire.

- Miss Flint, je suis assez d'accord avec votre avis mais puis-je connaitre la raison de votre visite dans mon bureau ?

- Personne ne veut m'écouter dans la salle commune j'ai pensé que si je venais vers une oreille plus attentive je pourrais extérioriser mes pensées.

Il hoche la tête.

- Et vous êtes venue ici.

Il sourit, content que je lui fasse assez confiance pour me confier à lui.

D'ailleurs c'est pas comme si je lui avais raconté des choses personnelles.

On a pas élevé chèvres ensemble que je sache.

- Non, j'étais allé dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall mais elle m'a tout simplement expulsé de son sacro-saint bureau. Quand je l'ai menacé de déféquer devant sa porte elle m'a traîné ici.

Quelle ingrate. Elle ne remarque même pas comme les élèves l'aiment et ont besoin de sa présence maternelle.

- Un bonbon au citron ? me propose alors le Directeur, les yeux pétillants.

...

- Je ne coucherais pas avec vous.

Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas le voir, dès qu'on tente une approche vers lui il croit qu'on est ami.

Vieux gateux.

XXXXXXXX

-... Il y a Lily Evans qui te fixe, m'informe Lerry en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est marrant parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il la voit il devient nerveux.

Je lève la tête de mon devoir de divination et aperçois, dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée, notre préfete en chef qui me regarde avec l'air de la maman qui va nous engueuler.

Encore ? Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible ces derniers temps.

Lorsqu'elle voit que je l'ai remarqué, elle se lève tranquillement, les yeux toujours sur moi et s'avance.

...

J'aurais pas dû la regarder. Elle va m'en chier une poule encore et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Je me lève à mon tour, les mains à plat sur la table, elle s'arrête, étonnée. J'ouvre la bouche, tout en cherchant à dire quelque chose pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe.

-POTTER A PISSE DANS TON LIT APRES AVOIR FORNIQUE AVEC TA COPINE DEDANS !

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, éberluée, ouvre la bouche, la referme, son visage devient tout rouge.

... A vrai dire je dois tirer à peu près la même tête. Pourquoi j'ai sorti ça moi ? Bon la deuxième partie était vrai, je passais à côté du dortoir et j'ai entendu un bruit de poulpe qui couine. Je m'inquiétais alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour voir si Evans ne faisait pas un rituel de sacrifice avec Arlène, sa copine. On m'a dit que les poulpes étaient de bons animaux pour les sacrifices, j'avais pour projet de tester sur Arlène alors je ne voulais pas que Lily me pique mon idée.

Eh bien non. La première vue que j'ai eu c'est les fesses de Potter. J'ai du attendre 5 minutes pour voir qui était en dessous parce que ils avaient beau le faire sur le lit d'Evans, je savais que ça ne pouvait être elle, elle me cherchait dans tout le château à ce moment ! A croire qu'elle m'aime c'est fou quand même la popularité que j'ai.

Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous demander pourquoi je suis rester plus de 5 minutes à jouer les voyeuses. Deux raisons : je voulais à tout prix savoir qui c'était et aussi parce que j'étais intriguée. Je suis encore vierge vous comprenez, je me pose des questions, j'ai besoin de savoir moi ! Rah dommage que j'ai raté le début.

Bref revenons en à l'information que je viens de lâcher. Je me rassois, sous le regard stupéfait de la plupart des élèves qui glandaient ou qui faisaient semblant de travailler (dont moi) dans la salle commune.

Evans, s'en va, furieuse. Tous les autres élèves continuent de me regarder et ça devient gênant. La seule personne qui a arrêté de me regarder comme un poule attardée c'est Lerry, qui lui est au sol plié de rire. Allez savoir pourquoi, il n'y a rien de drôle.

Quand tout redevient normal dans la salle, Lerry se rassoit, des larmes encore accrochées au coin de ses yeux.

-C'est vrai ? me demande t'il.

-Non , en faite c'était pas Arlène c'était un elfe de maison. Je pense que James a voulu changer un peu de vie sexuelle et passe sa frustration de ne pas avoir couché avec Evans sur nos pauvres elfes, je lui répond sérieusement.

-...

Lerry regarde autour de lui avec hésitation, se demandant sûrement s'il doit me croire ou non.

-Ce que je trouve dégueulasse pour eux quand même. Sous prétexte qu'ils doivent faire tout ce que les sorciers leur disent, nous profitons de leur faiblesse et certains, comme James, en font leur esclaves sexuels ! Nous devrions mettre un terme à cette débauche parmi nos élèves maintenant ! Bientôt ils feront des trafics de bébé elfes pour les élever afin qu'ils ne travaillent que pour assouvir les besoins sexuels de leur maître ! Si ce n'est pas déjà fait d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr que chez les Black c'est comme ça. Sirius a du partir à cause de ça, il souffrait d'un traumatisme faut comprendre aussi ! Et je pense que si l'autre Black a toujours autant l'air d'avoir une pelle dans le cul, c'est en partie à cause de ça aussi. Mais... Mais...

-Euh Carrie, tente Lerry.

-Mais... Mais ça doit être une tradition de sang pure alors ! C'est scandaleux ! Ils sont répugnants ! Pourquoi ? N'ont-ils aucune morale ? J'ai toujours su que ces sangs pures étaient complètement barjes. Ils se refilent leur tares aussi à se marier entre eux. Tu savais que 25 % des sangs pures se mariaient avec leur frère ou leur soeur ? Sinon c'est entre cousins comme les parents de...

-Carrie... Tu es une sang pure.

-Ah... Ah oui c'est vrai. Par Merlin ! Ça veut dire que j'ai couché avec un elfe ? Ah je me dégoûte ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça ! Quand Daphné le saura elle ne ressentira plus rien... Mais attends. Ça veut aussi dire que je vais me marier avec mon frère ? Han ! Il faut que je lui envoie une lettre. En plus il est moche mon frère il est donc hors de question que j'ai un quelconque attouchement avec lui. Au pire je demanderais à Sirius de m'épouser. Mais en dernier recours. Il couche avec des elfes et j'ai pas envie que ma maison devienne un lieu de débauche pour les elfes...

-Carrie tais toi.

-Pourquoi ? je demande en remarquant son regard gêné qui fixe un point derrière moi.

Je me retourne très lentement, pour faire durer un suspens qui ne ferait languir que moi.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrons prendre d'elfe dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que tu ne les traumatises et ils risqueraient de nous faire un travail médiocre, me dit calmement Black avec un grand sourire et en se penchant vers moi.

...

Pourquoi les gens sont-ils forcés de se pencher vers nous quand ils nous parlent. Après quand ils puent de la gueule c'est pas forcément agréable.

-CARRIE FLINT ! s'égosille une furie.

J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Lerry courir comme si sa vie en dépendait dans son dortoir en hurlant comme une fille -il a une peur monstrueuse de cette hystérique- et Sirius se relever lentement qu'une tarée m'empoigne par le col de ma chemise et me pointe une baguette sous le nez.

-Oui ? je demande innocemment en regardant Mary Gray, les narines dilatées et le souffle court.

Son regard de psychopathe en soif de sang se fixe sur moi.

-20 points ! 20 ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je vais t'arracher la gueule et la donner bouffer à mon cul !

...

- C'était pas moi, je commence mais ma respiration se coupe car elle resserre ses doigts autour de mon cou.

C'est qu'elle va vraiment me tuer en plus ! Et tout le monde nous regarde sans bouger, je peux les comprendre, on va dire qu'elle fait flipper. Mais de là à rester le cul sur leur chaise quand même...

Où est passé la solidarité hein ? Enfin je ne vais pas les blâmer non plus.

A chaque fois qu'un élève se retrouve sous ses griffes, personne ne bouge. Même pas moi.

-Tu as ruiné mes pronostiques. J'avais tout calculé... Tu vas comprendre ce que c'est que de trahir notre honorable Godric ! Nous devions gagner la coupe ! C'est de notre devoir !

Je hoche simplement la tête tandis que je vois sa baguette s'approcher de mon magnifique visage.

-Et tu sais quoi ? demande t'elle doucereuse.

Non mais tu vas me le dire.

-La seule façon de gagner est de réduire en miette les parasites tels que toi qui nous ralentissent. Je vais t'anéantir, je vais te sucer la gueule jusqu'à que j'avale tes boyaux. Je les ruminerais comme les vaches et je finirais par les chier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignard...

Admirons quand même son sens de la dévotion Gryffondoresque !

-Tu n'auras même pas le temps de pleurer pour appeler ta famille de sang pure, finit-elle avant d'éclater dans un rire dément dont seule elle a le secret.

A côté même Rogue une tunique rose à fleur n'est pas aussi effrayant.

Gagner la coupe est une obsession pour elle. Je ne peux même pas bouger, je ne peux pas atteindre ma baguette et elle...

... Elle approche sa baguette de mon nez ! Noooon ! Elle va me curer le pif avec sa baguette ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me moucher tout à l'heure et quand elle ressortira son bâton, tout le monde le verra et on m'appellera Carrie-la-morve !

Mais deux personnes me sauvent la vie avant que le mal ne soit fait. Le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvre sur un élève aux cheveux en pétard et aux lunettes cassées et sur une furie rousse.

L'élève décoiffé est donc Potter et il court comme un dératé vers son dortoir, poursuivit par Lily. Il ne nous voit pas, car nous sommes au sol et nous tombe dessus. Lily n'a pas pu ralentir à temps et nous tombe dessus à son tour.

* * *

Alors ? Plat hein ? xD


	3. La plage en Ecosse

Bien le bonjour amis lecteurs s'ennuyant durant leurs vacances !

La souite, maintenant, sous vos yeux, rien que pour vous ! Bon ça a tardé, j'ai une explication toute simple, j'ai tout réécrit le chap parce que je n'aimais pas du tout l'ancien, après ça dépend des goûts je suppose. Eu puis il m'a fallut la motivation pour et tout !

Désolée ? é_è

En tout merci aux revieweurs, à ceux qui me lisent et tout et tout ! Merci aussi à me soeur Kelandra. u_u

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette fois y en a marre !

Marre je vous dis !

On devrait avoir une autorisation pour exterminer tous les chats de cette école ! Hier j'ai retrouvé une de leur crotte sous mon lit et ce matin il y en a un qui s'est mit à attaquer mes pieds pendant que je dormais.

Marre !

Ras la marmite !

Il y a vite fait que j'ouvre le bide à l'un d'eux et que je le pende à la vue de tous les chats pour qu'ils saisissent le message. Mais c'est un coup à ce que je me retrouve avec ces choses sur le dos, ou que je finisse à Azkaban.

J'attrape le chat qui se croit chez lui, j'ouvre la fenêtre et le lance sachant très bien qu'il retombera sur ses pattes puisqu'il est habitué à sauter de lui-même.

Ils sont sujet à de grosses dépressions vous ne le saviez pas ?

Il est assez courant d'en voir un tenter de se rentrer la tête dans le mur.

C'est sous mes yeux éberlués que je vois le suicidaire développer des ailes et se tailler vers la forêt tel un piaf indigné.

Je secoue la tête.

Quand je dis qu'Evans fait des expériences sur les animaux avec son pote le purulent des Serpentard personne ne me croit. Je suis sûr que c'est eux. Ou alors c'est un complot des chats pour nous pourrir l'existence jusqu'à la fin. 'Sont increvables.

Non mais qu'on se le dise, s'ils se mettent à muter en piaf c'est pas demain la veille qu'on aura une vie paisible !

Bref maintenant qu'il n'est plus là je vais pouvoir aller me coucher.

...

Il est quelle heure ?

...

Neuf heures merde !

- ALERTE ! ALERTE ! CE N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE LEVE, JE REPETE CE N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE ! j'hurle en courant dans le dortoir.

- Quoi quoi ? s'écrie Kate Henris en se levant précipitamment.

Elle s'emmêle dans son drap et se fracasse le crâne sur sa malle.

J'arrête de m'égosiller le temps de la voir s'étaler au sol. Mes deux autres camarades de dortoir grommellent, m'insultent et se réinstallent confortablement.

- MAIS VOUS ETES CONNES ?! je fais en leur balançant la première chaussure que je trouve à la gueule. ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! TOUS ! BOUGEZ-VOUS !

Je ne prend pas la peine de me laver, je m'habille, sors avec précipitation du dortoir, vite suivie par Kate qui à la place de perdre du temps avec des vêtements, a prit le parti de s'enrouler d'un drap.

J'ai pas mis mes chaussettes.

C'est une information que je tenais à partager. Surtout n'oubliez jamais vos moufles et vos chaussettes, l'hiver nous ne sommes pas protégés d'une bronchiolite aigue.

- ALEEEEEEEEEEEEERTE ! je continue tout de même de gueuler en tapant dans les murs.

Pas tout ça mais j'aime quand le château est au courant de ce que je fais. Et quoi de mieux que de se péter les cordes vocales n'est ce pas ?

Arrivées dans la salle commune, nous entendons une porte claquer et c'est un Sirius à poil qui nous regarde méchamment.

- FERME TA GUEULE ! hurle t-il avant de retourner d'où il venait.

...

En voilà un qui aime faire partager son anatomie aux yeux de tous.

Je suis sûr qu'en réalité il a fait exprès de faire genre il était énervé juste pour nous montrer son appendice. Et croyez moi il n'y a pas de quoi se venter.

XXXXXXX

C'est après dix minutes de courses effrénées en alertant tout le château, quelques chutes de ma camarade et deux armures tentant de nous égorger que nous nous rendons compte d'une chose.

...

Outre le fait qu'il y ait des armures meurtrières dans le château entendons-nous bien.

Nous sommes devant la salle de sortilège, Kate pleurant misérablement, la face contre un mur et moi en fixant mon bras.

Samedi.

On est samedi.

Lerry avait noté sur mon bras quel jour nous étions pourtant !

Je tapote l'épaule de la chialeuse, la relève et alors qu'elle se mouche dans son drap, nous commençons à marcher.

Une question, pourquoi elle chiale au juste ?

- Ma vie est minable, renifle t-elle.

- C'est pas faux, je commente mollement en regardant autour de nous.

Pas ça mais je ne tiens pas à croiser une armure en soif de sang. Ou pire Mary Gray m'ayant entendu gueuler et cherchant vengeance.

Nouveau reniflement dégueux.

-Je... Hier encore je me sentais épanouie, je pensais que Remus voudrait bien de moi, mais il m'a refusé ! Alors que nous discutions souvent, il m'ait même arrivé de réussir à le faire rire ! Et puis ce matin, je n'ai pas arrêté de me cogner partout comme pour me rappeler quel petit être fragile je suis. J'ai même vu un tableau rire d'une de mes chutes ! Je... Je.. J'ai rêvé que mamie mourrait d'une indigestion de saucisses pas fraîches. C'... C'était...

Reniflement.

Bruit de mouchage dans le drap.

Sourire de minette tristounette.

Misérable larme.

Tête baissée.

Épaules qui s'affaissent.

Qu'elle est chiante.

Je ne vois même pas pourquoi le fait de se cogner se fait sentir comme ça. Je veux dire. Bon. C'est humain non ?

Je me prend souvent des portes à la face, je vais pas développer des envies de suicide pour ça non plus.

Et puis son histoire de mamie va pas se réaliser. La preuve tous les soirs je me force à rêver que mon grand-père s'étouffe avec des grains de poule et c'est toujours pas arrivé.

- En plus j'ai vu l'autre grognasse de McGo lui sourire, crache t-elle avec haine.

A qui ? Sa mamie ? Ou l'autre coincé ?

...

N'empêche. Voilà qu'elle est jalouse d'une chèvre maintenant.

- C'est une saloppe ! Tout le monde pense qu'elle est frigide mais l'autre jour Moonheart m'a affirmé qu'elle couchait avec des élèves en échange de bonnes notes !

Si en plus elle donne crédit à une illuminée qui vend des bonnets aux elfes... Enfin qui tente de les forcer à les acheter, elle n'a toujours pas comprit qu'ils n'ont pas de sous. Ou alors elle sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas !

...

Mais !

Je comprend enfin comment fait Sirius pour avoir de bonnes notes ! Pour une fois que notre bonne vieille Moonheart dit quelque chose d'intéressant ça me donne envie de l'embrasser pour la féliciter !

- Tu penses qu'elle serait intéressée par les femmes ? je lui demande en feintant la simple curiosité.

McGo pas Moonheart hein. Je précise parce que j'ai quand même un minimum de critères sociaux. Si je me faisais l'autre folle je gagnerais quoi à part des bonnets de mauvaises qualités ?

Enfin.

Faut ce qu'il faut pour réussir dans la vie !

Kate se met à frapper du poing dans le mur et hurle :

- JE VAIS LA BUTER !

Puis elle s'assoit au sol et recommence à chialer.

Pas tout ça mais je ne vais pas l'écouter geindre toute la journée.

Je pars donc tranquillement en sifflotant.

Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour une malade mentale non plus.

J'ai mes poules à nourrir, mon chien à tondre, mes patates à recoudre et mes habits à éplucher ! Je suis le genre de jeune femme très prise dans une vie très organisée pensez-vous.

XXXXXXXX

Quand j'arrive dans la salle commune, je retrouve Lerry sur un fauteuil les yeux semi-ouverts.

-Encore ?

-Ouais.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et soupire.

J'aime jouer la blasée alors que quelque part ces réveils intempestifs le samedi regorgent mes week-end d'aventures ! C'est un bien fait pour mon quotidien. C'est un trompe routine quelque part.

Lerry prend un magasine et commence à le lire avant de grimacer et de prendre un livre qui doit appartenir à Evans vu la taille. Je regarde le magasine qu'il avait commencé et je comprends pourquoi il a arrêté.

C'est un magasine porno. Assez gore d'ailleurs. Il doit être à Black celui là. Au moins si je l'épouse je sais que nous auront une vie sexuelle remplie, c'est bien.

C'est toujours important d'être suffisamment renseigné sur la sexualité. Une bonne sexualité garantie une bonne santé c'est connue !

Dans tout ça je suis toujours vierge, c'est inquiétant quand on sait que 56 % de la population Poudlardienne perd sa virginité vers 14 ans de nos jours. Et j'en ai 16. Et quand je pense que pas plus tard que jeudi j'ai rêvé que je couchais avec Bellatrix Black et je me suis réveillée en train d'embrasser mon coussin.

Y a vite fait que je me fasse mon coussin un jour c'est inquiétant !

...

C'est la catastrophe !

Va falloir que je trouve le premier clampin de cette école, que je le coince dans mon bungalow et plus si affinité.

Mon regard glisse sur Lerry, absorbé par le récit du bouquin. Ses yeux brillent et se mettent à me fixer.

- Rosa a finalement décidée de se marier avec Hugo pour pouvoir sauver sa famille, je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir par s'aimer ! babille t-il tout ému.

...

- Tu connais quelqu'un d'expérimenté en sexe ? je lui demande en ignorant le fait qu'il frétille sur place pour "Rosa".

-A part moi ? Huuum... Il y aurait Sirius, son frère je pense, Potter, ton frère, le prof de DCFM, la plupart des septièmes années et des sixièmes...

Le prof ? Ça pourrait être une bonne expérience.

Mais on m'avait dit qu'il était eunuque pourtant !

-Lerry.

-Oui ?

Il lève la tête et m'interroge du regard.

-Il va falloir que tu couches avec moi.

Il en lâche le livre et me fixe quelques secondes.

-Pour... Pourquoi ? me demande t'il calmement et je remarque que son regard glisse vers mes seins comme pour analyser la marchandise.

... Merci.

- S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaait, je lui fais en me collant à lui.

- D'accord mais pas maintenant, répond t-il en reprenant son satané livre.

Je le lâche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suis fatigué. dit-il comme une femme qui a six gosses à sa charge.

... Je passe pour le mari casse couille moi du coup. N'empêche que ça peut être pas mal avec son meilleur ami non ? Ou alors je vais finir par le faire avec le robinet de ma salle de bain si ça continue. Et c'est tout aussi dégueulasse que de me faire mon coussin. Au pire, et en dernier mais dernier recours, je vais me faire Regulus Black. C'est un Serpentard ce qui est assez gênant. Surtout qu'il est moche mais bon.

Qu'est ce que j'ai avec les Black ces temps-ci ? Il faudrait vraiment que je me fasse des amis je deviens désespérée.

En tout cas il ne faudrait pas que Daphné l'apprenne je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Elle m'aime je le rappelle.

-Et alors ? Tu dors et moi je...

-Quand on fait l'amour c'est à deux Carrie.

-Mais c'est nul !

Qui a inventé un truc pareil ? C'est complètement débile !

- Demain, soupire t-il.

- Demain ?

- Oui.

Héhéhé, c'est tout vu, demain je serais une femme !

XXXXXX

- Miss Flint ? s'étonne une voix de papi dans mon dos.

Je me retourne lentement et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de voir le vieux Dumby en short de bain, une serviette de plage dans une main et ses claquettes dans l'autre.

Il sourit.

Je ne souris pas.

- Vous sortez ? je fais, inquisitrice.

- Une petite baignade un soir de nuit étoilée, quoi de mieux pour une relaxation ? babille t-il en balançant sa serviette sur son épaule.

...

- Certes.

Il se penche vers moi.

- Je ne dirais rien sur votre escapade nocturne si vous faites de même pour nous Miss, chuchote t-il comme si c'était un secret d'ordre gouvernementale.

Des fois je me demande s'il ne fumerait pas des crottes de scrout celui là.

Je réfléchis quelques temps en me demandant s'il parle de lui tout seul à la première personne du pluriel ou s'il y a réellement quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ça marche, je fais en lui serrant la main.

Il s'en va tout content et j'aperçois alors Moonheart et Parkinson, bourrés, tout deux en maillot de bain, trottiner derrière lui.

...

Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprendrais jamais dans cette école.

XXXXXXXXX

Ah le dimanche, jour de congé qui permet aux élèves de reposer leurs esprits dans un coin tranquille du château ! Certains glandent près de la cheminée, d'autres torturent de pauvres premiers années sans défense -mon cousin Parkinson est friand de cette activité- il y en a encore qui préfèrent s'adonner à l'harcèlement - Moonheart a une petite préférence pour celle-là- et les plus maso travaillent. Mais on ne va pas s'attarder sur ces cas sociaux, il y a longtemps qu'on a arrêté d'essayer de les comprendre.

Et les derniers, qui prennent le thé dans le bureau de McGo.

La vieille poule nous fixe depuis bientôt cinq minutes et Lerry commence à se tortiller sur sa chaise.

Pour se donner contenance il attrape un livre qui se trouvait sur le bureau et commence à le feuilleter.

...

McGo renifle avec mépris, se lève et arrache le livre des mains de mon ami en se penchant. Il sursaute et crie.

... Quelle chochotte.

- J'ai remarqué une chose très intéressante sur vos bulletins, fait-elle d'une voix grinçante.

C'est super tout ça, même à un certain age on peut faire des découvertes mais pas la peine de nous convoquer un dimanche matin.

- Si j'ai modifié mon bulletin c'est juste pour que ma mère ne me confisque pas les photos à poil d'Ev... d'un castor ! se défend t-il précipitamment d'une voix aigue.

...

- Je ne vous parlais pas de ceci mais nous reviendrons plus tard sur ce sujet, assène t-elle avec un regard noir. J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque devoir d'Histoire de la Magie il y a écrit absent. Savez-vous que ça vaut un zéro sans justificatif approuvé par moi ?

- Ah nan, c'est un fait que je ne savais pas, si par exemple, nous devions être occupé je ne sais pas hein ce n'est qu'un exemple mais surtout ne pensez pas là que je me sente concernée mais si par exemple il y avait un jour une manifestation avec, c'est seulement une hypothèse je précise, des écureuils indignés et des poules asexuées dirigés par une tierce personne, penseriez-vous que vous accepteriez ce justificatif ? Je répète que c'était juste un exemple et que la tierce personne ne prévoit pas du tout de choses dans ce genre, je babille après avoir levé la main.

Héhé avouez que c'est une bonne tactique de l'axer sur une autre conversation !

McGo me lance un regard peu avenant et Lerry fait mine de réfléchir.

- Que-

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était des chèvres parlantes ? la coupe Lerry en se tournant vers moi.

...

C'est tout lui ça, tenter de faire diversion sur nos absences aux cours en sortant des conneries. Ou alors il est juste con.

- J'ai pas de chèvres, je lui réponds, faussement blasée par sa connerie.

- T'as pas de poules asexuées non plus, me contredit-il.

- C'était un exemple, je grince.

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?! nous coupe la vieille en tapant sur sa table.

Nous sursautons. Elle inspire, puis expire fortement avant de reprendre d'un ton calme et posé.

Cette vieille femme n'est pas fraîche c'est moi qui vous le dit.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes absents aux cours d'Histoire de la magie ?

Sa voix est dure et sensuelle ce qui me permet d'affirmer qu'elle a un avenir dans le domaine pornographique.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette réflexion traverse mon esprit.

- Carrie m'a dit qu'en sixième année on n'a plus ces cours, fait Lerry avec innocence.

Quelle balance. Pourquoi je suis amie avec lui déjà ? L'autre croûte se tourne lentement vers moi et je lance un regard noir à Lerry qui l'évite en fixant d'un air intéressé ses pantouffles.

- Miss Flint, évidemment. Auriez-vous une explication ?

Je n'avais plus envie d'y aller tout simplement.

- C'est Moonheart qui me l'a dit au début de l'année, je fais histoire qu'elle prenne un peu dans sa gueule.

* * *

Alors alors ? é_è


	4. Union fullgurante

Saloute !

Alors euh j'ai mis un peu de temps parce que j'ai encore réécrit ce chapitre. Yeu souis désolée ! Mais je vais faire vite, merci à ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui m'ont reviewé et ceux qui m'ont mit en favoris.

Ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour ceux qui se demandent quand est-ce qu'ils verront Jamie, ne pas s'en faire, vous la verrez mais pas maintenant. Carrie a d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de cette folle (même si elle passe son temps à parler d'elle) comme compter le nombre d'ongle qu'il y a par doigt. C'est une occupation où la concentration est de mise, ne dites pas le contraire. u_u

Ahah en tout cas merci, je vais répondre aux reviews mais je publie d'abord pour être sûr de na pas encore me retarder ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

- T'as l'air d'une abrutie avec ton tablier jaune, soupire d'un air las Black le moche.

T'as l'air d'un plouc avec ta gueule.

Il s'avachit sur la table ayant l'air de se foutre des règles d'un sang pur et soupire encore une fois.

Si j'avais su que mon partenaire de table était aussi chiant j'aurais demandé à changer d'école directement. On a pas idée de me mettre à côté de ce dépressif.

C'est mauvais pour mon métabolisme et tout le monde sait que la constipation est dangereuse pour le cœur.

- Le sel s'il te plaît, je fais en continuant de touiller mon chaudron.

Il me le tend en me regardant distraitement mettre une pincée. Puis j'attrape une queue de Poule et la laisse bouillir.

- Tu ne devrais pas mettre un œuf dedans ? Mon elfe le fait et c'est meilleur après, me conseille t-il.

Je m'arrête, le regarde, étonnée.

- Mais c'est pas con ça ! T'as un œuf ? Parce que je n'en avais pas prévue ! Je babille, heureuse de le voir enfin s'investir à cœur dans mon projet.

- Bien sûr toujours dans ma poche, ironise t-il.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête.

- Où tu vas ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Je fais en le voyant se lever.

- Il reste des œufs de Gnome dans le placard de Slughorn, ça fera peut-être l'affaire.

Sur ce, il s'en va en haussant les épaules vers ledit placard.

Je suis émue. Même un moche dépressif sert à quelque chose !

Comme un elfe en fait. Et puis si on y pense, un gobelin aussi. Vous pensez que ça le réconforterait si je lui faisais le rapprochement ? Il se sentirait peut-être utile dans la vie.

- Ça sent le chili, me dit Lerry alors qu'il renifle mon chaudron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je lui demande, peu amène à ce qu'il me pique ma recette.

Autant le dépressif j'ai confiance, autant Lerry sous la menace vendrait Moonheart.

Pas une mauvaise chose en soit, s'il pouvait aller la vendre dans un pays lointain, tout le monde s'en sentirait soulagé. Même Reguichou qui a peur de se faire violer à tout moment de la journée.

Cette fille est folle. Je l'ai toujours dit et je ne le répéterais jamais assez !

- Wilkes m'a viré de sa table parce que je le déconcentre dans sa potion, et comme personne ne veut de moi sur son pallier je me suis dis que... En tant que meilleure amie et...

- Non, je claque en lui désignant la porte. Si tu veux trouver quelque chose à faire, va donc aller pisser dans le couloir.

Il va me faire foirer ma bouffe !

- Mais-

- Non, je le coupe sèchement.

C'est simple, à chaque fois qu'il est là, je rate toujours tout.

- Je t'ai dépucelée, dit-il en dernier recours.

...

J'aurais dû y penser qu'il me la ressortirait !

- Bah quand on voit ce que ça a donné, j'ai plus eu l'impression de déféquer par le vagin !

C'était vraiment pas ce qu'on peut lire dans un bouquin !

Lerry me fixe, l'air vexé.

- C'est normal c'est parce que c'était ta première fois, je t'assure qu'après c'est toujours mieux, tu dois juste acquérir de l'expérience, assène t-il.

Je ricane, ce qui ne l'enchante pas. Non mais vraiment, me prendre pour excuse. Facile.

Je continue à touiller dans mon chaudron tout en rajoutant une pincée de sel.

C'est alors que je remarque qu'il défait sa braguette et est près à enlever son pantalon.

Lerry pas le chaudron. Un chaudron ça n'a pas de pantalon aux dernières nouvelles.

...

- Tu veux qu'on le refasse ? Tu verras si je suis nul ! On le fait ici et maintenant, tu vas rien comprendre !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous Quin ? Siffle le moche en regardant d'un œil noir Lerry en train de refermer son pantalon.

- Je montrais à Carrie un grain de beauté inquiétant, c'est tout ! Babille t-il avant de s'en aller.

- Il peut pas attendre la fin du cours pour te sauter ? Râle l'autre en cassant un œuf.

...

Snif.

Le voir, comme ça, en train de faire de la cuisine à mes côtés, ça me donne chaud au cœur.

Il renifle la fumée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dedans Flint ?

- Bah juste ce qu'il y avait sur la t-

- Alors comment se passe cette potion ? Nous fait Slugh en se penchant vers notre chaudron.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Alors ? Vous voulez goûter ? je gazouille sous son air perplexe.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais demandé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle sent ? Ça m'étonne de votre part Monsieur Black, dit-il.

- C'est pas moi c'est elle ! Depuis le début de l'heure elle me fait chier pour qu'on cuisine au lieu de faire ce qu'il faut ! Elle est pas tenable cette fille ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux juste qu'on me change de place ! Cette folle me fait perdre la tête ! Elle me force à faire des choses que je ne veux pas ! Elle m'oblige toujours à faire des trucs bizarres et je ne suis jamais consentant ! J'en peux plus de cette tarée !

...

Ça va je lui ai juste demandé de cuisiner un plat avec moi, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

...

Ahah ! Même sans le faire exprès je fais des jeux de mots avouez que je suis géniale !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ? Grogne t-il en me lançant un regard méchant.

Je m'arrête de rire et prends un air sérieux.

- Je pense que ce sont les excréments de Pitiponk qui donnent une odeur peu ragoûtante à notre ballotin.

- Je vais vous laisser, fait avec hésitation Slugorn en voyant Reg' devenir rouge.

- PUTAIN MAIS TU FAIS CHIER TON MONDE POUR TA MERDE ET EN PLUS TU LA RATES ! hurle t-il en balançant son chaudron sur la gueule du premier venu.

Wilkes.

Héhéhé

Il s'est pris mon chaudron ce qui a fait qu'il s'est retrouvé la tête plongée dans le sien. Pour un coup je ne regrette pas d'être venue en cours !

- Par Merlin Monsieur Wilkes !

- Il tente de se suicider ! je hurle tandis que le professeur revient vers nous.

- Allons allons ! Calmez-vous, Miss Flint, je me vois dans l'obligeance de vous sanctionner pour ces désagréments !

!

...

- C'est injuste, c'est pas moi qui ai lancé le chaudron ! C'est l'autre babouin, Daphné dis-lui toi, j'implore en me tournant vers ma nouvelle amie.

Elle renifle, puis se détourne de moi.

...

Ouais ouais. On me la fait pas à moi. Je sais très bien qu'elle m'aime. Ça se trouve elle m'en veut parce que je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé ces temps-ci. C'est que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire voyez-vous. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout le monde mais je promets de lui offrir mes cacahuètes dès que je pourrais en signe d'amitié.

- Ne faites pas l'innocente, sans votre comportement, Monsieur Black ne se serait jamais conduit de la sorte, vous irez donc en retenue ce soir, accompagnée de Monsieur Quin.

- Quoi ?! Pépie celui-ci alors qu'il est assit dans un coin de la classe seul et sans ami. Je n'ai rien fait moi !

... Il fait pitié.

- Et ce sera dix points en moins chacun.

Le moche ricane et je lui fous le doigt dans l'œil alors que Lerry commence à sangloter, sûrement par peur des représailles de Mary Gray.

- AIE MAIS T'ES MALADE ! S'écrie le dépressif en cachant son œil sous sa main.

- Gros con, je siffle.

* * *

Salle commune, 18 heures 30, Lerry et moi, assis sur un canapé, on se fait gronder par Jones. Un Gryffondor de notre année. C'est à cause de lui qu'il m'arrive de regretter d'avoir atterrit dans cette maison.

- C'était irresponsable, et dangereux. Vous pourriez être virés rien que pour ça !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je tente de me défendre. C'est l'autre qui a lancé le-

- A chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu es dans le coup, siffle t-il. Et de ce que je sais, tu lui as quand même crevé un œil, heureusement que l'infirmière a dit que c'était réparable.

Pour le premier point, c'est faux. Je fais autant de connerie que tout le monde, le truc c'est que je n'ai jamais de chance, je me fais tout le temps prendre même quand c'est pas moi. La preuve.

Du reste... Il a les yeux moches de toute façon. Peut-être que grâce à la potion qu'il va ingurgiter, il deviendra plus potable.

Quelqu'un entre dans la salle commune avec fracas, et c'est alors que je vois Lerry se lever pour partir en courant tout en hurlant comme un malade.

Il m'en faut pas plus pour deviner qui vient d'entrer.

Je me lève à mon tour en n'écoutant même pas Jones qui continue à gueuler, j'évite un sort de la tarée. On a même pas perdu plus de points que les maraudeurs en plus !

... Ah si. A cause de Lerry encore en plus. Il m'avait volé ma glace alors je lui ai balancé le bouquin qu'Evans était en train de lire à la gueule -une épave évidemment - et McGo nous a retiré des points quand on a commencé à se battre à coup de cuillères. Du coup il y a les vingt points pour le chaudron - injustement, nous sommes d'accord -, les cinquante pour l'œil et les trente pour la bataille dans la grande salle.

... Ce qui nous fait un compte de... cent points ! Héhé ! C'est super, on bat un record pour une matinée ! Vous avez vu, j'arrive à compter tout en courant sur des marches !

J'avoue que je ne me connaissais pas cette capacité. Parler en marchant, ça passe, manger une tartine tout en matant Daphné, passe aussi. Du reste, je pensais que ce serait plus difficile.

Alors que non !

C'est dingue ce que la nature nous permet de faire. On ne la remercie jamais assez quand j'y pense.

Bref, Lerry qui me voit le suivre me prend la main et nous montons dans son dortoir. Quand nous entrons il se fout au milieu de la pièce et panique.

- Gray va nous buter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! Il crie en s'arrachant les cheveux et les miens en passant.

... Il doit avoir peur de faire des jaloux. Du coup on se retrouve comme des cons, moi en train d'essayer de me retirer de sa poigne, lui en train de s'arracher les cheveux d'une main et les miens de l'autre. Quand on entend le diable courir dans le couloir des dortoirs, je sors ma baguette et lance un sort qui referme la porte.

Lerry ouvre de grands yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

L'autre derrière hurle à la mort.

* * *

Plus jamais on ne m'enfermera avec Lerry.

Il a insisté pour qu'on joue au monopoly !

Avouons que c'est scandaleux ! Il y a tellement mieux à faire dans la vie. Puis on a joué aux cartes et ainsi de suite. Et il passe son temps à me raconter sa vie. Comment il a fait pour fuir un jour où son oncle - le père de Moonheart - l'avait vendu à une vieille pour des affaires de business.

L'oncle, aussi taré que sa fille, un proxénète. Qui doute encore de la dangerosité de cette famille ?

Bref il a continué sur McGo qu'il trouve de plus en plus jolie.

...

J'ai vite passé sur ce point.

Et il m'a aussi raconté sa vie.

J'ai aussi passé sur ce point.

-Et voilà ! S'exclame Lerry fier de lui.

Arg...

Il est trop fort aux mots croisés c'est désespérant !

- VOUS ALLEZ OUVRIR CETTE PORTE OU JE DÉFONCE TOUT !

Lerry me lance un regard de panique.

- Ça va pas tu risques de nous faire perdre des points ! Je babille, fière de ma trouvaille.

Un cri de rage, puis plus rien.

- Ça existe ça comme mot ? Me demande Lerry en regardant ma feuille.

- De ?

- Antalmologie... lit-il en plissant les yeux.

Je hoche la tête d'un air savant.

- C'est quelqu'un qui parle et qui a pour but d'endormir la population environnante pour pouvoir lui soutirer du fric.

Je suis sûre que Moonheart connaît, elle.

Lerry me regarde, perplexe.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec un animal magique ? Demande t-il.

...

- L'important c'est de remplir les cases.

Il acquiesce, peu convaincu.

- Je peux venir faire pipi ? Demande Jones d'une voix faible, derrière la porte.

- DÉGAAAAAGE ! Hurle l'hystérique.

Oh ! Elle est toujours là ?

Elle est persévérante. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'est pas chez les Serpentard.

Quand je tourne la tête je vois la porte de la salle de bain se fermer alors que celle du dortoir explose.

Bon bah elle a perdu patience.

Dommage, c'est le maître mot de la sagesse pourtant.

...

!

Ne viens surtout pas me sauver trompiné du cul va ! Il vient de se barrer dans la salle de bain !

Quand je dis que Lerry vendrait sa cousine pour sa survie ! Aucun doute qu'il n'aurait rien eu à faire chez les Poufsouffle.

La tarée s'arrête et me regarde un instant incrédule, avant de reprendre son air de chienne enragée.

Oh oui prends-moi sur ce matelas et forniquons ensemble ! Prends-moi comme un bourricot !

...

La panique fait souvent dire des choses bizarres. Et à voir sa tête, j'ai pensé à haute voix.

Donc je disais. Je vais mourir !

Elle pousse un cri de guerre et me saute dessus. J'allais pousser un hurlement de douleur quand on entend toutes les deux distinctement un gros craquement dans mon dos.

... C'est inquiétant vous ne pensez pas ?

Est ce qu'il y a moyen que je me suicide en arrêtant de respirer ? Je retiens mon souffle, c'est vrai que j'ai l'air conne, avec Gray sur le dos, dans le dortoir de Lerry, en faisant les grosses joues, et je dois être rouge tomate à l'heure qu'il est.

Mais allez savoir, ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter notre petite Mary.

...

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de détourner son attention pour me barrer !

Gray allait tenter de m'achever mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et la prends dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Mary me repousse, les joues rouges, elle se lève, recule, ouvre la bouche, la referme...

- Tu... Tu... Tu...Moi... Toi...

Toi, plus moi, plus tout ceux qui...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande Lerry derrière la porte.

Elle ne dit rien et s'en va en courant.

Ahah !

Je le savais !

Mary Gray n'est pas juste une tarée. Elle a besoin d'affection.

... Quelle frustrée, je l'ai juste prise dans mes bras, de quoi elle se plaint ?

Elle devrait juste être gênée par notre proximité mais je pense qu'elle en a cruellement besoin.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête, ça lui a ravie le peu d'attention que je lui ai offert. Je vous ai déjà dit que je suis généreuse. Ça me donne une nouvelle mission.

J'en ai plusieurs déjà : me faire dépuceler, fait. Monter une armée d'insectes dans le but de tuer les Serpentard, en cours. Faire amie amie avec Mimi Geignard, pas encore mais bientôt. Devenir amie avec Daphné, ça arrive lentement mais sûrement - elle est timide. Offrir un petit peu d'amour à Gray dans ce monde de brutes, fait.

Lerry ouvre doucement la porte, à moitié nu, les cheveux en bataille, sa braguette ouverte.

...

- Elle est partie ?

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que t'allais faire ? Je demande, l'œil méfiant.

- Je... Non... J'avais peur qu'elle réussisse à ouvrir après t'avoir tuée et je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir... Une dernière fois... me dit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque, gêné.

...

Hein ?

- Mais t'es dégueu !

Il se masturbe pendant que je me fais agresser ! Quel malade ! C'est bien de famille cette tare. Quand on pense que sa cousine a engagé une elfe pour violer l'autre dépressif, ce sont les bruits qui courent. Qui fait ça franchement ?

Depuis, dès que je croise un elfe j'ai peur qu'il ne tente à ma -désormais _non_ regrettée- pureté. Mais imaginez quand même le grain qu'on doit avoir pour faire un truc pareil. Cette fille, on devrait soit la buter, soit l'interner.

Lerry me regarde, consterné.

- J'ai le droit de me laver ! Se défend t-il.

Ah.

...

- Tu me fais un massage ? je demande, larmoyante.

- Non.

* * *

- ... J'en suis venue à la conclusion que ce n'est pas impossible quand on voit tout ce que la nature nous prête. C'est un fait à ne pas prendre à la légère et dire que jusqu'hier je n'y avais jamais pensé ! Ça se trouve tous les jours nous passons à côté d'une réflexion, d'un sujet très important ! Si tu veux mon avis, on ne se pose jamais les bonnes questions. Hier tu marchais tranquillement en train de te curer le nez, de te gratter les fesses ou que sais-je ? Et tu n'avais jamais songé à ce que je partage avec toi aujourd'hui hein ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il t'ait déjà arrivé de te poser des questions ? Oui ? Non ? Imagine si tout le monde était comme moi, ce serait tout à univers qui s'offrirait à nous !

- Surement ouais. T'as terminé ? me demande le jeune homme en me lançant un coup d'oeil agacé.

- Non pourquoi ? Tu as d'autres questions ? je babille en lui souriant.

Il ne répond pas et se contente de soupirer.

- Moi j'en ai une, je reprend en souriant plus encore, tu ne saurais pas si les poissons doivent boire de l'eau ou non ? C'est étrange cette histoire. Ils vivent dans l'eau, mais est-ce qu'ils doivent s'hydrater quand même ? Et est-ce que, s'ils boivent, certaines eaux auraient comme un effet d'alcool sur eux ? Par exemple, l'eau de mer. Si un poisson en consomme trop, doit-il éviter de nager de peur de se voir attribuer une contravention par des poissons Aurors ? Tu sais comme nous quand on transplane alcoolisés. Et ça se trouve, certaines consommations d'eaux sont prohibées chez les poissons. Ça ne doit pas être facile quand on sait qu'ils nagent dedans. Si tu veux mon avis, ce sont tous des drogués, je confesse en me penchant vers mon nouvel ami.

Il me regarde, l'air de celui qui est complètement ahuri devant ma personne.

- Mais comment ça se passe dans ta tête ? me demande t-il complètement dépassé par la situation.

C'est pas grave va. C'est normal quand on n'a pas les mêmes capacités d'intelligence que moi. Je pardonne à tout le monde. Sauf à Moonheart qui hier encore demandait au professeur si les lamas pouvaient s'accoupler avec les sorciers. Elle a vraiment des questions étranges. Elle pourrait au moins faire un effort pour ne pas laisser paraître sa connerie. Nous sommes des sang-purs quand même. Un peu de retenue.

Je regarde mon ami qui semble plus qu'agacé. Surement le fait qu'il ne trouve toujours pas de réponse à ma question.

- C'est quoi ton petit nom ? je l'interroge pour le mettre à l'aise.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- On se connait depuis que nous sommes petits, Flint, soupire t-il. Et nous sommes dans la même classe, ajoute t-il.

Oh il se souvient de moi c'est chou ! Je suis sûr qu'il était amoureux de moi.

Héhé.

C'est un fait. Les gens ne peuvent être insensibles à mon charisme.

Quand il voit que j'attends toujours sa réponse il consent à ouvrir la bouche :

- Rabastan Lestrange.

- Ah.

Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de me souvenir de lui. Nouveau soupire de sa part.

- Ce n'est rien si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je suis le frère de Rodolphus, on a tendance à se rappeler de lui en général. Et non de moi, souffle t-il les yeux fixés dans le vide.

Aaaah ! Tout s'éclaire ! Il a l'air de se sentir légèrement exclu quand même. Normal, son frère s'est quand même marié avec la plus canon de l'histoire de Poudlard. Une psychopathe mais Voilà. Qui n'a pas fantasmé sur elle un jour dans sa vie après tout ?

- Et tu-

- Tu es au courant que c'est les toilettes des hommes ici ? me coupe t-il, le visage soudainement durcit. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec toi à côté qui me fixe.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que mon regard se baisse.

- Mais c'est naturel pourtant tu ne devrais pas !

Depuis quand le fait d'uriner est une honte ?

Vous devez vous demander ce que je fais dans les toilettes des hommes. Eh bien je me cache d'une méchante dame qui, j'en suis sûr, doit penser que c'est le dernier endroit où on me trouverait.

Héhé je suis trop intelligente pour mon propre bien. Elle ne viendra pas me chercher là.

- Dégage Flint, m'ordonne t-il d'une voix dure.

Je sens que derrière sa requête il attend quelque chose de plus de ma part. Je le vois dans son regard de braise. Sa bouche pleine, serrée dans une moue mécontente. Ce soir je lui montrerais que Rabastan Lestrange est quelqu'un et non le frère de Rodolphus.

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et alors qu'il écarquille les yeux, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Au début il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe et je profite du fait qu'il ai ouvert la bouche de surprise pour y glisser ma langue. Il y a un instant de flottement durant lequel il ne réagit pas et je continue mon avancée. Il répond ensuite à mon baiser avec hésitation.

On sent que c'est un novice.

La porte s'ouvre soudainement et je sens déjà une poigne se serrer sur mon bras. J'ai le temps de dire à Rabbi qu'il est plus beau que son frère et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il croit que c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas embrasser qu'aucune fille ne voudra de lui- je réussi à lui dire que s'il voulait on pourrait s'entraîner !- que la vieille et méchante McGo me traîne au dehors.

- Je ne veux pas y aller ! je crie en me débattant.

- Oh que si, votre ami y est déjà !

- Je sais très bien ce que vous faites faire dans votre classe aux élèves en retenue espèce de perverse ! je continue de protester.

Elle me traîne encore plus fort sous le regard ébahi de Rabbi.

- Il suffit Miss Flint, vous êtes déjà allé en retenue avec moi, qu'est ce qui vous fait peur ?

...

- C'qu'on dit... je grommelle en arrêtant de me débattre alors qu'elle tient toujours fermement mon bras.

Soit je finis par abdiquer, soit elle me vend à Dumbledore en tant qu'esclave. C'est Black qui me l'a dit. Et apparemment on ne se contente pas de laver des chaussettes chez le directeur.

* * *

Il y a un clin d'oeil à un film (pourris) que j'ai vu il y a un bon moment. Ceux qui le reconnaissent gagnera... un elfe tout disposé pour vos désirs, passez voir Jamie Moonheart !

Oui j'ai placé notre Rabbi tant aimé et tant oublié. Je l'aime, il le fallait ! *.*

Sur ce, je vais manger des pepitos. u_u

PS : Pour le poisson, c'est un ami très proche aujourd'hui qui m'a demandé très sérieusement si les poissons buvaient de l'eau. J'ai trouvé que c'était pas con comme question non ? Et j'ai pas su répondre. Sans lui je n'aurais jamais remarqué qu'il y a tellement de choses sur Terre qui restent un mystère !


	5. Visite chez les serpents

Bonyoul !

Euh yeu souis désolée pour le retard ! Héhéhé en compensation le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude ! Bref je vous remercie de me lire, et de me reviewer ça me fait très plaisir franchement ! D'ailleurs là je vais vous répondre, mais je publie d'abord. u_u

Merci à Anna, heureuse de te faire rire ! Como, héhé aimer Mary Gray... Ahahahah tu pourras peut-être aider Lerry à vaincre sa peur dans ce cas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des pas claquaient, fouettaient le sol, impitoyables au son meurtri se répercutant contre les murs des couloirs sinueux. Une ombre glissait, dansait au fil des pas. Indifférente aux images macabres que son ombre produisait, une jeune femme, le coeur battant régulièrement, les yeux parcourant chaque recoin du château, sa baguette en main cherchait comme chaque jours, parfois sans résultats, d'autres avec succès. Son souffle caressait ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, ses joues rosies par le froid environnant et ses doigts glacés prouvaient qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques temps déjà. La jeune femme continuait, imperturbable aux murmures des tableaux, aux son raisonnant dans le château. Elle continuait. Une musique commença à flotter dans l'air, et la tête de la jeune femme dodelina au rythme de sa chanson. Sans se soucier des regards peu amènes des personnages ornant les murs, elle avançait joyeusement.

Cette jeune femme, c'est moi.

Héhé.

J'ai oublié de préciser que je représentais la classe personnifiée et que chaque murmure, chaque pensée était orientée vers moi, telle une caresse onctueuse pour couler sur mon corps.

...

Je me sens âme d'écrivain, il va falloir que j'arrête de fréquenter Lerry !

En parlant de cet abruti, c'est lui que je cherche tous les soirs. Allez savoir pourquoi, il trouve toujours le moyen de se perdre dans les couloirs après le repas.

A croire qu'il fait exprès pour me faire chier.

Hier j'ai finit par laisser tomber à vingt deux heures, ayant un peu marre de me promener un peu partout. C'est Rusard qui l'a ramené à la salle commune en le tirant par les oreilles.

Ahahah.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se perdre tous les jours. Soit il fait vraiment exprès, soit il est vraiment trop con.

Dans tout ça, nous avons une retenue alors j'aimerais autant le trouver avant de me faire gueuler dessus.

Enfin c'est pas le pire ! Hier j'ai fais l'erreur de perdre à un pari contre lui, un tout simple. Il fallait juste compter le nombre de fois où Rogue se prendrait le mur dans la journée.

Ahah.

Vous pensez bien qu'il a fallut qu'on donne un petit coup de pousse parce que ce n'est pas comme s'il passait son temps à s'en prendre.

Le pauvre il ne comprenait pas comment ça se faisait qu'il avait passé la journée à rencontrer les façades du Château. Il cherchait de tous les côtés pour voir qui pouvait bien lui jeter des sorts mais apparemment en nous regardant il s'est dit qu'on était trop cons pour le faire.

Bref, Lerry a redoublé d'efforts pour qu'il s'en prenne le plus possible.

Quand j'allais enfin gagner, nous en étions à vingt neuf et à partir de trente c'était mon ami qui gagnait, Rogue a finit par peter un cable sur Lupin, Potter a pris la défense de son pote et Rogue... s'est prit le mur.

Il restait juste cinq minutes pour que je gagne ! Cinq minutes !

Je me suis donc énervée et j'ai balancé le casque d'une armure à la gueule de face de pétard. Les maraudeurs n'ont pas trop compris pourquoi je prenais la défense de Rogue, Mc Go est arrivée alors que je m'engueulais avec Sirius Black, elle a vu Rogue le pif en sang, Potter avec l'arcade ouverte, Black et moi en train de nous égosiller dessus, Lerry qui pleurait de rire.

Résultat, tous collés.

Sauf Rogue qui est comme toujours une victime. Si vous voulez mon avis, avec son air de psychopathe elle a surtout peur des représailles.

Mais ils font chier aussi !

Maintenant je me retrouve à devoir assouvir un des fantasmes les plus étranges de Lerry. Un enjeu du paris.

Un traumatisme prochain pour moi ouais.

Ce gars est un taré. Bref, je vais arrêter d'en parler, ça me met de mauvaise humeur.

Et dire que nous ne sommes encore qu'en octobre, l'année promet d'être longue !

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Flint ? s'étonne Parkinson, à moitié éméché.

Il tangue maladroitement vers moi, la chemise déboutonnée et une haleine d'alcoolique.

Je vous présente, et non des moindres, mon cousin. Enfin nous avons le même arrière grand père quoi. Nos grands parents étaient frères et soeurs. Bref qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout. L'important est que j'ai été forcée de voir sa gueule dès ma plus tendre enfance. Et le pire ! C'est que nos parents ont songé à nous marier une fois.

...

Quels malades.

Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que je suis dans les cachots. Super.

- Je cherche Lerry, je lui réponds simplement en faisant tout pour lui montrer que le peu qu'il me parle m'ennuie.

C'est-à-dire que je regarde autour de moi, je soupire, je jette un oeil morne par-dessus son épaule, je m'avachis sur le mur. Voilà voilà.

Je tenais à le préciser pour que vous ayez l'image. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'un Serpentard aime avoir l'attention sur lui, du coup Riri fronce les sourcils, légèrement mécontent.

- Qui ?

- Lerry, mon ami.

Je lui lance un regard condescend et tente de le contourner mais avec la carrure qu'il a, autant essayer de passer à travers une porte en pierre.

- Ah ce ne serait pas le blond là avec un air de niais ?

J'hoche la tête et il se met à sourire. Je comprend à ses yeux qui brillent qu'il sait où il peut se trouver et je plisse les yeux.

- Il est où ?

Il prend une mine innocente et met ses mains dans les poches comme pour prendre une allure nonchalante. Ce qui rend le tout curieux surtout quand on sait qu'il est bourré.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de lui ?

Je soupire, déjà blasée de savoir qu'il va rentrer en chialant.

M'en fout, s'il se mouche sur moi je le menace de l'enfermer dans une pièce avec Mary Gray.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répète t-il, tout sourire.

...

- Je pourrais aller voir McGo tu le sais ça ? je menace en croisant les bras.

Ahah.

Quand on nomme cette femme hystérique, c'est la dernière parade. Et la meilleure. Pas la vieille, la parade.

Je tiens à le préciser. Sinon la meilleure c'est moi. Ou Daphné mais pas l'autre chèvre.

Il se penche vers moi avec un air conspirateur, me faisant respirer ses effluves d'alcool.

- Je te rendrais un service, n'importe lequel et quand tu veux si tu nous laisse ton pote pour la soirée, propose t-il.

A la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux, il connait déjà ma réponse.

C'est que cette opportunité ne se présente pas tous les jours.

Qu'on se comprenne. Et puis il faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie. Lerry me comprendra lui.

Je souris en cherchant ce que je pourrais bien demander comme service.

- Vous comptez lui faire quoi ? je fais semblant de m'intéresser en le voyant se redresser, vainqueur.

- Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je suppose donc que nous sommes d'accord.

Il tend la main et je m'empresse de la serrer avec un air sérieux plaqué au visage.

Sans nous concerter nous reprenons nos chemins, lui en tanguant bien évidemment.

Ah bah j'ai plus qu'à aller en colle maintenant !

Quelle magnifique soirée mine de rien. J'ai fais un pacte avec Riri, je me demande bien ce que je vais lui faire faire tiens et en plus j'ai un moyen de me venger pour le pari ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils ont pu faire de lui. Pour un coup qu'il se passe quelque chose ici !

Tout en sifflotant, je sautille vers le bureau de la vieille.

C'est quand je passe par un des couloirs du septième étage que je croise l'objet de mes hantises.

Tête d'abrutie, saut et éponge à la main, un bonnet plaqué au crâne et une démarche de canard.

Moonheart.

Je soupire mais décide quand même de faire ce que je dois faire.

Alors qu'elle ne m'a pas encore vu je la plaque contre le mur, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive je l'embrasse et entre ma langue dans sa bouche ouverte par surprise. Une fois le gage de mon pari accomplit, je la lâche, m'essuie la bouche et m'en vais tel le pet sous le regard consterné de l'affreux.

J'ai nommé : Regulus Black !

Au fond du couloirs quelle n'est pas ma surprise de croiser Lerry.

Je bute devant lui et hausse les sourcils alors qu'il fixe sa cousine, l'air rêveur.

Et voilà. Vous savez maintenant que son plus gros fantasme est que j'entretienne une relation intime avec sa cousine.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? je lui demande.

A mon souvenir je l'ai, on va le dire, vendu à Riri.

Or, il est là, devant moi, tout frais et dispo pour la retenue. Quelque chose cloche.

- Bah je venais en retenue, me répond t-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Tu ne devrais pas être... ailleurs ? je lui demande, suspicieuse.

- Où veux-tu que je sois ?

...

A la tête qu'il a, il ne comprend pas du tout où je veux en venir.

Mais si ce n'est pas lui...

Qui j'ai vendu ?

J'espère que Riri ne se rendra pas compte du pot aux roses, pour une fois que quelqu'un me doit un service !

J'hausse finalement les épaules, ne m'attardant pas là-dessus, et nous nous rendons la mort dans l'âme dans le bureau de la vieille.

Les maraudeurs en ressortent avec une tête de déterrés.

- Euh... nous faisons en voyant que Potter et Black se prennent dans leurs bras en se faisant de larmoyants adieux.

Lupin me sourit et je détourne le regard. L'autre jour j'ai surpris ce pervers en train de me mater les fesses !

Le pire c'est qu'il ne les lâchait pas du regard ! Je tournais juste la tête pour vérifier si Mary Gray n'était pas dans les parages alors que Lerry rampait par terre et j'ai vu.

J'ai tout vu !

Il avait les yeux fixé dessus et quand je me suis retournée complètement vers lui il a prit une mine gênée et a fait comme si de rien n'était. Depuis il me sourit en pensant que je ne comprends pas son manège.

Il essaie de m'amadouer pour me piquer ma perruque.

Oui j'en ai une et alors ? Elle me permet de passer inaperçue pendant nos soirées nocturnes. Enfin la nuit certains me voient blonde quoi. Je pourrais lancer un simple sort de coloration sur mes cheveux mais j'ai peur de les abîmer. Il y a des effets secondaires vous savez.

Dans tout les cas, il arrive que Rusard me voit courir et comme je suis de dos, le lendemain il passe sa journée à interroger les blondes succeptibles d'avoir fait une connerie.

Ahahaha.

J'ai bien rigolé le jour où il a interrogé Lerry en le prenant pour une fille. Depuis il se coupe les cheveux et ne veut plus les laisser long. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs je le trouvais un air de viking comme ça !

- Il est hors de question que je me salisse les mains là-bas ! sanglote Potter, au comble du malheur.

Black lui tapote le dos en me lançant un regard noir.

Bah quoi ?

J'ai rien fait pour l'instant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a un malheur c'est moi qui trinque ?

Si ce n'est pas du racisme envers les brunes, je me demande bien ce que c'est !

- James et Peter vont devoir nettoyer les cachots sous le regard des Serpentard qui traînent dans le coin et Sirius et moi allons nettoyer les toilettes du deuxième étage, me dit Lupin en réponse à mon air interrogateur.

- T'es bien gentil mais je t'ai rien dem...

- ...

Lerry et moi nous lançons un regard, sous les pleurs de Potter.

...

Je pouffe, et c'est le signale. Nous éclatons de rire, mes bras entourant mon ventre, Lerry montrant du doigt Potter.

Je l'imagine tellement bien en jupe de femme de ménage sous les ordres de Rogue ou d'Evan Rosier que j'en pleurs tellement je ris.

Ahahahaha !

Potter faire le ménage là-bas ! C'est bien la pire punition !

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? grince une voix que nous reconnaissons entre mille.

Nous nous arrêtons, Lerry regarde la vieille, apeuré.

- Ils se marrent parce que je vais devoir nettoyer les cachots ! se lamente l'autre balance.

...

Le regard de la vieille se durcit et elle se tourne vers nous.

- Vraiment, siffle t-elle. Et bien vous allez pouvoir continuer de rire puisque vous allez tout deux devoir nettoyer la salle commune des Serpentard.

- ...

...

- Mais Professeur ! je proteste sous les rires des autres abrutis. Le règlement intérieur de l'établissement stipule qu'il est formellement interdit d'entrer dans les salles communes des autres maisons. Chaque élèves ayant rejoints les autres salles communes seront sévèrement punis. Vous ne pouvez donc pas nous y envoyer pour une retenue !

Je croise les bras, montrant ainsi ma supériorité.

Héhé s'il y a bien une raison pour laquelle je prend souvent connaissance du règlement c'est pour une situation comme celle là ! Je suis une des seules à le faire et pourtant je peux vous dire que j'ai souvent réussi à sortir de certains problèmes grâce au règlement !

Ne me le dites pas, je suis géniale.

- C'est bien pour cette raison que je vais malheureusement devoir vous donner une nouvelle retenue, rétorque McGo en me balançant un saut et une serpierre à la gueule.

- J'en réfèrerais au Directeur ! Croyez bien que ça ne restera pas sous silence ! je braille en agitant mon saut au dessus de ma tête sous son regard blasé.

Elle donne un balais et un autre saut à Lerry et se détourne de nous sans rien ajouter.

Nos mâchoires se décrochent.

J'entends les gloussement de Potter et sans rien dire, je me dirige avec eux vers les cachots.

La salle commune des Serpents ! Non mais vraiment !

- Et on y entre comment dans cette salle commune ? demande tout à coups Lerry.

...

Nous soupirons et retournons vers le bureau de McGo.

Fait chier.

Sale chèvre à pipe.

* * *

C'est la pire humiliation de ma vie. La pire !

Même rouler une pelle à Moonheart à côté c'est une partie de plaisir !

D'ailleurs vous ai-je précisé qu'elle pue de la gueule ? Lestrange a au moins eu la décence d'avoir une haleine fraîche la dernière fois. Je devrais offrir des pastilles à l'autre folle.

Retournons-en à la situation.

C'est dégradant pour notre fierté et révoltant ! Je suis une Gryffondor que diable !

Heureusement et je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, il manque certains Serpentard à l'appel. Le moche je sais, il est en retenue avec la folle. Mais Rosier, Riri, Rogue et d'autres ne sont pas là. Sûrement avec leur victime du soir tiens. Celui qui est censé être Lerry.

Mulciber à côté de moi ricane alors que je lave le sol.

- T'as oublié une tâche là, désigne t-il.

Je me tourne vers lui.

- Et pourquoi tu ne nettoierais pas puisque que t'as une meilleure vue ? je lui propose en lui tendant mon saut.

- Crois-moi, j'ai une bonne vue et elle n'était pas dirigée vers là, rétorque t-il en me lançant un regard lubrique. Tu pourrais te baisser un peu plus, je suis sûr que ce serait plus facile d'arriver à bout de la tâche.

...

On se croirait devant la version plus franche de Lupin.

Traumatisant.

Son frère ricane à son tour et reprend la lecture de son journal.

- Mais arrêtez ! couine Lerry non loin de moi.

Un serpent crache par terre et mon ami se précipite dessus pour laver.

...

Eurk.

Je reprend ma tâche, ignorant le regard de Mulciber collé sur moi et soupire.

Cette sale vieille est une sadique !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a jamais envoyé de serpents nottoyer notre salle commune à nous hein ?

Si ça ce n'est pas une grande preuve de favoritisme, je me demande bien ce que c'est. Enfin, y a qu'une seule tarée pour enfoncer sa propre maison comme elle le fait.

Plus ça va, plus je me dis qu'elle déteste sa maison. Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Elle a dû souffrir de persécution dans sa jeunesse.

- Si tu veux, mon dortoir a besoin d'être rangé, je peux t'y accompagner, susurre une voix à mon oreille me faisant sursauter.

- Demande à Lerry.

* * *

- Tu ne voudras peut-être pas me répondre mais j'aimerais savoir si les crabes pensent que nous marchons de travers.

- De quoi ? demande mon compagnon de canapé, les mains derrière la tête.

Nous entendons un soupire à côté de nous mais l'ignorons.

- Eh bien c'est simple. Les crabes, ils marchent de travers. Pour nous. Ca se trouve quand ils nous regardent ils pensent que c'est nous qui marchons bizarrement. Alors que non ! Quand tu allais en pêcher quand t'étais petit, qui te dit qu'ils ne se foutaient pas de ta gueule parce que t'étais bizarre ? Sans le savoir tu as subit leur moquerie. Ahah qu'ils sont cons ces crabes !

- ... C'est pas con quand on y pense, songe Mucilber alors que son frère lève les yeux au ciel.

- Carrie, tu pourrais peut-être t'occuper de ta retenue au lieu de glander dans le canapé, me fait remarquer Lerry, un plumeau à la main. PAS DE BOISSON DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE ! C'EST TOI QUI NETTOIE PEUT-ETRE ?!

Le troisième année sursaute alors que mon ami lui frappe la tête avec son balais.

- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre d'un sang-mêlé, crache t-il en réponse.

- Le sang mêlé fait ton ménage ! MAIS OU VONT NOS CONTRIBUABLES DE NOS JOURS ?! OU ?!

- ...

...

* * *

Eeeeeet... deux jours plus tard, j'ai une réponse !

Je sais enfin qui j'ai vendu à mon cousin ! C'est en faite un Poufsouffle de septième année, un certain Ryan. Ahahah.

Le pauvre.

Ce qui est con c'est que. Voilà. Le Ryan il est châtain. Pas blond.

Je ne vois pas comment il a pu confondre le confondre avec Lerry.

M'enfin. A quoi faut-il s'attendre de la part d'une brute sans cervelle hein ?

En tout cas Riri est toujours persuadé que c'est mon ami alors il m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais plus qu'à demander son service quand je voulais.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que. Voilà.

Riri sert enfin à quelque chose. Pour faire bonne mesure j'ai fait une tape dans le dos du Ryan qui a grimacé de douleur. Apparemment même son dos n'a pas été épargné hier soir. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi je suis allé le prendre dans mes bras mais bizarrement il a accepté mon étreinte sans rien dire.

...

Il doit faire parti de ces personnes sensibles qui ont besoin d'attention. Un peu comme Mary Gray quoi.

- J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, je dis en me tournant vers Pettigrew qui s'étouffe avec son pain.

Je lui tape dans le dos en lui tendant machinalement un verre.

- On s'en fout. Tu peux pas bouffer ailleurs Flint, râle Potter en pointant sa fourchette vers moi.

Je l'ignore royalement et regarde mon ami du jour qui recrache son pain dans son assiette.

...

Dégueux mais passons. S'il arrêtait d'ingurgiter tout en même temps aussi.

- En faite j'ai rêvé que nous étions en guerre-

- C'est la guerre, me coupe Black qui fixe d'un air morose une tache sur la table.

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont avec leur tête de dépressifs ?

- Bref, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un animagus non déclaré !

Ils sursautent tous et regardent autour d'eux de peur qu'on écoute notre conversation.

...

C'est pas si secret, c'est qu'un rêve.

- Ah ouais ? babille Lerry. Et c'était quoi ?

- Une mouche.

- ...

- Je n'ai pas trop compris la signification du rêve. Oui et donc il a eu un problème. C'est que McGonagall l'a poursuivit avec une tapette à mouche et il a fallut que Rosier soit la pour le réanimer. Sans quoi il ne serait plus de ce monde. On ne se rend jamais compte de l'utilité du bouche à bouche. Vous saviez que c'est une technique moldue ?

- T'as rêvé que Rosier faisait du bouche à bouche à une mouche qui se trouvait être Voldemort qui a faillit mourir ? résume Potter en haussant un sourcil.

- Une véritable perte pour la communauté, ricane Black.

C'est à ce moment que je remarque quelque chose.

- Il n'est pas là votre pote le pervers ?

- Qui ?

- FLINT ! POTTER ! VOUS AVEZ RUINE LA COUPE ! hurle une hystérique que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

Cul-plat me lance un regard entendu, il m'attrape le bras et nous nous élançons hors de la grande salle sous les hurlements de Gray pendant que Lerry se cache sous la table des professeurs en poussant des cris de filles apeurées.

* * *

Le lendemain, salle commune de Gryffondor (encore heureux), 20 heures, sur un fauteuil, je mate un porno.

Enfin c'est tout comme. Sirius Black s'est décidé à baptiser le canapé avec une jeune fille ma foi, fort sympathique. C'est d'autant plus étonnant parce que malgré les rumeurs, on n'a pas l'habitude de le voir avec une fille. Je suis admirative de celle devant moi en tout cas ! Pas que mais ça sent le savoir-faire.

J'en reviens à Sirius qui balade sa main sous la jupe de... de... Machin Truc.

Leur petit câlin n'a pas l'air de plaire à tout le monde quand on voit la tête scandalisée d'Evans. Potter et Pettigrow s'en fouttent royal, ils jouent aux cartes et Lupin...

Me sourit.

...

Passons.

Toujours est-il que je me fais chier. Lerry est en heure de colle et... Ah bah non il n'y est pas. Il est en train de se cacher sous une table. Pour une fois il ne se planque pas pour éviter Mary Gray, elle l'a déjà choppé, il se cache parce qu'il est en train de trafiquer je ne sais quoi au vue de ses mouvements précipités.

Je vais le voir, ça va me passer le temps.

-Tu fais quoi ? je demande en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lupin qui a prit le parti de mater mes fesses devant ma non-réaction.

... Je devrais peut-être faire gaffe à lui. Il est sang pur ou pas lui en faite ? Qu'on se le dise, les hommes ne se battent pas pour moi alors s'il y en a un de sang pur qui se propose, je ne vais pas me le refuser. En plus si on regarde bien, à part ses cicatrices et sa tête de vieux, il est pas si mal foutu...

-Chut... J'établis un... truc.

Ah d'accord.

Il plisse les yeux, sort sa langue de concentration, colle quelque chose sous la table et semble calculer.

-T'es pas censé être en colle ?

Moi je n'y suis pas puisque la vieille a décidé de me mettre en retenue le matin maintenant. Juste avant les cours. Histoire que je sois bien crevé. Et comble de mon malheur, comme Potter a refusé de laver les cachots hier, il est collé avec moi.

Je vais me coltiner ses fesses plates tous les matins si ça continue et ce n'est pas pour me plaire.

Qu'on se le dise.

C'est un crime pour les yeux de le voir en pantalon ! J'aime autant vous dire que je me sens bien mieux quand il a une cape pour camoufler cet énorme défaut.

-Si. Mais c'est là que mon truc entre en jeux.

Mais c'est quoi son truc ?

-Tu devais faire quoi en colle ? j'interroge histoire de comprendre pourquoi il n'y est pas allé.

-Nettoyer la volière.

... Ahahah. Ce n'est pas le plus humiliant, je rappelle que ma soirée d'hier était la pire hein mais voilà. La tête dans les fientes c'est pas une partie de plaisir ! Rien que pour voir ça, il faut que j'aille balancer à Mc Go qu'il se planque ici.

Héhé

-Qu'est que tu fous ? je répète en le voyant lancer des sorts avec sa baguette.

-Je me donne une excuse pour ne pas y aller. Écarte toi, ça va commencer.

Je l'écoute, en général, les fous faut les écouter. On ne discute pas leurs ordres.

-PLANQUEZ VOUS CA VA SAUTER ! hurle comme un dément Lerry en se protégeant la tête des mains et en fermant très fort les yeux.

Tout le monde se tait et se tourne vers lui. Rien ne se passe. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air débile -enfin il l'est mais bon- il a la tête toute rouge à retenir sa respiration, les yeux fermés, les mains sur la tête, tout seul sous une table et à hurler comme un con.

C'est mon ami. Ahah.

...

Quelle référence.

Aucun rapport mais je tenais à le signaler. Personne ne parle, puis on entend le bruit du tableau qui s'ouvre. Je vois du coin de l'oeil Black balancer sa copine par terre et Mc Go entre. Elle n'a pas l'air contente.

-Vous, dit-elle en me regardant.

Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi elle se précipite vers moi avec sa face de chèvre constipée ? Pour une fois que je reste sagement ici on va pas venir me faire chier quand même ? Je vous assure que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible !

... A la réflexion peut être.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si le fait d'arracher des fenêtres du troisième étage était réellement un crime ! C'est pour la cabane que Lerry et moi on va construire sur le saule cogneur. Héhé un petit projet que je trouve fort intéressant. Bref, personne n'est censé savoir pourquoi des fenêtres ont disparues.

-Pourriez vous me dire où se trouve...

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de continuer qu'un gémissement plaintif se fait entendre sous la table où se trouve Lerry.

-Mais c'était censé marcher... se plaint-il.

-Monsieur Quin, cessez immédiatement de faire le pitre et veuillez vous joindre de ce pas, à votre punition. Votre comportement est inacceptable. Est-ce là les agissements d'un véritable Gryffondor ? Alors levez vous et évitez de vous faire remarquer plus que nécessaire, je lance en imitant la voix de Mc Go.

Héhé j'ai du talent.

Lerry me lance un regard noir.

-Je vous remercie grandement de m'enlever ce poids qu'est de réprimander mes élèves miss Flint mais je ne crois pas vous avoir deman... commence la vieille avant d'être coupé par Lerry.

-Ah ça y est, là, ça va marcher ! s'exclame t'il. Je n'irais pas là bas, vous ne m'aurez pas !

Mais qu'est ce qu'il... Un bruit d'explosion m'éclate les tympans. De la poussière m'empêche de voir le massacre alors que je me protège le visage du bras.

...

...

Si j'en crois ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Lerry a tenté de se suicider pour ne pas avoir à aller en colle.

... Il est peut-être mort.

-Lerry ! Lerry ! Répond moi s'il te plait ! Hurle comme une femme en détresse Jones le coincé chiant à mourir.

J'ai toujours su qu'il en pinçait pour mon ami.

* * *

L'histoire de Voldy en mouche, je l'ai vraiment rêvé. Des fois je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans mon cerveau pendant que je dors !

A la prochaine !


	6. Lettre à Dumby

Salut à vous amis lecteurs, auteurs ou autre ! Belle soirée que voilà hein ? Bon je profite des vacances pour publier.

En tout cas, merci à vous revieweurs, ou ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte. Je répondrais à ceux qui ont un compte surement cette nuit, parce que je compte réecrire le prochain chapitre dès maintenant, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre dix ans avant la suite.

En tout cas merci à _The0chaton_, ahah. Si tu savais. Je lisais tes reviews sur la fic de Zo' et je lui demandais comme elle faisait pour te répondre, tu as un degrés de délire phénoménale ! Alors quand j'ai vu que tu étais venue parmi nous, je me suis bien marré ! Bref. Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs. Donc toi aussi t'as rêvé de Voldy ? Héhé en chèvre en plus ! Moi qui n'aime pas les chats, je crois que je me prosterne devant toi !

_Guest_, tu vas avoir du Moonheart, t'en fait pas. Merci en tout cas pour ta review !_ Como_ : J'ai toujours vu en Remus un pervers refoulé pas toi ?

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on dit merci à Zod'a qui a bien voulu corriger mon chapitre !

* * *

_Fin octobre_

* * *

- Daphné ! Je crie dans le couloir du...

Je ne sais même pas à quel étage je suis. J'erre dans ce lieu sinistre depuis maintenant deux heures.

Je. Me. Fais. Royalement. Chier.

Lerry est à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours, ce con ne s'est pas raté. Je serais bien restée à son chevet, mais Jones - vous savez, le gars chiant, la mère poule de Gryffondor - y squatte depuis maintenant... Et bien depuis que Lerry y est entré. J'ai bien essayé de le dégager mais impossible. En plus il n'arrête pas de parler.

Et de pleurer.

Je compatirais bien pour Lerry mais il n'avait qu'à pas tenter de se suicider et de me laisser dans ce monde de fou. N'empêche il est con parce que le corps professoral pense vraiment qu'il voulait mettre fin à sa vie.

Alors que non, il est juste con. Il y a d'autres solutions pour échapper à une retenue que de se faire sauter la face.

Dans tout ça le Directeur a fait venir une psychomage pour élève et elle a décidé de prendre rendez-vous avec tous les élèves. Moi j'ai le temps, le mien est dans deux semaines.

Bon j'en reviens à Daphné. Elle se retourne, j'entends distinctement un "Aaaah merdeuh !" et elle accélère. Je me retourne à mon tour pour voir qui elle fuit comme ça et aperçois Rogue.

Évidemment.

Ce guignol avance avec un livre à la main et ne semble même pas se rendre compte qu'il est la cause de la fuite de mon amie ! Abruti. J'accélère donc à mon tour et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur je lui souris.

- T'inquiètes pas, il ne nous suivra pas.

J'avoue qu'avec sa tête de pervers ça prête à confusion mais c'est pas de sa faute s'il se trimbale cette gueule toute la journée non plus !

Elle me lance un regard méprisant. Je ne dis rien parce que je sais que c'est sa façon à elle de cacher sa timidité.

- Tu n'es pas avec Regulus ? Me retourne t-elle, sarcastique.

... Pourquoi je devrais ?

- Non. Il voulait me voir ? Je lui demande, étonnée.

Peut-être parce que je lui ai promis pas plus tard qu'hier que je lui offrirais une potion de beauté.

Que voulez-vous, ma générosité est sans limite !

Enfin bon, je fais des promesses mais je n'en ai pas de ces potions-là. Je devrais lui proposer le suicide, qu'il prenne Rogue avec lui, ça nous ferait d'une pierre deux coups.

Héhé

Je suis géniale.

- Je ne crois pas, à toi de me le dire, siffle t-elle.

Ah suis-je bête. Elle est jalouse. Évidemment. Je lui lance un regard désolé. Des fois j'oublie qu'elle m'aime.

Elle doit croire que j'ai une relation avec lui ! C'est à cause de l'autre commère de Kate Henris qui a laissé entendre que j'étais fiancée à ce babouin ! Nan mais quelle plaie. Quand elle ne me chiale pas dans les pattes, elle fait circuler des rumeurs débiles.

Moi, Carrie Flint, fiancée à cette chose ?

Nan mais quelle malade !

Je tiens quand même à engendrer des progénitures dignes de mon nom, pas des horreurs de la nature !

Je pense même que je préférerais me marier avec mon cousin Parkinson qu'avec La Chose.

- Tu sais, cette histoire de fiançailles n'était pas vrai, je tiens à expliquer.

Enfin si elle en a entendue parler. Dingue comme je dois me justifier pour une chose qui n'est même pas ma faute. Et l'autre laideron qui doit se pavaner , fier d'avoir une chance de se marier avec moi. Ah quand je vais lui faire comprendre la réalité !

Elle s'arrête d'un coup. Je me retourne et lève un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu... Pourquoi ?

Je hausse les épaules et reprends ma route, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me suive. Quand je jette un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule, elle n'est plus là.

... Mais Rogue, si.

- AAAH ! Je sursaute.

La main sur le cœur, je regarde le sosie de Reg'.

On a pas idée d'autoriser les monstres à déambuler dans cette école. Je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de laisser entrer des créatures magiques ?

Or, Reg' et lui sont bien deux Détraqueurs.

Remarquez, Rogue, Regulus, on sent qu'ils sont fait pour s'entendre, que ce soit par le physique ou leur prénom. Même leur cerveau de dégénéré doivent se suivre ! Je devrais peut-être songer à les foutre ensemble.

... Quoique s'ils trouvent le moyen de changer de sexe et de nous pondre un mioche, je n'ose pas imaginer l'innovation dont ils pourraient faire preuve dans le domaine de l'horreur. Je vais m'en tenir à ce que je sais faire de mieux, rien.

Chose numéro deux s'est arrêté et me regarde bizarrement.

Alors que voilà. Qu'on se le dise, c'est moi qui devrais le fixer comme ça.

Bah il doit être émerveillé par ma beauté que voulez-vous ! J'ai déjà essayé de me rendre moche pour m'abaisser au niveau des élèves de cette école mais quand on atteint la perfection, il est difficile de cacher notre beauté. Même Daphné qui pourtant est très jolie n'est pas insensible à mon physique.

Et que je n'en entende pas un dire que c'est juste mon gros cul qui attire les regards !

Enfin revenons-en à l'immondice.

On raconte qu'il reste toujours enfermé dans une pièce et qu'il fait des expériences avec ses potions sur des cadavres. Certains disent même qu'il le fait sur des êtres vivants, comme des chats. Je vous rappelle la fois où il y en a un qui s'est mis à voler sous mon nez.

Dans tout ça, et je tiens cette information de Kate Henris-

...

Oui bon, des fois, il faut apprendre à donner crédit à ce qu'elle dit hein. Bref.

Beaucoup d'élèves disparaissent depuis qu'il est ici ! Personne ne sait le nom de ces élèves, ni leur maison, ni à quoi ils ressemblent. Les journaux n'en parlent pas, le Ministère n'est pas au courant et on cherche toujours qui sont les élèves qui sont portés disparus.

D'ailleurs on ne se souvient même pas s'ils ont existé mais le fait est qu'un bruit court qu'il y a des disparitions.

... Une preuve que Rogue calcule bien son coup. Il prend les élèves les plus démunies, ceux qui ne sont pas connus, ceux qui ne servent à rien, les invisibles quoi. Les sang de bourbes.

Ça se trouve, non content de n'avoir pas pu se faire Evans, il se venge sur les autres. Il les viole sûrement même. Je devrais peut-être informer les autorités compétentes qu'un violeur avec une tête de Détraqueur se trimbale dans une école grouillante d'innocents.

Au moins je suis en sécurité puisque je suis de sang pure. Héhé.

S'il croyait m'avoir comme ça.

- Yeah Sev' tape m'en cinq ! Je fais avec enthousiasme en levant la main vers lui.

Il hausse un sourcil et un silence plane, vite dérangé par Mary Gray traînant le corps inerte de Potter. Elle ricane et nous lance un regard machiavélique avant de continuer son chemin avec sa victime de la journée.

...

Je tourne la tête vers Rogue qui a bien pâlit alors pour le réconforter je me redresse et l'embrasse sur la joue. Il se contente de me regarder, morne.

- Tu me fais penser, il y avait Parkinson qui te cherchait tout à l'heure, m'apprend t-il de sa voix gutturale en s'essuyant la joue.

On dirait qu'il a l'habitude qu'on l'embrasse celui-là.

Evans ?

Regulus Black ?

... Parkinson ?

...

- Ah oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai la tête de celui qui sait tout dans cette école ? Grince t-il.

Il marmonne des choses incompréhensibles du genre qu'il devrait être payé pour tous les services qu'il rend à ces incapables pas foutus de se démerder par eux-même.

- Non, t'as la tête du con qui est envoyé par les autres pour passer des messages. Et en plus t'es moche donc ça n'aide pas. Où est passé le temps où nous utilisions des hiboux mignons hein ? Je me le demande.

Il renifle avec mépris et tourne les talons.

Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que mon cousin me voulait.

Je soupire et mets mes mains dans mes poches avant de reprendre une marche normale. Ma main rencontre un parchemin froissé.

Je le déplie en me demandant partiellement si c'est une anti-sèche.

OoOoOo

_Cher Monsieur Albus Machin Wultruc le Directeur,_

_Comment ça va ?_

_Parlons franchement. __Il est sûrement étonnant pour vous de voir qu'une de vos brillantes (la plus brillante, modestement) élèves vous envoie une lettre. Je pourrais tout aussi bien venir discuter face à vous. Mais vous connaissant depuis maintenant ma première année, je sais qu'il est préférable de vous écrire. __Ne croyez pas que je ne sais pas que vous nous manipulez vieux pédoph-_

_J'ai donc trouvé qu'une lettre rendait la chose plus officielle. Je tenais à vous faire part d'une grande injustice qui coule dans le château. Les professeurs nous surexploitent et les notes s'en ressentent. Je ne serais donc pas contre des vacances supplémentaires. Je peux comprendre qu'ils ne savent pas quoi faire et qu'ils noient leur ennuie dans la correction des devoirs, mais nous ne sommes pas des défouloirs !_

_Changeons de sujet, dans cette injustice, il n'était pas question de la générosité dont font preuve les élèves en acceptant ce fardeau que sont les devoirs. Je viens vous parler des elfes de maison. J'ai appris par une conne qui ne sait pas fermer son clapet, Kate Henris vous connaissez ? de source sûre qu'une cuisine était aménagée au sein de cette prestigieuse école pour nos elfes. Et nous ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ils en mériteraient une plus que nous. Ils font un travail médiocre, si les élèves se tapent leur boulot pendant leurs heures de colle ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils ne foutent rien. Que dalle. En plus ils ne se lavent pas, ce qui prouve en plus qu'ils ne connaissent pas le mot "propre"._

_Après bien sûr, sous prétexte que nous vivons dans une société se disant "pacifiste et juste", les elfes ont le droit à un minimum de confort. Je peux vous dire que mon elfe de maison vit dans une niche et il se sent très bien. La preuve, j'ai grillé ce sale bouseux en train de s'astiquer le bâton là-dedans quand-_

_Voilà. Je veux une cuisine. Dans ma chambre. ...S'il vous plaît. _

_De plus, je tenais à vous faire part du comportement plus que révoltant du professeur McGonagall. Non contente de nous traumatiser en nous forçant à nettoyer ses toilettes, elle m'a forcée il y a quelques jours à nettoyer la salle commune des Serpentard. _

_Des Serpentard ! Rendez-vous compte de l'indignation qui sévit dans ma maison. J'ai alors pensé, qu'au contraire de notre professeur de Métamorphose qui semble avoir perdue foi en notre honorable maison, vous sauriez nous offrir une récompense pour ces désagréments. Ne réfléchissez pas plus, avec d'autres élèves de Gryffondor, nous avons déjà trouvé notre cadeau. _

_Exterminer les Serpentard. _

_Ni plus, ni moins. Même mon frère. Dans la vie, il faut savoir sacrifier les personnes que l'on aime. _

_En espérant recevoir de vos nouvelles au plus vite, grouillez-vous j'ai pas que ça à foutre, veuillez agréer, Monsieur, mes sincères salutations fécales._

_Bisou, _

_Carrie Flint, sang pur.  
_

OoOoOo

A la réflexion, je ne suis même pas sûre que ça se dit "une grande injustice qui coule dans le château." On s'en fout. Je vais lui envoyer. J'avais oublié que c'était pour ça que je déambulais dans les couloirs. Et demain j'écrirais peut-être à McGo.

Cette vieille chèvre, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour la faire rentrer dans nos rangs !

Sa rébellion n'a que trop duré !

Bon j'aurais pu garder cette lettre comme brouillon mais j'ai raturé les impuretés. Qui lit les ratures hein ? Pas moi. On va dire que c'est à peine si je lis ce qu'on m'envoie alors...

Je vais de ce pas à la volière, je l'envoie à Dumby et lorsque je descends, je me résous à allé voir Lerry.

* * *

- Que fait Jones avant de manger une glace ? Je fais à Lerry alors que ce dernier dort à poing fermé.

Enfin l'infirmière m'a dit qu'il est dans le coma mais je suis sûre qu'il fait semblant.

- Il la décongèle ! Je réponds face à son silence.

Je coche la case face à cette blague sur mon parchemin en ricanant et je continue à lire ma liste de blague.

- Attends attends. J'en ai une autre. Jones et Kate sautent d'un pont. Qui s'écrase en premier ?

- ...

- Kate parce que Jones s'est perdu en chemin ! Ahahahah ! Quelle grosse marrade.

- ...

Je jette un œil à ma liste et acquiesce à sa remarque silencieuse.

- Oui maintenant que tu le dis c'est con parce qu'on est des sorciers. Donc si on va dans ce sens, si Jones n'a toujours pas la face écrabouillée contre le sol, ce serait parce qu'il aurait été assez intelligent pour sortir sa baguette.

- ...

- Ouais. Il y a du contresens dans cette blague. T'as raison, je barre celle-là, je soupire, malheureuse.

Je lui lance un coup d'œil, il n'a toujours pas bougé.

- J'en ai une autre. Je n'ai pas trop compris parce que c'est un Sang de bourbe qui me l'a sorti. Donc. Quelle est la différence entre Jones et une station service ?

- ...

- Aucune ! Les deux pompent. Héhéhé. Je ne sais pas ce que font les moldus exactement dans leur station service mais c'est marrant quand même, non ?

Enfin je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que Jones pourrait pomper d'autre que notre moral.

- Tu comptes le concerter dans ses idées de suicide avec tes blagues de merde ? Marmonne une voix derrière moi.

Je hausse les sourcils en me tournant vers Rosier.

- J'espère en tout cas t'aider dans cette voie-là, je rétorque.

- Non mais vraiment. J'ai déjà dû assommer Jones ce matin. L'entendre chialer et renifler tout en faisant sa déclaration m'a assez pompé et-

- Héhé ! Donc tu es d'accord avec ma blague d'avant ! Comment tu l'as trouvée ? Impression, sensation, as-tu eu envie de rire ? Je demande d'un air professionnel en faisant mine de vouloir prendre note.

Merde, j'ai pas pris de lunettes.

- Ça m'a donné envie de me pendre. Sérieusement, même entendre Avery péter est plus intéressant.

- ...

- T'es méchant avec moi mon petit Rosier. C'est le fait qu'une Poufsouffle enragée ait décidée de se venger du fait que tu l'ais trompée qui te rend comme ça ? Ou c'est parce que Dorcas fait de l'œil à Black ? Je lance avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte derrière moi.

- Salope ! J'entends hurler avant de percevoir la voix de Pomfresh en train de crier sur l'autre con.

* * *

Samedi, 12h17, Grande Salle, je bouffe avec mon "ami" Jones qui veut pas me lâcher. Pende- moi. Non, pendez-le, lui.

Je suis trop importante pour que ce monde souffre de mon absence.

Alors que lui, on souffre de sa présence. Dans tout ça, ça fait bientôt dix minutes qu'il tente de me dissuader de voir Lerry.

-... Ce dont je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable. Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine. Et nous devrions réduire les visites. Après c'est sûr, tu es amie depuis plus longtemps que moi avec lui mais les choses font qu'il a besoin d'une présence masculine près de lui et...

Je suis encore plus masculine que lui qu'est ce qu'il me chante ?

-Salut, me fait Sirius avec un sourire.

...

C'est louche, très louche.

- Salut, lui répond Evans qui est en face de moi.

On se tourne vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais, lui dit Black, tout à coup tendu.

- Moi non plus, lui rétorque la préfète avec un regard mauvais.

... En effet, elle parlait à Kate Henris. L'autre Sang-Mêlée qui a une vie bien minable. Cette dernière regarde Lily, et se détourne avec dédain.

Bon... Gros blanc autour de nous... Si je résume la situation, Black me parle à moi, je ne lui réponds pas, Evans répond, il ne lui parle pas, on apprend qu'elle ne lui cause pas mais seulement à Kate qui l'ignore royalement de son côté. On se fusille tous du regard. Moi je ne sais pas pourquoi je participe à ce combat mais pour la forme et pour faire semblant de comprendre, je le fais.

En plus ça me permet d'oublier l'autre timbré à côté de moi.

J'aime cette ambiance. J'ai raté quelque chose ? Manque plus que...

- Salut ! Fait avec un grand enthousiasme Potter en s'installant près de nous.

- Tu saluais qui ? Crachent Black, Henris et Evans en même temps.

Cette fois j'ai pas pu l'envoyer chier avec eux, je bouffais mon gâteau - que je prends toujours avant de manger le plat sinon tous le monde prend tout les gâteaux.

Notez que je n'aurais pas à faire ça si les Elfes tentaient pas de nous assassiner à coup de famine.

Jones ne fait même pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui, il est toujours en train de me raconter sa vie. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'a pas compris que je m'en fous.

-Euh... Bah... A... A Flint ! Leur répond Potter en désespoir de cause.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on sort toujours mon nom dans les situations difficiles ?

Ils se tournent tous vers moi l'air de me dire que je ne suis qu'une traîtresse. Alors que j'ai rien fait ! J'allais leur balancer mon assiette à la gueule - dommage parce que c'était des peperonis - mais un piaf a trouvé bon d'attérir sur ma gueule sans aucune douceur.

Ma belle peau !

Mon magnifique teint !

J'attrape la chose par le cou en grognant, je l'aplatis sur la table avec rage et lui arrache la lettre de la patte.

Evans se met debout et est prête à protester devant cette maltraitance mais un regard de ma part la dissuade de l'ouvrir. Jones lui ne se gêne pas pour me réciter la loi concernant le traitement des créatures magiques et que j'ai de la chance qu'elle ne puisse pas me coller un procès.

...

OoOoOo

_Carrie, _

_J'ai appris que ton ami, Lerry Quin, était gravement blessé. Veille à ce qu'il ressorte de sa convalescence en étant satisfait d'être ami avec toi. Ne me déçois pas. Sa famille n'est pas très réputée mais elle pourrait nous être utile pour rattraper tes débordements. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'un simple sang-mêlé._

_Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les vacances de noël approchent à grand pas, et le premier week-end il y aura une réunion avec les familles les plus prestigieuses du monde sorcier, dont nous et la famille de ton ami. J'attends donc de ta part une bonne conduite et j'aimerais aussi - espérons par là que ce n'est pas trop demandé - que tu te rapproche de plus de sang pur par exemple de la jeune Jamie Moonheart. Elle est aussi décalée que toi. Évite de trop te faire remarquer jusque-là quand même._

_Tu es arrivée à un age où tu pourrais tenter de te trouver un fiancé, j'ai déjà fais des recherches de mon côté et je t'ai trouvée quelques prétendants. Par pitié, ne les fais pas fuir. Je vais te donner quelques conseils..._

OoOoOo

Je ne lis pas la suite, la lettre est trop longue et ce n'est pas bon pour mes yeux. Ils sont fragiles et je crains de chopper une arthrose à la rétine rien qu'en voyant l'écriture de la vieille.

- Oh j'aimerais bien y être invité un jour.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Jones qui croit qu'on est ami et que donc il peut se permettre de faire comme Lerry en lisant par dessus mon épaule. Je grogne, il recule stupéfait. Je me lève en lançant un regard fière à toute la table, et je prends mon pigeon dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ce hibou Flint ? Me demande Potter, étonné.

- Ce soir, on bouffe poulet ! Je lui réponds.

Je commence d'ailleurs à le plumer en marchant sous le regard courroucé de Jones. De toute façon c'est celui de ma mère et il n'a rien à me dire.

Je marche depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà sans savoir où je suis.

- PUTAIN J'AI MAL AU CUL ! Hurle Rogue qui est dans le même couloir que moi.

Je sursaute en le regardant se dandiner, le cul contre le mur. Il se le frotte en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

...

Il a peut-être attrapé l'Herpès de Regulus Black. Paraîtrait que je le lui ai refilé et qu'il a couché avec Rogue donc voilà.

Enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi les rumeurs vont jusque-là. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait un truc pareil ? Pour ce faire il aurait fallu que je couche avec, et il est hors de question que je fasse quoique ce soit avec cette chose. Il a dû le choper en se torchant avec la tête d'un elfe, je ne sais pas.

Tout ça pour dire que Rogue a dû attraper des champignons au cul, et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment.

Un gars à côté de moi couine d'horreur et je me tourne vers lui.

Serdaigle.

Ce dernier me regarde, je le regarde, nous nous regardons, il regarde mon pigeon pas encore entièrement plumé dans les mains, je regarde s'il y a de la bonne marchandise sous la ceinture - oui à part une pipe à bulle dans ses mains, j'avais rien d'autre à regarder - puis nous regardons les fesses de Rogue, nous nous reregardons et pour finir nos regards se fixent sur Rogue qui frotte ses fesses sur le mur.

...

- Han... Oui... Continue...

Il y a des scènes comme ça, que je ne devrais pas surprendre. Mais les choses font que. Voilà. J'apprends que Rogue s'adonne à des activités spéciales à ses heures perdues dans le couloir.

Et le Serdaigle et moi nous ne bougeons toujours pas. On va dire que voir Rogue dans cette position, ça casse un mythe. Je l'ai toujours vu comme le psychopathe qui fait des expériences.

Et ça a le mérite de me faire oublier que je hais les Serdaigle. Ah vous ne le saviez pas ? Je ne les aime pas, point.

- Oh ooooouui... A droite à droooite... Aaaaaah. Han. Han. Han.

... Je vais être traumatisée à vie. Et le mur qui se prend des coups de cul aussi. Et le Serdaigle. Dans la gazette de sorcier il y aura comme article demain "Là gisaient les corps de deux jeunes élèves traumatisés qui ont eu une crise cardiaque et un mur plein de merde."

...

J'allais tenter de me crever les yeux avec ma baguette quand des sautillements se font entendre dans le couloir.

- Hihihihi...

La personne s'arrête devant Rogue, elle lui baisse son froc et le prend en photo. Lui, le cul à l'air en train de se le gratter sur le mur.

...

Demain j'irais voir le psychomage. Avec mon nouvel ami. Oui, les traumatismes ça créé des liens.

Je lui prends d'ailleurs la main et il me lance un regard bizarre. Mais là n'est pas l'important.

-DEUX GALIONS POUR LES FESSES DE ROGUE ! S'égosille l'élève en courant avec la photo de Rogue brandie en l'air.

- MOONHEART ! Hurle à son tour Rogue en la poursuivant.

...

J'arrache rêveusement une plume au pigeon de ma mère en songeant à ma douce innocence envolée.

A jamais dans ma tête, Rogue courant en tentant de remonter son froc, ses fesses graisseuses tremblant au grès de ses mouvements.

- ...

- Ma mère connaît une crème excellente contre la cellulite, je fais alors qu'un silence pesant s'installe dans le couloirs.

C'est important. Le pauvre Sev' en a tellement que ma pitié me pousserait d'en piquer à ma mère pour l'offrir à Roguichou.

Le Serdaigle se tourne vers moi, surpris.

- Tu es Carrie Flint ?

- Oui, je fais fièrement.

Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

- On a rien vu, me dit-il. Nous ne sommes au courant de rien.

- On a rien vu. Ce sera notre secret, je lui dis.

Et pour clore notre pacte, je m'approche de lui et lui colle un bisou sur le coin des lèvres. Il ouvre les yeux de stupeur.

Quoi ? J'allais pas cracher dans ma main et serrer la sienne. C'est inconvenant venant d'une Sang Pur.

...

Mais j'avoue que. Voilà.

Je devrais arrêter d'embrasser les premières bouches que je croise, on va finir par me prendre pour une prostituée !

- JE LE SAVAIS !

Je crie et sursaute.

- Quoi ? Kesskiya ?

'Va pas bien lui de crier comme ça lui ! Quand je dis que ces piafs sont tous tarés !

- Ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur ! Tu embrasses n'importe qui ! Tu as volé mon premier baiser ! Geint-il d'un air farouche.

...

Ça va je l'ai pas violé non plus. Quoique c'est une idée à garder. Héhéhé.

J'attrape le cinquième année par le col et il hurle comme une femme.

... Comme Lerry quand Mary Gray est dans les parages quoi.

- Ton statut de sang, j'exige, menaçante.

Il a beau être une chochotte il est pas mal, je pourrais le forcer à être mon fiancé. S'il est sang pur, je le garde.

- Je... Je... AB négatif.

J'allais lui en foutre une en lui précisant que c'est pas ça que je demandais quand je me rends compte d'une chose.

- Oh moi aussi ! Je babille. C'est rare pourtant non ?

Il se détend.

- Si j'en crois mes informations seulement 1 % de la population l'est alors le fait que nous le soyons tout les deux est un cas extrêmement rare. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à en croiser une autre un jour. Ce n'est peut-être pas une simple coïncidence et nous devions être destinés à nous rencontrer un jour. Nous sommes sûrement également destinés à de grandes choses, je vais d'ailleurs en profiter pour te faire part de mes projets. Nous devrions nous fixer un rendez vous et plus si affinité-

Ok... Ce gars est chiant. J'me casse sans lui répondre et évite de regarder la scène du crime d'il y a quelques secondes.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Pour la scène de Rogue, Zod'a l'avait signalé mais le moment où il se gratte le cul et tout, c'est Zod'a qui s'est inspiré de mon chapitre il y a longtemps. Zo' m'a dit de vous prevenir. u_u

Donc, bref, elle vient de moi. Sinon pour les blagues j'ai été les pêcher sur blaguedemerde vous connaissez ? Oui j'adore trouver des sites à la con comme ça. Héhé

Voilà je crois que c'est tout... En tout cas à saloute !


	7. Cornus et la plume magique

Salut salut jeunes moldus !

Belle soirée ? Bon, comme demain c'est la rentrée, pour ceux qui ne vont pas réussir à dormir et qui vont traîner sur leur ordi, je vous publies mon chapitre. En tout cas, merci, beaucoup, beaucoup, à ceux qui me reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Je répondrais à ceux qui ont un compte plus tard, sinon, merci à Le homard de ce que j'ai compris c'était donc toi Guest ? En tout cas moi aussi j'adore cette expression ! xD

Bref. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez ! J'ai essayé de corriger les fautes, mais Zo' étant pas là, ce n'est pas facile de les voir soi-même. u_u

Voilou voilou.

* * *

_Début Novembre._

* * *

___Chère Mamounette que j'aime autant que les excréments de Cornus,_

___Tu as bien reçu ci-joint un chapeau avec des plumes ? Tu as du remarquer qu'elles appartiennent à ton piaf. Il est encore en vie. Mais si tu ne me passes pas 30 galions, je le grille et je le bouffe._

___Bisou._

OoOoOo

- 30 galions, rien que ça, commente platement Mulciber qui a décidé de me pomper l'air.

Je donne à un hibou le colis avec la lettre et l'envoie chez mes parents.

Le chapeau à plume a été difficile à confectionner et j'avoue être assez fière de mon œuvre. J'ai toujours su que j'avais un talent. Je devrais me tourner vers cette activité comme métier, je suis sûr que mes chapeaux feraient fureur !

Je devrais proposer à Moonheart d'utiliser son crâne comme modèle, et puis elle me ferait de la pub.

L'avantage avec l'oiseau de ma mère, c'est qu'il avait beaucoup de plumes du coup j'ai pu me faire un deuxième chapeau de plumes ! Ça fait maintenant depuis hier que je l'ai sur la tête.

Enfin ne pensez pas que j'ai une case en moins hein. Je ne me trimballe pas avec cette chose sur la tête pour le plaisir !

C'est du marketing.

Parfaitement.

Si je commence dès Poudlard à montrer mes œuvres, je pourrais ouvrir un magasin dès que j'aurais mes Aspics en poche !

...

Oui enfin faudrait déjà que je réussisse mes examens.

Mais je suis certaine qu'avec mes connaissances naturelles, ça devrait aller.

Euh oui donc dans la lettre, Cornus pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est un de mes adorables frères. Pas mon chien. Je précise parce qu'avec le prénom qu'il a, ça porte à confusion.

Je prends le chemin de l'infirmerie en ignorant royalement Mulciber qui finit par passer son chemin, les mains dans les poches.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote mais ça sent mauvais. Tout à l'heure alors que des cinquième années de Serpentard passaient, il s'est à moitié collé à moi.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut me vouloir mais ça pue cette histoire. Enfin s'il n'y avait que ça, le Serdaigle de l'autre fois, celui qui est AB négatif, s'est mit dans la tête que nous étions âme sœur.

Je peux vous dire que ces derniers temps je ne peux pas faire un pas sans me retrouver avec un pot de colle !

Bref.

Il reste vingt minutes avant le début des cours et lorsque j'arrive, je vois Lerry qui s'avance vers moi avec un grand sourire tout frais et dispo.

- Je suis réveillé, m'informe t-il, inutilement, je dois le dire.

- Moi aussi, je rétorque en haussant les épaules.

- Je viens de sortir de mon coma Carrie et ce depuis hier soir mais apparemment t'étais pas au courant alors tu pourrais au moins me faire un câlin, me dit-il exaspéré.

Il me regarde, inquisiteur et j'hésite entre lui gueuler dessus et le prendre dans mes bras.

-Bah il était peut-être temps abruti ! Jones n'arrête pas de me coller, un Serdaigle me suit partout et veut m'épouser sur le champs, Rogue a mal au cul et ...

Mulciber le pervers me suit aussi partout !

-Oui j'ai vu Rogue à l'infirmerie, il a des pustules, m'annonce-t-il avec gravité.

- C'est pas moi qui lui ai refilé ça ! je me défend en levant les mains devant moi comme pour prouver mon innocence.

Lerry me regarde bizarrement.

-Quoi ? je grogne en reprenant une position normale.

-C'est quoi cette chose sur ta tête ? me demande-t-il.

Bah il était temps qu'il remarque mon chapeau !

-C'est Franc de Stabulus.

Enfin je crois.

-Hein ?

-Le hibou de ma mère.

-Ah.

D'un commun accord, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de divination en faisant exprès des détours. Pas que mais voilà. C'est divination dont on parle. Le pauvre, il sort à peine de son coma qu'il doit quand même aller en cours !

... Je suis sûr que même l'infirmière le soupçonne d'avoir simulé.

Après avoir décidé qu'il serait temps d'y aller vraiment, nous prenons le véritable chemin.

Nous voyons d'ailleurs Moonheart, les cheveux en pétards, la cravate mal nouée, la jupe à l'envers, courir comme une dément vers notre cours.

Et bien sûr, c'est sans surprise qu'elle porte son fameux bonnet.

-Dépêchez vous on va être en retard !

...

-Mais elle est en quelle classe ta cousine déjà ? je demande à Lerry après un instant de flottement.

Avoir ça comme cousi...

-Hé mais tu es un sang pur ! je m'exclame.

Ce qui explique pourquoi il est dans nos réunions depuis tout petit. Ahah j'aurais dû y penser ! S'il est son cousin c'est logique !

-Non.

-J'y crois pas... J'étais persuadée que tu n'étais qu'un sang mêlé ! je m'écrie sans l'écouter en croisant les bras.

Il soupire.

Dire que ma mère aussi y croyait. Ahah, on s'est bien fait avoir !

-Je _suis_ un sang mêlé, inisiste-t-il.

-Bah pourquoi...

-Ma mère est la sœur de la mère de Jamie. Mon père est un né moldu, râle t-il.

Le pauvre. Autant vous dire que dans ces moments là je suis bien heureuse d'être une Flint. Un moldu ?

J'en ai des frissons d'horreur !

Enfin ne le dites pas à Potter, là dernière fois que j'ai fait une réflexion sur les moldus, il m'a pété sa baguette pour que j'essaie de comprendre à quel point il est important chez les Gryffondor qu'on soit tolérant. Alors que voilà, je m'en fous. Et en plus il fallait ajouter à cela les sourires et les remarques ô pertinentes de Lupin.

-Mais pourquoi t'es invité aux réunions alors ? je reprends d'une voix dure.

C'est quand même con. Il n'est pas le bienvenue normalement.

Je veux dire. C'est quand même un Sang-Mêlé.

Un _Sang-Mêlé._

- Parce que mon père est...

Il me regarde et soupire encore une fois.

- Bref. Personne ne sait en quelle classe elle est, mais elle est en septième année normalement. Ce qu'elle a tendance à oublier. Elle est à Serpentard mais personne n'en n'est vraiment sûr. J'ai appris que dernièrement elle squattait les Poufsouffle. Elle traine avec un Ryan je-sais-plus-quoi. En fait je ne pense pas qu'elle sache dans quelle maison elle est. Ni en quelle classe.

Une abrutie quoi.

Oui enfin tout ça je le savais, c'était juste pour souligner le fait qu'elle est vraiment spé. M'enfin il a l'air heureux de m'apprendre quelque chose, je ne vais pas le contredire.

La sonnerie retenti et nous prenons parti d'y aller.

Et nous ne sommes qu'à 5 minutes de là-bas... Si on court.

Justement, Lerry me choppe le poignet et me force à courir. Arrivés devant la salle, nous prenons l'échelle, Lerry au dessus de moi.

-Arrg... C'est dégelasse, fait Lerry.

-Quoi ? je demande

-Quelqu'un a marché dans la merde et j'ai la main dedans.

Je ricane. Ahahahahah. Il se baisse alors un peu et tente de s'essuyer sur moi.

-Casse toi de là vieux pustule purulent ! Me touche pas ! je crie.

Nous nous retrouvons à nous battre sur une échelle et je l'attrape par les cheveux pour aplatir sa tête contre un barreau. Il me rend la pareille en me shootant comme il peut sur un de mes genoux, mais mes jambes restent sur l'échelle. Alors que lui non. Accidentellement, ma main choppe sa jambe qui gardait un tant soit peu l'équilibre et le fait basculer. Il tombe.

Je précise bien que c'était accidentelle.

Voyons, il sort juste du coma.

Héhé.

-Ahahahah ! Bon je dirais à la madame que tu es tombé en glissant sur une merde ! A tout à l'heure ! je chantonne en continuant à monter.

-Je viens de sortir de convalescence ! Tu pourrais m'aider, proteste-il.

Je ne répond pas et évite soigneusement la trace de merde. Quand je relève la tête, la trappe s'ouvre sur un visage hideux qui me postillonne à la gueule en s'égosillant. Mes oreilles sifflent et une veine bat contre ma tempe. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je lâche l'échelle et tombe sur mon ami.

-C'était quoi ? je demande une fois que la chose non identifiable ait refermée la trappe.

-C'était la prof. Elle nous a viré, collé et enlevé 20 points chacun, me répond Lerry d'une voix blanche.

Quoi ? On est même pas rentré qu'on est viré ! C'est scandaleux !

J'entends mon ami geindre sur le fait que Gray va nous buter et je reste plantée là.

Les gens n'ont vraiment aucune tolérance de nos jours. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils décident de faire professeur alors qu'ils savent très bien que les élèves sont _fait _pour arriver en retard ! Ça fait parti de notre métabolisme. Et ils nous virent ! Je ne puis tolérer un tel comportement ! Je vais manifester mon mécontentement !

Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Je vais d'abord commencer par foutre un poster de Dumby à poil sur le plafond de la grande salle. Oui j'en ai un sur le mur de ma chambre et alors ? J'avais trouvé très comique sur le coup. Jamie Moonheart a bien une photo du cul de Rogue, elle.

... Oh par Merlin. J'espère que je ne suis pas aussi atteinte qu'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? j'interroge Lerry qui se tortille sous moi.

- J'ai... Hem... Tes fesses sont collées à... Et...

- Et alors ? Dis surtout que j'ai un gros cul.

Que personne n'affirme ce que je viens de dire c'est compris ?!

C'est vexant, pourtant tous les jours je me promène à poil dans le dortoirs -c'est utile les autres filles sont choquées et elles sortent- et je me trouve bien foutue. Mes conquêtes le trouvent aussi. En fait ma seule conquête c'est Lerry mais plus pour longtemps.

Je vais bien me trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Au pire, si j'ai rien de mieux sous la main, je prendrais Mulciber, en plus c'est un Sang-Pur et si jamais ça vire au vinaigre, je l'épouserais.

...

Oui donc bon. Non en faite. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Non c'est pas ça c'est juste que...

- Quoi ? T'aimes pas quand je suis allongée sur toi c'est ça ? Je suis lourde ? Je te dégoûte ? C'est pas l'impression que tu m'as donné quand...

-TA GUEULE JE BANDE !

-...

...

Il me pousse, se relève et je peux en effet remarquer la bosse.

Il en faut peeeeeu pour être heureux..

-Vous êtes vraiment pas normaux vous deux, nous fait Wilkes qui arrive, lui aussi, en retard aux côtés de Regulus.

Je soupire, consternée et me relève, suivie de Lerry. Évidemment, ça doit pas être facile avec l'ami qu'il promène à ses côtés. Moche comme il est notre Black national. J'avance vers Regulus l'affreux et lui tapote amicalement l'épaule.

-Courage, je lui souffle.

Et je m'en vais aux côtés de Lerry tandis que Wilkes ricane dans mon dos et que Reguichou grommelle des insultes.

* * *

- Cours plus vite ! j'hurle en accélérant à mon tour.

- Elle est folle ! s'écrie Lerry d'une voix aiguë.

J'entends le rugissement de rage de Mary Gray et tourne à un autre couloir.

Nous croisons les Maraudeurs qui s'apprêtaient surement à faire une connerie avant de remarquer la cause de notre course.

Potter crie à son tour et nous rejoint, vite suivit par Black.

Les deux autres sont resté à l'arrière, surement stupéfait.

Paix à leur âme.

J'avise Potter qui tire la même tête terrorisée que Lerry et ricane avant de sentir un point de côté.

Et m...

- Je ne veux pas mourir ! geint Lerry.

...

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on se dit que. Voilà.

Le courage des Gryffondor, c'est des conneries.

Nous sommes quatre contre une, et qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On fuit.

- Hé les gars ! rugit Black.

- Quoi ? halète Potter.

- On est vraiment en train de courir à cause d'une gonzesse ? fait-il, légèrement halluciné.

Je ralentis, me tourne vers lui et aperçois plus loin Mary qui s'approche trop près de nous.

- Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent les gonzesses ? je fais en soufflant très fortement.

Un coup de pied dans la jambe plus tard, il tombe par terre, je reprend ma course et Mary saute sur Black avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit.

On a juste le temps de l'entendre crier que nous sommes des lâches avant qu'il ne soit sonné.

Potter secoue la tête en grimaçant, surement un moment de culpabilité.

Mais faut savoir faire des sacrifices dans la vie !

Et qu'on se le dise... Un Black de moins sur Terre... Ce n'est pas une grande perte !

XXXXX

- Tu es Carrie Flint ? demande d'une voix fluette une jeune fille en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Je lâche ma fourchette et me tourne vers elle en acquiesçant.

- Je peux te poser une question ? continue t-elle et Lerry hausse les sourcils.

Habituellement, c'est pas à moi qu'on pose des questions.

M'enfin.

- Dis toujours, je l'enjoins à demander.

- C'est quoi une fellation ?

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive alors que Lerry recrache ce qu'il avait dans la bouche dans la face de la fille. Elle s'essuie le visage en grimaçant et lui lance un regard noir.

- Je... Euh... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'autre jour j'ai demandé à un septième année de m'aider dans mes devoirs et il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait le jour où je saurais faire une fellation.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

- Mais... Tu es en quelle année ? je fais, éberluée.

- Troisième année, répond t-elle, innocente.

Treize ans donc. Trop jeune pour exercer, assez vieille pour savoir ce que c'est quand même !

- Et il t'a dit ça ? je continue.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Quand j'ai voulu savoir ce que c'était, il m'a dit de venir te voir, que tu t'y connaissais dans ce domaine.

Elle hausse les épaules et attends une réponse.

...

J'étais pas au courant.

- Mais qui t'as dit ça ? demande Lerry en fronçant les sourcils après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

...

Hé ça va ! Même si c'était vrai, je fais bien ce que je veux !

- Evan Rosier, répond t-elle avec le regard pétillant.

...

M'étonne même pas de lui.

- Alors c'est quoi ? reprend innocemment Jones qui est assit à côté de Lerry.

- ...

...

Là, si lui, il ne sait pas, on ne peut plus rien pour lui.

- C'est quand... Quand on mange une banane, tente d'expliquer mon ami, légèrement gêné.

Une deuxième année pouffe un peu plus loin et nous lance un regard moqueur.

- Tu connais le principe de la sucette ? demande t-elle en direction de la troisième année.

Cette fois je m'étouffe avec mes pommes de terres.

Une deuxième année bordel !

* * *

Aujourd'hui est un jour bénie de Dieu mes amis !

Exceptionnellement, nous n'avons pas cours de Métamorphose. Et je remercie les Maraudeurs qui sont passés avant et qui ont trouvé le moyen de faire une connerie qui a eu le don de mettre la salle dans un état... Bref.

Nous sommes tous devant la classe, certains septièmes années tentent de réparer les dégâts comme bah les maraudeurs mais, eux, ils y sont forcés. Et pas nous. Mouahahaha.

Mc Go vient juste de demander de l'aide à notre classe. Jones s'avance avec sa tête de lèche botte, Lerry tire une tête de dix pieds de longs.

Oui il a été grandement déçu d'apprendre que Mc Go avait survécu à l'explosion.

Ces maraudeurs sont vraiment des merdes. Y a pas eu un seul mort malgré toutes les conneries qu'ils ont pu faire. A part les rats.

Je sens qu'Evans va finir par monter une association pour les rats et on va se taper des manifestations à la con dans nos dortoirs avec leur connerie !

-Alors ? Personne d'autre ? Nous avons besoin de plus d'effectifs.

Ça me fait une belle jambe.

Certains tentent de se casser discrètement, dont Lerry et moi, mais je me prends Regulus Black et nous basculons. Je tombe sur un autre élève de Serdaigle, qui lui choppe un Poufsouffle par le bras pour se rattraper et ce dernier emporte un autre Serdaigle -dommage ça aurait fait un de chaque maisons, j'aime l'équilibre. Nous finissons tous par terre.

Le regard de la vieille se pose sur nous et un sourire malsain naît sur ses lèvres.

... Enfin si on peut appeler ça un sourire.

-Et bien. Cinq de plus. Je suis ravie que vous vous portiez volontaire.

Connasse. Je vois Lerry essayer de profiter que nous nous soyons fait prendre pour se casser.

-Professeur, je crois que Lerry aussi veut venir.

-Bien ! fait donc Mc Go une lueur satisfaite dans les yeux.

Et là je ne peux m'empêche de lui trouver une ressemble avec Rogue. Enfin mélangé avec Lupin.

Elle va nous violer ! Elle va nous enfermer et nous culbuter !

Vous devez bien vous demander comment une femme pourrait nous culbuter mais je suis sûr que c'est une travelo. Si si, j'en ai rêvé. D'ailleurs j'en parlerais à la prof de Divination.

* * *

Quelle vie pourrie. Et dire que mon rendez-vous avec le psychomage approche, je sens que je vais avoir une bonne tête de dépressive.

Nous sommes tous dans la salle de classe, nous comptons en nos rangs exactement 14 martyres (ou elfes de substitution) : Les maraudeurs, Regou Black, un Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigle, moi, Lerry -qui est en ce moment même en train de me lancer un rat mort à la gueule mais je me baisse et c'est le Poufsouffle qui n'a rien demandé qui se le prend. On se détourne, l'air de rien.- Evans, Daphné Evan qui a prit comme prétexte de suivre son Blackou d'amour même si je sais que c'était pour rester près de moi.

Ahlala c'est vraiment qu'elle doit m'aimer. Moi, même par amour je n'aurais suivi personne. C'est d'un bordel ici. Vous vous dites surement, mais un coup de baguette et terminé ! Mais ces maraudeurs sont tellement cons qu'ils ne savaient pas que leur sort empêcherait toute magie de régler le problème. Ou alors ils le savaient mais ils avaient pas prévue de se faire chopper et donc d'avoir à nettoyer.

... Ils sont cons, je l'ai toujours dis.

Donc je disais, y a Evans, Jones -les deux faux cul de service qui veulent aider mais là je vais pas m'en plaindre-, et le plus malheureux, Wilkes. En tout cas à la tête qu'il tire on croirait qu'il vient d'apprendre que sa grand mère a ressuscité.

Croyez moi, je comprendrais qu'il soit comme ça, cette femme est un tyran. Même la mère de Sirius a l'air douce comme un agneau à côté.

Bon Wilkes n'était pas volontaire à venir aider, mais Blackou a trouvé bon de faire comme moi et a donc proposé ses amis, Wilkes et Parkinson. Mais ce dernier est parti tellement vite qu'on a pas pu le rattraper !

Il aurait pu au moins m'aider et me sauver tel mon... sauveur. Entre sang pur.

... J'aurais dû utiliser le prétexte du service qu'il me doit !

Je suis en train de tenter de décrasser le mur quand je vois un autre rat qui a succombé à l'explosion voler dangereusement vers moi. Je me baisse encore et le pauvre Poufsouffle se le prend à ma place.

... Il est pas mal (pas le rat, le Poufsouffle, je suis pas encore ratophile mais je soupçonne Lerry de l'être. Pour lui tout ce qui a un trou est... bref) cheveux châtains -bon c'est assez banal-, mâchoire carré, les yeux bleus clairs. Moui ça fait vraiment genre on s'en fout mais je trouve sa nuque très excitante. Quoi ? C'est mon pêché mignon. Certains aiment les pieds, moi la nuque. Il y a rien pour la cacher, elle est droite, j'ai envie d'y poser mes lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? me demande Lerry en me voyant approcher mon visage du cou de l'autre.

-Rien, je réponds en me redressant.

Je jette un coup d'œil au Poufsouffle, il n'a rien remarqué. Mais j'entends encore quelque chose arriver vers moi. Un sifflement, comme si quelque chose était lancé...

Je me rebaisse donc et l'autre le reçoit, encore. Cette fois il en lâche ce qu'il nettoyait -parce que depuis tout à l'heure, il ne s'arrêtait pas, gardait le même visage comme si c'était normal de se recevoir des rats dans la gueule. Les Poufsouffle doivent avoir des jeux étranges dans leur salle commune. Faut vraiment que Lerry et moi on s'y incruste un jour.

Je me tourne vers Lerry qui tient un nouveau rongeur dans la main -à croire que tous les rats étaient venus ici pour faire la fiesta au moment de l'explosion- un sourire espiègle plaqué au visage.

-T'as finis de me faire chier à m'attaquer avec tes... je commence avant de me faire couper par le Poufsouffle.

-IL PLEUT DES RATS MORTS ! C'EST LA MALÉDICTION ! L'ENFER S'ABAT SUR MOI ! s'égosille-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier.

-Euh...

-Elle m'avait prévenue... J'aurais du l'écouter... C'est trop tard.. Ils m'ont choisis... Je suis le roi des rongeurs. JE VAIS DEVOIR SAUTER LA REINE DES RATS !

Euh que faire ? Il est en train de me déboîter le cou à force de me secouer comme ça !

Personne ne m'aide et Mc Go s'est taillé la connasse ! Elle voulait pas nettoyer !

- Je finirais dans le placard de Rusard et je me ferais bouffer par sa chatte... Je vais mouriiiiir...

Oui comme tout le monde. Moi aussi dans quelques secondes s'il continue.

-Ah ! Je sais !

Il me lâche et reprends ce qu'il faisait avant. Il jette d'ailleurs des coups d'œil au plafond comme si un autre rongeur allait lui atterrir à la gueule. Ce qu'il se passe d'ailleurs.

...

Je me tourne vers Lerry qui a l'air de trouvé ça drôle. L'autre taré avec sa malédiction s'avance vers moi avec son rat à la main. Il me choppe l'épaule et me frappe la joue avec son cadavre, maintenant aplatie et je reste comme deux ronds flanc.

-Je te nomme prêtresse, tu devras donc annuler le sort avec...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et me frappe l'autre joue.

-... Avec un bisou.

...

Je le regarde s'approcher et mon seul réflexe est de lui mettre un coup de tête.

...

Lerry s'approche de moi alors que le fou est par terre.

- Ils ont une méthode de drague étrange les Poufsouffle.

J'hoche la tête. J'avoue que ces bêtes ont de drôles de coutumes...

- C'est une autre culture... je réponds.

Nous retournons à notre tache avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et nous voyons Dumby entrer.

-Mes chers élèves. Je vous remercie de vous être porté volontaire, après tout les elfes ont _trop _-regard appuyé dans ma direction, ah ! il a reçu ma lettre- de travail. Et comme vous risquez d'en avoir pour la nuit, vous pique niquerez ici même ! nous lance-t-il joyeusement avant de s'en aller.

Quel ahuri.

...

Connard.

Illuminé.

Nooooooon !

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeet voilà !

Je vais essayer d'avancer plus vite dans mes publications, parce que j'ai hâte de m'en débarrasser. Ensuite Zo' et moi nous avons des chapitres sur le futur de Carrie et Jamie, je vais voir avec elle si nous les publierons. Vous en pensez quoi ?

Sinon certains peuvent peut-être trouver étrange qu'une Gryffondor ne soit pas plus tolérante que ça envers les moldus, mais elle n'a pas toutes les qualités de sa maison, et puis elle reste une Flint ! Contrairement à Sirius, sa famille n'est pas aussi dure et malgré quelques réflexions sur sa maison, elle reste aimée par ses frères, d'une certaine façon. Alors le fait qu'elle soit toujours liée à sa famille l'empêche en quelque sorte d'ouvrir un peu plus son esprit. Je tenais à expliquer. u_u Et puis qu'on se le dise, son meilleur ami est quand même un Sang-Mêlé, notons les efforts !


	8. Le démon rose

Bonsôôôôir !

Ahah j'ai bien failli ne pas publier par découragement. J'étais tranquillement en train de modifier mon chapitre quand j'ai touché sur je ne sais pas quelle touche et comme je n'avais pas encore enregistré, toutes mes modifications étaient effacées ! Je peux vous dire que j'enregistre régulièrement maintenant. u_u Enfin du coup j'ai dû recommencer. Ahlala.

Yeu remercie ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des commentaires, comme tout auteur, ça fait très plaisir ! Dont Titine et Ladys j, j'aime Lerry aussi. ^^ Parfois je me dis que j'aurais bien aimé rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui dans la vie !

En tout cas, pour vous et vous seul(e)s, le chapitre huit est dans la plaaaaace !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Je ne suis pas certain que c'est de cette façon que la salle va se nettoyer, remarque Peter, songeur.

Lerry hoche de la tête.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! panique Serdaigle numéro un en accourant vers les fenêtres, appelons-le Tom.

Nous constatons alors que le Poufsouffle qui se prend pour l'Empereur des rats tente d'ouvrir l'une d'elle, surement pour sauter. Ce qui est con, je pourrais le mettre en contact avec Mary Gray, elle s'en ferait un plaisir au lieu de s'exploser le crâne sept étages plus bas.

Ces Poufsouffle réfléchissent jamais.

- J'en ai marre de vous ! Je ne voulais pas rester là, je me barre ! braille-t-il tandis que Tome l'empoigne et le froce à se coucher au sol.

Il a à peine le temps de s'étaler par terre qu'une chaise lui frôle le crâne et s'en va dire coucou au parc.

- Espèce de sale porc ! rugit Evans derrière nous qui gueule sur son ami de toujours -Potter pour ceux qui sont vraiment lents d'esprit- depuis bientôt une heure.

...

Daphné mort rêveusement dans son sandwich en fixant ce qui était une fenêtre avant que la chaise ne lui arrache la vie.

- Si on regarde le côté positif de la chose, tu n'auras plus à te casser le cul à essayer de l'ouvrir, commente Wilkes auprès du Poufsouffle.

- Même les Sang-de-bourbe ont leur utilité parfois, acquiesce Daphné.

- Evan, je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il faut parfois apprendre à être tolérant avec autrui. Regarde Lily, malgré le fait que ses parents soient moldus, on remarque qu'elle garde une grande maîtrise de la magie, déblatère Lupin avec sa tête de vieux.

- Faites moi descendre ! Au secours ! beugle Potter qui flotte près du plafond et qui s'approche dangereusement de la fenêtre.

Nos regards se posent d'un commun accord sur Evans qui a une lueur de psychopathe dans les yeux et sourit maintenant de toutes ses dents en ricanant.

- ...

Daphné rit narquoisement.

- J'avoue qu'elle s'y connait en magie. Mais c'est connu, les moldus sont des tarés. Il n'y a qu'à la voir, une folle qui maîtrise la magie. Si ça ce n'est pas dangereux, je ne m'appelle pas Daphné Evan.

- Ah bon ? pépie Lerry.

- ...

De l'autre côté de la pièce, les deux Black se tapent toujours dessus à main nue. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi il se battent ?

C'est simple. J'étais en train de me plaindre d'être la seule Gryffondor de ma famille, il y a en a quelques uns dans mes ancêtres mais c'est minime. Et bref, dans leur grand moment d'égocentrisme, sortez moi un Black qui n'a pas ce trait de caractère, ils ont tourné la conversation vers eux. Tout y est passé : leur mère, leur maison, l'abandon, leur elfe, un lapin aussi, la consanguinité.

Alors que voilà. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sirius gueule là-dessus. De nos jours, tous les Sang-purs sont consanguins !

Potter retombe dans un bruit mat contre le sol et il ne faut pas dix secondes à Evans pour l'attacher et le coller contre le mur.

- Tous les nés moldus ne sont pas comme elle non plus, contre maladroitement Lupin qui sourit à Daphné.

Lerry et moi échangeons un regard.

- Mary Gray, nous disons d'une même voix.

- Elle a un bon fond quelque part... tente misérablement de défendre Jones-le-justicier.

Ah merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il était là lui !

- Qui ? fait Wilkes, pas intéressé par l'autre.

Et il a bien raison !

Tom tape amicalement sur l'épaule du dépressif-on-ne-sait-pas-pourquoi.

Et est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ? Non.

- C'est pas la dingue qui a essayé de noyer Bertram dans les toilettes parce qu'il a insinué que les Gryffondor ne sont pas foutu d'apporter des points à leur maison il y a deux jours ? reprend-il.

- C'est donc à cause de cet abruti qu'elle est plus que motivée à nous buter ces derniers jours ? s'énerve Lerry avant de couiner et de regarder autour de lui avec terreur comme s'il avait peur qu'elle l'ait entendu et qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui.

Sirius donne un coup de tête à Regulus le moche qui crie de rage et de douleur. Ce dernier rétorque en lui offrant un coup dans les parties.

Je regarde ensuite où en est Evans et je remarque qu'elle a décidé de délaisser sa baguette pour frapper Potter avec une planche.

Il essaie de se détacher des liens en nous implorant du regard.

Il ne fallait pas lui dire que ses tétons ressemblaient à la rose de sa grand-mère aussi ! Qui drague comme ça franchement ?

Et puis où il a pu voir ses tétons ?

...

- Donc, les nés-moldus sont vraiment tous tarés, dit Daphné.

- Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que Mary Gray ne serait pas une née moldue... commence Peter Pettigrew.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui. Enfin sauf celles des combattants.

- Continue, l'enjoint Lerry, une lueur de curiosité dans l'oeil.

Pas qu'il n'ait qu'un oeil hein. Enfin je tiens à le signaler.

- En fait, nous savons qu'elle ne connait pas son père. Et il serait possible que ce soit un sorcier. Une fois elle parlait et nous avons cru comprendre qu'elle a des doutes sur qui est son véritable père mais si c'est bien lui, elle a insinué que c'était une honte pour elle de l'avoir pour géniteur, nous dit-il en s'asseyant et en lançant un regard désintéressé à Potter qui a enfin réussi à prendre le dessus en attrapant les poignets de sa sauvage.

Nous restons bouche bée à cette nouvelle information et je vois à la tête que tire Wilkes qu'il fait ses pronostiques et qu'il va chercher qui ça pourrait bien être.

Mary Gray, Sang-Mêlée, c'est tout un monde qui s'effondre pour moi !

- Espèce de face de cul de botruc ! hurle Reg' à son frère en l'étranglant.

- Ahah ! je fais. C'est marrant d'entendre ça de la bouche d'une mocheté pareille !

Tous me lancent un regard étrange, sauf Lerry qui sourit.

- Quoi ? je grogne en fronçant les sourcils.

J'aime grogner, ça me donne un air viril.

Une table passe à son tour par la fenêtre.

- Hé mais c'est une idée ça ! je m'écrie tout à coup et Jones sursaute.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Flint ? me demande Tom en me suivant du regard.

- Je nettoie ! je répond après avoir commencé à traîner une table.

Elle rejoint vite ses congénères sous les cris indignés des uns et sous les approbations des autres qui m'imitent.

Bientôt il ne reste plus rien à part une Evans, outrée de s'être fait embrasser de force par un Potter en sang qui jubile. Il s'est dit, une fois libéré, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour la violer ?

Les deux Black sont sonnés, au sol.

Nous avons finit par les endormir, à force de rouler sur le sol comme des gamins, ils nous empêchaient de faire notre boulot.

La porte s'ouvre avec grand fracas sur une McGonagall rouge de colère, une chaise à la main.

- Vous allez tous me chercher ce que vous avez jeté dans le parc. TOUT DE SUITE ! braille t-elle.

- ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé Potter ? grince t-elle en me lançant un regard de reproche.

...

J'ai rien fait !

* * *

Je soupire une énième fois sous le regard compatissant de la dame qui est assise devant moi.

- Tu n'es pas habituée à ressortir ce que tu as sur le coeur, n'est ce pas ?

...

- C'est-à-dire ? je fais avec hésitation.

Qu'est ce qu'elle veut que je lui dise exactement ?

Elle veut ma liste de course, l'adresse de ma mémé, du lait de poule, le mot de passe des toilettes de McGo, savoir comment se porte ma loutre sauvage ?

Qu'est. Ce. Qu'elle. Me. Veut ? A me regarder comme ça, elle me perturbe.

Et puis qu'on se le dise. Je suis plutôt ouverte d'esprit. D'accord. Je suis évoluée, moderne. Je regarde d'un oeil objectif, la nouvelle metamorphose qui sévit dans le monde sorcier. D'accord, les nouveaux sorts sont révolutionnaires.

Mais les yeux roses.

Franchement.

C'est flipant. Et puis pourquoi elle me fixe ?

Je serre mon sac de cours contre ma poitrine et je prends un air méfiant.

Elle veut mes cookies. Mais non.

Et ce n'est pas en me fixant avec des yeux moches qu'elle m'aura ! Moonheart n'a jamais réussi, et je suis entraînée !

Elle rit avec légèreté et penche la tête.

- Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance. Tu es la petite amie de Lerry Quin, c'est bien cela ?

J'hausse les sourcils.

C'est cela oui, détourne la conversation.

Tu. Ne. M'auras. Pas.

- Et bien, c'est mon meilleur ami si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, je réponds.

Elle sourit et j'en frissonne d'horreur.

J'ai compris, elle cherche des élèves potentiels pour nous prendre nos organes et les vendre sur le marché noir. Ca se trouve elle est en partenariat avec Rogue ! Quelle belle équipe.

Un type louche aux cheveux dégoulinant de lubrifiant et sa blonde aux yeux roses.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais très très proche de lui.

- C'est le cas, j'approuve en lui lançant un regard condescendant.

Elle va me la cracher sa pipe ?

Peut-être qu'elle arrache nos yeux, elle leur change de couleur et les revend.

- Je veux dire, vraiment proche.

Rogue, lui, il s'occupe du marché des cheveux pour se venger.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Je fronce les sourcils. Tous les psy sont des abrutis ? Ou on a la perle ?

- Très très très proche, insiste t-elle.

Bon, je vais finir par penser que je me trompe, et qu'elle cherche juste à me draguer ! Quel mal y a t-il à être proche de son meilleur ami ?

- Oui. C'est. Ça, je répète lentement certaine de son incapacité intellectuelle maintenant.

Elle claque la langue, agacée.

- Que vous couchez ensemble je veux dire ! finit-elle par cracher avant de détacher ses cheveux.

Elle se masse le crâne, inspire lentement et expire les yeux fermés avant de les rouvrir.

Ah je ne m'y ferait pas, elle aurait dû les garder fermer !

- Excuse-moi, j'ai eu une dure journée.

- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon c'est vrai ce que vous dites. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je lui dis en haussant les épaules.

Il y a un instant de flottement avant qu'elle ne rouvre la bouche.

- Vous couchez avec votr... Laissons tomber pour le moment. Parlez-moi de vos relations avec vos amis plutôt.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Qu'est ce que ça peut lui foutre franchement ?

- Et bien, les comportements que vous avez avec eux et qu'ils ont envers vous.

Je me gratte la tête songeusement. En fait je ne sais même pas qui je pourrais considérer comme un ami à part Lerry.

- Et bien... Lerry et moi sommes très proche comme vous le savez... Du reste.. Je suppose que du fait que je croise souvent Regulus Back et que je lui parle...

... que je l'insulte, surtout.

- Continuez.

- C'est un peu comme un ami à conflit. Vous savez, le genre de ceux qu'on a besoin pour extérioriser le stress. Quand nous étions petits, nos mères voulaient que nous nous fréquentions. Alors pour m'amuser je le déguisais en fille et je faisais l'homme viril qui bat sa femme. C'était un jeu en fait, je raconte avec un sourire nostalgique.

C'est quand même dommage que sa mère ait décidé du jour au lendemain d'arrêter de nous enjoindre à nous fréquenter. Je m'amusais bien !

La psychomage me regarde, les yeux ronds.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous amusiez à jouer au papa et à la maman et que le papa tapait sur sa femme ? reprend t-elle.

J'acquiesce.

Il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Tous les enfants jouent à ce jeu ! Pauvr' tarée.

- Vous aviez un modèle pour jouer au papa ? demande t-elle en notant dans son carnet.

- Bah, c'est mon grand frère qui m'a dit que ça se passerait comme ça entre mon mari et moi, j'explique.

- Et ton père, comment est-il avec ta mère ?

- Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec moi ? je demande suspicieusement.

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, ne t'en fais pas.

Ouais enfin bon. Qu'elle le dise ou pas, je m'en fous, c'est pas mes affaires. Mais justement, je m'en fous moi.

- Bah mon père est...

Soumis ?

Amoureux ?

Ennuyant ?

Je ferme la bouche. Je ne vais pas le rabaisser non plus. Après tout, je suis quand même sa chouchoute d'une certaine façon ! Il me laisse faire à peu près tout ce que je veux alors que ma mère passe son temps à me casser les pieds.

- Je comprends si tu n'arrives pas à en parler. Tu as d'autres amis ?

- En ce moment, je fréquente beaucoup Wilkes.

En classe quoi.

- Et comment ça se passe ?

- Plutôt bien, on va dire. Il n'a pas de grande conversation. Sinon il y a Daphné ! Je pourrais la considérer comme ma meilleure amie ! Souvent quand elle s'installe sur un banc ou qu'elle se promène je la rejoins et je lui raconte tout de ma vie sans qu'elle ne dise quoique ce soit ! Elle est très à l'écoute vous savez. Le problème c'est qu'elle est amoureuse de moi mais je ne peux pas lui offrir ce qu'elle attend de moi et j'ai bien peur de la faire souffrir. Mais cette fille est géniale et j'espère qu'un jour elle trouvera le véritable bonheur. Elle le mérite.

La psychomage sourit.

- Tu as beaucoup d'amis, remarque t-elle.

- D'une certaine façon Moonheart, la cousine à Lerry est une sorte d'amie aussi. Il nous arrive souvent d'être en colle ensemble ou de nous croiser dans les couloirs et parfois on se lance même des insultes !

C'est vrai que le jour où elle ne sera plus là, je risque de me faire chier.

- Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, ça.

- Qu'est ce que vous en savez vous avec votre gueule de babouin je serais bien étonnée que vous sachiez un jour à quoi ça ressemble d'être aimé, je rétorque en croisant les bras.

- ...

...

- Pourquoi vous pleurez ? je demande, incertaine.

Il n'y avait rien de bien méchant pourtant ! Quand je le dis à Lerry, ou à Rogue, ils réagissent pas de cette manière.

- Ça va aller, va. Tu sais, les amis, l'amour, ce n'est jamais durable. On finit tous par mourir un jour et tes amis ou tes amours ne seront pas là pour te suivre, je lui dis en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter.

Ces pleurs redoublent.

- Mais quoi encore ?! je m'écrie.

* * *

-...

-...

Lerry me jette un coup d'oeil. Je le regarde. Et on se trouve comme deux cons à se fixer dans le couloir. Nous venons de sortir du bureau de Mc Go. Jamais je n'avais eu l'honneur de voir une telle colère sur son visage délicat et plein de tendresse.

En tout cas j'ai de sérieuses raisons de penser que ça fait longtemps qu'il y en a une qui n'a pas eu de rapports sexuels. En même temps quand on voit sa tête, c'est compréhensible.

Bref. Revenons en à notre problème. Lerry et moi avons été convoqués à son bureau conviviale en nous attendant à manger des cookies et boire du thé devant un feu. Alors que non, la vieille n'est pas une si bonne réceptrice qu'on pourrait le croire.

Je suis déçue. Elle a commencé par nous "expliquer gentiment" que les heures de colles qu'ils nous donnent ne sont pas des options que l'on peut refuser et que nous devrions normalement y être présents lorsque nous y sommes aimablement conviés.

Et qui a dit que les heures de colle étaient obligatoires ? Il n'est écrit nulle part que notre présence doit être de mise !

...

Ah si c'est vrai. Cette année nos professeurs nous ont fait signer une charte qui contenait certains règlements dont ce dernier. Mais je n'ai pas voulut le signer. Les professeurs m'y ont forcés.

Alors que voilà. La charte ne devrait même pas être légale.

Une charte est un contrat non ? Et normalement les deux parties doivent être d'accord. Si l'une des parties est forcée à signer, le contrat est considéré comme un DOL et il y a annulation dudit contrat. Je considère donc que la charte ne vaut plus rien. Je vais en référer à mon oncle -pas mon père il est trop... trop lui pour comprendre ça- et il ira se plaindre au ministère de la magie !

Évidemment face-de-balai ne l'a pas entendue de cette façon et m'a hurlé encore plus fort dessus.

Vous rendez vous compte ? En plus de nous forcer à faire des choses contre notre gré ils nous suppriment notre liberté d'expression ! Je compte bien organiser une rebellion.

Dans tous les cas j'avais oublié que nous étions collés. Lerry aussi d'ailleurs. Nous avons autre chose à faire que d'occuper Rusard. Rah que Picot -notre ancien concierge- me manque.

Bref, nous avons nos deux semaines de colles de doublées maintenant. 'Chier.

- Bon, commence Lerry.

- Ouais, je lui réponds.

- Je vais me cacher, m'annonce platement Lerry en partant dans une autre direction que la salle commune.

En même temps on a fait perdre 20 points chacun à notre maison. On va encore avoir Mary Gray sur le dos.

Je me demande comment notre maison réussi à garder des point n'empêche. C'est Evans qui doit se tirer les cheveux à l'heure qu'il est.

J'allais entamer mon rire diabolique quand je vois en face de moi la cousine de Lerry. Jamie Moonheart. Je la suis en me demandant pourquoi je fais ça. Quand elle jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et qu'elle me voit, elle pâlit et accélère le pas en enfonçant son bonnet péruvien sur sa tête.

Dès qu'on se croise seule à seule, elle a l'air de vouloir crier au viol depuis la scène du baiser. Je ne comprends pas, en Russie ils se disent bonjour avec un baiser sur la bouche. Je trouve regrettable qu'ici on ne puisse pas. Quoique quand je vois la tête de Rogue je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

Ou pire ! Regulus.

Qui voudrait embrasser cette chose ?

Le pauvre, il va rester puceau toute sa vie. Ça me tue de le dire mais c'est triste pour lui.

Bon revenons à Moonheart. Elle accélère encore plus.

...

Je crois qu'elle essaye de me fuir. Nous nous retrouvons donc toutes les deux à marcher comme dans les compétitions moldus qui consiste à marcher bizarrement et très vite.

... J'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin disloqué.

Quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, elle augmente sa vitesse. Je fais de même. Elle recommence.

Elle est vraiment motivée à me semer ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. Quand ma mère recommande de faire amie-amie avec quelqu'un, il faut le faire !

Oui je me souviens d'un passage de sa lettre. Ça m'arrive.

Elle me regarde, une lueur de panique habitant ses yeux comme si elle avait peur que je la prenne sauvagement là tout de suite sur le mur et que je consomme mon amour pour elle tout en lui arrachant ses vêtements et en lui mordant sa lèvre inférieur pour goûter son sang. Je commencerais par glisser ma main experte sur sa poitrine généreuse tandis que l'autre lui tiendrait la taille. Elle finirait par prendre plaisir et ses mains viendraient se balader sur moi. Nos deux corps enflammés se retrouveraient nus en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire sexe et elle renverserait sa tête en arrière avec un gémissement pour que je puisse glisser ma langue le long de son cou avec en bruit de fond...

...

Va vraiment falloir que je me pose des questions sur mon orientation sexuelle moi. En attendant je vais m'éloigner d'elle.

Je fronce les sourcils. Et je me met à courir pour la dépasser en oubliant qu'en réalité c'est elle qui voulait fuir, pas moi. Mais elle l'oublie aussi et on se met à courir comme des dératées dans le couloir. Bientôt rejointes par Rusard qui doit penser qu'on a fait une connerie.

Plus on est de fou, plus on rit !

* * *

J'en ai maaaaarre. C'est nul d'être en colle. Surtout lorsque je dois nettoyer la volière en compagnie de deux Serpentard et de Lerry.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ça s'est passé pendant notre course dans le couloir cet après midi. Et bien on a réussit à semer le boiteux, ce qui n'est pas difficile en soi.

... Et voilà. Rien après. On a passé notre chemin. Moonheart est partie de son côté et moi du miens.

- Lerry, je l'appelle, les yeux larmoyants.

- Quoi ? il grogne.

- J'ai mal à la main, je lui dis.

Mes yeux de Bambi sont activés. Manque plus que ma petite larmichette.

- Et ? il me demande avec un sourcil relevé.

Je regarde tout le travail que j'ai à faire. Nous avons divisé la volière en quatre et chacun a sa partie. Maintenant j'essaie de le faire flancher pour qu'il fasse mon boulot.

Héhé. Pas que mais il faut savoir délaisser son travail aux autres de temps en temps.

- A force de frotter, c'est trop dur, et ma toute petite main sensible est douloureuse. Regarde.

Je lui montre ma paume qui est rouge. Quoi ? Je suis délicate pas une chochote ! Il faut que je me garde en bonne santé et en bonne forme si je veux être une bonne épouse. Ma main doit être en meilleur état qu'il se peut pour satisfaire mon future mari.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il tente de détourner le regard mais ma petite larme a enfin réussit à sortir et je fais tressauter ma lèvre inférieur.

Il soupire.

- D'accord... Je vais t'aider.

Yeah ! Power oh the Bambi ! Ah s'il n'avait pas perdu sa mère celui là, on n'aurait pas pu manipuler les hommes.

- Merci ! je lui fais avec mon plus grand sourire tandis que les serpents ricanent dans mon dos.

Je m'assois tandis qu'il s'avance sur mon terrain. Je le vois ouvrir tranquillement sa braguette.

... On ne doit pas avoir la même conception du nettoyage lui et moi.

- Euh... Qu'est ce que tu fais ? je demande, inquiète.

- L'urine contient de l'acide urique et de l'acide hippurique mais aussi de l'urée qui est non négligeable, de plus ayant ma chaleur corporelle, ça t'aidera à décoller la fiente, m'aprend-il alors qu'il bouge assez pour pouvoir arroser le plus de place.

...

Je suis sûr que les elfes utilisent la même technique pour laver.

Les serpents ne rigolent plus et le regardent, choqués.

Moi je me sens trahie. Comme quoi, la mort de la mère à Bambi n'aura servie à rien en faite. Une mort vaine...

Vous connaissez Bambi ? C'est l'histoire d'un bébé dragon qui perd sa mère et qui fait ami-ami avec un Gobelin tout moche qui passe son temps à taper du pied. Agaçant. Enfin bon, c'est l'histoire que me racontait mon père avant de dormir, le soir.

N'empêche ce type est cultivé en urine ! J'ai pas vraiment compris le début, et ça se trouve il m'a sorti des conneries mais ça en jette mine de rien.

Il prend la brosse que j'avais y a cinq minutes et me la remet en main.

- Au boulot ! me fait-il tout sourire.

...

Connard.

Je me tourne vers les Serpentard dans l'idée de les attendrir et Wilkes croise mon regard avant de se détourner avec un reniflement méprisant. L'autre, que je ne connais pas n'a pas remarqué mon approche.

Héhé. Je m'avance subtilement près de lui, je me prépare intérieurement à draguer un Serpentard.

Un serpent quoi ! Ça n'a jamais été facile. Il n'y a que pour Daphné -parce qu'elle m'aime- et pour Wilkes -parce qu'il n'a pas une vie facile, il me fait pitié- que je peux être un minimum civilisée. Bon peut-être Reg mais lui c'est juste pour faire baisser sa garde et faire des tests sur lui un jour. Il ferait un bon spécimen.

Peut-être que je pourrais créer un Détraqueur croisé avec une poule ? Dans ce cas, les gêne de Kate Henrys plus ceux de Reg' devraient faire l'affaire !

- Salut, je lui fais. Je ne crois pas te connaitre.

Première approche, mise en place.

- Moi non plus, il se contente de répondre, indifférent.

Il continue son travail sans porter plus d'attention à moi.

... Il va pas me faciliter la tâche.

- Et bien ça tombe bien ! Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par nous dire nos noms ? je propose.

J'entends Wilkes ricaner et Lerry pousser un cri de surprise mélangé à de l'indignation. Il a compris ce que je vais faire.

L'inconnu se tourne vers moi et je peux voir un sourire narquois affiché sur sa face.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu intègres mes connaissances.

Et tac. Dans ta face ma jolie Carrie. Que répondre à ça ?

- Mais sais-tu que les éléments de la connaissance sont naturellement en notre esprit comme des semences de vérité, et connaissables par une évidence immédiate ?

Il me regarde, dubitatif quant à ma récente poussée de culture.

J'avoue avoir pris ça dans un livre de Lily Evans. Ça vient d'un philosophe moldu Des Cartes je crois. Nom original...

J'aime sortir cette phrase même si je n'y comprends rien. Lerry en lâche sa brosse et me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Parce qu'il sait que je sors cette phrase à chaque fois que je suis déterminée à draguer.

- Si tu crois que je vais nettoyer à ta place, tu te mets la baguette dans l'oeil ma petite.

... Mais où est passé le temps de la solidarité dites-le moi ?

L'inconnu se détourne comme pour me montrer que la conversation est close et Wilkes se marre comme Rusard quand il trouve un élève mort.

... Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé mais tout le monde sait qu'il n'attend que ça. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, ça mettrait un peu de piment.

Je regarde Wilkes, qui l'a remarqué car il s'arrête de rire, je m'avance vers lui.

- Tu sais mon ami, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu cacherais ta vrai nature. Je _sais_. Tu as le coeur dans la main, et pour cela je t'admire.

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et je m'en vais nettoyer le sol plein de pisse.

Vous pensez que si je demande à Dumby de me rémunérer il accepterait ?

Après toutes ces années de travail !

D'ailleurs je vous ai dit que ce bougre n'a pas répondu à ma lettre ?

* * *

- ... et il paraîtrait qu'une loutre, malgré son apparence, est très dangereuse. Tu savais qu'avoir une moustache et boire de l'eau en même temps empêche toute interaction universelle de la magie inter-espèce ? En gros, si un jour tu veux pouvoir communiquer avec un poule par exemple, il va falloir que tu te rases.

- ...

- Pas que tu ais une moustache hein ! Non non non ! Juste que tu as un duvet, comme moi quoi. Et je suis sûr qu'après méditation, si on arrête de boire et qu'on se rase la moustache, on devrait pouvoir communiquer avec des animaux. Si tu veux on peut tester sur Rogue.

- ...

- Tu as raison, si on se rase ce sera pire quand ça repoussera.

- ...

- Tu savais que Regulus s'est fait violer par un elfe ? Ahah ça m'a bien fait marrer cette histoire !

Daphné me regarde, les yeux brillant, renifle et s'en va en courant.

Bah quoi ?

Quand je l'ai vu pleurer je me suis dit que j'allais lui parler pour la réconforter mais apparemment ça ne marche pas.

... C'est sûrement à cause de ce Mulciber qui a sorti qu'il était possible qu'on se fiance tout les deux un jour.

Compte là-dessus sale pervers.

Dans tout ça, je dois avoir un radar à pleurs, il faut toujours que je me coltine les larmes des autres.

* * *

On dit merci à notre grand ami wik sur lequel les prof nous disent toujours de ne pas faire de recherche, mais qu'on n'écoute jamais. Grace à lui j'ai pu me renseigner sur l'urine !

Sinon, petit sondage : Verriez-vous Carrie mariée et si oui avec qui ? Je vous ferais part des pourcentages après ! (J'ai d'ailleurs déjà demandé à certains revieweurs, dont je garde les résultats ahah, si ceux-ci changent leurs pronostiques, ils peuvent le faire, je prendrais en compte. u_u)

... On croirait que c'est un sondage sérieux, à me lire ! Ahah Et nan nan, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de ma vie. u_u

Ou si peu.


	9. Cornus et la cheminée

J'ai réussi à me motiver pour réecrire ce chapitre ! \o/ Même moi je n'y croyais plus.

Je suis vraiment désolée. Vraiment vraiment vraiment ! En tout cas j'ai tout tenté pour me motiver ! Je me mettais en ambiance, j'écoutais de la musique. C'est très difficile d'être inspirée vous savez ? Bref, ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfère (je préfère ceux du futur mais ça vous verrez plus tard) et j'ai dû le réecrire au moins quatre fois. Si vous aimez, tant mieux, si non bah mangez du caramel ça réconforte toujours !

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent malgré l'attente, les revieweurs surtout et aussi ceux qui me mettent en alerte et en favoris !

Merci aux anonymes : Zo' (oui je fusionne mes chapitres, c'est mieux, sinon on en aurait pour dix ans) et Paquerette !

Attention, certains propos, moments peuvent heurter la sensibilité des jeunes. Je crois qu'il faudrait que je change le rated, enfin je sais pas. Vous en pensez quoi ?

* * *

_Décembre_

* * *

- ... Et vous vous demandez maintenant, pourquoi, mais pourquoi, acheter ce produit, non ?

Ils me regardent tous avec leur air faussement blasé mais je sens qu'au fond d'eux ils sont intéressés.

- ...

- ...

Je hoche la tête en souriant et désigne de la main droite mon produit à vendre.

- La réponse est pourtant simple ! Admirez. Modelé de façon à ce que la clientèle puisse bénéficier d'un confort irréprochable et d'une prise en main qui facilite les sensations de plaisirs, les extrémités onéreuses enjoignent à apprécier la confection en elle-même. Agréable au toucher comme à l'écoute, je vous assure que vous serez dans les meilleures dispositions possible. Parlons maintenant de l'objet de ma vente. Alors oui, c'est un sujet tabou de nos jours. Oui, il est interdit de vendre ceci, et oui, la morale fait que mes actions sont dîtes, manquant de savoir-vivre. Mais ne soyons pas timides et avouons que la société actuelle nous oblige à vivre de cette façon. Maintenant regardez et pensez objectivement. Prenez votre temps. Et sentez la pureté, sentez la douceur, l'envie, le goût du pêché et l'interdit qui émane de... Machin.

- Elladora, me reprend t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Je suis quand même ta cousine.

- Oui oui. Bref, sa virginité est belle et bien là. Et voyez comme elle est fraîche et dynamique !

Ils l'étudient tous du regard alors qu'elle tente sans réussite de se défaire de mon sort.

- J'avoue qu'on sent qu'elle est encore toute innocente, acquiesce Parkinson, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main.

- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, ricane Rosier en me fixant.

...

- Mais si tu veux vendre ton corps, je suis tout intéressé moi, ajoute Mulciber mais je me contente de l'ignorer.

Ce pervers aura ma peau un jour.

- Alors ? Qui veut acheter sa virginité ? Je vous offre toute une nuit !

- T'es fauchée à ce point là ?

- J'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas consentante alors détache-moi ! crie Truc.

- Minie-Flint, laisse donc les grands parler, la coupe Rosier en souriant.

Le gland, ouais.

Ahah.

Non, ne dénigrons pas la clientèle tout de même.

- Alors ? Personne ?

- Qui nous dit que nous n'aurons pas de problème avec les autorités après ?

Rien.

- C'est justement pour ça que je vous demanderais de rester silencieux si jamais les autorités venaient à être au courant de cette histoire.

Un silence plane entre nous, si ce n'est ma cousine qui se débat toujours.

Inutile de vous la décrire. Brune comme les Flint, les yeux noirs, le visage anguleux, signature des Gamp.

Une Flint mélangée aux Gamp quoi. Comme moi. En fait les élèves qui nous connaissent toutes les deux ont tendance à dire que nous sommes des jumelles d'un an d'écart. Et la seule chose qui nous différencie c'est le caractère. Elle n'est pas du tout comme moi. C'est une fille chiante et ennuyeuse.

Si ça vous intéresse de le savoir, en faite nos mères sont cousines germaines, toutes les deux des Gamp, elles ont grandi ensemble. Et nos pères sont les frères Flint qui sont plutôt réputés dans le marché des affaires, mais seulement depuis leur mariage avec les Gamp.

Voilà voilà.

Dans tout ça on s'en fout...

- Et toi l'inconnu, elle t'intéresse pas ? je demande en me tournant vers le gars de la retenue la dernière fois.

Souvenez-vous. Les chouettes, leurs fientes, nettoyage, et pas un seul des gars n'a voulu m'aider à laver !

Ça fait deux semaines, et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à mettre un nom sur sa gueule. Même les profs se sont donnés le mot pour ne jamais lui parler !

Il passe son temps dans son coin, le moindre élève qu'il n'aime pas qui l'approche fait aussitôt demi-tour face à son regard noir et sinon... Bah rien. Justement.

Il se tait, regarde, se moque silencieusement et c'est tout.

Tellement louche que je n'arrête pas de le suivre. M'enfin.

Voyant qu'il ne répondra pas je me tourne vers mon cousin Parkinou.

- Pourquoi t'es venu nous voir nous au juste ? Demande t-il justement.

- C'est bien connu, les Serpentard sont des gros dégueux. Et puis elle est de votre maison. Elle ne devrait pas trop vous rebuter.

- C'est quand même une Flint, marmonne Rosier.

Je n'ai jamais compris réellement pourquoi mais depuis des générations, il n'y a pas eu un seul mariage entre une famille Flint et une famille Rosier. En fait c'est depuis qu'une fille Rosier avait accouché illégitimement d'un Flint, et mon ancêtre s'est barré. Enfin depuis c'est tendu. Ce qui est bien dommage. Sous ses airs de jeune fille farouche, il est plutôt pas mal le Evan.

Tout ça pour dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont si rancuniers les Rosier.

- ... Si je comprends bien. Tu as assommé ton frère avant de venir pour qu'il ne te voit pas vendre ta petite cousine que tu es censée protéger tout ça parce que ta mère t'as retiré ton argent de poche après avoir appris que tu avais vendu des stupéfiants à des élèves ?

Avec l'aide de Lerry, mais lui il n'a pas été puni. C'est quand même dingue ! A croire que ses parents n'en n'ont rien à cirer !

- Tout à fait, je réponds après un instant de réflexion.

Bah quoi ?

- IL EST INTERDIT DE LAISSER ENTRER DES GRYFFONDOR DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE ! Evan tu étais censé veiller à cela ! FLINT TU DÉGAGES ET TOUT LE MONDE AUX DEVOIRS ! Hurle un gosse en faisant claquer le tableau.

...

- Pourquoi il gueule ce nain ? Je fais en haussant les sourcils.

Je remarque alors que les autres se lèvent et exécutent les ordres du premier année.

...

Sont vraiment bizarres ces serpents. Une autre culture.

Chez nous c'est l'aîné qu'il faut écouter.

M'enfin.

* * *

...

-...

-...

Quel silence.

-...

- J'attends, me dit le professeur Mc Go.

Moi aussi. Continuons de nous regarder dans les yeux et attendons que le temps passe.

La vieille me regarde, puis regarde Lerry, quand elle voit qu'aucun de nous n'a rien à dire, elle reprend la parole après un soupir.

-Écoutez. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps, j'ai des devoirs à corriger et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire cette nuit. Alors dites-moi ce que vous avez fait.

Lerry plisse les yeux.

- Que nous reprochez-vous exactement ? Demande prudemment mon ami.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis en face du bureau de notre aimable professeur de métamorphose.

Il a raison de lui demander ça. Ça se trouve on allait dire autre chose que ce qu'elle attendait et du coup on se serait retrouvé avec _encore _une punition en plus. L'autre prune le fixe quelques secondes puis se tourne vers moi.

Son regard sonde le mien et je prends l'expression la plus innocente que j'ai en main. En même temps j'ai rien fait.

- Très bien, reprend le pruneau, je sais que vous savez que je sais de quoi nous parlons. J'attends juste que vous admettiez par vous même votre faute. Et puisque vous n'avez pas l'air motivé à parler, vous allez rester ici, je vais commencer à corriger les devoirs, et aucun de vous n'aura le droit de bouger ni de parler si ce n'est pour avouer.

On va en avoir pour longtemps alors. D'autant plus que je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes là. Elle est arrivée en furie dans la salle commune et nous a convoqué. Alors que voilà. On ne faisait rien de mal.

...Enfin rien de plus mal que d'habitude.

Nous échafaudions un plan pour kidnapper Rogue et lui piquer ses explosifs.

On ne sait pas encore ce qu'on pourrait en faire mais c'est toujours utile d'en avoir chez soi !

- Très bien, j'avoue ! S'exclame Lerry au bout de cinq minutes.

Naaaaan ne fais pas ça ! Il suffisait de ne pas se laisser faire !

- Ne te laisse pas avoir ! Je crie. Elle essaie de nous mettre la pression ! C'est de la manipulation pure et simple ! Je fais en me tournant vers le pruneau d'un air scandalisé.

- Il suffit Miss Flint. Vous n'êtes pas en position de protester ! Quin, parlez ! Ordonne t-elle en gardant ses yeux menaçants rivés sur moi.

Mais euh. Et ma liberté d'expression ?

Et dire que dans le code de la protection des élèves 3AC56 du syndicat, l'élève a le droit de ne rien dire tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuve tangible d'une faute, et que le professeur n'a en aucun cas le droit de mettre la pression sur l'interrogé.

Mais évidemment si j'en fais part, en va encore m'envoyer bouler dans la bouse de troll.

- Je n'avais pas prévu que ça tournerait mal ! Nous croyions qu'il n'y avait pas de risques, que les choses se dérouleraient comme il le fallait. Tout était opérationnel au début, il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de débordement. Après tout, combien y a t-il de risques à ce qu'une personne en meurt ? Seulement cinq pour cent ! Juste un peu de souffrance, c'était tout ! Nous ne pensions pas à mal.

Je hoche la tête, montrant que je suis d'accord avec lui alors que je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.

Nous avons tué quelqu'un ?

Je m'en serais souvenue.

Et puis ce n'est pas une anecdote qu'on oublie facilement.

-... Quand nous pensions que tout serait terminé, là, il y a eu un problème ! C'était de l'I.M.P.R.E.V.U.E. Nous sommes innocents. Oui. Innocents. Nous ne sommes que des élèves, nous nous posons des questions, c'est de notre âge après tout. C'est ce que font les jeunes. Enfin pas tous. Qu'elle se suicide n'était vraiment pas de notre plan.

...

... Mais de quoi ou surtout de _qui_ il parle ?

- Je préviens tout de suite, je ne suis ni responsable, ni au courant de rien, je tente d'expliquer mais elle me coupe en levant la main et son regard se tourne vers Lerry.

Et le pire c'est que je dis vrai !

J'étais pas là !

- ... Enfin elle ne s'est pas réellement suicidée. Bon personnellement je pense que si mais d'après Carrie c'était un simple accident, elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Nous voulions juste vérifier si elle était réellement vierge. C'était juste par curiosité. Après, je sais, nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça sans son consentement...

Ah d'accord je vois de quoi il parle. Mais ça date quand même. Depuis j'ai été prier, j'ai demandé pardon. Je me suis repentie ! Pas lui apparemment.

Que je vous rassure. C'était une rate. Et c'était pas moi qui avait eu l'idée.

...

- Ses petits bruits de douleurs auraient dû nous arrêter ou au moins nous ralentir. Parce que je l'avoue, nous avons été brusque. Nous lui avons pris sa fierté. Son honneur.

Voilà pourquoi on devrait mettre dans le programme l'anesthésie, c'est quand même mieux pour disséquer un rat. Moins cruel je suppose.

- Mais tout ça c'est une histoire de cailloux, je tente de reprendre.

Il va tout balancer ce con ! Il faut que je détourne l'attention. Je ne veux pas aller à Azkaban !

- Savez-vous que le granite est une roche magmatique plutonique à texture grenue ? Mais après il y a le granit aussi. Sa différence ? Il n'y a pas de "e" à la fin. Et c'est une roche étanche. Si vous voulez mon avis, on aurait du faire les plafonds en granit ici. Il y a des fuites à la tour Gryffondor et je pense que le budget de cette école devrait pouvoir financer les rénovations du...

- Il suffit Miss Flint !

* * *

Oh je pèle du doigt !

Lerry se mouche, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il continue de déblatérer sur la vie des rats.

C'est un signe de vieillesse vous croyez ? Mon doigt je précise.

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, je vous ai dis que j'avais été m'inscrire dans le club de protection des animaux pour me repentir ? Mais j'ai vite déchanté quand j'ai vu que c'était Moonheart qui était à la tête du club.

Le sanglot de Lerry me coupe dans ma réflexion et je remarque que la prune est plus que troublée.

Je vous propose d'écouter The host of seraphim de Dead Can Danse pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Moi je vais la chanter... Ou la meumeumer faute de mieux.

...

Les deux autres s'arrêtent de chialer et me regardent les sourcils haussés.

- Que faites-vous Miss ? S'étonne Mc Go.

Je m'arrête, la bouche grande ouverte. Bah oui pour faire le Aaaahaaaaaaahhh... C'est qu'elle est pas facile à meumeumer. Surtout le début.

- Je rajoutais un peu de piment dans le drame, je lui réponds sérieusement.

- Ouais bah ta gueule, me dit sèchement Lerry tandis que la vieille hoche la tête.

...

Une grande histoire d'amour commence entre eux. Ahah c'est Mary Gray qui va être contente.

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Mary Gray passe son temps à suivre Lerry dans les couloirs, et ce n'est plus pour le massacrer.

Ahahah. Et Jones aussi. Oh mon dieu. Lerry Quin le briseur de cœur. J'en aurait presque la larme à l'œil. Mais il y a assez de pignousses dans cette pièce.

* * *

- Et vous devez vous demander, pourquoi tant d'atrocités dans de si innocents petits corps ?

- Le sujet n'est pas là Miss Fl...

- SI JUSTEMENT ! SI !

- ...

- Ça va Carrie ?

- Toi la ferme ! Ca fait deux heures que vous chialez mais on s'en fout ! On s'en fout ! Elle est morte et alors ?! C'était une rate ! Elle s'est étouffée avec ses tripes ! Qui aurrait pu le prévoir ? Qui ?! Et vous madame, oui vous, c'est facile de nous juger sur des faits, de nous mettre en retenue, de nous confisquer des objets de valeur, de nous dicter notre vie, mais balayer votre pallier avant de vous occuper du mien ! Qu'est ce que vous avez à toujours me suivre pour me punir !

- Miss Fl-

- J'ai pas fini vieilles connasse ! j'hurle à m'en décoller les poumons.

- ...

- ...

- C'est pas moi. Non. Vous croyez mais non. J'ai rien dit. A votre age vous pensez entendre des sons suspect mais non. Il n'y a rien eu, vous n'avez rien entendu.

- Si si, le pet était de moi, ajoute Lerry.

- ...

La porte s'ouvre soudainement à grands fracas et une tête à bonnet apparaît, toute rouge.

-Y a des poules dans les chiottes ! Des poules ! PRENEZ VOS ARCS ET VOS LANCES ! Hurle Moonheart, habillée en amazone.

...

Pas tous les jours qu'on croise une amazone avec un bonnet péruvien.

Mc Go soupire.

- Bon. Sortez. Moonheart, allez jouer ailleurs. Flint, ce soir, vingt-deux heures. Et ce, tous les soirs pendant deux mois pour insulte envers un professeur.

La folle sort en sautillant et je suis les pas de Lerry à mon tour.

Moonheart revient vers nous, non sans laisser une certaine distance entre elle et moi. Elle tend la main vers Lerry.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et lui donne deux galions.

Sans demander son reste, elle s'en va.

- Euh il s'est passé quoi au juste ? Je demande.

- Nous avons passé un pacte. Quand l'un de nous est convoqué, à partir de maintenant, on doit trouver un moyen de l'aider. Elle en a mis du temps, remarque t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Ça oui. T'as eu le temps de chialer et d'avouer un meurtre, et moi de m'énerver sur la vieille. Niveau efficacité on repassera.

* * *

- Une fois, à un enterrement, je m'approche d'un gars. Pour rigoler, je lui fais : « Vous êtes de la famille du pendu ? »... C'était son frère. Bonjour l'approche !

- En même temps on s'en fout, rétorque Moonheart en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi moi... Mais pourquoi ? Couine Potter en se tapant la tête contre la table.

McGo a remarqué le niveau de tolérance qu'a Potter envers moi ou Moonheart. Elle s'est dit qu'en nous associant toutes les deux, avec lui en retenue, les trois le cul sur des chaises à attendre que le temps passe, il allait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire une connerie maintenant.

Ça fait une heure que nous sommes là. Je trouve qu'il tient. C'est bien.

- C'est quand les vacances ? Je demande après un instant de silence.

- Après demain, marmonne Potter.

Je le vois joindre ses mains et murmurer une prière et je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Après demain, à partir d'aujourd'hui ? Ajoute Moonheart, les yeux fixés sur son bonnet qu'elle tient en main, dans un moment d'intense réflexion.

- ...

- ...

- Pas con comme question. Parce qu'on compte les vacances à partir du soir, du matin avant de partir, ou seulement une fois rentré ? Dans ce cas, si les vacances commencent le soir... Ce serait à partir de ce soir, d'hier soir, ou demain ? Et si on compte à partir du matin, pareil ! Je pencherais pour qu'on dise que c'est après demain, à partir d'hier. Ou avant hier en fait. Non mais en fait on peut décompter à partir de quand on veut donc si, c'est très con comme question, je babille.

- ...

- ... Notre mère qui est aux cieux... continue de murmurer le brun.

- De toute façon, les vacances c'est trois fois par an. Donc, si le mec il dit après-demain à partir de dans trois mois, suivant s'il le dit à la fin du mois, ça reporte, médite Moonheart.

...

- ...

- J'ai rien compris, je finis par dire.

* * *

Ah enfin rentrée ! Enfin les vacances ! Noël ! Enfin de retour avec ma famille !

- It's the come back at home ! Yeah !

- TA GUEULE !

Et quelle famille chaleureuse !

Je pose mes valises dans l'entrée, l'elfe s'occupera de ranger. Je me dirige vers la douce voix. Bingo. Mon grand frère. Enfin l'aîné quoi. Le plus vieux. Celui que l'on prend comme modèle, notre héros. Le protecteur, le plus grand, intelligent, notre confident.

- Cornus ! Je crie avant de m'élancer vers lui.

- Aaaah ! Mère ! Carrie veut encore me sauter dessus !

Et quelle balance.

- Carrie si tu continues à jouer à la moldue je te punie dans la cheminée !

- ...

Depuis toute petite dès que je veux jouer à la moldue on me punie. Dans la cheminée en plus. Ce qui n'est pas pratique parce que le but est de rester assis dedans pendant des heures et si quelqu'un veut te contacter, tu te retrouves avec sa tête dans le cul. Comme le ministre en personne, une fois. Je peux vous dire que depuis, dès qu'il veut nous parler, soit il se déplace soit il prend un larbin.

Ma mère arrive, un tas de tissus dans les mains, notre elfe la suivant misérablement.

- Où est Philius ? elle me demande avec un regard dédaigneux.

- J'en sais rien moi, je lui réponds en avançant discrètement vers Cornus.

Foi de Flint, je l'aurais ce câlin.

- Et tes affaires ?

- Dans l'entrée.

- Ta chouette ?

...

J'en ai une ?

- Euh... Dans son... Chez elle. Je l'ai laissé partir avant d'entrer.

Je ne vais pas lui dire que je ne savais pas que j'en avais une et que je l'ai perdue du coup.

- Bien. Ce soir il y aura des invités. Je compte sur toi pour que tu t'habilles en tant que telle. Compris ?

En tant que telle... Que telle quoi ?

-Non. Je suis telle quoi ? Ce n'est pas très précis et j'aime quand les directives me permettent de savoir exactement comment me vêtir.

- Muqus ? Dit ma mère en se tournant vers notre esclave.

- Oui ? Couine t-elle/il.

- Tu t'occuperas de Carrie.

- Bien maîtresse, fait-elle/il en se courbant pour renifler ses pieds.

Je les ai toujours trouvées étranges ces choses.

J'avance encore d'un pas vers Cornus mais il a l'air de remarquer ma manœuvre car il s'enfonce encore plus dans le canapé.

N'empêche que ça me turlupine cette histoire. J'ai une chouette ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée.

C'est triste. Peut-être qu'elle est morte à m'attendre.

- Il faudra que vous évitiez de vous battre tout les deux, je tiens à ce qu'on passe pour une famille prestigieuse.

...

Ça va être dur. Et vu la tête de Cornus il pense la même chose que moi.

- Bien sur, répondons-nous d'une même voix d'ange innocent avant que je ne saute sur lui en poussant un cri de guerre.

Un bruit fracassant de porte à l'entrée empêche ma mère de me retenir et elle se précipite de son côté dans l'entrée.

- CÂLIIIIN !

- Noooooon ! Mère !

Ouais ! Il se débat tant bien que mal, me fout une tarte mais je m'avance vers lui et me prépare à un gros poutou sur sa joue !

Smaaatch !

- Eurk t'es dégueu !

Il me colle une beigne et comprenant le message je lui rends la pareille.

Nous tombons tout deux au sol.

- Fais un bisou à ta petite sœur ! Je lui ordonne en le secouant comme une démente.

- Pauvre tarée !

Il me tire les cheveux tandis que j'amorce le coup fatal dans ses parties.

- Ouch... Mes enfaaaaants... Ma progéniture...

Hinhin.. Victoire des femmes !

- NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ! CHEMINÉE ! hurle la vieille.

- Hinhin... ricane Cornus.

- TOUS LES DEUX !

- Ahahah dix-neuf ans et tu te fais toujours punir.

- Ta gueule toi. A dix-neuf ans tu seras déjà mariée et tu seras condamnée à rester chez toi à t'occuper de tes dégénérés de mioches.

- Mes gosses sont normaux face d'eunuque ! Mieux que les tiens ! Au moins les miens savent s'amuser, vivre !

-T'en as pas !

Détail.

- Toi non plus.

- Je sais, tu viens de ruiner mes chances d'en avoir.

- Ce n'est que bénéfique pour le monde.

- Espèce de... commence t-il avant d'être propulsé par un sort dans la cheminée, moi avec.

...

Je peux vous dire que le confort reste à revoir ici. C'est plus petit que dans mes souvenirs.

- Et vous ne bougez pas, nous prévient notre mère.

Nous ne disons rien.

Ma mère se tourne vers Philius qui nous regarde avec mépris.

- Que t'est t-il arrivé ?

C'est vrai que je l'ai connu en meilleur état dans le temps. Sa robe est déchirée, des coulis blancs dégoulinent sur ses cheveux en pétards. On dirait qu'un oiseau lui a...

- Une chouette m'a attaquée, répond t-il en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

Ça peut pas être la mienne, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Je suis innocente !

...

Quel bon boulot pour celui qui l'a fait n'empêche. Quand je retrouverais la mienne, je l'élèverais pour ça.

Je sens Cornus à côté de moi qui se bidonne car ses épaules tressautent ce qui me pousse à chaque fois et je me prends les pierres dans la face.

Je lui fous un coup de coude et il se retient à temps de couiner.

- Et où est passée ta valise ?

- Et bien... une... Une armée de chouettes me l'a volée.

...

N'empêche que si y a une rébellion chez les chouettes, on est tous mal barrés. En même temps fallait penser à les rémunérer les pauvres.

Je fous un coup de boule à Cornus.

Ma mère soupire et part dans la cuisine alors que Philius se tourne vers nous. Il nous voit tous deux, les mains sur nos têtes dû à la douleur de mon coup de boule. Bah oui je me suis faite mal aussi.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de votre comportement puéril ?

- C'est toi le puruleux ! Je rétorque.

- Il a dit puéril.

...

Et ? Je savais même pas que ça existait.

Philius s'en va sans plus de commentaire et je me retrouve seule avec l'autre pingouin.

- ...

- ...

- Alors les amours ? Je demande.

-...

- Comment va Arthurius ?

-...

- Je tente une conversation là.

- Et moi je tente de t'ignorer.

Je reconnais que ça peut paraître difficile.

- ...

- Paraîtrait que tu fréquentes un sang mêlé.

- Oui, je réponds.

Je le vois du coin de l'œil qui devient rouge, ses yeux deviennent deux fentes noires. Il tourne lentement sa tête vers moi.

Si vous voulez savoir, Philius a peut-être l'air d'être le plus chiant mais Cornus est le plus fanatique sang pur des deux. Philius lui en a rien à battre de avec qui je me marierais tant que le mari ne me bat pas alors que Cornus s'en foutra du comportement tant qu'il a le sang pur.

Et oui, le plus protecteur des deux est Philius. En même temps Cornus a toujours pensé qu'une bonne petite raclée ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Tu n'es qu'une souillure, un parasite qui empêchera notre famille de monter en haut grade ! Tu vas salir notre nom avec tes fréquentations !

- Hé ça va c'est pas comme si je sortais avec.

- Pourtant j'ai entendu des échos sur tes agissements avec lui. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois discrète, il m'apprend en se décalant un peu pour s'asseoir sur une de ses jambes.

- ...

Je me bouge un peu pour me caler contre le mur sans avoir à me courber.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Ça dépend. Quels sont les échos ?

Je recrache ses cheveux qui sont venu dans ma bouche. C'est qu'il est chiant avec ses longs cheveux ! Il peut pas les couper ?!

- Je demanderais à mère de m'occuper de choisir ton mari.

Ah nan ! Il serait capable de vouloir se marier avec moi juste pour qu'on garde notre sang pur.

- Nan merci ça ira, je réponds en tentant de me placer plus confortablement.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. S'il le faut, ce sera moi ton mari.

- ...

Quel malade.

Il étire un peu son bras gauche pour se sentir moins serré par moi.

- Nous remplirons notre devoir conjugal une fois par semaine jusqu'à notre premier héritier et ensuite nous le ferons seulement une fois par mois.

Je le vois hocher de la tête, je passe une jambe sur lui car je sens des fourmillements.

- ...

- En plus, nous n'aurons pas à partager notre héritage avec une autre famille. Notre sang restera le plus pur qu'on connaisse. Et puis tu n'es pas désagréable à regarder.

- ...

Commençant à en avoir marre de ses cheveux, je tire l'élastique des miens et les lui attache tandis qu'il recommence à parler.

Ne vous en faites pas, il changera vite d'avis.

- Bon bien sûr certaines familles nous trouverons étranges mais dans le temps beaucoup de mariage étaient entre frères et sœurs. Les vrai sang-pur nous comprendrons. Le principal est là. En fait il n'en ressortira que des avantages de notre union.

Appelez les secours, je vais me faire violer par mon frère dans la cheminée.

- ...

- Je n'aurais plus qu'à te remettre sur le droit chemin en cas de nécessité. Tu veux combien d'enfants Carrie ?

Il prend la jambe que j'avais installée sur lui pour être mieux placée d'une main, la soulève un peu, il s'installe en mode indien et remet ma jambe où elle était en prenant l'autre aussi pour m'aider à être plus à l'aise.

- ...

- Moi j'en voudrais bien trois. Deux garçons et une fille. Les deux premiers pour continuer notre lignée et la dernière parce que j'ai toujours voulu protéger ma fille. On aura une belle famille tu verras.

- Et on fera quoi des quatre trisomiques ? Je demande sur le ton de la conversation.

Autant faire comme si j'étais intéressée, à ce stade.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que l'on... commence t-il avant de s'interrompre et d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

- Ah ça y est tu commences à comprendre.

- Il faudra les tuer dès la naissance évidemment. Personne ne devra être au courant.

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'il se recale contre le mur de pierre face à moi.

- Tu pourras choisir les prénoms si tu le désires, reprend-il.

- Oui. Et je continuerais la tradition des hommes.

- Hein ?

Il attrape un de mes pieds et me le masse distraitement.

- Leur donner des noms ridicules.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Philius, Cornus, Phirus, Muqus.

Phirus c'est mon père pour ceux qui se demandent.

Et oui, les filles Flint n'ont peut-être pas les plus beaux prénoms mais nous nous en sortons mieux que les hommes.

- T'es en train de nous mettre dans le même lot que Muqus, notre elfe de maison ?

- Oui.

Il va pour me répondre sèchement quand nous voyons notre père entrer dans la salle.

- Que faites-vous là ? Nous lance t-il avec étonnement.

- On organise notre mariage, je réponds.

- Bien, fait-il en hochant la tête et en partant chercher notre mère.

Voilà voilà.

J'ai plus qu'à organiser ma fuite aussi. Ou à me trouver un mari, et vite avant de me trouver dans le lit de mon taré de frère.

* * *

Ne vous en faites pas, je fais aussi partie de ces personnes qui ne tuent pas les rats et qui ne se marient pas avec leur frère ou sœur. u_u Après je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien à l'amour hein !

Dans tout ça merci à Wikiki pour son cours sur le granit, j'ai eu l'impression de replonger en SVT !

Hé hé je vous laisse deviner d'où viennent les répliques d'un certain passage ! Alors alors ?

Résultats des sondages : ( Si Carrie se mariait et si oui, avec qui.)

- Carrie et Lerry : 1 _mais ce serait la fin du monde d'après prenses556. _

- Carrie et Wilkes : 2

- Carrie et Regulus : 2

- Carrie fiancée à Sirius : 1

Bijin pense qu'elle serait, si mariée, très libertine et violeuse de femme. Ahahah !

Vous verrez plus tard si vous aviez raison. u_u


	10. J'aime personne

Saloute ! Yeu publie à l'avance pour me faire pardonner. u_u En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, commenté, mit en alerte !

Et surtout, un grand, un GEANT merci à Tinette qui a pris de son temps pour corriger le chapitre. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez aller lire sa fic qui est sur Bleach pour ceux que ça intéressent, moi j'adore ! "La dernière parmi les meilleurs". Et sinon pour ceux qui chercheraient une bêta, elle se porte volontaire. Voilà voilà. A vous de voir. u_u

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Janvier

* * *

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a Daphné, mais elle s'est enfermée dans les toilettes tout le long du trajet pour revenir à Poudlard. Je me suis donc dit qu'elle devait être atteinte de constipation. Alors pour qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule, je suis restée derrière la porte et j'ai discuté avec elle.

Je pense que sans moi elle se sentirait perdue. C'est important pour elle d'avoir une personne comme moi à ses côtés.

C'est comme ça. J'aime que mes amis se sentent bien.

- CARRIE ! hurle Lerry et je tourne la tête vers lui.

Bon. Mis à part le fait qu'il a le pantalon baissé, un trou dans sa cape et une fumée dansant autour de lui, il a l'air de bien aller. Je pose - ou jette au choix - ma valise par terre et cours vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- LERRY !

Ah qu'il m'a manqué ! Si je pouvais échanger mes frères contre lui, je le ferai sans hésiter !

- CARRIE ! répète-t-il, les bras tendus vers moi.

- LERRY ! je crie, les larmes aux yeux.

Lui, c'est le seul homme, le vrai, qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

- CARRIIIIIE ! TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUEE ! braille-t-il et c'est à ce moment qu'il se décide à courir vers moi.

Pas que mais il y avait de la distance.

Il a à peine le temps de me serrer dans ses bras qu'il m'éternue à la gueule.

Je m'essuie le visage sur sa cape cramée en me disant que, tout compte fait, mes frères sont très bien.

Lerry plonge ses yeux dans les miens, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Chaque année, c'est notre rituel à noël. Il reste à Poudlard et quand on se retrouve, on se saute dessus.

- Il s'est passé tellement de choses ici, tu serais resté, j'aurais passé les meilleures vacances de ma vie Carrie. Black et Jamie ont mis le feu à Pré au lard, une histoire de poisson vert et qu'il n'y avait pas en bleu océan. Enfin j'ai pas trop compris, c'est Jamie qui m'a raconté. Et l'autre vieille folle m'a coincé avec Hagrid. A un moment il m'a emmené dans un bar pour m'empoisonner et faire de moi ce que tous les géants font mais je ne me...

- Hun hun, je hoche rêveusement la tête mais mon regard est attiré par Sirius qui vient de bousculer tout le monde et qui tape la discute avec Rosier.

Ce dernier n'a pas l'air content et après quelques secondes, Sirius finit par sauter sur son frère.

...

Je crois que je rêve. J'avance d'un pas vers eux pour mieux voir pendant que Lerry me raconte sa vie et j'écarquille les yeux.

Wow.

Quand je dis sauter, c'est pas dans le sens baston, et croyez-moi bien que ç'aurait été dommage dans d'autres circonstances mais...

Ouais !

OUAIS !

Un fantasme qui se réalise !

Que dis-je, j'en jouis !

Parkinou beugle quelque chose mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention.

Sirius Black et Regulus Black.

Qu'on se le dise.

Regulus est moche hein. Et il le sera toujours.

Mais voilà.

Le fait est qu'il devient plus intéressant quand il est aux côtés de son frère. Et là...

- NOM D'UNE BIQUETTE QUI BANDE ! j'hurle. LES FRERES BLACK SE ROULENT UNE PELLE !

J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir voir ça un jour dans ma vie !

Rita Skeeter les prends en photos et j'accoure vers elle pour commander une copie.

* * *

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il se passe ce matin ? C'est bien silencieux ici ! je chantonne en m'installant sur le banc.

Ah la douce odeur de la biscotte, le délicieux son des corn flakes machouillées, la fumée émanant du café matinal de...

C'est qui lui ?

- McGo gueule parce que quelqu'un a réussi à construire un bungalow sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie et elle veut que le coupable se désigne parce qu'à cause de ça, la tour risque de s'effondrer. En plus l'élève aurait utilisé le bois de la maison d'Hagrid du coup il se retrouve à vivre dehors, me dit Lerry, les yeux fixés sur son bol.

Quand je dis que les logements ne sont pas très sûr de nos jours. On se retrouve vite SDF.

- Ah oui ? Comment il a fait ? je demande, intéressée.

- Bah justement, personne ne sait comment il a réussi, ajoute Potter.

- Mais elle est où la tour en fait ? je finis par demander parce qu'ils ont l'air vraiment étonnés que quelqu'un puisse le faire.

Je veux dire... Nous sommes des sorciers, tout est possible non ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est là qu'on a cours d'astronomie... Pour ça qu'on l'appelle tour d'astronomie justement, marmonne Sirius en roulant des yeux.

Certes.

- ... Je vois, reprend-il face à mon silence. C'est la plus haute tour du château, m'explique-t-il.

Ah oui !

- Ah le bungalow sur cette tour ? C'était moi ! Ahahah. Pas facile facile d'ailleurs, je babille fièrement en bombant le torse.

Il me lance un regard, l'air de dire : "Mais oui, c'est ça. Je te crois."

- C'est pour ça que tu te trimbalais tout le week-end avec des planches ? questionne Lerry, les sourcils haussés.

- Ouais ! Vous voulez visiter mon bungalow après ? je leur propose.

- ...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Flint. Bureau. TOUT DE SUITE ! s'égosille McGo en me tirant par l'oreille.

Ah merde j'avais pas senti sa présence.

- Mais j'ai fait une chambre spécialement pour vous ! je proteste.

Elle continue néanmoins de me traîner sous le regard consterné ou étonné des élèves. Elle ne daigne même pas me répondre.

- Vous savez, à votre âge, votre situation n'est plus très sûre, ni votre emploi, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves qui accepteraient de vous héberger, j'insiste tout de même.

Je suis trop généreuse. Je sais.

- ...Vous préférez l'hospice ? Aie !

* * *

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres, j'accuse l'Inconnu en lui barrant la route.

Il hausse les sourcils, sourit, me contourne et s'en va.

Un homme timide.

- Comment tu aurais pu les lui envoyer si tu n'as ni son nom ni son adresse ? me demande Lerry.

- ...

J'ai peut-être oublié de les envoyer surtout.

* * *

- Carrie, m'appelle une voix très basse.

Je regarde autour de moi mais il n'y a pas âme qui vive.

Il se pourrait que je devienne folle.

Ou alors c'est le livre devant moi qui vient de me parler. Je lui lance un regard soupçonneux.

- Carrie, me rappelle-t-il.

Je me redresse et hausse les sourcils.

- Euh... Oui ? je fais, doucement, en direction du bouquin que je tiens entre mes mains.

Vous devez vous demander : Carrie Flint sait lire ? Rassurez-vous, je ne lis qu'en de très rares occasions et aujourd'hui n'est pas le cas. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle stratégie en fait. Quand je fais une connerie, je me cache à la bibliothèque, je prends n'importe quel livre pour faire bonne mesure et je suis sûre que McGo n'aurait même pas l'idée de me chercher ici. Héhé.

- Ici, Carrie ! Derrière le rayon, insiste la voix.

Elle ne m'est pas inconnue cette voix.

Je me lève et la rejoins.

- Philius ? Qu'est ce que tu fous, assis par terre ? On dirait que tu te caches.

Ça doit être de famille. Mais de là à savoir que Philius, le plus sérieux élève de Poudlard, ait pu faire quoique ce soit de répréhensible... C'est un mythe qui s'effondre !

Il m'attrape le poignet et me force à m'asseoir à mon tour.

- Je devais te parler mais le problème c'est que les Serpentards n'ont plus le droit de parler avec des Gryffondors.

Un bruit de souris se fait entendre derrière moi et Philius regarde autour de lui avec un air de panique.

- Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

Comment on va faire pour s'envoyer chier entre maison ?

C'est ridicule enfin ! Et les traditions on en fait quoi ? Les batailles, insultes, blagues, tortures ?

- C'est Kevin... Il a prit le pouvoir. Il est devenu fou. Il crie, il nous punit, il nous force à faire des choses, il brûle nos affaires, il hurle, il nous frappe, il surveille notre nourriture. C'est Kevin. Le petit Kevin qui avait l'air tout mignon. C'est un psychopathe. Fais attention Carrie. Fais attention... murmure-t-il en regardant dans tous les coins.

Ah je me souviens ! Le sale gosse qui m'a viré de la sale commune ?

Il paraît qu'il torture les Serpentards récalcitrants à ses règles.

- Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? je finis par chuchoter.

Bah oui, autant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Grand-mère s'est enfui, mère m'a envoyé une lettre et m'a demandé de te le dire. Hier encore elle était en train de manger sa compote à Saint Mangouste mais on ne sait comment elle a fait, elle s'est enfui.

Mamie ?

Elle était encore en vie ?

Ah bah merde.

... C'était l'enterrement de qui l'année dernière ?

... Et l'autre mamie est en vie aussi du coup ? On ne me met au courant de rien ! Et puis s'ils sont increvables, y a pas moyen de savoir quand est-ce qu'on ramasse l'héritage ! Ils font chier !

- Juste pour te dire ça et de nous le signaler si tu reçois quoi que ce soit de sa part, précise-t-il face à mon silence.

Si c'est du fric je me garderais bien de le signaler. Cornus me le piquerais sinon. Pas bête la bête ! Par contre si c'est une lettre...

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me contacterait ? Je suis même pas sûre qu'elle sache que j'existe.

- Et pourquoi tu prends le risque de me parler ? T'aurais pu envoyer un hibou à Cornus pour qu'il m'envoie une lettre pour me le dire.

C'est plus chiant mais il y a moins de risques.

- Il est hors de question que j'ai un quelconque contact avec cet... énergumène complexé et fétichiste du sang pur, proteste Philius, le regard brillant de colère.

- Tu lui boudes encore ? je m'étonne.

- Nous parlions de ton amour Carrie ! Tu as encore le temps de trouver l'élu de ton cœur ! Il n'est pas question que je laisse ma sœur épouser le premier idiot trouvé à ton âge. Tu entends ça ? Je veux que tu trouves l'Amour. C'est important. Cornus n'est qu'un idéaliste à l'esprit fermé qui se croit encore au Moyen-Âge. Ne te laisse pas influencer par lui. Trouve l'Amour, débite-t-il rapidement, les sourcils froncés et l'air convaincu.  
Oui pendant les vacances mes deux frères se sont engueulés au sujet de mon avenir, depuis ils ne se parlent plus. C'est parti des réunions avec d'autres Sang Pur : mes parents veulent à tout prix me marier et Philius insiste pour qu'on me laisse trouver l'élu de mon cœur.

Il a de l'espoir c'est bien.

Mais si je continue d'attendre, je vais finir vieille fille.

- FLINT ! hurle le nain de Serpentard en faisant irruption dans le rayon. Trouvé en train de comploter avec une Gryffondor ! Une croix !

Je hausse les sourcils.

- Mais c'est ma sœur !

- JE M'EN FOUS ! TU SORS D'ICI OU JE TE PENDS PAR LA LANGUE !

- Monsieur Hiddleton ! s'écrire la bibliothécaire à son tour. Miss Flint, je suppose que c'est encore de votre faute.

- J'ai rien fait !

- Dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall !

- Nooooon !

- TOUT DE SUITE !

- FLINT JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER AVEC CETTE SOUILLURE !

- C'EST. MA. SOEUR !

* * *

-Putain ça me gratte le cul, me fait Lerry en se frottant le postérieur sans aucune classe sur le banc.

Faut le comprendre, il n'est pas Sang Pur.

Je le regarde avec compassion et il grogne en réponse. Un Serpentard lui aurait lancé un sort pour qu'il se gratte toute la journée. J'aimerais bien le trouver et lui demander quel était ce sort fantastique parce que j'ai toujours rêvé voir Reg se gratter les fesses. Un fantasme.

Il aurait l'air viril, animal, naturel. Moins moche que maintenant, peut-être.

Je m'arrête dans mes pensées quand je vois l'Inconnu se lever de la table des Serpentards.

- C'est parti, je lance à Lerry.

Je me lève, prête à le suivre avec toute discrétion, Lerry étant censé être sur mes pas. Je me retourne et le vois se frotter les fesses sur le banc. Lupin qui a tellement pitié de lui a la tête de celui qui va l'aider en lui grattant le cul.

J'empoigne Lerry avant d'être témoin de ce spectacle. Nous sommes suivis d'un Serdaigle attitré -je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, il est du même groupe sanguin que moi et il aime bien me coller de temps à autre-, et d'un nouveau fan qui est de Poufsouffle.

C'est bien, on a un fan club. Mais ce sont les seuls à en faire parti. Va falloir que je leur dise de recruter. Quoique. Si c'est pour qu'ils soient vingt à me suivre pendant une mission, la merde. Déjà que ces deux là ne devraient pas être avec nous.

Mais même avec des sorts ils résistent et nous suivent. On a lâché l'affaire.

- Fouine myope en place, je répète, Fouine myope en place, qu'en est-il pour vous Blaireau en rut ? chuchote le Serdaigle dans sa baguette lorsque nous sommes tous deux cachés derrière une statue.

Lerry et le Poufsouffle se trouvant derrière l'autre statue en face de nous.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et entend Lerry pouffer de la baguette du Serdaigle.

Pas mal leur sort de communication.

- Blaireau en rut en place.

Je signale que Lerry et moi ne participons pas à leur truc. Et le pouffsouffle est un taré obsédé du cul alors tout à l'heure il a pété scandale pour que le Serdaigle l'appelle Blaireau en rut. Nous n'y sommes pour rien.

- Ici Blaireau en rut. Lion ahuri est en mode observation. Qu'en est-il de votre poste ?

J'entends en bruit de fond un "Hé !" indigné de Lerry. Oui parce qu'ils ont tenu à nous donner des noms de codes. Lerry n'a pas voulu quand il a su ce que serait le sien.

- Reine élégante se met en place d'observation aussi, chuchote le Serdaigle en collant sa bouche à sa baguette.

Héhé et il a encore plus protesté quand il a su mon nom de code à moi. Pas de ma faute si je suis élégante.

Nous attendons en fait que l'Inconnu passe dans le couloir pour pouvoir le kidnapper.

Je saurai son nom un jour !

Je fixe le bout du couloir pendant quelques secondes puis soupire. On ne sait même pas quand il va passer. La faute à Lerry, il était censé se renseigner sur ses horaires de passage mais il est bon à rien et était trop occupé à fuir Mary Gray qui sentait qu'il allait faire une connerie.

J'aurais bien pu le faire moi même, mais l'Inconnu sait que je le suis du coup il change toujours ses habitudes et ça le fait marrer de me voir enrager.

Je l'aurai un jour je l'aurai !

- Ici Fouine myope, je me fais déjà chier. Qu'en est-il de votre état d'esprit Blaireau en rut ?

- Blaireau en rut ? Répondez !

Le Serdaigle panique mais des chuchotis indignés se font entendre de l'autre côté. Ils ont l'air de se disputer.

Je regarde le Serdaigle, il me regarde et hausse les épaules.

- Demande lui ce qu'il se passe, je lui ordonne.

- Ici Fouine myope, que se passe t-il Blaireau en rut ?

- Ici Blaireau en rut, Lion ahuri vient de pisser sur la statue !

- Ici Fouine myope euh... Pourquoi ?

Une envie soudaine, ça peut arriver.

- Ici Blaireau en rut, la statue nous a menacé de nous écraser et de nous faire repérer si nous ne dégagions pas de derrière sa "grandiose monture" alors Lion ahuri lui a pissé dessus, nous explique-t-il en insistant bien sur « grandiose monture ».

Suis-je la seule à penser à quelque chose de pervers sur le mot « grandiose monture » ?

Un ricanement de l'autre côté de la baguette m'apprend que, non, le Poufsouffle pense comme moi.

Je sais pas si je devrais en être rassurée.

- Il est là, chuchote le Serdaigle en oubliant ses noms de codes dans sa baguette.

Nous nous tournons vers l'Inconnu en retenant notre souffle. C'est bien lui.

Son uniforme ne le met pas en valeur mais sa prestance et son charisme rattrapent le tout. Il avance d'un pas conquérant dans le couloir.

- A L'ATTAQUE ! hurle comme un dément Lerry en ressortant de derrière la statue, le pantalon toujours pas relevé.

Sa monture aurait pu être caché s'il daignait mettre sa robe de sorcier que nous devons porter comme uniforme.

Nous sautons tous sur l'Inconnu qui n'a pas eu le temps de sortir sa baguette et seul le Serdaigle a l'intelligence de lancer un sort pour pétrifier notre victime.

* * *

- Laissez nous seuls, j'ordonne à nos deux fans et à Lerry qui de toute façon s'en va avant d'être repéré par Mary Gray, selon ses dires.

L'Inconnu qui est maintenant attaché par des cordes invisibles me lance un regard d'avertissement.

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait ça.

- De quoi ? je demande.

Nous sommes dans une salle de classe vide si ça peut vous rassurer.

- De m'avoir kidnappé. Tu as autant d'argent que moi, tu ne vas pas demander de rançon je suppose. Tu vas me violer ? m'interroge-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il se trompe, même un pingouin breton est plus riche que moi !

Sa question a tout de même le mérite de me faire réfléchir.

Je laisse mon regard vagabonder sur son visage. Cheveux bruns, petit nez, bouche fine mais sa mâchoire carré et son regard dur rappellent sa condition d'homme et lui donnent un air viril.

Un sang pur, un sang froid. Quel bel homme.

- Tu m'épouserais ? je demande en penchant la tête.

Bah quoi ? C'est juste une question pour faire la conversation.

Il me lance un regard surpris.

- Non, répond-il, son sourire narquois revenant se placer sur son visage.

Ah, c'est bien dommage.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es qu'une grosse tarée.

Même pas vrai. Il n'aime juste pas les femmes qui affirment leur propre caractère.

Je soupire.

- Tu m'avais dis que c'était quoi ton nom déjà ? je demande avec un air que je veux innocent.

J'ai l'impression de me répéter ces temps-ci.

Ce qui ne marche apparemment pas puisqu'il ricane.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Avoue que c'est pour ça que tu me suis tous les jours. Tu n'aimes pas être intriguée par quelqu'un. Ne pas connaître ce que tu veux savoir, pour une fois que tu étais un minimum curieuse. Ça te met la rage. Je le vois : tu serres les dents. Ton regard qui se durcit. Ça me fait bien rire quand tu es contrariée et quand t'essaies de m'approcher et que tu n'arrives à rien. Tu crois que personne ne voit derrière ton sourire de débile toute ta mesquinerie ?

... Mon sourire de débile l'emmerde et moi j'appelais ça un sourire amicale, innocent.

Je crois.

- Dis-moi ton nom ! j'ordonne.

Il me saoule, je veux juste son nom et après je le laisse ! J'en ai rien à foutre de lui.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je trouve ça jouissif de te voir tous les jours me suivre comme une chienne avec tes cheveux même pas coiffés, ta jupe mise à l'envers. Je sais que tu fais exprès de te lever très tôt et que tu fais très vite pour venir le matin dans la grande salle. Parce que tu sais que j'aime déjeuner tôt.

Oui et d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait changer un peu son mode de vie ce serait pratique pour moi.

- Donc tu trouves ça marrant, je dis en plissant les yeux.

Je ne dors même plus moi à cause de cette histoire ! Je passe mes nuits à faire mes plans pour le suivre ! Même les profs ne l'appellent pas en cours ! Il passe inaperçu. Et ses amis savent pourquoi je le suis donc il font exprès de ne pas prononcer son nom.

- Oui. Le seul moment où j'ai commencé à flipper c'est quand je t'ai vu passer ta tête au dessus de la porte aux toilettes.

- Je fermais les yeux !

- Ça je sais. Pourquoi d'ailleurs si tu voulais me voir ?

- Je voulais sentir ton odeur pour être sûre que t'étais là. Mais ça sentait la merde. Donc voilà. Je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu faisais ça, je lui apprends.

Qu'on se le dise, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. J'ai juste piqué cette stratégie à Moonheart mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas concluant.

Il détourne le regard, gêné.

Héhé.

- Et alors ? grince-t-il.

- Tout le monde a le droit de se soulager tu sais.

- Ton nom.

Il va pour me dire quelque chose mais est coupé par Mc Go qui entre, des élèves derrière elle.

... Ah oui on avait cours !

- Je vois que certains élèves viennent à l'avance. Monsieur Greengrass, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites attaché ?

- ... Nous nous entraînions pour un sort, ment-il.

Je fais semblant de ne pas être étonnée par sa réponse et hoche la tête. L'important, c'est d'y croire.

Elle le regarde avec suspicion, puis a l'air d'hésiter entre m'engueuler ou passer à autre chose.

- Bien, soupire-t-elle, miss Flint allez vous mettre aux côtés de Monsieur Mulciber. Monsieur Greengrass allez aux côté de miss Evans.

Oh ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé à lui !

... Attendez... Son nom ! C'est Greengrass héhé ! Je sais ! Ouais !

Il va pour s'installer mais s'arrête près de moi.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu demander à tes amis, ils t'auraient répondu, me dit-il avant de se mettre aux côtés de Daphné.

Pas con.

Je m'approche d'un garçon aux épaules carrées et au visage sévère. Quand il me voit, son expression change et il me fait un sourire moqueur.

- Ah ! Mumu le pervers ! Comment ça va l'ami ?

Quand je m'assois, il me glisse à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que nos parents parlent de nous marier tous les deux ?

Ah.

Au moins niveau cul je serais comblée.

Oui enfin les miens veulent me marier à tout le monde. Que ce soit mon cousin, mon frère, le voisin. Tout ce qui bouge et qui est de sang pur. Donc bon.

* * *

Félix. Félix Greengrass.

Passons sur le prénom de merde.

Ce qui est chiant c'est que maintenant que je sais comment il s'appelle, ma frustration n'est toujours pas partie. Du coup ça fait une semaine que ça me turlupine et que je continue à réfléchir à la question. J'en ai donc conclue que Lerry ne me suffisait plus et que j'étais attirée par Félix.

D'ailleurs il m'arrive de m'asseoir à côté de lui pour discuter et tout mais ça fait deux jours que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. C'est triste, je sentais un rapprochement entre nous deux.

Dans tout ça je dois passer quelques soirées avec Mumu le pervers parce que les projets de nos parents semblent sur le point de se réaliser. Bah. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Et puis il est marrant. D'autant plus qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être rebuté par le fait de m'épouser. Ce qui est rare alors je ne vais pas cracher dessus !

- Miss Flint, qu'est-ce que vous faites, par Godric ? me postillonne à la gueule, McGo dans toute sa fraîcheur matinale.

- Par qui ? je babille, les jambes croisées pendant dans le vide.

Je suis actuellement sur le toit de la tour Gryffondor. Comment cette vieille pie a-t-elle su que j'étais là ? Nous n'aurons sûrement jamais la réponse. En tout cas j'ai dû piquer le balais de Philius pour arriver jusque là.

- Godric. Godric Gryffondor, m'explique McGo l'air perplexe et inquiète.

- C'est un ami à vous ? Votre mari ? je lui demande avec innocence.

Ahahah la tête qu'elle tire, impayable ! On croirait que j'ai violé sa chèvre.

- Je déconne madame, je la rassure en souriant.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Oh ça va, j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle a l'air aussi coincée qu'une huître celle-là.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? finit-elle par grincer.

- J'essaie d'attraper une mouche phoride pour l'élever. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'on arrive au printemps et qu'est ce qui arrive à cette période de l'année ? je sifflote pédagogiquement.

Bon nous sommes encore en janvier, mais ça arrive vite ! Il faut savoir être prévoyant. C'est grâce à des personnes comme moi que la Terre survit.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Vraiment pas ? Les fourmis de feu ! Elles arrivent ! Y en a partout, on peut pas les tuer, elles piquent, elles tuent ET ELLES BOUFFENT NOS RATIONS CES SALOPES ! Qui c'est qui s'occupe des stocks hein ? Qui ?! Pas vous en tout cas ! Tout le monde s'en fout de la bouffe tant que nos assiettes sont bien remplies. Mais le jour où y a plus rien, bah vous serez dans la merde ! Et faudra pas se plaindre si personne ne s'occupe du véritable problème ! Alors oui nous avons des messages de sécurité en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts et tout. Personne ne voit le problème où il est vraiment. Heureusement que je suis là, parce que ce n'est pas avec des adultes incompétents qu'on va vivre dans la paix et l'amour ! j'hurle en battant frénétiquement des pieds.

J'entends un "Ta gueule !" de la fenêtre du dessous mais l'ignore.

Faut que je fasse gaffe parce que d'ici que je tombe...

- Tout ça pour dire que je chasse la mouche phoride parce que c'est la seule ayant la capacité de les tuer.  
Vous ne me croyez pas mais c'est vrai.

- ... Et vous chassez des mouches avec une canne à pêche vous ?

- En situation de crise, il faut savoir faire avec ce qu'on a. Comme pour vous, à votre age, quand l'envie devient pressante vous vous précipitez vers les coins les plus sombres de Poudlard pour évacuer vos intestins de vos excréments parce que vous n'avez plus les capacités de vous retenir. Vous faites donc avec ce que vous avez.

- Mais je ne vous juge pas hein.

- Vous savez qu'il existe des couches pour personnes âgées maintenant ? Ah l'évolution ! C'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut faire de nos jours !

Je tourne la tête vers McGo, souriante mais cette dernière est rouge et a les narines frémissantes.

- Revenez dans la tour, immédiatement.

- En attendant, le jour où la fourmis de feu viendra dans votre chambre, vous serez bien contente de nous retrouver, moi et ma mouche.

* * *

- L'autre jour j'ai entendu dire que les meilleurs partent les premiers. Du coup, j'ai un peu peur pour moi tu comprends ? me dit Kate Davis l'air de croire que je m'intéresse à sa vie.

Ah mon dieu. Pas elle.

- Tu sais, c'est assez égocentrique ce que tu dis là. C'est une façon pour toi de te valoriser car tu souffres d'un manque de confiance en toi ou alors tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? demande Jones qui s'installe près de moi.

Par Merlin. Le duo de gogoles !

- Ma mère va souvent voir le psychomage parce qu'elle a tendance à se dévaloriser très facilement depuis qu'elle est à la retraite, s'incruste Potter, l'air de l'abruti qu'il est.

Le trio maintenant ! S'il y en a un autre qui se rajoute, je me casse de table !

- Alors les jeunes, vous discutez des amourettes ? Ah la jeunesse, de mon temps j'avais rencontré un jeune ho-

Vlà le vieux tiens.

- Tu vas où Carrie ? Je te trouve assez associable ces derniers temps, me sermonne Jones mais je n'en écoute pas plus.

- Ça c'est parce que McGo lui a confisqué sa canne à pêche depuis elle tire la gueule ! se marre Sirius.


	11. Infidélité

Tu me plaques, comme une affiche au mur... Je porte plainte, pour coups et blessures...

Héhé.

J'espère que vous aussi, oui vous ! Vous vous coltinerez cette musique dans la tête ! Mouahahahaah Ça fait quelque jours que j'arrive pas à me la décoincer de là depuis qu'elle est passée à la radio, je tenais à vous faire partager mon calvaire. C'était en guise de bonjour. u_u

Voilà voilà. Salut.

* * *

Février

* * *

Et dire que la moralité voudrait que le Gryffondor défende le plus démunie.

Pourquoi c'est à nous que revient ce boulot ? Je veux dire... Où sont les avantages là-dedans ? Un Serpentard, il frappe le faible, il profite de l'inconscience de la victime pour lui faire les poches et il est gagnant. Tout bénef.

Le Gryffondor aide la victime, le sauve du méchant et il a le droit à quoi en échange ?

Un merci tout au plus ?

Quel rôle ingrat. Bon au aura au moins eu la satisfaction d'avoir bouffé du serpent. Si tant est qu'ils ne sont pas en surnombre. Mais le fait est que. Voilà.

En ce moment il ne se passe rien. Que dal. C'est bien simple, y a pas un Serpentard pour faire chier son monde. A croire qu'ils font grêve ! C'est quand même dingue ça ! On fait tout pour leur donner la possibilité de devenir des mages noirs et voilà comment ils nous remercient ! En faisant grêve !

Quand je vous dis qu'il ne se passe rien c'est rien. Rien. Rien rien rien rien...

...

Je vais en faire une dépression. L'autre jour Parkinou est passé devant un première année (victime fétiche de mon cousin) et qu'a t-il fait ? Il l'a laissé passer, sans rien faire. Depuis que l'autre lutin est au pouvoir chez eux, c'est horrible comme on se fait chier.

Pour tout vous dire, Moonheart a migré chez nous. Vous comprenez la gravité de la situation ? Elle dort avec Sirius. J'ai toujours su qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche entre eux.

Mais comprenez, si cette tarée vient ici pour dormir, on va bientôt devoir accueillir d'autres Serpentard en désaccord avec leur politique !

Imaginez ! Nous sommes censés être ennemi bordel à face de moule !

Et puis ils font chier, qu'ils se rebellent merde.

J'arrache ma chemise des mains de Moonheart qui l'a prit pour une serpillière et m'en vais dans mon dortoir. Comment je sais que c'est ma chemise ? Elle a décidé de se servir dans mes affaires pour faire tout un tas de truc comme s'essuyer, effacer la buée des vitres, nettoyer l'encre sur la table. Enfin voilà.

Et y en a marre !

* * *

Il se passe quelque chose entre Evans et Potter. Enfin pas que mais leur histoire, c'est louche. Bon ils couchaient ensemble, d'accord, mais qu'elle finisse par sortir avec ?

...

Why ?

Je veux dire, elle est chiante, ennuyante, barbante, tout le temps à gueuler.

Mais lui ! Il pue, il est mal coiffé, complètement con et débile. Alors il est inutile de vous dire que je suis déçue. Pour moi cette fille était le symbole de la femme libre de ses pensées et de ses gestes. Et voilà qu'elle se case avec son ennemi !

Imaginez, c'est comme si moi, du jour au lendemain me mettais à me faire Regulus ou même Rogue.

C'est impensable !

Oh et puis qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir.

- Je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi nous nous sommes réuni ici aujourd'hui. Flint, je te le dis d'avance, ta gueule, soupire Potter justement.

...

Je referme la bouche. Quand je dis que c'est un gros con.

Il ne me laisse même pas m'exprimer alors que ça se trouve j'avais une information capitale comme la nouvelle stratégie au Quidditch des Serdaigle, l'incendie dans son dortoir, la crise économique des loutres australiennes.

Enfin je ne sais pas mais on ne coupe pas la parole des honnêtes citoyens comme moi. S'il crève cramé sous son lit, qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après.

Potter nous regarde tour à tour, pour vérifier que nous sommes à l'écoute.

Nous sommes tellement dans cette sale commune, toute les classes en fait, qu'il n'y a plus de place et j'ai dû m'installer de force sur les genoux de Peter Pettigrew.

...

Il a tellement peur que je le viole qu'il ne bouge pas d'un poil ! Mais je vois au regard que nous lance Lupin que celui-ci est jaloux.

Ahah.

Je vous ai dit que j'étais populaire ? Oui ? Non ? Parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Les seuls qui sont attirés par moi sont ceux qui ont besoin de sortir de l'ombre et qui s'ennuient dans leur vie.

Lupin est l'ombre de Potter et Sirius, inutile de vous dire que s'il sortait avec moi tout le monde ne parlerait plus que de nous.

Bref. Je préfère encore me faire mon tapis de toilettes.

...

- Bien, finit par dire Potter, le visage grave.

On croirait qu'il va annoncer la mort imminente de son chien Popole.

- Comme vous avez pu le constater, depuis les vacances de noël les semaines passent et l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Vous avez tous dû remarquer que les Serpentard sont comment dire...

- Amorphes ? propose un septième année, une colère et frustration mal contenue dans sa voix.

- Mous, ajoute un autre cinquième année.

- Ils sont toujours aussi cons par contre.

- Moi je les trouve encore plus coincés qu'avant. Même Narcissa Black passe pour une dévergondée à côté !

Sirius sourit, moqueur mais je sens que dans son regard se cache une lueur agacée. Ça se voit, il a beau dire qu'il n'est pas un Black, il a du mal à refouler ses instincts de protecteur envers sa grande et douce cousine.

En revanche en ce qui concerne l'autre Bellatrix... S'il pouvait la buter, il irait dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

- Et encore, ils sont trop... Sages même.

- Toujours bien coiffés.

- Maquillées aussi, dit un deuxième année en croisant les bras.

Autant vous dire que depuis que leur mascotte a prit le pouvoir, on se fait chier.

- Ils tirent des têtes de dépressifs.

- L'autre jour l'un d'eux était trop près d'une fenêtre, j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il se suicide que je l'ai attaché à une statue pour être certain de sa sécurité, déclare fièrement Lerry en bombant le torse.

- ...

- Je les trouve chiants comme la mort moi, y a pas moyen de les insulter, ils ne réagissent pas, grince une quatrième année.

- Hier j'ai voulu offrir une cuisse de poulet à Avery, il s'est barré en pleurant.

- Et puis les têtes qu'ils ont, commente Longdubat sous le regard attendri de sa nouvelle petite amie.

A croire que c'est la période des amours.

...

Pas pour moi en tout cas. Au grand dam de Philius, d'ici qu'il m'inscrive dans un club pour rendez-vous arrangés...

- En tout cas, moi je les trouve encore baisable, je babille histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Tous me regardent, certains blasés, d'autres agacés, et les derniers amusés.

Je crois même pouvoir affirmer que certains sont d'accord avec moi.

- Flint, le ta gueule de tout à l'heure est toujours de mise alors tu la fermes, siffle Potter en fronçant les sourcils.

Evans se place derrière Potter, prend une allure de chef et je le vois qui rentre sa tête dans les épaules.

...

Soumis.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut faire quelque chose !

- ... Un bisou ? propose gentiment Lerry en levant la main.

- Et à lui on lui dit rien ? je proteste en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ta gueule.

* * *

- Vous m'avez fait demander Professeur ? je demande en entrant dans son bureau sans frapper.

J'aurais peut-être dû parce que qu'on se le dise.

Un professeur c'est un être humain.

Enfin ils sont comme nous. Et si un jour on entre dans leur bureau sans frapper alors qu'ils se masturbent ?

La situation risquerait facilement de tourner au vinaigre.

Je lui lance donc un regard suspicieux.

- Oui Carrie, répond-t-il, un sourire avenant plaqué aux lèvres.

Je regarde autour de moi.

- Seul à seule ?

C'est louche. Je veux dire... C'est un homme, je suis une femme. Expérimentée qui plus est. Qui nous dit que nos pulsions sexuelles n'exploseraient pas au grand jour ?

Il compte me violer ?

- Euh... Pas forcément... Enfin je voulais m'entretenir avec toi Carrie, installe toi, m'enjoint-il en désignant la chaise.

Je m'exécute non sans un regard méfiant.

Et puis, depuis quand il me tutoie ? C'est une façon de mettre l'élève à l'aise ou c'est son côté pervers qui tente un rapprochement ?

...

Je deviens parano.

C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être convoquée par le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ça cache forcément quelque chose. Et puis si c'est pour la fois où j'ai volé son strangulos pour le mettre dans les toilettes de Regulus Black, c'était il y a deux ans, depuis j'ai mûrit.

En tout cas j'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai su qu'il s'était fait mordre les fesses par surprises et qu'il était resté deux jours à l'infirmerie.

Ahah

C'était génial. Mais dans ma grande générosité, je suis allé lui rendre visite histoire de lui tenir compagnie et de me foutre de sa gueule.

Il y a des mochetés comme ça, je suis forcée de les énerver ça rend leur vie plus palpitante.

Voyez comme je pense au bien être des plus démunis.

- Donc. C'est un peu de délicat, surtout vous concernant, commence t-il en passant une main gêné sur sa nuque.

Il va me proposer de sortir avec lui, évidemment.

- Je vous écoute, je lui fais, souriante.

Faut le mettre à l'aise.

C'est normal d'être attiré par moi après tout. J'ai un bon fessier, un visage doux et sensuel. Un homme de son age est en droit de m'aimer.

Et puis qu'on se le dise, une relation avec moi lui permettrait de sortir de sa vie routinière.

...

Ah mais non je vais me fiancer avec Mumu le pervers !

Rah pour une fois que je pouvais profiter des faveurs d'un professeur pour avoir de bonnes notes il a fallut que l'autre s'en mêle. Au pire je pourrais avoir une relation secrète avec lui, de toute façon un professeur et une élève ne peuvent pas vivre au grand jour.

- Oui... Bien, donc voilà.

- Vous savez professeur que vous pouvez tout me dire.

Héhé, rien de mieux pour qu'il se sente en confiance.

- Je sais bien, me dit-il, crispé. Vois-tu, il m'arrive parfois de m'entretenir avec...

- Vous savez professeur, ce que vous faites avec d'autres personnes en dehors des cours, ne me regarde en rien.

Je ne suis pas jalouse, toujours prête à partager !

Je sais, je n'ai que des qualités.

- Euh... Oui. Enfin je ne parlais pas de ça. Écoute, essaie de ne pas me couper-

- Excusez-moi professeur.

- ... Oui parce que sinon on va pas s'en sortir.

- Je vous écoute.

- Voilà donc il m'arrive parfois de m'entretenir avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui ?

- Et nous discutons.

- Mais je ne vous juge pas, je lui dis en levant les mains comme pour prouver mon innocence.

- Oui donc et il arrive que nous discutions de toi.

- Ah ?

Pourquoi ?

- Et c'est justement ton sujet qui est délicat. Tu as du potentiel inexploité et nous aimerions que tu acceptes de...

- Je n'accepte pas les plans à trois, je le coupe sagement.

Enfin pas que ça me dérangerait à la base mais il faut voir les partenaires sexuels qu'il me propose celui-là !

- ...

- Si vous alliez voir Sirius Black ou même Jamie Moonheart de septième année, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient même prêt à plus. Entre nous, je continue en me penchant vers lui comme pour lui confier un secret, je soupçonne Moonheart de faire des chose SM avec Sirius pendant qu'elle s'imagine avec Regulus.

- ...

- Enfin ce sont les rumeurs, je précise en hochant la tête.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Là n'est pas le sujet.

- Ah ? Pardonnez-moi.

Je lui souris et remarque qu'il a un tic nerveux à l'oeil. Preuve qu'il perd patience.

Je devrais lui préciser que je n'accepte pas non plus les plans à quatre avec Dumby. Ils sont tous complètement perchés dans cette école.

- En fait nous avons remarqué que vous êtes assez agile et rapide avec votre baguette.

Héhé.

...

- Hun hun, continuez.

- Le fait est que lors des combats vous utilisez n'importe quel sort sans réfléchir. Je ne dis pas que c'est toujours inefficace ! Non non non. De cette façon l'adversaire a du mal à définir et à prévoir vos sorts. Mais le problème est que vos sorts sont inutiles. Et c'est dommage quand on sait que votre rapidité pourrait être un grand atout si vous connaissiez un minimum de sorts utiles au combat.

Bah je trouve qu'allumer la lumière peut être utile et éblouir l'adversaire. De cette façon on profite de la seconde d'inattention pour lui lancer une carotte à la gueule !

Je sais, je suis ingénieuse.

- Certes, je finis par dire, non sans me vexer.

Mais pourquoi il m'en parle ? On s'en fout. Je ne compte pas devenir Auror de tout façon.

- Donc le professeur et moi avons eu dans l'idée de vous-

- Attendez, je le coupe de plus en plus méfiante, pourquoi n'est ce pas le professeur McGonagall qui m'en parle ?

C'est toujours elle qui s'occupe de moi !

Depuis ma première année, elle me convoque, m'engueule, me fout des coups de pieds aux fesses, me surveille, me punie.

Je veux dire, c'est comme une mère pour moi !

Et elle me refile comme ça ? Au premier venu ?

- Elle est occupée avec d'autres élèv-

Je ne le laisse pas terminer et m'en vais en claquant la porte.

* * *

- Alors c'est ça, je grince en entrant dans le bureau de la vieille.

Deux troisièmes années de Gryffondor et deux de Poufsouffle se tournent vers moi, les visages en sang.

- Qu'il y a t-il miss Flint, soupire t-elle. Vous ne voyez pas que vous n'arrivez pas au bon moment ?

Ouais c'est ça. Cause toujours.

- Vous m'abandonnez pour de pauvres troisièmes années, pas foutus de se battre correctement ? Au lieu de me convoquer, vous demandez au professeur de Défense de s'occuper de moi pendant que vous vous la coulez douce avec ces mioches ? je fais avec des trémolos dans la voix.

J'entend un "Hé !" indigné mais je lance un regard mauvais au gosse.

- Miss Flint, pourrions-nous en parler plus tard ?

- Non ! C'est trop facile ça ! Toujours remettre au lendemain les conversations douloureuses. Ah oui, c'est toujours mieux de mettre de côté les sujets qui fâchent. Très matures même. Depuis ma première année, je viens vous voir dans votre bureau au moins quatre fois par semaine, et du jour au lendemain, vous m'abandonnez, comme une vieille chaussette ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je suis devenue trop vieille ? Vous préférez les jeunes ? Je ne suis plus de votre ressort ?

- Miss Fl-

- JE N'ACCEPTERAIS PAS D'ETRE PRISE EN CHARGE PAR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?!

Je lâche un sanglot et les quatre mioches se taillent discrètement telle la moule sous une vague d'algue.

C'est ça, filez. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez d'avoir son attention.

C'est dingue ça, on se rend compte du bonheur qu'on a qu'une fois qu'on le perd.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croy-

- Oh mais oui. La phrase bateau de la personne innocente ! "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.", "Je peux tout t'expliquer." j'imite d'une voix nasillarde. Non ! Mais non ! Vous savez ce que je crois ? Que vous ne m'aimez plus. Vos sentiments se sont éteints. MAIS ON N'OUBLIE PAS SON ENFANT ! Je ne suis pas un tableau qu'on jette quand il ne va plus avec la tapisserie ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? J'ai toujours tout fait comme d'habitude !

- Calmez-vous, enfin ! s'écrie t-elle, les mains à plat sur son bureau que je ne reverrais peut-être jamais.

On voit encore quelques graffitis que j'avais fait dessus !

J'avais même fait un coeur dans un jour de bonté. Et je ne suis pas la seule.

- J'ai des sentiments moi aussi ! Des besoins ! Je suis humaine, vous ne prenez donc pas cela en considération ? Vous êtes cruelle. Et Sirius, Moonheart, Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin ou même Lerry ? Vous y pensez à eux ? Vous allez les laisser dehors eux aussi ? Mais on a encore besoin de vous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous faire ça ! C'est méchant, gratuit et cruel ! Nous sommes encore des enfants, je sanglote en me mouchant dans son écharpe qui était accrochée à son porte manteau.

Elle ne proteste même pas.

- S'il vous plait miss Flint, asseyez-vous et parlons-en.

Je hoche négativement la tête.

- Tentative pour m'amadouer tout ça. Vous n'êtes qu'une méchante vieille dame sans aucun scrupule. Je vous aimais moi ! Et vous ne me-

- Comment ça le professeur Slugorn me convoque à votre place ?! me coupe Sirius en hurlant.

Il entre dans la pièce à pas rageur, voit mon état et comprend.

- Oh.

- Elle nous trompe avec des troisièmes années ! j'accuse en la montrant des doigts sous ses protestations.

- Mais non voyons !

- Des troisièmes années ? s'insurge t-il.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il devienne blanc comme linge et qu'il s'en aille l'air choqué et détruit.

Mais il est vite remplacé par Potter, les yeux rouges.

- J'ai appris la nouvelle, rage t-il.

- Mais vous allez arrêter à la fin !

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! nous nous écrions d'une même voix.

Elle devient livide et va pour ouvrir la bouche.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! éclate Potter.

* * *

- Et vous continuerez à nous engueuler ? demande d'une petite voix Potter, assit à côté moi, les yeux larmoyants.

- Oui, monsieur Potter, oui, soupire le professeur McGonagall, éreintée par ces deux heures d'entretient.

On ne l'a pas lâché jusqu'à qu'on soit certains qu'elle ne nous laissait pas tomber. Mais on reste méfiants.

Lerry s'est joint à la partie et Sirius boude toujours quelque part dans le château.

En fait elle a remarqué qu'elle mettait trop de côté les plus jeunes pour nous et elle a voulu nous reléguer à d'autres collègues un peu. Mais elle a compris que ça ne fonctionnerait pas comme ça. Nous les autres, on s'en fout.

C'est nous, et personne d'autre. Point.

- Et vous nous taperez comme avant ? je continue, la voix tremblante.

- Oui.

- Et vous n'allez pas nous oublier pour nos retenues non plus ? tente de s'assurer Lerry.

- Non. Je vais vous punir, vous convoquer, vous empêcher de dormir, vous sermonner, et ce jusque la fin de votre scolarité. Mais après il va falloir grandir, nous prévient-elle.

- Vraiment ? je fais, méfiante.

- Vous promettez ? continue Potter.

Lerry hoche de la tête.

- Je promets.

- Vous promettez quoi ?...

- Je promets que je ne vous abandonnerais pas, grince t-elle. Ça y est ? C'est terminé ?

Ah que je me sens mieux ! Ça se sent rien qu'à la tension dans mes épaules qui s'en va.

J'ai eu peur de perdre ma raison de vivre tout à coup ! C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas voyez-vous.

Il faut pas nous faire ça à nous. Nous sommes encore fragiles.

Je vois Potter se lever, et Lerry et moi faisons de même.

Potter se racle la gorge et regarde vers la fenêtre, gêné.

- Est-ce que... on pourrait... Enfin... Vous voyez.

- Non je ne vois pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Il se passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et dandine d'un pied à l'autre.

- En fait ça nous a beaucoup touché et nous avons eu très peur alors j'aimerais... Enfin c'est pour nous rassurer une bonne fois pour toute hein ! fait-il en levant les mains.

- De quoi ? demande t-elle, suspicieuse.

Elle plisse les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un câlin ?

- Quoi ? Mais voyons ! Monsieur Potter !

Elle finit par abdiquer sous nos regards larmoyants et de peur que la crise recommence.

Nous sommes tous les quatre en câlins collectifs quand la porte s'ouvre à grands fracas.

- Hé Mada-

Moonheart nous fixe un et un et repars à reculons.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans vos moments... intimes. Mais continuez hein ! C'est important d'assumer sa sexualité. Euh salut !

Et elle s'en va tel un pet inopinent.

...

* * *

- Ah mon Gégé tu fais bien d'être là ! je chantonne en m'installant à côté de lui.

- PAS DE GRYFFONDOR A LA TABLE DES SERPENTARD ! s'égosille le petit Kevin dictateur en apparaissant devant nous.

- J'ai eu une idée, je souris en ignorant le nain.

Gégé hausse les sourcils, touille son café lentement et attend.

- En fait j'ai eu dans l'idée que nous devrions commencer à nous fréquenter histoire de savoir si ce sont des pulsions sexuelles que j'ai envers toi ou si-

- Carrie, tu vas être ma fiancée, tu n'as pas le droit de discuter de sexualité avec au autre que moi ! proteste Mumu avec une lueur perverse dans l'oeil.

Mais !

Je sens des mains puissantes m'attraper les épaules et me traîner en dehors de la table. Je lève la tête et aperçois Bakary Parkinson.

- Parkinou... Noooooooon... Ne me jette pas ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Nous sommes de la même famille, nous avons le même sang, ne me fais pas ça... je me larmoie, suivie de près par Kevin.

- Et Flint ce sera une croix pour toi, même si tu n'es pas de la maison ! A la troisième, punition corporelle !

Oh c'est chou.

Il me donne ce sentiment d'appartenir à sa maison ! Quelle délicate attention.

- On en discutera plus tard Gégé ! je finis par crier de nouveau avec un sourire.

Qu'ils sont accueillant ces serpents mine de rien.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un petit coucou à la table de dépressifs ambulants qu'une main se resserre sur mon bras et cette fois c'est Lerry en panique qui me traîne hors de la grande salle.

- Mary Graaaaaaay, m'explique t-il la voix aigue.

Enfin il n'avait pas besoin. Le "FLINT ! QUIN ! RAMENEZ VOS CULS ICI !" était clair quant au propriétaire de la voix.

Une chaussure passe au dessus de nos têtes et nous croisons alors Longdubat. Gray hurle d'ailleurs son nom.

- Ah merde ! s'écrie t-il et il se joint à nous pour courir dans les couloirs.

* * *

- Miss Flint ?

Je repose doucement et discrètement ce que j'étais en train de voler et me tourne vers le professeur de DCFM.

- Oui ? je babille, innocemment.

- Que faites vous dans mon bureau à deux heures du matin ? me demande t-il, les yeux plissés.

Il y a trois jours il me tutoyait et aujourd'hui il me vouvoies. Une véritable girouette !

Il s'est sûrement rendu compte que notre relation était vouée à l'échec.

- Ah c'est votre bureau ! je m'exclame faussement surprise en regardant autour de moi comme si c'était la première fois que je venais ici.

- En même temps il se trouve juste derrière ma salle de classe, répond t'il en devenant de plus en plus méfiant. Et vous y étiez il a deux jours.

J'hoche la tête, en continuant de faire semblant que je n'étais pas au courant. Avec ma tête d'abrutie, ça devrait passer comme une crotte de nez sur un mouchoir.

- Ouais ouais ouais. C'est sympa ici, je commente simplement. Vous venez souvent par ici ? je demande pour faire la conversation.

- Que faites vous ici ?

- Je... Bah...

Et là, une idée merveilleuse germe dans ma tête. Je prend un air rêveur, je colle un sourire de mongole sur la face et je garde les yeux dans le vague tout en respirant régulièrement comme si j'étais somnambule. D'une voix lointaine je commence à répondre :

- Regardons de plus près ces anomalies..

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai sorti ça. Mais on s'en fout l'important c'est de faire croire que je suis en train de rêver.

- ...

Héhé je suis sûr qu'il marche en plein dedans. C'est que je suis une bonne actrice. En réalité j'étais là pour chercher les dossiers personnels des élèves. Paraît-il qu'il ne les protège pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le croire.

Ce sera une occasion pour moi de chopper l'adresse de Gégé.

- Hé Carrie grouilles toi j'ai entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir ! me crie Lerry en rentrant dans le bureau.

...

Il s'arrête en s'apercevant que j'ai de la compagnie.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là ? s'étonne t'il ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte que c'est notre professeur.

... Quel boulet.

- Je suppose que vous ne saviez pas que c'est mon bureau, ironise t-il.

- Ah ? Bah c'est charmant ici ! Belle décoration en tout cas !

- ...

- Bon je ne vais pas m'éterniser hein ! Bonne soirée ! sifflote t-il.

- Monsieur Quin, revenez ici. Que faites vous tous les deux dans mon bureau à deux heures du matin ? commence t-il à s'énerver.

- On pourrait vous poser la même question, rétorque Lerry d'une voix méfiante

- ...

- On ne dira rien au professeur McGonagall si vous ne dites rien en retour, je tente de marchander.

- Vous êtes collés.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent, me suivent, me reviewent, me mettent en favoris ou alerte. D'ailleurs je répondrais aux reviews plus tard, là je publie en vitesse !

En tout cas, le prochain chapitre sera en parallèle à l'un de ceux d'Amphi, pour ceux qui se souvienne de "Mal de transport", ce sera celui-ci. Il est déjà à moitié écrit, je ferais surement le reste ce soir.

Yeu vous laisse ! A plous !


	12. Avery aurait du se tenir

Saloute !

Oui je publie, _encore, _mais certains remarquerons que c'est un chapitre qu'ils ont déjà lu. Normal, c'était le premier que j'avais publié mais que j'avais retiré parce qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ait des lecteurs qui ne connaissent pas Amphi. Possible ? Je sais pas. En tout cas vaut mieux prédire que guérir.

Donc, désolée pour le faux espoir, je remets juste ce chapitre, et je m'en vais écrire le prochain !

Bonne lecture pour ceux qui découvrent ! Ou alors pour ceux qui veulent relire, sait-on jamais.

* * *

_Février_

* * *

_Oh Lerry._

_Mon Lerry._

_Devant ma tombe ne pleure pas_

_Je n'y suis pas, je ne dors pas_

_Dans le ciel je suis mille vents qui soufflent_

_Je suis l'éclat du diamant sur la neige_

_Je suis la lumière qui éclai..._

- TA GUEULE FLINT ! hurle ce que je pourrais identifier un homme.

...

- Qui est là ? je demande d'une voix faible en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir malgré les ténèbres qui m'entourent.

- C'est moi, répond t-il.

... Voilà qui m'éclaire. Si tout le monde pouvait répondre de la même façon que lui, je pense qu'il n'existerait plus aucun quiproquo. De cette façon je n'aurais pas noyé mon elfe quand j'ai cru que c'était mon frère quand on était petit.

- Qui moi ? j'insiste alors.

- Avery, souffle t-il et je peux déceler à sa façon de répondre qu'il est désespéré.

- On est où ? je lui demande après quelques secondes de silence.

- Au purgatoire.

Ah.

Logique.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ?

- Nous sommes mort, je finis par constater d'une voix plate. Je m'en doutais. Je peux donc en conclure qu'à la fin de notre vie c'est le néant. Quand je le dirais à Lerry. Ah bah non je peux plus. Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? On nous a tué ? C'était un suicide ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Je me rappelle juste que j'étais tranqui...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu...

- Oh ! J'ai glissé dans les escaliers c'est ça ? je continue en me larmoyant. Lerry me disait toujours "Fais tes lacets sinon tu vas t'emmêler les pieds, l'un d'eux va se tordre et on devra le couper." J'aurais dû l'écouter ! Nan ! Mes pieds ! j'hurle en vérifiant qu'ils sont bien sain et sauf.

R.A.S.

Tout va bien.

Pas de quoi paniquer donc.

J'ai mes deux pieds. Il n'y a aucun problème. Si ce n'est qu'on ne voit rien.

Et que ça pue le rat décomposé mélangé au trou de balle de Rogue.

Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas un parfum qui ferait fureur sur le marché de sorciersd'luxe. Enfin bon. Je ne crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire quand je verrais Dieu.

- T'es mort de quoi toi ? Ton estomac a finit par imploser à force de bouffer comme tu le faisais ? je lui demande avec compassion. Mais ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est qu'on soit tous les deux ensemble. Nous passerons les étapes de la mort. Cette histoire de Serpentard/Gryffondor n'a plus lieu d'être maintenant.

- Flint ferme ta g...

- Oui je sais, tu vas me dire qu'à la vie, à la mort, tu seras toujours un fier Serpentard. Mais tu ne penses pas que si nous sommes tous les deux là à discutailler des choses de la vie... ou de la mort on s'en fout, tu ne crois qu'il y ait une bonne raison derrière tout ça ?

- Non.

- Moi je vais te le dire. Nous avons une destinée. Et peu importe nos rivalités. La mort n'est qu'une étape. Quelle est la prochaine ? Je ne sais p...

- MAIS ON EST PAS MORT MERDE ! me coupe t-il d'une voix hachée. MAINTENANT TU VAS LA FERMER OU JE TE COUPE LE CLITO AVEC MES DENTS !

...

- ...

- ...

- Toi, tu n'as pas mangé depuis un moment, je constate en prenant un air docte.

Ce qui ne sert à rien puisqu'on ne me voit pas.

Je l'entend sangloter et je décide alors de m'approcher de lui pour le réconforter.

- T'en fais pas va, ce n'est pas si grave quand on y pense puisqu'on est m-

...

Quoi ?

- ...

- T'as dis quoi ? On n'est pas mort ?

- Non, me répond t-il en reniflant.

- Bah. Pourquoi ?

- ...

* * *

- Et donc, Kevin a décidé de faire une prison appelée le purgatoire, je dis en hochant la tête.

- Ouais.

- Et ça se trouve où ?

- Dans le château. Quelque part. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui le sait.

- Ahah c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas arrêté Greengrass je lui aurais bien fais des petites choses moi ! je babille.

- ...

- Au faite, pourquoi on m'a arrêté déjà ?

Que je sache, Kevin s'occupe des Serpentard habituellement.

* * *

- Comment on fait si on a des besoins ?

- On se démmerde.

- C'est pas pratique.

- Certes, soupire t-il.

On se fait chier ici quand même.

- Remarque, il y a un bon côté. On peut faire nos besoins tranquillement puisqu'on ne se voit pas.

- ...

- Mais y a des limites. J'espère que t'as pas envie de chier.

- On pourrais faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas ?

- J'ai une idée, je le coupe en l'ignorant, on se trouve un petit coin pipi vers le fond afin qu'on ne s'y assoit pas par mégarde.

* * *

- Tu m'as dis que t'étais là pour quoi toi déjà ?

- Je te l'ai pas dis.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il peut être associable lui.

- Tu as remarqué que je tente de faire la conversation, je lui dis alors.

- Oui, soupire t-il, et ce serait sympas de ta part de t'abstenir.

- Mais on se fait chier !

- Mais ferme ta gueule !

* * *

- N'empêche. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'arrête. Je suis juste venue dans la salle commune.

- Justement. T'es une Gryffondor.

- Et alors ?

- Bah... T'as pas le droit.

- Et les relations inter maisons on en fait quoi hein ?

- On se les fout dans le cul.

- ... C'était très malpoli ça mon petit Avery.

- ...

- C'est quand même dégueulasse ! On m'enferme juste pour ça !

- En même temps, à moitié à poil, bourrée avec ton ami Quin c'était mal passé. Surtout que t'étais venue violer Félix.

- Et pourquoi on n'a pas arrêté Lerry ?

- Il a réussit à se tailler avant.

Oh le con il m'a lâché !

* * *

- Y a pas grand monde ici quand même, je constate d'une voix plate.

- Il y en a deux qui ont eu le droit de sortir juste avant que tu ne viennes.

- Ah.

- Ouais.

- T'as pris pour combien ?

- Trois jours, il me reste un jour et demi, marmonne t-il.

- Et moi ?

- Sachant que tu as dormi deux jours, il t'en reste six.

- Mais je vais mourir ici ! je me plains alors.

- C'est le but.

* * *

- C'est quand même bizarre...

- Quoi encore ?

- Comment ça se fait qu'on a pas les moyens de mesurer notre vagin nous les femmes ?

- ...

- Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve d'inégalité...

* * *

- Putain mais Flint !

- Bah quoi ?

- Arrête de me peloter !

- Fais pas le rabat joie, nous sommes deux, seuls, dans une pièce obscure, tu seras sûrement le dernier homme que je verrais, profitons un peu.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'écrie t-il tandis que je me colle à lui.

- Allez...

- AU VIOL !

Je suis sûr que je serais sa première en plus de quoi il se plaint !

* * *

- ... Putain t'as déchiré mon pull.

- T'as finit de geindre ? je lui fais en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'ai même pas pu le violer, il m'a roulé dessus en autodéfense.

* * *

- Ahah ! J'en ai une bonne !

- Tu m'as pris mon premier baiser...

- Qu'est ce qu'un rat qui joue aux cartes ? je demande en souriant.

- Mon premier... Je le réservais...

- Un ramis ! Ahahhahahah ! J'adore !

- ...

- J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris non plus. C'est Lerry qui me l'a sorti mais sur le coup c'était marrant non ?

* * *

- Qu'est qu'une feuille découpée en deux ?

- Ta g...

- Un puzzle pour Moonheart !

- ... C'est vrai que tu t'améliores, me dit-il finalement après un petit rire.

* * *

- J'ai mal au cul, geint t-il.

- Tu veux que je te le masse ? je propose langoureusement en m'approchant de lui.

- NON !

C'est dommage, y avait de quoi faire en plus.

* * *

- Franchement, de toi à moi, tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à une fille ?

- Si, mais pas toi. Et tu m'as volé mon premier baiser ! s'écrie t-il d'une voix scandalisée.

- Oh ça va, t'es pas le seul et jusque là ils sont pas tous à me faire chier avec ça.

- ...

- Sinon... Il y a d'autres premières expériences qu'on pourrait exploiter...

- Non.

* * *

- Vous n'avez jamais pensé à une rébellion ? je demande après quelques temps de silence.

Je peux vous dire qu'ici on les compte les secondes.

- Je ne parlerais pas de nos affaires d'État avec une Gryffondor.

- Même pas avec une compensation ?

- Flint, enlève tout de suite ta main de là.

Avec ça, je vais jamais baiser moi.

* * *

...

...

Mouihihihihihihihi...

- Flint arrête de rire comme une baleine tu me fais flipper. Ça fait dix minutes que ça dure.

Houhouhouhouhihihihihhihihih i...

!

- Flint tu me saoule !

Ahahah...

Ahem.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à te marrer ? il me demande finalement.

- Ahah, tu vas rire, j'avais l'image d'une chèvre boiteuse sur le dos de McGo pour une promenade ! Ahahahah !

- ... Euh... Oui. Certes.

- Ahahahah nan mais faut avoir l'image aussi ! Mc Go à poil qui court dans un champs, une chèvre boiteuse sur le dos et les deux avec un sourire. Ahah !

- ...

- ...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant. Toi qui pense à ça, ou Mc Go à poil qui sourit.

* * *

Je crois que je deviens folle.

Je vous jure.

Il n'y a pas deux secondes j'ai cru voir des yeux se balader devant moi.

Ils me fixaient.

D'ailleurs là maintenant, ils sont dans le fond et me fixent toujours.

- Pourquoi tu te colles à moi ?

- Regarde, il y a des yeux, je lui chuchote.

* * *

J'aurais pas dû lui parler des yeux, maintenant c'est moi qui me retrouve à devoir le protéger.

Je vous jure, il est en train de me chialer dans les pattes là !

* * *

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'un pingouin de compagnie.

J'entend Avery souffler d'exaspération à côté de moi.

Oui il a arrêté de pigner.

* * *

- Pourquoi les coques n'ont pas de mains ?

- Franchement, juste quelques minutes, tais-toi.

- Parce que les poules n'ont pas de nichons ! Ahahahah ! Elle est bonne hein ?

* * *

**Voilà ! **

Le poème n'est pas de mon cru, il est de Mortuary. Sinon pour les blagues, je les ai cherché sur internet et les ai modifié selon.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	13. Harcèlement

Bonyoul ! Petite publication à l'avance mesdames et messieurs et autres créatures. Héhé c'est pour vous remercier pour la 100ème reviews. \o/ Mais, mais ce n'est pas le chapitre sur Mal de transport. Ne vous en faites pas, celui-là sera publié samedi. Depuis dimanche il est prêt, tout chaud, à attendre d'être lu. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est un bonus sur Greengrass et Carrie, pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre quelle plaie elle peut être. Ahah_  
_

Ne t'en fais pas Linnea Black, le bonus sur la rentrée de Carrie, je l'écrirais aussi ! mais comme tu m'as dis que je pouvais prendre mon temps j'en profite, héhé. Je le publierais surement vers la fin de la fic qui approche d'ailleurs. u_u

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, me laissent une review dont l'anonyme (le homard : j'avoue que c'est toujours étrange de discutailler avec des fruits de mer, notament lorsqu'ils parlent d'arc en ciel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fumé quelque chose xD) et ceux qui me suivent ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_"Les hommes aiment les femmes qui s'assument, utilises donc une méthode de drague bestiale, comme un homme quoi. Fais ressortir tes hormones. Il faut qu'il ressente ton envie, ton désir. Montre lui de quoi t'es capable. Tu devrais tenter la méthode radicale du rentre dedans. Comme nous, les gars."_

Ça devrait le faire ! J'ai juste à écouter ses conseils.

* * *

- Pssst... Psst... je fais, cachée derrière la porte des toilettes.

Il s'arrête, regarde autour de lui et reprend sa route.

Oui, je vois à travers les portes. Je suis Octyloporte.

...

Mot qui n'existe pas mais bon. En situation de crise, il faut savoir utiliser des termes savants. C'est ce que font tous les politiques, ils disent des trucs incompréhensibles et nous font croire que la situation va s'arranger alors que s'ils s'exprimaient clairement, on comprendrait tout de suite qu'il y a aiguille sous troll.

Cela va de soi.

Mais heureusement, j'ai réussi à percer leur machiavélisme à jour ! Hinhinhin.

... Oui bref.

- Gégé, psssssst... je recommence et voyant qu'il n'y prête pas plus attention, je sors des toilettes, saute dans le couloir et me place de force face à Gégé.

Il me regarde, l'air de se demander s'il doit s'intéresser à ce que je lui veux ou s'il doit simplement me jeter un sort pour me laisser telle la crevette inanimée que je serais dans ce couloir sinistre inondé d'élèves malintentionnés.

...

Je vais décider pour lui.

C'est mieux.

Déjà pour ma survie mais aussi parce que moi aussi j'ai autre chose à foutre de mes journées alors si on pouvait accélérer et passer aux choses sérieuses directement.

Oui donc.

- Bonsoir mademoiseau... Tu vis par ici ? T'as pas peur de te perdre ou de te faire agresser, seul ? C'est dangereux tu sais, je lui babille en prenant une allure d'homme.

Je carre mes épaules, lève le menton, fais une grimace digne du plus gros primate que la Terre ait connue, avant d'entamer un sourire en coin.

Mon petit côté dragueur quoi.

J'avoue avoir du charme, c'est indéniable.

L'en faut pas plus avant que je crache un gros molard par terre mais je me retiens parce que je sens le regard de McGo fixé sur mon dos plus loin.

Pas bête la bête, je l'avais repérée.

Héhé.

Le Gégé se contente de rouler des yeux et d'attendre la suite comme s'il venait assister au spectacle d'un cirque minable.

Alors que voilà.

Je suis sûr que j'ai les compétences nécessaire pour participer à un bon cirque.

C'est quand même dingue comme personne ne voit le véritable potentiel qui se cache en moi !

Une petite roulade par ci, une petite conversation avec un cheval autiste et un petit cramage de gueule avec du feu sur les cheveux, c'est le plan parfait pour réussir au cirque ! Quoi de mieux que de risquer autant sa vie pour gagner du fric hein ?

Ahlala, peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un finira par se rendre compte que mes réflexions ont véritablement du sens et je suis sûr que le monde s'en sortira mieux.

Voilà.

Faudrait peut-être que je m'active, il perd patience.

Voilà ce qui se passe de nos jours. Le monde est devenu si individualiste et pressé contre la montre que les gens ne prennent même plus le temps de converser tranquillement, de prendre le temps de réfléchir posément et de se sociabiliser.

Notre société est malade. Voilà ce que j'en pense.

Ah je divague encore. C'est parce que je suis nerveuse.

- Vous être charmant, y a pas moyen que je te raccompagne, histoire de me sentir tranquille de savoir que t'es en sécurité tu vois.

- ...

- Oui ? Non ? T'as de belles cuisses on te l'a déjà dit ? je retente mais ça n'a pas l'air de le toucher plus que ça.

... Ah je comprends pas.

Gégé siffle, l'air agacé d'avoir perdu du temps, me contourne et s'en va sans un bruit.

...

Mais j'avais tout calculé pourtant !

* * *

_- Ça n'a pas marché._

_- Ah oui ? _

_- Je crois qu'il n'aime pas les femmes qui s'assument et rentrent dedans. _

De toute façon j'aurais préféré que ce soit lui qui me rentre dedans.

Qu'on se le dise.

_- Peut-être qu'il aime les femmes douces et sensibles._

_- Celles qui aiment lire des poèmes ? _

_- Sûrement, oui. _

_- A haute voix ? _

_- Euh... probablement._

_- D'accord !_

* * *

- "Tes yeux, tels la vive lumière

M'éblouissent, j'admire cette sphère

Je perds mon souffle, je suffoque

Et j'attends, sans que tu te moques

Ô miséricorde, ton odeur m'asphyxie

Mon coeur est picoré par une pie

Mes orteils frétillent de jouissance

Et de ton sang je remplie ma pence."

Ahah

Aucun doute il va succomber ! J'ai toutes mes chances cette fois.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas peu fière de ma prestance. On sent tout de suite l'expérience et l'aptitude à l'écriture poétique hein ?

Je souris et attends une réaction de sa part.

Il se contente de me fixer. Pour une fois il n'a pas la tête de celui qui veut m'enfoncer la tête dans un chiotte, mais plus la tête de celui qui vient de découvrir un spécimen rare.

On sent quand même un grand changement non ? Peut-être que demain il acceptera de coucher avec moi.

Dans tout ça il a aimé ma prestation ou pas ?

... Il préfère sûrement les poèmes plus élaborés. Après tout c'est un homme de classe.

Pas de problème, j'ai pensé à tout.

Oui, l'organisation fait partie de mes innombrables qualités.

Je redescends de la table, m'en vais chercher mon deuxième parchemin dans mon sac plus loin et retourne sur ladite table, debout, pour être certaine d'avoir son attention.

Héhé.

Le deuxième poème a été composé par Lerry à ma demande.

Je suis sûr qu'il va adoré.

- "Sous les milles délices,  
Susurrait en son creux  
L'arbre miséricordieux  
Et la pommes aux épices  
Rêvait d'une possession.

Quelle en est la raison ?  
D'un amour surprenant,  
Qu'un vieil arbre jouissant  
Sans offrir un retour  
Et la pomme veut l'amour.

Elle inspire, se délecte  
De sa langue s'humecte  
Ses lèvres assoupis  
Par le rêve émis  
De l'amour éternel. "

... Ça a son petit côté passionnel avouons-le.

Enfin d'une certaine façon. Ça a un petit côté pervers quand même. Du coup c'est une pomme qui veut se faire un arbre... Elle serait donc arbrophile. Et si lui, il acceptait ses avances ? Il serait pommophile !

Quand je vous dis que la société est malade, tout ça, c'est malsain.

Ah vous aussi vous préférez mon poème ?

Héhé.

...

J'espère quand même qu'il ne va pas tilter que ce poème n'est pas de moi, Potter l'a acheté à Lerry lui aussi alors s'il l'a sorti avant moi...

Ah ça va tout gâcher !

- Flint, me fait le petit Kevin en tapant du pied.

Lui, par contre, il n'a pas l'oreille pour la poésie, la vrai.

Sinon il serait ébahit face à mon talent.

- Oooooui, je réponds avec l'innocence même.

- Je peux savoir, nom d'une pipe à bulle, ce que tu fais, encore, DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE DES SERPENTARD ?!

Je sursaute et descends de la table. Pas que je sois soumise au nain. Non non non.

...

Du tout.

Bon il peut être impressionnant.

Parfois.

- Ah mais c'est une bonne question ça mon chou ! J'entretiens l'amitié inter maison en récitant des poèmes. Après tout la jeunesse a tendance à oublier les bienfaits de la poésie et sa douceur et...

- Flint, gronde t-il en signe d'avertissement.

- Tu veux que je t'en récites un ? Oui ? Non ?

Je me racle la gorge alors qu'il devient rouge. J'aperçois vaguement Gégé avec son sourire narquois.

- Allons donc. " Par une vulve rouge, piquante et frissonnante-

- DEGAGE OU JE TE BRULE LES MAMELONS !

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je déguerpisse alors qu'il sort sa baguette.

- Une croix pour Flint ! s'écrire t-il pendant que je continue de contourner les élèves sur mon chemin pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce au plus vite.

- Mais j'ai rien fais ! proteste Philius.

- Pas toi, abruti ! ET ARRÊTE DE LAISSER ENTRER TA DÉVERGONDÉE DE SOEUR !

* * *

_- Ton truc sur la fille douce là, il s'en fout comme d'un coquillage shooté à la codéine. _

_- Ah oui ? Essaie donc la méthode de la fille difficile, qui ne se laisse pas avoir. _

_- ... C'est-à-dire ? _

_- En fait, tu traînes autour de lui, mais tu l'ignores royalement. En gros tu fais comme s'il ne t'intéressait pas. _

_- Si je comprends bien, il faut que je sois le plus souvent possible près de lui afin de lui montrer que je m'en fous, même si ce n'est pas vrai. _

Il me regarde, étonné.

_- Et bien oui, oui c'est ça. Je suis content de voir que tu commences à comprendre._

Ça va être compliqué.

* * *

- Tu pourrais arrêter de nous suivre, grince Wilkes en me lançant un regard haineux.

Je lève le menton fièrement et fais comme si le fait que Gégé et lui soient là est juste une plaie dans ma vie.

Je les regarde, condescendante et ne réponds pas.

Wilkes hausse les sourcils. Gégé... ne réagit pas.

Pour changer.

Mais je continue tout de même de les suivre à la trace. C'est simple, je suis devenue son ombre, silencieuse, hautaine.

Je peux vous dire que c'est la pire méthode que j'ai tenté.

- Écoute, encore que d'habitude t'es soûlante parce que tu parles trop pour dire n'importe quoi, mais aujourd'hui, ta façon de nous fixer sans rien dire, de nous suivre à chaque pas, de fixer chaque membre du corps et tout ça, sans un mot, sans même cligner un seul oeil, c'est carrément flippant. Alors soit tu dégages, soit tu nous dis enfin ce que tu nous veux ! Ou plutôt pourquoi tu nous harcèles.

...

Ahah. Preuve qu'il manque cruellement d'attention, jusqu'à s'inventer une vie.

Ahahah.

Lui je m'en fous, c'est pas lui que je suis.

Allez va. Je ne me sens pas de casser ses rêves, je vais le laisser espérer qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui.

Après tout je ne suis pas cruelle.

Ahlala.

Je continue à les regarder, hautaine. Mais je me rends compte que cette façon de séduire ne sert à rien et est carrément à chier. En plus j'ai l'impression que Gégé a compris où je voulais en venir. Du coups tout est tombé à l'eau non ? Ce qui n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs.

Je ne me sentais pas continuer à fermer ma gueule plus longtemps.

Autant tenter un dernier petit truc.

- Je te donne cinq galions si tu couches avec moi, je souffle auprès de Gégé.

Il ouvre de grands yeux quelques secondes avant de partir en riant.

Wilkes marchant sur ses traces qui se demande ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire.

- Six galions alors ? je crie mais il se marre encore plus fort.

...

Ça a eu le mérite de le faire rire un peu.

...

Il sait faire autre chose que se taire, c'est bien.

Quelle évolution. Peut-être qu'un jour il saura que la parole existe.

Ou alors le touché vaginale.

Je ne suis pas tatillonne.

...

Oui non rien. Faites comme si j'avais rien dis.

* * *

_- Non mais vraiment. Il n'y a rien qui le séduis. J'ai l'impression de draguer une porte d'Azkaban ! _

_- Ah mais on y a pas pensé mais ton gars, il est peut-être homo. _

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Tu veux dire que... Il faut que je me travestisse du coup c'est ça ? _

_- Hein ? Mais ça sert à rien ! _

_- Bah pourquoi ? _

_- Parce qu'un jour il se rendra bien compte que t'es une fille. _

Ah non je suis désolée mais même maintenant il y en a qui doutent de mon sexe donc bon. Voilà.

_- Et toi t'as pas une idée ? _je demande à Potter qui passe à côté de nous telle la chaussette indésirable qu'il est.

_- Pour l'autre que tu veux chopper ? Bah tu fermes ta gueule, voilà le conseil, à défaut de réussir à le séduire, t'arrêteras au moins de lui casser les couilles. Et crois-moi, ce sera déjà ça de gagner et tu nous lâcheras peut-être enfin le nimbus, _siffle t-il avant de repartir.

Le nimbus. Allez savoir pourquoi mais c'est ambiguë.

...

Hé ! Gros con va !

Je me tourne vers Pettigrew qui hausse les épaules.

_- Sinon tu peux toujours tenter le viol, _me propose t-il.

* * *

- Le filet de pêche ! Le filet de pêche ! j'hurle auprès de Lerry.

Ce dernier court justement avec mon filet de pêche en main, l'air paumé.

- Il est où ?! Il est où ?! crie t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

Et c'est là que je me dis.

... Niveau discrétion on a fait mieux. Gégé a eu le temps de se barrer en se foutant de ma gueule, pendant qu'on paniquait avec le matériel.

Je soupire.

- Laisse tomber, on remballe.

Je ramasse la longue chaîne qui aurait servie à l'attacher et la poupée vaudou et m'en vais, les épaules abaissées, en regardant misérablement le sol.

La vie, c'est nul.

Et puis je suis sûr qu'il est homo.

Voilà.

* * *

Petite dédicace à une personne qui se reconnaîtra surement, (ou pas parce qu'elle est lente d'esprit, mettez les ensemble Carrie et elle dans une pièce et vous aurez le droit à une conversation super étrange et dénuée de toute logique) oui donc tout ça pour dire que tu remarqueras que tous les Kevin sont psycho et chiants. u_u Vous en connaissez vous ? Oui, surement.

Ils sont un fléau dans la société actuelle.

Valà valà.


	14. Mal de transport

**(Edit**** :** Nan nan pour ceux qui croient que je viens de publier un nouveau chapitre, là maintenant tout de suite, je viens en fait de republier le chapitre avec Avery et Carrie que j'avais mis au premier chapitre et que j'avais retiré après. Enfin je l'ai remis et pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lu, allez au chapitre 12 !**)**

Mardi ce sera la saint Félix. Voilà c'est dit. Offrez-lui un cadeau comme "La sociabilité pour les nuls", ça lui fera plaisir !

Bref, je rappelle que ce chapitre est en parallèle à celui de Zod'a "Mal de transport", d'où le titre commun. u_u J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette version !

Merci à ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui reviews (Ladys j, pour répondre à ta question, j'attends Zod'a en fait, mais non, ne t'en fais pas, nous n'abandonnons pas cette fic. Pour l'instant je me penche plus sur celle de Carrie comme ça une fois terminée j'aurais tout mon temps pour le reste. Et normalement elle sera reprise pour les prochaine vacances la petites Ruth. Vàla vàla. Rassurée ? xD)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Mars_

* * *

Ça fait une heure que Lerry a choppé Mumu pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser.

...

Et il croit qu'il fait peur.

- Je te préviens, fiancés ou pas, je me la ferais quand même ! Et si t'es pas content tu peux toujours aller te farcir un bigorneau j'en ai rien à cirer ! s'écrie t-il en menaçant Mumu du doigt.

D'ailleurs ce dernier se fout royal de ce qu'il raconte parce qu'il regarde autour de lui d'un air ennuyé et tourne sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Je sens qu'il y a une grande amitié potentielle entre ces deux-là tu ne trouves pas ? je babille en plaçant mon bras sur les épaules de Wilkes.

Il me lance un regard agacé, se dégage et s'en va discuter avec Regulus l'affreux et Rosier.

Bah, faut bien qu'ils s'entendent. Enfin bref.

Aujourd'hui les sixièmes et septièmes années font une sortie dans le monde moldu.

...

- Bien, vous allez rentrer un à un dans ce bus moldu sans faire de, commence Dumby, un rire dans la voix.

- Il est hors de question que je pose mon postérieur sur ces sièges de souillures ! proteste Rosier avec véhémence.

- ... scandale, termine le professeur McGonagall avant de soupirer.

Je vois le vieux se bidonner et je comprends vite.

Il se shoote aux Amphétamines.

- Et le week-end, elle dormira chez moi, continue Lerry qui ne semble pas remarquer ce qui se passe autour.

Potter devant moi tape du pied avec impatience en regardant Rosier, agacé.

- T'as finis de râler oui ? Si t'es pas content tu peux retourner faire ta toilette et te maquiller, baragouine t-il. Quand c'est qu'on part ? se détourne t-il en approchant de McGo, tel le gosse qui demande toutes les deux secondes si on arrive bientôt.

- Ce n'est pas un bus m-

- Je n'entrerais pas là-dedans, je préviens. Le voyage se fera sans moi si vous ne changez pas de transport, menace Avery.

Ah mais qu'ils sont chiants !

- Bah reste où t'es, que veux-tu que ça nous fasse ? s'énerve Sirius, le pied sur une marche du bus, prêt à monter.

Depuis qu'ils ont réussi à enlever le petit Kevin de sa dictature, ils sont devenu encore plus agaçant qu'avant ! Limite qu'on regrette quand ils étaient tous prêt à se pendre.

Quoique Moonheart ne vit plus avec nous donc ça nous change aussi.

Mais ça ne l'empêche en rien de s'incruster quand elle se fait chier celle-là.

- Et qu'on se le dise, Carrie n'aime que moi, pour elle tu n'es rien si ce n'est son futur mari. Mais elle n'aura toujours que moi dans son coeur ! Alors que je te vois pas avec tes grands airs. Elle est à moi ! A moi et c'est tout, c'est compris ?

- MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TA VIE MON VIEUX ! ALORS FERME TA GUEULE TU ME LES CASSES ! TA COPINE JE VAIS LA PRENDRE DE TOUS LES COTES ET ELLE N'AURA QUE MON NOM A LA BOUCHE GROS CON ! finit par hurler Mumu le visage rouge et une veine battant sa tempe.

Avant qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge, Mumu deux, son grand frère, le ceinture à la taille et l'empêche de faire quoique ce soit de répréhensible devant le directeur.

Ah c'est bien dommage.

Il a beau être mon meilleur ami le petit Lerry il n'empêche que ça aurait mit de l'ambiance !

D'ailleurs mon ami pousse pratiquement McGo et rentre le premier dans le bus en boudant.

La foule commence donc à le suivre.

- Je vous ai dis, je n'irais pas ! proteste Avery.

Wilkes hoche de la tête.

- Très bien ceux qui ne veulent pas venir, irons en salle d'étude et je veux que ce soir j'ai cinq rouleaux de parchemin par élève étant resté au château sur les sorts permettant de métamorphoser un animal magique et je veux tous les détails ! Inconvénients, avantages, dérivés, exemples, accidents. Tout ! Et de toute façon, c'est un magicobus, le directeur blaguait, grince t-elle, surtout le dernier mot.

Un silence parcourt la foule pendant que l'autre fou tape des mains et se marre comme une huître pétée.

Une fois entrée dans le bus, je vois que Lerry m'attend.

...

Pas bête la bête, je sais très bien qu'il a le mal de transport alors je m'assois d'autorité à côté de Sirius tandis que Potter se dispute plus loin avec Rogue.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Servilo a écrit une lettre à Evans, explique t-il simplement.

- Une lettre de cul, je devine alors.

- ...

J'ai toujours su que c'était lui le détraqué sexuel de cette école. Y en a toujours un.

Et puis il est repéré de loin avec ses yeux vicieux, ses cheveux gras et sa fine bouche étirée en un sourire de psychopathe.

Ah j'en ai des frissons rien que de le regarder.

- Attendez-moi, attendez-moi ! crie une voix fluette.

Je me lève un peu pour voir qui est l'élève et c'est sans surprise que j'aperçois Moonheart, essoufflée, un paquet de chips en main monter dans le bus et sauter sur la place à côté de Regulus.

J'y pense.

Ils sont quand même cons.

Je veux dire dans l'autre bus ils ont mit les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ensemble.

Ils auraient pas pu changer leur façon de faire un peu ? Enfin bon, là ça risque d'être le bordel.

Surtout quand on voit Potter et Rogue à côté. Ils leurs faut combien de meurtre entre maison pour leur faire comprendre à ces vieux ?

- Et tu crois qu'avec ta tête de moule t'aurais eu une chance ? Même ma goule ne t'aurait pas choisi, gueule Potter avant de se tourner vers nous et d'avancer jusqu'à qu'il remarque que j'ai pris sa place.

Il va pour me dire quelque chose, sûrement pour m'envoyer chier mais McGo lui attrape le bras et le traîne de force à côté de Rogue.

Inutile de vous citer les protestations, ce serait une perte de temps.

- ON NE GRIGNOTE PAS DANS LE MAGICOBUS ! hurle McGo en se ruant sur Moonheart pour lui voler son paquet de chips.

Ma parole mais elle a les yeux partout !

Sirius se tourne vers moi, l'air de celui qui a eu une idée merveilleuse.

- On joue à que vois-tu ?

... Gné ?

- C'est quoi ça ? je babille en sortant un paquet de sucette de sous ma veste.

C'est sans compter sur Dumbledore qui fait une roulade, un équilibre, et une nouvelle roulade pour finir devant moi et me piquer mon paquet avant de courir vers l'avant du bus comme si j'allais le courser pour récupérer mon bien sous les protestations du professeur McGonagall.

- ...

- ...

Je savais bien qu'il rackettait à ses heures perdues !

Quel malade.

Je suis sûr McGo et lui ratissent les poches des élèves pour se faire des soirées avec nos bouffe tout seuls comme les deux égoïstes qu'ils sont.

...

MES SUCETTES ! MER SUCETTES !

CONNARD !

- Qu'est ce que t'as à rire toi ? je siffle en me tournant vers Sirius.

- La gueule que t'as, c'est impayable ! ricane t-il.

... J'aurais dû m'asseoir à côté de Greengrass.

Il est où d'ailleurs ?

- Oh Gégé ! T'as fais exprès de venir derrière moi avoue-le, je lui fais en souriant de fierté.

Je savais qu'il terminerait par m'aimer.

Il se contente de me regarder sans me répondre et Wilkes à côté de lui renifle de mépris.

- Si tu veux on peut aller dans le coffre visiter un peu, rien que nous deux, je lui propose en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

A Gégé, pas Wilkes. J'ai encore des exigences malgré ce qu'en pense la population Poudlardienne.

Il sourit, narquois.

- T'es vraiment bizarre toi, me dit Sirius en se penchant vers moi.

- Alors, tu ne veux pas ? j'insiste sans écouter l'autre.

Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu fusiller des yeux Sirius. Si ce n'est pas de la jalousie, dites-moi ce que c'est !

Héhé.

Je savais bien que j'étais irrésistible.

- Qu'est ce que t'as la vipère ? grogne d'ailleurs l'autre.

Félix plisse les yeux.

Félix, Gégé, Greengrass, oui c'est lui, retenez un peu les noms !

En tout cas ça fait deux semaines que j'arrive à le fréquenter plus souvent je sens un rapprochement évolutif entre nous deux ! Bien sûr lorsque je vais dans sa salle commune ou alors quand je mange avec eux, j'ai pour seul prétexte Mumu qui croit que je vais le voir. Mais c'est bien le seul, tout le monde à part Lerry et lui ont compris que je suivais Gégé.

Je veux dire.

Quand même.

C'est Gégé. A choisir entre lui et Mumu le pervers, y a pas grand temps de réflexion !

Je crois vaguement voir Avery se prendre la vitre à la gueule alors qu'il se levait en beuglant quelque chose mais la voix de Gégé me déconcentre.

- Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il va me faire le chien galeux ? fait-il en souriant, toujours narquoisement.

...

Il parle ! Il parle !

Deux semaines que j'essaie de lui faire sortir quelque chose de sa bouche. Deux !

Et il suffit que j'ai Sirius à côté de moi pour que ça fonctionne.

...

Je lance un regard méfiant à mon voisin.

- Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ? je demande tout à coup soupçonneuse.

- Quoi ? font-ils d'une même voix.

- Elle est complètement jetée celle-là, marmonne Wilkes, blasé.

Les deux autres se regardent, dégoûtés.

Mais oui mais oui. Faites semblant. J'ai tout découvert. Ça explique le regard noir de Gégé quand Sirius s'est penché vers moi.

- Ah mais je ne vous juge pas ! je leur fais d'une voix qui se veut rassurante. Je veux dire, bon je suis un peu déçue avouons-le. Disons que le fait que tu choisisses un Black plutôt que moi, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il peut avoir de mieux que moi.

- Ah vraiment, tu ne vois pas ? me coupe Wilkes mais je continue sur ma lancée.

- Toujours est-il que nous n'y pouvons rien à l'amour ! Ça nous tombe dessus, comme ça. PAF ! je crie en mimant une explosion et ils sursautent. Mais voilà, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir ni détester le destin. Et puis qui me dit qu'un jour tu ne finiras pas par te tourner vers moi finalement hein ? T'en fais pas Sirius, je ne compte pas tenter de te le voler mais si plus tard vous êtes dans une situation et qu'il s'avérerait que Félix se tourne vers moi, me crois-tu véritablement capable de refuser ? Bon par contre il faudra qu'on s'organise mon Gégé parce qu'à ce moment je serais sûrement mariée avec Mumu et là c'est une toute autre histoire. Il est tellement obsédé que je suppose qu'il sera exigeant de ce côté. Donc disons qu'on se rejoindrait... Tous les jeudi entre midi et quatorze heures ? Les jeudi à chiffre paire évidement.

- Cela va de soi, ironise Wilkes.

Gégé se contente de me fixer, l'air de celui qui n'arrive toujours pas à croire d'avoir un tel spécimen devant lui.

Sirius lui, semble en pleine réflexion.

- Il n'y aurait pas d'autres disponibilités ? Le dimanche après midi par exemple, propose t-il et Gégé a l'air d'être prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

- Ah mais ne commencez pas à vous disputer, je ne veux pas être la cause d'une discorde dans votre couple !

Quoique.

Pourquoi pas après tout si je suis gagnante dans l'histoire ?

- OOOOUAIS ! hurle Moonheart et je sursaute, la main sur le coeur.

Elle est complètement hystérique cette fille à beugler comme si elle était avec son troupeau de vache !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette folle ? je demande à Sirius pour combler le silence qui vient de s'installer entre nous quatre.

- Si t'écoutais au lieu de débiter des âneries, t'aurais pas à le demander, crache Wilkes mais je lui souris.

Les gens agressifs souffrent d'un manque d'attention et d'affection. Ce n'est pas en nous éloignant d'eux que ça va les aider. Allez va, je lui ferais un bisou tout à l'heure.

- Nous sommes en binômes avec nos voisins de sièges, geint Sirius en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi je t'ai laissé venir ? Pourquoi ?

J'aperçois vaguement Potter et Rogue gueuler quand je me penche vers Wilkes.

- Ça te dirait qu'on échange ? je lui chuchote.

Héhé.

Comme ça je passerais ma journée avec Gégé c'est tout benef !

Oui je sais, je suis ingénieuse ne me le dites pas.

- Non, grogne t-il.

- Ah nan, tant qu'à me traîner un boulet, je préfère que ce soit toi ! proteste Sirius en m'attrapant par le poignet de peur que j'exécute ma demande. Un Serpentard, plutôt me pendre...

Il lance un regard d'avertissement à Wilkes et Gégé fixe la main de Sirius sur moi d'un air peu avenant.

...

Je retire mon bras de l'autre.

- On pourrait aller voir ma mamie ? demande innocemment Lerry en levant la main.

McGo soupire et s'approche de lui et c'est à ce moment que...

- MA ROBE ! hurle t-elle alors qu'il lui vomit dessus.

* * *

- Il te reste des chocogrenouilles ? je demande à Sirius tandis qu'il fait des petits dessins sur la fenêtre.

- Non t'as tout mangé, soupire t-il.

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

Mais je me suis dis qu'il en resterait peut-être dans ses poches.

- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ! Arrêtes de me peloter !

- Oh ça va, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, je fais.

Je tente de le retenir tandis que j'essaie d'atteindre la poche avant de son pantalon.

- Mais lâche moi !

- Laisse toi faire, merde ! je m'énerve.

Je suis à moitié sur lui, sa robe de sorcier est relevée sur lui et on voit le début de son torse tandis que je tente de fouiller dans son pantalon.

Sirius se met à rire et je découvre qu'il est chatouilleux. Ce qui m'énerve encore plus parce qu'il ne s'arrête pas de bouger.

- Hihihi... A... Arr... hihihi... Arrête ! se marre t'il en se tortillant.

- Bah bouge plus j'en ai pour deux secondes.

- MISS FLINT PAS DE RAPPORTS SEXUELS DANS LE MAGICOBUS ! NI AILLEURS D'AILLEURS ! hurle Mc Go rouge pivoine.

Hein ?

Ni ailleurs ? Mais on pourras jamais procréer avec cette vieille ! J'ai toujours su qu'elle faisait partie de l'organisation qui consistait à restreindre la population.

Elle s'en va péter son câble sur Potter et Rogue qui se battent.

N'empêche. Cette femme a vraiment l'esprit déplacé. Sous pretext que Sirius soit à moitié à poil et que je sois sur ses genoux ça veut dire qu'on se saute.

C'est désespérant de voir qu'on ne peut plus faire ce qu'on veut dans un pays qui se dit libre.

* * *

- Y a quoi là-dedans ? je demande à mon nouvel ami en désignant le magasin qui clignote.

- Il y a écrit que c'est une voyante, me répond t-il d'une voix lasse.

- On y va ?

- Non.

- D'accord.

Nous restons alors assis sur notre banc et le silence se réinstalle. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçois au loin Lerry courir comme un malade en criant. Derrière lui un homme avec un chapeau et habillé en bleu marine le poursuit en sifflant dans un petit objet tout l'air qu'il a dans ses poumons.

- ... Ton ami crie comme une fille, commente Sirius.

- Ouais.

- C'était une jupe qu'il portait ?

- Et alors ? Tu as quoi contre le fait d'exprimer pleinement ses goûts et ses fantasmes ? Lerry n'a que faire de ce que pensent les autres. C'est un homme libre, courageux, un véritable Gryffondor. Il est prêt à affronter les regards des autres pour affirmer sa personnalité. Et tout ça avec classe.

Je retourne mon regard vers la scène et je le vois monter sur un mur et soulever sa jupe pour nous montrer sa virilité.

...

- On reverra la définition du mot classe plus tard, reprend Black en se levant.

- On va où ?

- Dans la boutique de la voyante, je m'ennuie.

* * *

- ... Votre talent n'est pas le fait d'être ce que vous pensez être. Votre talent c'est encore et toujours de paraître pour ne pas être.

- ...

- En gros Sirius tu n'es pas ce que tu es, je traduis pour ce pauvre petit qui a la tête d'un gorille face à un ouistiti qui compte des croissants en mangeant les poux d'une chèvre.

... Ou alors c'est la chèvre qui regarde le oustiti bouffer des gorilles en comptant des croissants.

- Je me passerais de votre intervention mademoiselle.

...

Ah c'est bien dommage, parce que sans ma lumière, personne s'y retrouverais dans ses conneries !

- Et donc, la suite ? demande Black plus qu'intéressé.

Je rappelle qu'au début c'était moi qui voulais venir, mais maintenant c'est lui qui ne veut plus partir.

Je me retrouve donc assise à côté d'un vieux qui a un os dans le pif et qui me sourit de ses dents dorées en s'épilant les poils du nez.

A croire que chez les moldus ils utilisent les os comme accessoires. Ils sont macabres.

- Votre avenir est plus que flou, commence t-elle d'une voix lointaine venue d'outre tombe, je vois... des roux. Une famille de roux. Partis en voyage en Égypte Dans un article de journal... Sentiment de trahison d'amitié... Un rat et des combats... Il y a... un garçon à lunettes. Un brun. Les yeux éteins. Il est triste... et... rah il y a un problème de réseau depuis quelque jours, je n'ai pas payé mes factures.

Elle rouvre les yeux et Black a l'air de ne rien comprendre.

Je me vois donc de reprendre mes explications pour donner de ma lumière.

- C'est évident ! Des roux, trahison, brun à lunette. Tu vas trahir Potter, tu vas te faire Evans pour faire une famille de petits roux et vous allez partir en Égypte ça va passer dans le journal parce que tu n'auras pas payé tes factures et que le réseau de transport sera mauvais alors que t'organiseras des combats de rats pour subvenir à ta famille. Voilà voilà.

- ...

- Par contre je ne peux pas vous expliquer les yeux éteins de Potter puisque son cerveau n'a jamais été allumé, je rajoute en hochant gravement la tête.

- Quand je parlais de ne pas avoir payé mes factures je parlais de moi. Et mon réseau aussi, me dit la voyante.

- ...

- D'où la présence du "je" dans la phrase.

Ah mais faut préciser aussi.

- Vous saviez que les chèvres peuvent se reproduire dès sept mois ? nous apprend le vieux qui vient de lire son magasine.

-...

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être con, me fait finalement Black en sortant de la boutique.

- Eh vous n'avez pas payé !

- Le vieux paiera !

* * *

Je ne savais pas que ça existait des réunions où on pouvait se gueuler dessus et s'insulter. 'Sont bizarres les moldus. Des trucs anonymes, comme les réunions qu'organise Kate Davis pour nous raconter sa vie. De toute façon personne n'y va plus maintenant.

- Ah mais ça j'aimerais bien ! Tu passes ton temps à lire tes bouquins à l'eau de rose !

- Excuse-moi d'avoir une âme sensible, j'ai des besoins et des envies. J'aime avoir un peu de temps pour moi afin de profiter de ma lecture.

- Un peu de temps ? Un peu de temps ?! Tu passes des heures à lire dans ton bain, avant d'aller te coucher et même avant de dîner !

- Et toi alors ? Tous les samedis il faut qu'on se coltine ton foot avec les enfants !

- Seulement le samedi ! Nous n'avons plus de vie de couple à cause de toi ! hurle la femme en se levant.

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, dit d'une voix douce un homme en tentant de l'apaiser.

Mais le mari de cette dernière se lève à son tour pour gueuler.

- Tous les jours tu m'harcèles aussi ! Tous les soirs il faut qu'on fasse l'amour avec toi ! J'ai l'impression d'être un objet sexuel, se plaint-il en croisant les bras autour de la poitrine qu'il n'a pas, de peur de se faire violer.

Sirius et moi nous lançons un regard entendu. On sait qui fait la femme et l'homme dans ce couple.

Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu. C'est bien simple, l'autre abruti m'a traîné dans une réunion pour les couples en difficultés. Nous sommes tous en ronds et devons extérioriser nos problèmes.

...

Est-ce que j'en ai moi ? Non.

J'ai bien demandé à ce qu'on se barre mais l'autre se marre comme une baleine. Alors voilà. Je suis forcée de subir.

- Si j'avais su que je me marierais avec un homme qui a autant de libido qu'une chaise, je m'en serais passé, merci !

- Nous avons quatre enfants, ça prouve bien que nous avons des relations sexuelles, se défend l'homme.

Appelons-le Robert. Larousse, la femme, ricane.

- Des miraculés. Hé les jeunes, fait-elle en se tournant vers nous, je vous préviens, profitez bien de vos capacités sexuelles parce que toi mon gars, tu vas vite les perdre ! Et nous les femmes, on a plus qu'à se débrouiller avec une éponge pour se la gratter ! s'écrie t-elle en tapant du pieds.

L'assemblées la regarde, les yeux ronds.

- Ah ah ! fait un autre homme en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa femme à lui. Tu vois ? Je savais ! Je suis sûr que tu fais pareil que cette folle ! Une éponge... Vous me dégoûtées toutes vous les femmes. Je suis à disposition moi, je n'attends que ça, et toi tu me sors toujours l'excuse du mal de crâne, grince t-il.

- Qui traitez-vous de folle exactement, grogne Robert, prêt à en découdre pour défendre sa femme.

Comme quoi, c'est dans l'adversité qu'on se réconcilie.

... Ou un truc comme ça.

- T'es tellement nul au lit que mon pommeau de douche a plus d'attrait que toi, siffle la femme en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard.

...

* * *

- Elle est à qui cette chèvre ? je babille en sautillant vers elle.

Sirius regarde autour de lui, et me désigne un troupeau plus loin, avec le vieux de tout à l'heure.

- On l'adopte ? je lui fais avec des yeux larmoyants.

- ...

- S'il te plais ? j'insiste en tapant du pied.

* * *

- Cours ! Cours ! crie Sirius.

- RENDEZ-MOI MA CHEVRE ! hurle le vieux qui nous poursuit.

- Puisqu'on vous dit qu'on ne l'a pas !

Héhéhé. Elle est caché dans un lieu sûr avec Lerry.

* * *

- C'est Rosier qui traîne un corps là bas ? je demande en m'arrêtant.

Ce dernier nous aperçoit et s'approche de nous en continuant de traîner le corps.

- Black, salue t-il froidement.

- Rosier, renvoie mon ami.

- Je viens pour négocier.

- Oh j'adore les négociations ! je m'exclame toute joyeuse.

J'ai le droit à deux paires d'yeux méprisant.

- ...Je t'échange cette sang de b... Cette fille de moldu contre Flint.

Il était pas à côté du frère de Mumu le pervers à la base ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout avec elle ?

Sirius plisse les yeux, méfiant. Il regarde la jeune fille qui gémit au sol puis lui, ensuite moi et en revient à Rosier.

- C'est d'accord.

Ah je vois qu'il s'inquiète plus de la sécurité de l'autre fille que de moi. Et ça se dit être mon ami ?

- Hé tu ne peux pas m'abandonner ! Après tout ce qu'on a vécut ! Black ! Reviens ! je crie alors qu'il traîne à son tour le corps de la fille.

- Enfin une sang pure ! s'exclame Rosier soulagé.

Je le regarde étonnée. A la gueule qu'il tire il en est presque à me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais bien.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

- ...

- Mais je dois te respecter sinon j'en connais un qui va encore me péter son câble, fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ah oui ? Qui ?

- Qui ça ?

Il ne répond pas et se contente de regarder autour de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

...

Il prévoit quelque chose je le sens.

- Tu veux pas qu'on aille dans un bar ? me propose Rosier tout joyeux.

Et c'est peu dire.

Je ne suis pas rassurée. Il est souriant, les yeux pétillants. Autant vous dire qu'un sang pur qui montre sa joie ce n'est pas courant.

C'est signe de mauvais présage.

Surtout de sa part.

- Pourquoi t'es content ? je fais, méfiante.

- Parce que je n'ai plus à me coltiner l'autre sang de bourbe qui était à deux doigts de me violer dans un magasin.

* * *

- ... et c'est pas tout... J'ai pas réussit non à regarder si elle m'en voulait ou pas... marmonne Rosier complètement bourré.

J'avoue avoir du mal à le comprendre.

- Mais de qui tu parles ? je demande en essayant d'articuler ce qui fait que je lui postillonne à la gueule.

Il s'essuie avec la manche de la veste d'un gars qui tient même plus assit et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Pépine, m'annonce t-il sérieusement.

J'hoche la tête gravement. Ça explique tout.

- J'ai connu une Pépine, je commence avant de me faire couper par Rosier.

- Grance Pépine ! Elle est morte violée par Duc de Franc en regardant son... bah je sais plus mais c'était pas beau. Pas beau pas beau pas beau...

- C'est pas le hiboux de Parkinson Duc de Franc ? je demande pendant que j'essaie de ramasser mon verre que j'ai fais tomber de l'autre côté du bar.

- Ouais, répond t-il.

Il plisse les yeux et se met à essayer de compter le nombre de verres sur le comptoir.

- Elle s'est faite violer par un hiboux ! je m'exclame scandaleusement en passant par dessus le comptoir.

Le serveur ne me voit pas, trop occupé à servir sur la terrasse et la patronne est partie aux chiottes.

- ...quatre... Oui. ... sept, dix...

Je me baisse et ramasse une bouteille puis je la bois au goulot.

- C'est pas courant... Une sorcière... violée par un hiboux...

Rosier s'arrête, me regarde un instant et éclate de rire en tapant sur son genou.

- Muhuhuhuhu... Hihihihi... Pépine c'était ma chouette... mouihihihihi..

Je reste là à le regarder interloquée en écoutant son rire bizarre. Il doit pas rire souvent.

- Une bierre s'il vous plait ! me fait un gars qui vient de s'installer.

- Euh ouais...

Je tangue et attrape tant bien que mal un petit tonneau. Je prend un verre et verse un peu du contenu dedans.

Je bois une gorgée et le lui sert. Il me regarde quelques secondes puis hausse les épaules et reprend le verre.

Je me retourne en cherchant d'autres bouteilles et une voix m'interpelle.

- Y a quoi à boire ici ?

- Bon ça va je suis pas la bonne de service allez-vous servir vous même ! Je beugle à la fille qui vient de me demander ça.

Je m'allonge sur le comptoir et me traîne jusqu'où j'ai laissé Rosier seul.

- Tu sais sur qui tu viens de gueuler ?

- Nope.

- Regulus.

- ... Je croyais que c'était une fille.

- Ah bah c'était peut-être Moonheart alors. Peut-être même les deux.

- Ouais.

- Ça te dis qu'on couche ensemble ? me demande t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

J'hausse les épaules.

- Les toilettes sont prises, je répond.

- Y a d'autres endroits.

* * *

- Ah j'ai bien niqué aujourd'hui, je babille en me ventant auprès de Sirius.

Héhé. Dire que lui il a dû se coltiner une fille inconsciente. Il a dû bien se faire chier.

- C'est pas moi, je ne suis au courant de rien ! s'écrie Rosier, paniqué.

... Qu'est ce qu'il a lui ? C'était bien lui pourtant.

... Oui ? Non ?

- Qu'est ce que je me sens bien ! je continue en m'étirant.

- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS ! PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS MOI ! s'égosille l'autre.

- T'as fais quoi ? me demande Mumu le pervers en croisant les bras d'un air mécontent.

...

- Euh rien du tout, je fais précipitamment.

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais avec Evan dans un bar alors ? fait Parkinou, tout sourire.

- Ah t'étais là ?

Gégé grogne et nous lance à tous un regard noir.

- Mais ce n'était pas moi ! se défend encore Rosier en reculant sous le regard meurtrier de Gégé.

- Mais tu couches avec Sirius ou Rosier toi ? je demande, comprenant qu'il est encore jaloux.

- ...

- Miss Flint, les chèvres sont interdites au bord du magicobus ! me sermonne la vieille en tentant de m'arracher la laisse des mains.

Ah mais non !

- Mais c'est pas une chèvre, c'est mon chien, il s'appelle Bob ! je fais avec toute la véhémence que j'ai en stock.

Pas mon enfant... Prenez quelqu'un d'autre !

Il est ma chair et mon coeur.

Ma raison de vivre. Mon être, ma lumière, le fruit de mon amour !

- NE VOUS FICHEZ PAS DE MOI ! beugle t-elle, rouge pivoine.

- ... Je peux mettre Bob dans le coffre alors ? je tente une dernière fois.

- Non, grince t-elle, maintenant montez dans ce bus, sans cette chèvre.

- Il s'appelle Bob, je la reprend.

Ah mais oh, il a un nom.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demande t-elle en me voyant m'éloigner avec Bob.

- Je ne rentrerais pas en bus dans ce cas, je lui fais, boudeuse.

- Et vous allez rentrer comment ? A pieds ?

- Non, à dos de chèvre ! je papillote en souriant.

Ou de chien, enfin c'est pareil.

- ...


	15. L'unijambiste

Bonyoul.

Héhé désolée du retard ! En tout cas, le voici, le voilà, le chapitre ! Un jour, j'arriverais à la terminer cette fic. u_u Un jour. Et après viendront les bonus sur son futur ! Bref, en ce moment je suis très occupée et très crevée du coup je répondrais aux reviews quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps, ne m'en voulez pas. é_è Mais sachez que vous me faites très plaisir tous autant que vous êtes ! Je vous aime !

Je ne vais pas m'étaler plus longtemps et vous laisser lire, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! A plouch !

* * *

_Avril_

* * *

- Félix, je ronronne en m'installant à ses côtés.

Il est obligé de se foutre tout devant comme un intello ? Parce que c'est pas pratique.

D'une je ne peux pas lancer les morceaux de fromages que Lerry cache dans sa trousse sur la gueule de Regulus l'affreux - puisqu'il est derrière moi maintenant -, de deux j'ai l'air d'une véritable lèche-botte. Et puis McGo trouve ça toujours louche quand je me place devant du coup elle me vire derrière et me laisse faire du dessin tranquillement sur les murs. Enfin, tant que je nettoie après.

Vous noterez qu'il est évident que je ne lave jamais mais comme elle me garde pratiquement tous les soirs en retenue j'ai du temps pour ça à ce moment là.

Gégé me regarde, blasé, et s'en retourne à sa plume qu'il s'amuse à faire voler paresseusement. Chacun son truc, moi j'aime faire des bulles avec ma baguette.

Je suis même très douée ! Demandez-moi n'importe quelle forme et je la fais ! Le professeur de Sortilège était même exceptionnellement très fier de voir que je savais au moins faire ce sort alors que les autres ont du mal à le perfectionner comme moi je le fais.

Et oui, c'est mon petit talent, créer des bulles.

...

Je le redis, chacun son truc.

...

- Miss Flint, vous n'êtes pas à votre place, dit Mc Go en plissant les yeux.

Ah ! Je m'y attendais à celle-là ! Toujours à me casser mon coup !

Pas parce qu'elle n'est plus baisable depuis des années qu'elle peut nous empêcher de forniquer par jalousie.

Elle se croit tout permis c'est dingue.

- En effet, je lui réponds en me rapprochant de Greengrass.

Je la sens venir celle-là sous ses grands airs. Elle veut me le piquer. Ça se voit rien qu'à son regard envieux et ses mamelles de femelle en chaleur qui pointent.

Sale vieille.

- Retournez à côté de...

- Non ! Il pue, il est moche et il me fixe bizarrement ! je proteste, larmoyante.

J'entends un reniflement outré plus loin mais je continue à me coller à Gégé.

Elle. Ne. L'aura. Pas.

Je peux partager avec Black, peut-être même Rosier, mais surtout pas avec la méchante dame. Ma gentillesse à des limites. Qu'elle aille se faire Flitwick.

- ... C'est une fille.

Je me retourne.

Ah bah oui. Nan mais elle n'avait qu'à s'épiler la moustache aussi. C'est quand même un manque de respect pour la gente féminine ce qu'elle fait là.

Je veux dire, si t'as une moustache la moindre des choses c'est de la camoufler !

- Ahahah ! Pinet a une face de gorille pouilleux ! Se marre une abrutie dans le fond.

Pas la peine de la nommer.

- Miss Moonheart sortez de mon cours.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, contre t-elle, déçue d'être virée et rejetée dès les premières minutes de cours.

Cours qui n'a d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de commencer mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire au fond ?

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Ce sont les sixièmes années.

- ...

- ...

- Au temps pour moi.

Elle se lève, s'avance vers la porte en tenant une laisse. Au bout de la laisse se trouve une poule, le derrière se balançant de droite à gauche au grès de ses pas.

...

- Moi aussi je veux une poule ! Se plaint Lerry au comble de la jalousie.

- Je n'en peux plus, soupire McGo.

- Je peux rester à côté de Félix ? je lui demande.

Pas que mais ses malheurs, on s'en fout. Que je sache c'est pas aux élèves d'écouter les professeurs se plaindre. Si ?

Elle se tourne vers moi.

- Pourquoi Jamie elle a le droit à une poule et pas moi ? couine Lerry en se plaçant devant moi.

- Professeur, si Flint ne retourne pas à côté de Pinet c'est moi qui vais me trouver là-bas et il en est hors de question, prévient Wilkes en croisant les bras alors qu'il attend de pouvoir s'installer auprès de Greengrass.

- Si je ne reste pas à côté de Félix, je ne travaillerais pas, je menace alors.

Gégé ricane.

- Et ça change quoi de d'habitude ?

Oh ! Il a parlé !

Il a parlé !

Je lui lance un regard, attendrie de voir qu'il se sociabilise, il le remarque et roule des yeux.

C'est trop chou.

Il a un petit tic j'ai remarqué, c'est son petit froncement de sourcil quand il se retient de sourire.

Héhé je sais tout. Je suis sûre qu'au fond, il m'aime. Ça crève les yeux.

- Tu ne serais pas imberbe par hasard ? Je lui demande en remarquant qu'il n'a aucune trace de barbe naissante au visage.

- ...

- J'aurais le droit à un canard alors ? reprend Lerry en se mettant à ramper au sol.

... Il doit croire que c'est une façon d'avoir l'air lamentable et d'attendrir McGo.

Bon je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas l'air lamentable, il l'est. Mais c'est juste pathétique et ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Non mais c'est pas grave hein, je continue, t'as quand même ton petit côté viril ! Je veux dire.. Bon d'accord tu as ta petite touche efféminée en toi, mais tout homme a une part de femme en lui !

Il me lance un regard noir.

- Miss Flint...

- Professeur, je n'irais pas à côté de Pinet, insiste Wilkes tandis que celle-ci pleure.

Tu m'étonnes, elle n'a rien demandé et tout le monde s'en prend à elle. Je constate quand même que personne ne se bouge pour la réconforter la pauvre. Je le fais ? Oui ? Non ?

- Moi non plus ! je fais alors en remarquant que McGo est prête à me traîner jusqu'à l'autre table.

J'irais lui acheter des pépitos plutôt.

- Et je l'appellerais Dédé ! C'est joli pour un canard ça, babille Lerry, toujours dans ses rêves.

Je lance un regard noir à Wilkes et celui-ci me répond en me tirant la langue.

...

- Professeur, quelqu'un a frappé.

- Je ne veux pas aller à côté de Pinet ! s'exclame Wilkounet.

- Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? je contre en croisant les bras.

- Parce que c'est ta place habituelle, m'explique t-il.

Ah bon ?

Ah non moi je suis dans le fond normalement.

- Si je n'ai pas un canard ce sera une poule. Ou une oie. Mais je veux un oiseau !

- Professeur, quelqu'un toque à la porte.

- Je reste à côté de Félix !

- Tu n'es pas à Serpentard ! Tu vas de l'autre côté !

- Je veux Dédé !

- Professeur ! s'exclame quatre voix en même temps.

- VOS GUEULES ! hurle cette dernière en balançant une trousse à la gueule de Lerry.

- ...

-...

-...

Ahah ! Elle pète un câble ! Elle pète un câble !

En me voyant rire, elle se tourne vers moi, fulminante, les yeux rouges et c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre.

Sauvée par le gong comme on dit.

- Excusez-moi, c'est juste pour savoir quel cours j'ai, demande Moonheart, comme une fleur.

- ...

- Vous savez ou pas ? insiste t-elle.

- ...

- Allez pas vous plaindre si j'y vais pas après ! s'écrie t-elle avant de se barrer en claquant la porte.

* * *

- Miss Flint, Monsieur Black, grince McGo en s'approchant de nous à grand pas.

Nous nous tournons vers elle, innocents comme tout.

- Oui ? je fais d'une petite voix.

C'est qu'en ce moment elle devient vite agressive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mauvaise période du mois ?

Je pensais qu'à son age elle serait en ménopause.

Elle est peut-être justement en plein dedans. Quand on voit comment ma mère était pendant sa pré-ménopause, ça faisait peur.

Un vrai dragon.

- Les chèvres sont interdites au sein de l'école, croit-elle nous apprendre.

C'est pas écrit dans le règlement pourtant.

- Vous êtes bien là, vous.

- ...

Sirius me couvre la bouche de sa main et me lance un regard noir.

- Vous faites bien d'en parler professeur, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle chèvre. Ah ça non ! babille t-il alors.

- Tenez donc, siffle t-elle.

Elle tape du pied et attend patiemment l'explication.

Je tire sur la laisse alors que Bob tentait de déféquer sur ses pieds.

Quand même, un peu de tenue.

- C'est notre enfant. Vous savez, à notre âge ce n'est pas facile d'élever un enfant au sein d'une école, qui plus est quand les deux parents sont divorcés. Alors le fait de vous entendre dire qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue ici, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas bon du tout pour son équilibre. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres élèves. Et c'est un handicape. Vous pensez être en mesure de vous sentir responsable si elle en venait à mettre fin à sa vie parce qu'elle aura été rejetée toute sa vie par les autres enfants mais en plus par une adulte comme vous ? Mais enfin professeur, avez-vous conscience du mal que vous lui faites ?

- Pensez-vous qu'il est exemplaire pour un professeur aussi compétent que vous de vouloir irradier Bob de l'école ? je continue, faussement mécontente.

Sirius place théâtralement une main sur son cœur.

- Ça n'a déjà pas été facile pour elle quand Carrie et moi nous sommes quittés. Nous nous sommes battu pour avoir sa garde et nous avons finalement pris conscience qu'elle en souffrait. Nous avons décidé de nous promener tous les trois ensemble de temps en temps. Voyez comme nous faisons tout pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité et équilibrée ! Et voyez, voyez madame comme vous gâchez tous ces efforts. Et Merlin seul sait comme c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça de supporter mon ex-femme...

- Hé ! je proteste en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- ... Je fais tout moi, pour subvenir aux besoins de ma fille. Oh mais je vous vois vous. A me regarder comme si j'étais encore dans un nouveau délire. Avez-vous au moins la décence de reconnaître que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une vie de famille ? Nous vivons des temps difficiles ! Et c'est très compliqué pour Carrie et moi d'aider notre fille à s'intégrer ! crie t-il au comble du mécontentement.

- ...

- ...

- Allez viens Bob, finit-il par siffler.

Il m'arrache la laisse de la main et s'en va en levant fièrement le menton.

McGo le regarde, les yeux ronds.

- Vous savez, je lui fais en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ne pensez pas qu'il vous en voudra longtemps. Il a juste eu du mal à digérer le divorce et tout. On doit vendre notre maison, reprendre une vie normale et tenter de rester auprès de Bob. Vous pensez bien qu'il est légèrement stressé. Vous en faites pas, il recommencera à coucher avec vous quand il sera calmé et plus disposé, je tente de la réconforter.

On sait tous ce qu'ils fabriquent tous les soirs dans son bureau.

- Enlevez votre main de mon épaule, me prévient-elle.

...

Aucune reconnaissance ! Je l'ai toujours dit !

- ... Et comment ça se passe la ménopause sinon ? Bouffées de chaleur et tout ?

Quelques secondes après, Sirius me regarde détaler le plus vite possible, une McGo pivoine avec une chaussure à la main derrière moi hurlant des insultes.

Des insultes qui n'en sont pas mais venant d'elle c'est tout comme.

* * *

Je croque mollement dans ma tartine en fixant Gégé à sa table.

Il fait comme s'il ne me voyait pas mais je sais que. Voilà. Il sent mon regard lui brûler chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Héhé.

- T'as entendu la nouvelle Carrie ? me demande Kate en prenant un morceau de pain.

Oh non pas elle.

Elle n'a pas d'amis ?

- Sur qui ? continue Arlène, à ma gauche après avoir fixé mon œil au beurre noir sans pourtant faire de commentaires.

Voilà l'autre commère, tiens.

- Sur Mary Gray.

Si c'est pour me dire que c'est une échappée d'asile, pas la peine, on le sait tous. C'est pas un scoop.

Qu'elle prenne McGo avec elle quand elle y retournera. N'allez pas croire que c'est elle qui m'a cognée hein. Enfin c'est de sa faute si mon œil est inutilisable puisqu'en courant j'ai marché sur mes lacets et je me suis pété la gueule dans les buissons. Évidemment y avait des cailloux. Enfin bref. Elle ne s'est même pas excusée !

Kate regarde autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne d'autre que nous ne l'écoute.

Lerry fait comme s'il n'entend rien et se beurre une tartine.

- Il paraîtrait qu'elle a été en contact avec son père biologique, chuchote t-elle.

Lerry en lâche sa tartine.

Et soupire de soulagement.

... Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ?

- C'est qui ? je questionne, tout à coup intéressée.

Ahah d'ici qu'elle soit la demi-sœur de Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que ça me ferait marrer !

En plus elle est très brune. Donc bon. Ça peut être un indice.

Tous les Black ont les cheveux noirs. Sauf Narcissa mais on sait tous que leur elfe est blond alors. Voilà.

Pas que je fasse des conclusions hâtives, j'y ai même mûrement réfléchis.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais la rencontre aurait été houleuse. Et c'est un Sang-pur d'après les informations.

- Mary Gray est une Sang-mêlée ? s'étonne Arlène.

J'en avais déjà entendu parler mais c'est pas comme si c'était étonnant. Je veux dire. Lerry est sang-mêlé et personne ne s'intéresse à sa vie pour autant.

Kate hoche de la tête.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, je pencherais sur le fait que le père soit un Potter.

- ...

Nous tournons la tête vers la psychopathe qui est justement en train de traîner le corps d'un deuxième année, avec un rire dément, les cheveux en pétards.

- C'est vrai que si on regarde comme ça... Il y a un air de famille, je constate en plissant les yeux.

- Alors les filles, ça parle garçon, nous sourit justement Potter comme un papy en s'installant près de nous.

Un silence s'installe et il remarque qu'on se met tous à le fixer. Lerry le premier qui s'est carrément mis à le coller pour pouvoir voir le moindre détail ressemblant à Gray.

Potter se racle la gorge, gêné.

- Dites les filles, y'aurait pas une de vous qui voudrait se rapprocher un peu de Sirius ? Je me demande s'il ne serait pas un peu, il lance un regard suspicieux autour de lui, gay, murmure t-il.

C'est Jones qui serait content. Quoique lui, il est plus sur Lerry.

- Il est gay, j'affirme alors. Il sortait avec Greengrass il n'y a pas longtemps. Mais je crois qu'ils ne se voient plus.

Potter ouvre grand la bouche.

Arlène, elle, a l'air de celle qui va se pendre de désespoir.

C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers.

...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, me dit-il finalement mais je sens qu'il doute.

Je hausse les épaules.

* * *

- Rosier ! je crie en le saluant et en sautillant vers lui.

Il lance un regard autour de lui, paniqué.

- C'est pas moi !

Je remarque alors Gégé non loin de lui qui nous fixe méchamment.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'approcher plus que Rosier a déjà filé.

- T'as fini de faire peur à tout le monde ? grince Wilkes avant de s'en aller à son tour.

- ...

- Bon bah reste plus que nous deux, je babille auprès de Félix.

Il renifle avec mépris et s'en va discuter avec ses chaussettes dans les chiottes.

- Attends-moi je t'accompagne ! je crie en sautillant derrière lui.

Il accélère le pas.

* * *

- Bon t'arrêtes de gigoter, j'arrive à rien ! s'énerve Kate alors qu'elle coince la tête d'Arlène sous son bras.

Dingue comme j'ai l'impression de traîner avec ces deux connes trop souvent ces derniers temps.

- Mais c'est loooong, geint l'autre.

Kate lève sa baguette, prête à découper une nouvelle mèche de cheveux d'Arlène.

- C'est normal, si je faisais vite, tu penses bien que je ferais n'importe quoi.

- Moi j'arrive jamais à tenir en place quand on me coupe les cheveux.

Je suis pas à l'aise et j'ai l'impression d'être nue après. C'est déconcertant.

Je ne dis pas qu'être à poil est mauvais, justement. Sentir l'air caresser ma peau, le regard envieux des autres sur mes seins et la fraîcheur me faisant frissonner, il n'y a rien de mieux.

Mais voilà.

Des fois j'aime bien être habillée aussi. Surtout quand Rogue ou Regulus sont dans les parages. Question de sécurité.

- Ça se voit, me fait remarquer Arlène, t'as décidé de garder cette coupe de merde toute ta vie ?

Cette coupe de merde ? Ils ont rien de bien merdiques mes cheveux. 'sont juste longs.

- J'aimerais les laisser pousser jusqu'au bas du dos.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te rafraîchisse la nuque tant que j'y suis ? me propose Kate.

...

Je lui lance un regard septique.

- Me rafraîchir la nuque ? Quel rapport avec les cheveux ?

En voilà une idée.

Elle est conne.

Ah faut que j'arrête de traîner avec elle, ça va devenir contagieux.

* * *

- Je sais pas quoi meeeettre, panique Lerry en se tirant les cheveux.

C'est qu'un mot croisé en même temps.

- Un chapeau ? se marre Moonheart.

- ...

- Ah putain, je me coltine le trio de gogoles de Poudlard et j'ai rien demandé, se plaint Wilkes en se cognant le front contre la table.

Ahah. Quand il a su qu'il était en colle en même temps que nous trois on a cru qu'il allait se jeter contre la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demande Wilkes alors que je m'approche de lui.

Il me regarde, soupçonneux alors que je lui mets un collier en fleur sur le crâne.

- ...

- Ah oui mais non. Y a rien à faire. Même avec des fleurs sur la tête t'as une sale gueule, je commente avant de retourner à ma place. Qui veut des bulles ? je lance à la cantonade.

- Hein ?

- Miss Flint vous allez me retirer tout de suite vos habits de ma chambre ! s'énerve McGo en entrant à grands pas dans la salle de classe.

Oh elle est si observatrice qu'elle a reconnu direct mes fringues !

C'est chou.

- Non mais je me suis dit que ce serait beaucoup plus pratique, étant donné que je suis collée jusqu'à trois heures, que je dorme ici. Non ?

- ...

- Je peux crécher chez vous ?

- Oh et on fera un barbecue ? propose Lerry, innocent qu'il est.

- Elle n'aime pas les saucisses, nous dit Moonheart d'un air navré.

- Pourtant elle a l'air d'apprécier celle de Sirius... je ricane sous l'air choqué de Wilkes.

McGo devient alors rouge et de la fumée a l'air de sortir de ses oreilles.

C'est le signal...

- TOUS AUX ABRIS ! je hurle en même temps que Moonheart.

* * *

- Bob, j'appelle doucement en la cherchant.

Il fait nuit, frais et je dois sortir ma chèvre. Vous comprenez donc que je ne dois pas faire beaucoup de bruit sinon je vais alerter les professeurs.

Mais c'est sans compter sur Potter qu'arrive droit sur moi, l'air de l'abruti heureux qu'il est, en faisant des bruits de sabot et en faisant semblant de galoper.

Il s'arrête devant moi et me sourit.

...

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? je demande, méfiante.

Il baisse la tête, la relève, soupire, et me lance un regard compatissant.

Il me tapote le haut du crâne.

- Tu ne sauras jamais ce que c'est de courir avec des sabots, babille t-il avant de repartir en imitant un cheval.

...

- Vous prenez de la drogue ou... quelque chose ? j'interroge Pettigrew mais celui ci continue sa route, tout souriant.

Ils se droguent.

J'entends un bruit de gémissement dans la salle à côté de moi et c'est tout discrètement que j'ouvre la porte.

Nan nan je ne suis pas une fouine. Juste intéressée de savoir qui s'adonne à des activités charnelles dans une salle de classe la nuit.

... J'espère juste que je ne vais pas tomber sur McGo et Rusard.

...

!

* * *

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Flint ? demande Potter en me lançant un regard presque inquiet.

- Elle a apprit avant hier soir que Lerry Quin sortait avec Mary Gray.

Mes yeux se mettent à brûler.

- ... Depuis elle ne parle plus à personne, mange à peine et surtout, surtout, elle n'adresse pas un seul regard ni un mot à Lerry.

Ma main tremble alors que j'attrape mon verre de citrouille.

J'inspire et expire pour tenter de me calmer. Et puis le regard des autres sur la table me met mal à l'aise.

Je sens que je vais retourner me coucher.

- Tu crois qu'elle l'aimait ? demande Potter, septique.

- ...

- Non, Flint n'aime personne de cette façon, finit-il par se marrer.

Je vois flou, et c'est au tour de ma bouche de trembler.

Je cligne des yeux pour essayer de mieux voir.

- ... Elle pleure ? fait un septième année.

Je sens un sanglot me monter à la gorge mais le retiens.

- Euh Flint, tu veux en parler ? Carrie ? me fait Lupin en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Enlève tes mains de moi, pervers.

- Il n'y a que toi pour me comprendre Carrie ! pleurniche Jones en me prenant de force dans ses bras et en m'étouffant.

- Bob est devenue unijambiste, je finis par sangloter en me mouchant sur Jones.

Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle gambadait tranquillement dans le parc en agressant des premières années.

C'est finit maintenant !

J'ai dû demander à Pomfresh de me prêter un fauteuil roulant. Depuis Bob n'est plus du tout la même.

Je renifle et geins en imaginant la tête de Sirius quand je vais devoir le lui annoncer.

- QUOI ?! Hurle t-il justement.

Ah il était là lui ?

- Euh attendez... je reprends finalement alors qu'un information me percute de plein fouet. Lerry s'est fait Gray ? je m'écrie en écarquillant les yeux.

- Où est Bob, siffle Sirius en m'agrippant le col.

- Elle... Elle l'a violé ou quelque chose ? j'insiste mais personne n'ose me répondre.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer Carrie ! chiale Lerry en me sautant dessus.

- Bob, grince l'autre.

- A l'infirmerie, je répond en fixant devant moi sans vraiment savoir ce que je regarde.

Ah bah si c'est Gégé. Comme quoi, même sans faire exprès je suis attirée par lui !

* * *

Y a un petit passage inspiré de Kaamelott, qui a trouve ?


	16. McGonagall VS Carrie Flint

Nom d'une moule baveuse ! J'avais pas écris depuis un moment ! Mais je me suis motivé aujourd'hui. Alors je m'en excuse. u_u Vraiment. Et pour aujourd'hui, pour ceux qui connaissent Amphi (ce qui m'étonnerait c'est qu'un de mes lecteurs ne la connaissent pas mais sait-on jamais ! - d'ailleurs si jamais il y en a qui connaissent pas, je vous la conseille fortement, Zo' est géniale !) ce chapitre est en parallèle à "Foires aux lapins" vous vous souvenez ? Le match de Quidditch ? Alors bon, il n'est pas aussi bien que celui d'Amphi mais je fais ce que je peux hein !

J'avais écris ce chapitre y a un an ou plus du coup j'en ai modifié la grande majorité (Tout ?) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Certaines répliques sont de Zod'a, lesquelles je ne sais plus et les autres sont de moi, c'est pareil pour son chapitre. Vàla vàlà.

Je vous remercie vraiment d'être toujours là, à me suivre et à reviewer (Ladys, tu vas savoir ce qui est arrivé à Bob, enfin si je n'ai pas enlevé cette partie... Je vais vérifier !).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Mai_

* * *

Je laisse Bob auprès de Gégé alors que ce dernier râle et que Wilkes se tire les cheuveux. Puis je m'installe à leur côté. Ah qu'il est bon de regarder un match avec ses amis.

" Hmm... Chaprichti voilà que che cher Aubrey reprend le chouafle ! Ch'il croit qu'il va réuchir à marquer il che met le doigt dans l'œil ! VAS-CHI DCHAMES ! MONTRE LUI CH'QUE C'EST QU'UN- " commente d'ailleurs Sirius.

Ah ça c'est quelqu'un qui sait mettre de l'ambiance dans un stade !

- Héhé, je fais sur un ton léger pendant que l'autre déblatère et encourage son équipe, et dire que c'est mon ex-mari, on voit tout de suite que j'aime les hommes charismatiques, n'est-ce-pas ?

Je lance un regard significatif à Gégé qui se contente de grincer des dents.

C'est bizarre, je trouvais que mon message était clair pourtant.

" POSEZ-MOI CE SANDWICH MONSIEUR BLACK ! "

Ah cette mégère, toujours à péter du casque quand elle en a l'occasion.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante.

* * *

- Wilkes, je crois que Bob t'aime bien, je lui dis attendrie en voyant ma chèvre lui lécher le visage.

Il pousse un râle, agacé, et me lance un regard noir avant de s'essuyer la joue d'un air dégoûté.

Je suis sûr qu'il fait semblant et qu'il apprécie cette marque de tendresse. C'est un homme sensible vous pensez bien.

Je lui tapote le haut du crâne comme une mère le ferait en voyant son fils de quatre ans déclarer sa flamme à une autre petite.

Gégé pouffe dans sa barbe naissante et Wilkes plonge sa tête entre ses mains.

- Va te trouver des amis, franchement, c'est important. Rien que pour ma santé mentale, me supplie t-il en se relevant vers moi, mais aussi pour toi. Pour ton intégration dans cette école.

Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, me retourne et me pousse vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'aide. Va, t'es jeune, profite ! On surveillera ton mouton bizarre pour toi. Va, va.

Je me tourne vers lui, sévère.

- C'est une chèvre et elle s'appelle Bob !

Babouin va.

" PUTAIN MAIS T'AS LES YEUX DANS LE CUL WILLIAMS OU QUOI ? IL EST LÀ LE VIF ! LÀ ! Même moi je le vois ! " s'égosille Sirius ce qui fait sursauter Wilkes.

Un silence s'installe de ce côté des gradins et nous regardons Wilkes, moqueurs.

- C'est moi ou t'as poussé un petit cri de fillette, ricane Gégé qui l'ouvre pour la première fois aujourd'hui.

- Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Flint !

- Allez va, comme je suis gentille je veux bien faire semblant pour te débarrasser de ton embarras.

Je suis trop généreuse.

Sirius continue de raconter sa vie en parlant de lunettes et je vois Bertram, capitaine des verts, gueuler sur Moonheart.

Hinhin.

Vous voyez, même dans sa maison elle est considérée comme un boulet cette fille.

C'est pas moi qui invente. Y a qu'à voir comme il a envie de lui faire bouffer son propre balai alors qu'elle lui fait coucou.

" Oh regardez ! Les serpents se font des coucous entre eux ! C'est trop chou ! "

Y en a au moins un qui apprécie ce geste chaleureux.

Mine de rien, Moonheart, c'est juste une fille paumée qui ne demande qu'à se faire des amis et à être aimée. Je ne devrais pas être méchante avec elle mais la soutenir serait un bon début.

Nan je déconne, si elle pouvait se prendre un cognard dans la gueule ça mettrait de suite de l'ambiance !

Et on se ferait moins chier.

... C'est pas Lerry en bas qui se fait courser par Bibine ?

- C'est pas ton pote en bas ? Me demande Wilkes en se penchant.

Je hoche de la tête.

Très vite nous apercevons Gray qui suit de près Bibine en hurlant de rage. Sirius qui continue de pépier sur la vie des papillons zoophiles ne semble rien remarquer et les joueurs sont trop concentrés.

" J'y pense si un papillon violait un chameau ça donnerait quoi ? "

"... Monsieur Black." soupire la vieille.

Oui moi aussi je commence à penser qu'il fréquente trop Moonheart.

" Oui je sais, vous allez me dire, ça doit pas être facile de violer un chameau quand on est un papillon mais avec de la volonté et de la persévérance on peut toujours réussir. Allez je suis dans mon bon jour. Encourageons les Serpentard, qui, comme les papillons, sont inoffensifs et n'arriveront jamais à gagner un match. LA PERSÉVÉRANCE EST LE SECRET DE LA RÉUSSITE !"

- Il doit consommer de la bave de poulpe, lui, c'est pas possible, râle Wilkes alors que Gégé roule des yeux.

Au fait, qu'est-ce que je fous de ce côté du stade moi ? Je ne devrais pas encourager mon équipe ? Ça doit faire tâche une rouge et or entourée de vert.

Oh ça leur fera des couleurs, ils sont si fades.

- Ah Bibine vient de tacler ton pote au sol, commente Wilkes.

- Vous pensez que Gray va l'aider ou le frapper ? Interroge Rosier d'une voix absente.

- Les deux, nous répondons tous en la voyant le traîner par les cheveux tout en gueulant sur Bibine.

- Vous avez entendu parler de l'histoire ? Apparemment l'un de nos pères serait son père biologique.

- Bibine ? Je m'écrie.

Ah ça si je m'y attendais !

- Mary Gray abrutie, rétorque Wilkes. Elle serait la demi-soeur de l'un des nôtres.

Ils se lancent des regards et frissonnent d'horreur.

Et il y a de quoi.

Bon bah Potter n'est donc pas son demi-frère.

Ce serait alors une... Black ?

Ahah.

En parlant de cette chèvre... Je vous ai dit pourquoi Bob est devenue unijambiste ? L'autre jour j'ai trouvé Bob dans une pièce perdant tout sang alors que Parkinson riait machiavéliquement à gorge déployée à ses côtés en même temps qu'il canter des malédictions à l'encontre de Sirius.

Aujourd'hui encore il continue de nier que c'est lui et affirme rire parce qu'il avait bu et qu'il n'avait pas vu Bob.

...

Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Et puis depuis quand les alcoolique se cache derrière cette maladie pour nier le fait d'avoir torturé un petit animal ?

Hein ?

Bob n'avait rien demandé !

Toujours est-il qu'il va y avoir vengeance.

VENDETTA !

...

Enfin pas maintenant. C'est l'heure de la sieste.

* * *

Sirius vient de quitter son poste.

...

Héhé, je me frotte les mains et cours avant que quelqu'un ne me pique la place. Je vois d'ailleurs un élève tenter d'y aller, je le pousse, lui fait un coup de tête pour ne pas qu'il se relève et repars, un petit peu sonnée quand même.

Y a pas à dire, quand on veut, on peut !

Je suis sûre que j'ai le talent pour animer en plus !

Je vais enfin réaliser mon rêve.

Flitwick me regard d'un air ennuyé et soupire alors que j'enjambe la balustrade.

A moi, à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi, à moi.

Oui !

OUI !

OUAIS !

OUAAAAAAAIS !

A moi le poste maintenant !

Je bombe le torse, prend place sous le regard éberlué de McGo.

Huhuhuhu.

" YOUHOU !" je m'égosille dans le micro en levant les bras en l'air, conquérante.

Après hésitation je les baisse parce que je ne sais plus si je les ai rasé et je suis en tee-shirt.

Si jamais c'est la forêt là-dessous j'ai pas envie que Gégé le remarque.

C'est que nous sommes en mai et j'ai un peu chaud.

J'en profite pour le saluer et je crois voir qu'il détourne le regard.

"Miss Flint je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?"

Héhé, avouez, avouez, vous êtes soulagée, j'arrive enfin pour animer ce match désastreux !

" Quelle question, je viens assurer le poste ! "

Enfin je veux dire. Ça se voit quand même non ?

" Quel poste ? "

" Bah celui de Black qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Qui va à la chasse perd sa place ! Allez zou, c'est moi le commentateur maintenant ! "

Ahahah. Et dire que l'année dernière ils m'avaient refusée à ce poste. Cette année aussi d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai fini par atteindre mon objectif !

" Je ne... " commence la vieille mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer.

Si c'est pour nous casser l'ambiance, qu'elle aille jouer de la flûte avec Dumby, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ça nous fera des vacances.

...

Oh !

" Oh trop cool en plus il a pas terminé son sandwich ! C'est quoi ? Des rillettes ? Héhé ! Oh y'a même des cornichons ! "

Je tends un morceau en direction de la vieille dans ma grande générosité mais elle se contente de me fixer, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne.

" Ah mais c'est nul ! " Je m'exclame après avoir mordu dans le sandwich. " C'est quoi ce pain ? C'est vraiment de la merde ! Il a été cuit trop vite dans un four trop chaud ; la montée n'a pas eu le temps de se faire et il y a trop d'air dans la mie ! Ça gâche tout le goût des cornichons c'est honteux ! "

Oui je m'y connais un peu là-dessus, cet été pour me punir ma mère m'a forcée à faire un stage en boulangerie chez les moldus soi-disant qu'on ne pouvait rien attendre de plus d'une cracmol comme moi et qu'il fallait bien que je me trouve une utilité.

Ah mais elle était bien contente quand je lui amenais des éclairs au chocolat !

" Vous êtes ici pour commenter le match ou pour nous faire part de vos connaissances culinaires ? "

" Si vous voulez je connais sur le bout des doigts la recette des donuts mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour votre cholestérol. A votre âge, je sais qu'on vous le répète souvent mais c'est pour vous qu'on dit ça. On s'inquiète vous comprenez ?"

" ..."

" J'ai remarqué aussi que vos attributs féminins commencent à pendre et je suis sûre que ça ne doit pas être très pratique avec vos soutiens... AIE !"

Elle m'a lancée son sac à la gueule ! Vieille poule va !

C'est pour elle que je dis ça en plus.

C'est bien simple, elle n'a aucune reconnaissance envers la compassion.

* * *

" J'aimerais bien que tu ailles me chercher des plumes en sucre aussi si t'as le temps Lerry. Et comme je n'ai plus de chocolats ce serait pas mal que tu m'en prennes parce que tu me connais. Sans ma dose j'en fais des crises d'épilepsie et je deviens aveugle pendant trois jours. Vous savez ce que c'est. Le manque, les tremblements, sensations de vertiges. Tout-ci tout-ça, quoi. Enfin si vous avez des nausées les filles, c'est peut-être autre chose hein. Oh ! Et j'allais oublier ! Prends des tomates, Bob adore les tomates. Avec un peu de vinaigrette, d'épices, ça rend le tout succulent ! J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas de brûlures d'estomac."

- Y a eu but Flint, Y A EU BUT ! S'égosille Potter.

" Et alors tu veux peut-être que je t'applaudisse ? "

Du con.

" Miss Flint !"

" Ah mais c'est qui qui commente ici ? Vous ou moi ?!" je finis par m'énerver.

Y en a marre qu'elle se mêle de tout celle-là !

* * *

...

- ...

- Miss Flint il faudrait peut-être songer à faire attention au match.

Je me tourne vers McGo qui croise les bras et tape du pied.

- Vous savez l'heure qu'il est ?

Elle lève un sourcil.

- L'heure du goûté ! Il y a plus important que de babiller sur les mouvements de clampins qui jouent comme mes pieds !

Sous son regard insistant je me penche une nouvelle fois vers le micro pour commenter et faire comme si je prenais mon boulot à coeur.

Ce que je fais.

Evidemment. J'aime ce travail.

Même si la rémunération est franchement à revoir. M'enfin.

" Machin passe à Potter, face de cheval repasse le souaffle à machin qui le passe à... Bakary. Autant vous dire que c'est un abruti. Ça se voyait à sa gueule de toute façon. A la limite il aurait pu être daltonien et se gourrer par rapport aux couleurs mais alors qu'on la passe à un joueur qui se trimballe avec une batte... Non non ce n'était pas une canne hein bidule ! "

Je crois l'entendre hurler son nom mais je m'en fout et ne relève pas.

J'espère que je peux commencer à manger mon goûter maintenant.

* * *

" Lerry ! J'en ai une bonne ! Ahahah "

...

" ... "

" Non laisse tomber je te la dirais quand t'auras terminé de tripoter les nichons de Gray sous les tribunes des Serdaigle. "

" Miss Flint ! "

La vieille m'arrache le micro des mains.

" Monsieur Quin ! PAS DE RAPPORT SEXUEL DANS L'ENCEINTE DU CHATEAU ! "

" Techniquement, je commence en reprenant le micro, nous ne sommes pas dans le château. Et puis prenez vous un micro ! "

Elle fulmine et je la regarde s'en aller à grands pas vers les tribunes bleus.

" Par contre Lerry, tant qu'à forniquer joyeusement. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas dans nos tribunes ? Tu es trop bien pour elles c'est ça ? "

Je le vois se mettre un courir comme un dératé alors que McGo s'approche dangereusement de lui.

" C'est dingue ce qu'on voit tout d'ici mine de rien. Wilkes arrête de te curer le nez. " je fais comme une mère à son fls.

Il beugle quelque chose en levant son poing en l'air mais je n'entend rien alors je lui fais un salut de la main en souriant.

* * *

" Philius si t'arrêtais de fermer les yeux peut-être que tu aurais plus de réussite pour arrêter le souaffle. Je dis ça, je dis rien. "

" Miss Flint ! "

" ... Ah tu ne les fermes pas ? Ben fais-le ça fera pas de différence. "

* * *

" C'est dingue comme on se fait chier de ce côté du stade ! La vue est superbe mais en ce qui concerne la conversation des personnes alentours elle est à chier des bulles carrées. Autant vous dire que la prochaine fois je demanderais qu'on me place ailleurs- "

Je lance un regard significatif à McGo. Ça fait des plombes qu'elle tire la gueule, pas moyen de la dérider.

" Miss Flint, on ne vous demande pas de commenter votre confort ou même l'ambiance du public- "

" Qui est tout aussi à chier au passage. " Je m'empresse de la couper avec gravité.

Ah bah oui c'est sûr que de regarder des petits jouer aux billes devient vite plus passionnant que de regarder le public compter les nuages. Mais je les comprends.

Quand on observe les joueurs... Je dis ça je dis rien mais même mon équipe est nulle !

" Vous êtes censée commenter le match ! Je tiens à préciser que vous êtes ici depuis dix bonnes minutes ! Et la seule chose que vous avez faite depuis c'est soit parler de charcuterie, soit vous enfermer dans un silence boudeur, soit exiger plus de vacances ! Prenez votre rôle à cœur ! "

Héhé oui parce que j'ai aussi effectué un stage en charcuterie. Je peux vous dire que mes talents culinaires ne sont plus à discuter !

Oui oui, en fait chaque été ma mère me fourgue dans une entreprise moldue. A croire qu'il faut qu'elle trouve toujours n'importe quel moyen pour m'occuper.

J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

" Je commenterais si ces joueurs voulaient bien commencer à faire quelque chose d'intéressant ! " je réponds tout de même.

- Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ? Hurle Potter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore à gueuler lui ?

Il me fait un doigt d'honneur et il en faut peu pour que je rétorque en lui montrant mon cul.

Mais bon, y a Dumby à côté, j'aimerais pas qu'il se fasse des idées et qu'il se mette à croire que je le chauffe. C'est un coup à ce qu'il me convoque dans son bureau ce soir.

* * *

Ah nom d'une pipe à bulle ça commence à bien faire !

" Philius t'as la chiasse ou quoi ?! Bakary toi c'est quoi ton excuse ? La gueule de bois ?! Ça sert à rien de picoler à l'avance quand on sait que vous allez perdre de toute façon ! "

" Miss Flint ! "

J'aperçois Moonheart et Kiki discuter.

'peuvent bien. Les cognards sont aux abonnés absents, y a rien pour les occuper ces deux-là. Enfin pas une raison pour faire la fête la veille d'un match. Ce n'est pas digne d'un véritable joueur tout de même !

" Remarquez c'est pratique, au moins vous aurez quand même fait la fête. Dans tout ça si vous continuez de jouer comme des lavettes c'est pas demain la veille qu'on va commencer à vous considérer comme des joueurs à part entière. Même notre bonne vieille McGo aurait plus de classe sur un balais c'est dire ! Et quand on connaît son ag- AIE !"

Je tente de lui arracher sa sandale alors qu'elle essaie de me pousser de ma chaise mais je résiste.

Vieille poule va.

* * *

" ... et tout le monde sait à quel point j'étais tatillonne à ce sujet quand j'étais petite. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y en ait un seul qui fixe mes sourcils de trop près sinon je me vexais et je lui envoyais mon pain dans la gueule. Oui Regulus, tu t'en souviens, je sais. Mais depuis que j'ai appris à m'épiler, c'est une toute nouvelle vie qui s'ouvre à moi. Déjà je vois mieux parce que c'est vrai qu'ils étaient assez broussailleux mais le fait est qu'on ne choisit pas toujours ses défauts. Donc oui, j'ai bien envie de conseiller à Pinet de regarder la vie d'une façon positive maintenant qu'on lui a expliqué ce qu'est l'épilation. Bon après on va pas pouvoir arranger ta sale gueule entièrement mais quand on est moche, il faut savoir s'aimer quand même et sourire ! Ça rendrait ton intérieur plus joli."

"Miss Flint."

"Allez, tous ensemble pour l'encourager !"

" Miss Fl-"

"Pinet, on t'aime ! Un deux trois : Pinet on t'aime !"

" ... "

" Bah alors vous n'aimez pas les déclarations ? "

" Miss Pinet est à l'infirmerie, quelqu'un l'a poussée dans les escaliers."

" Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Vous savez comme je peux être distraite facilement. L'adolescence, tout ça... Pauvre Pinet. Elle n'a pas une vie

facile. Nan mais vous n'avez pas honte ?! Que le coupable se dénonce et vite ! "

" ... "

" Personne ? Sûr ? "

" Miss Flint..."

" Remarquez, peut-être que lui aussi est à l'infirmerie. Pour finir le travail... En voilà un élève méticuleux ! Je pencherais pour Rogue ! Ah bah nan il est dans les gradins aussi..." je me reprends en lui faisant coucou alors qu'il me fusille du regard.

* * *

" Miss Flint ? "

...

Qu'elle aille se faire, y en a marre de ce match de merde.

" Miss Flint ! Gryffondor a marqué et je n'entends rien de votre part ! "

Oh mais elle me casse la flûte celle-là !

" Je vous préviens si v- "

Là c'est trop.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que je commente ! Il n'y a pas d'élèves aveugles que je sache ! A moins qu'ils ne soient trop cons pour

comprendre que si les rouges hurlent comme des malades c'est pas parce qu'un serpent s'est rétamé au sol. "

" Bon d'accord c'est déjà arrivé. D'ailleurs Moonheart ton bonnet est mal mis, il va s'envoler avec ce v- "

Je me bidonne alors qu'elle en lâche son balai et qu'elle plaque ses mains sur sa tête avec panique. Sirius lui envoie un cognard qu'elle reçoit dans l'épaule et je ris encore plus fort.

Ah la con !

Ahahahah.

" Eh bien, on voit que Moonheart a le sens des priorités ! Dommage que Black l'ait loupée parce que j'aurais bien aimé voir l'autre se ramasser par terre ahahah ! "

" Flint... "

Ah v'là l'autre qui l'ouvre.

" Oh ça va on a bien le droit de rigoler un peu ! Hey Moonheart ? T'as l'air d'une mamie avec ton bonnet maintenant t'es au courant ? "

Huhu pas certaine de bien voir mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle n'aime pas mon commentaire.

"Je peux vous poser une question ? " Je demande à McGo. " Bon au pire je m'en fous un peu de votre réponse mais c'est histoire de. Comment Moonheart a fait pour obtenir son poste ? Non sans rire parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles les Serpents ne recrutent pas vraiment chez les filles et en plus quand on compare Moonheart à Kiki on se dit que y'a quand même un problème non ? Regardez-moi la différence

de carrure entre l'autre bigorneau et le bison des cavernes ! "

...

Après réflexion je vais m'en prendre dans les dents par Kiki après avoir sorti ça.

Mais quand même ! Où est la logique là-dedans hein ?

" Bon après c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air de faire un bon duo avec Kiki. Mais il faut dire aussi que ces deux-là sont louches, non ? A force de s'allumer entre eux facile de devenir complice ! Moi je serais Regulus Black je me méfierais parce qu'il a l'air prêt à lui piquer sa copine ! "

* * *

" J'ai bien envie de vous dire que vous êtes vraiment nuls les verts. Normalement je suis censée encourager mon équipe mais quand on vous voit comme ça, la moitié la gueule dans le cul et l'autre en train de compter ses orteils- "

Moonheart baisse la tête vers ses pieds.

" Moonheart il y en a cinq par pieds, t'en fais pas c'est pas le cognard que tu t'es reçue tout à l'heure qui va t'endommager à ce point... Ah et en parlant d'orteils !- "

" Ça a un rapport avec le match miss Flint ? " M'interrompt McGo d'une voix sèche.

Ah elle est toujours là celle-là ?

" Euh non. " je réponds en plissant les yeux pour mieux lire le papier que je viens de recevoir.

Enfin je ne crois pas.

" Alors n'en parlez pas. "

" Ah merci d'avoir donné votre avis là-dessus ça me tient chaud au cœur mais là j'ai un public qui m'attend donc salut ! "

" ... "

Héhé. Vieille courge va.

" Je disais donc : j'ai une annonce de la part de... Peter, Peter Verdon... Verden... Ouais bah Peter tu devrais réapprendre à former des lettres ! Donc je disais : annonce de Peter à... Moonheart ! Quelle surprise !- "

Alors alors... Faut que je déchiffre ça prend du temps.

" Ah, et savoir si tu mets du vernis... Rouge de préférence. Alors euh, ça te tente ? Et toi Peter t'es un fétichiste ou quoi ? "

* * *

" Allez, je la fais : Comment occuper Moonheart ? "

" ... en lui proposant de tricoter mes pantoufles ? "

" En lui faisant chercher des coins dans une pièce ronde ! Ahahah ! " Je réponds en ignorant le commentaire du vieux.

- CETTE FOIS Y'EN A MARRE ! Beugle McGo en arrivant à grand pas.

" Bravo ! Bravo ! " babille le vieux à ma blague mais je tente de l'ignorer.

" Préparez vos clics et vos claques Flint, PARCE QUE VOUS NE REMETTREZ PLUS JAMAIS L'UNE DE VOS FESSES DANS CETTE TRIBUNE !

Fitzmartens prenez sa place ! Deux heures qu'on vous attend ! Deux ! Vous avez intérêt à m'assurer ce match parce que sinon je vous

préviens, les retenues vont tomber ! "

- Ça c'est de l'intimidation facile ! Je proteste tandis que McGo m'arrache l'interphone dans un cri inhumain.

Hystérique va !

* * *

- Tous des abrutis de toute façon, je me plains auprès de Félix qui n'en a rien à carrer.

- Oui, ça fait dix fois que tu nous le dis.

- Aucune reconnaissance... 'Parie que si je montre mon cul, là par contre on me remarquera !

- Tu vas pas faire ça quand même ? sSépouvante Wilkes.

Rosier rit et m'encourage à le faire mais s'arrête vite en croisant le regard de Gégé.

Trop c'est trop.

Je m'approche du bord, soulève ma jupe et baisse ma culotte aux yeux de tous.

Gégé face à moi devient blanc et écarquille les yeux.

... J'y pense si je veux le draguer, je devrais le lui montrer à lui, pas aux autres !

Surtout qu'on sait que mon cul fait des ravages auprès des hommes.

Ah mais que je suis con vraiment !

Je m'apprête à me tourner pour qu'il en profite aussi mais une douleur cuisante se fait sentir et je sens mon postérieur devenir rouge.

Je me retourne en me massant la fesse droite d'une main et aperçois la batte que Moonheart vient de me lancer.

Je me rhabille, lui lance un regard victorieux et mets le feu à sa batte.

J'entends le commentateur s'exciter face à mon geste mais je n'y fais pas trop attention parce qu'une Bibine féroce arrive au pas de course

et il ne m'en faut pas plus. Je laisse Bob aux bons soins de Gégé et me taille tel le pet envahir ailleurs.

Ah c'est dommage, je commençais à m'amuser pourtant !


	17. Dîner de moches

Salut les amis !

Oui, je publie, et cette fois j'ai pas mis un mois ! ... Seulement deux semaines !

Bon oui je prends mon temps, mais j'ai vraiment du mal avec ce que j'écris en ce moment. Enfin merci de me lire, de reviewer et d'être toujours là !

Bref, voyez comme je me sacrifie pour vous, je suis malade, et je prends mon temps pour publier, je suis donc pardonnable non ?

... Non ?

Je souffre, vous savez. u_u Je peux même pas manger mon nougat tranquille avec cette angine. è_é C'est dur !

Oui donc. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Juin_

* * *

Y en a marre de ces Gryffondor qui content fleurette à leurs chaussettes le soir en attendant que McGo aille se coucher pour pouvoir aller faire la bringue.

Nous, pas McGo.

Quoique je ne serais pas étonnée. Qui sait si elle ne se bourre pas la gueule tous les soirs avec Dumbledore, hein ? M'enfin.

C'est pas normal qu'il faille attendre que cette vieille aille enfiler son peignoir et étaler son masque anti-ride pour qu'on puisse enfin se promener dans cette école.

Ce que j'aimerais vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'ils sont là à nous babiller que Poudlard est notre maison, mais est-ce qu'on vous a déjà interdit de vous promener à partir de dix heures chez vous ?

Bon quand vous aviez huit ans, oui, peut-être.

Mais j'en ai seize !

Comment ça se passe si j'ai besoin d'aller poser ma pêche pendant la nuit, et que les toilettes du dortoirs sont bouchées ?

...

Oh mais c'est une idée ça !

Et si je bouchais les toilettes de la Tour de Gryffondor, comme ça on aura tous ce prétexte pour se barrer la nuit !

Je vous le dis, sans moi, cette maison serait bien fade et sans vie.

On aurait dû m'appeler Liberté.

- Flint, depuis quand tu te mets à tricoter des bonnets ? M'interrompt Sirius me tirant de mes pensées.

- De ? Ça ? C'est pas un bonnet, c'est une jupe pour Lerry, je rétorque en le regardant, condescendante.

Cet été il va y avoir soirée déguisée et j'ai promis à Lerry de m'occuper de son déguisement. Comme il m'a dit que je pouvais choisir le thème, je me fais plaisir.

Et puis qu'on se le dise, être habillé en fille lui va bien. Voilà.

Sirius me lance un regard suspicieux puis secoue la tête, décidant sûrement de ne pas s'y attarder.

Et c'est à ce moment que Potter décide de se ramener et pose son cul d'autorité à côté de moi dans le canapé.

Ah non pas lui !

Je le fixe, mauvaise, attendant qu'il parle. Ou qu'il parte. Mais je ne me fais pas trop d'espoir.

- Tu t'ennuies, seule ici, depuis que ton pote sort avec Gray ?

Et comment, 'passent leur temps à se rouler des pelles.

Tous les Gryffondor, moi compris, en ont marre et nous faisons tout pour les éviter.

Bon, Mary Gray, tout le monde l'évite et ce, depuis la première année. Avec ses crises d'hystérie, personne ne reste dans les parages quand elle est là.

Enfin bref.

- Et alors ? je fais à Potter en me reculant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il peut pas aller sauter Evans tranquillement au lieu de venir me coller ?

- Sirius et moi avons eu une idée. Et nous avons pensé que celle-ci t'intéresserait sûrement. Mais il est évident que Lily ne doit pas en être au courant. Surtout pas !

Il remue sur place, gêné.

J'ouvre grand les yeux en commençant à comprendre où il veut en venir.

- Ah nan t'es vache là, je commence en levant l'index devant son visage comme pour le réprimander. L'important dans un couple est de savoir tirer profit des tensions ou des conflits pour réfléchir, se poser et méditer sur les bases d'une relation. Il faut que tu puisses comprendre ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi. C'est de cette façon que vous en ressortirez beaucoup plus forts. Dans la vie, il y a toujours des obstacles et tu ne les surmonteras certainement pas de cette façon. Tu es un Gryffondor bordel ! Tu ne dois pas fuir face au premier problème t'empêchant d'avancer. Alors oui, il est vrai que nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps, notamment depuis notre bagarre avec les Serpentards, et oui, Sirius et moi avons été mariés. Mais non, je ne peux décemment pas accepter votre proposition, aussi intéressante soit-elle. Déjà rien que pour vous, ayez un minimum de fierté, pour moi et pour Evans. Qui même si elle est chiante, est une de mes camarades. J'ai un peu de compassion.

- ...

- En plus je n'ai jamais fait de plans à trois, Lerry m'a déjà un peu expliqué le principe et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

Je secoue la tête, désabusée, et leur lance un regard réprobateur.

Voilà où en est rendu la jeunesse.

Les valeurs se perdent comme on dit. Heureusement que je suis là pour les remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais que fait la vieille quand les jeunes commencent à se dévergonder hein ? Rien !

- Des fois je me demande comment fonctionne ton cerveau. Vraiment, me fait remarquer Sirius en levant un sourcil.

- Eh bien... Je suppose que c'est un peu comme tout le m...

- Là n'est pas la question, me coupe Potter en claquant sa langue au palais. Alors, non, on ne veut pas faire de plan à trois, encore moins avec toi.

- Ah nan Jamesie. Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais c'est une personne tout à fait expérimentée que nous avons là. Je veux dire, elle a quand même un beau derrière, et en plus Rosier est passé dessus. On peut donc en conclure que. Voilà. Elle reste quand même baisable, constate t-il avec la tête du connaisseur.

- Et je te remercie, je lui fais, tout sourire.

C'est vrai que mon cul a sa petite popularité auprès de la gente masculine. Par contre, les filles, ont au contraire, tendance à le critiquer.

C'est bien dommage, elles ne savent pas voir la beauté quand elle est là.

- Bref, reprend t-il en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Sirius qui ferme sa bouche, nous avons décidé que pour cette fin d'année il fallait bien s'amuser un peu. Et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'une soirée !

- Hun hun, j'approuve sagement en hochant la tête.

- Nous étions tout à l'heure en train de l'organiser et nous nous sommes dit que ce serait quand même plus marrant si tu venais avec quelques autres amis. Bien sûr Quin ne sera pas invité, depuis qu'il est avec Gray il a tendance à tout lui balancer.

- Hun hun.

- Nous étions sûrs que tu serais de la partie, sourit-il. Et puis plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Alors que je t'explique, cette soirée ne sera pas comme les autres, il y a un thème.

- Hun hun.

J'ai un trou dans ma chaussette droite.

- Et il est évident que tu ne dois pas en parler à quiconque. C'est compris ?

- Hun hun.

Si je demande à un elfe de le recoudre il va encore me la balancer à la gueule en vociférant qu'il aime travailler.

Justement, je leur en donne du travail. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils gueulent dans ces moments-là.

- Surtout pas à Lily, insiste Sirius alors que Potter hoche de la tête.

Oh.

Sirius aussi a des trous dans les chaussettes.

- Hun hun.

Je me demande si Félix est du genre à recoudre ses slips.

- Ce sera dans la discrétion.

- Hun hun.

D'ailleurs, il porte des slips ou des caleçons ?

Je ne me suis jamais posée la question.

- T'as finis avec tes hun hun ? s'agace Potter en claquant encore sa langue au palais.

- Hun hun.

Et puis est-ce qu'il les porte vert comme la rumeur le dit ?

Faudrait que j'aille vérifier.

- Bref. Le thème est : "Réunion de mocheté", m'apprend Sirius, tout sourire.

Ça a le mérite de me faire relever la tête.

- Et vous m'invitez, je souligne soudainement, sèche.

Je reconnais ne pas toujours tout comprendre.

Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas impossible que cette compréhension ne soit pas inatteignable pour moi et que je sois à portée d'ingurgiter l'information sans trop de difficulté tout en ayant la faculté d'analyser clairement cette dite information tout en comprenant.

Conclusion j'ai compris ce qu'il fallait comprendre et je crois pouvoir comprendre qu'il est normal si ça ne me plait guère.

Voilà c'est dit.

Je leur lance un regard mauvais et m'apprête à me lever du canapé mais Potter me retient par le bras.

- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Rassieds-toi, me dit-il en me poussant à ma place.

Il regarde Sirius qui hoche de la tête.

- En fait, reprend Sirius doucement, on aurait dans l'idée que chacun de nous invite une personne de notre choix, et il faut qu'elle soit moche.

- En gros, le coupe Potter, tu invites ton moche à toi sans lui préciser la raison de l'invitation évidemment, et à la fin de la soirée, nous élirons celui qui a invité le plus laid !

Sirius se penche vers moi, malicieux.

- Il est évident que le moche se doit d'être un Serpentard, souffle t-il. Nous ne voulons pas faire de mal à un élève d'une autre maison.

Mais un Serpentard, on peut.

Mais oui.

- Je marche ! je conclus en leur serrant la main.

- Rendez-vous dans l'ancienne salle de métamorphose du troisième étage.

* * *

- Flint, qu'est-ce que fout ton invité avec un sac sur la tête ? me fait Potter, soupçonneux.

Kate Henris s'avance, pousse le corps inanimé avec son pied et opine du visage.

- Il est inconscient.

- Oui, j'ai dû l'assommer, il ne voulait pas venir.

- Le mien aussi, tente d'articuler Sirius avant de lâcher son invité qui s'écrase telle une merde au sol.

...

Moi au moins je l'ai posé délicatement.

Je retire le sac de sur la tête de mon moche et d'un coup de baguette je le réanime.

Bien sûr, j'ai pris mes précautions et je l'ai ligoté avant.

- Flint, j'aurais ta peau, siffle justement celui-ci.

Sirius se tourne vers nous, les sourcils haussés.

- Ton invité c'est mon frère ? s'étonne t-il.

- Bah oui, t'as vu comme il est moche !

- Je t'emmerde, grince mon invité en tentant de se libérer.

Ils me lancent tous un regard sceptique.

- Non que j'ai envie de défendre le frère de Sirius mais... Sérieusement Flint. Nous n'avons pas la même conception de la beauté.

- Enfin si quand même. Je vous rappelle qu'elle veut se faire Félix Greengrass et ce mec n'est pas moche, tient à préciser une quatrième année.

Je plisse les yeux, méfiante. C'est mon Gégé.

Je regarde tous les moches qu'ils se sont dégotés. Mon regard s'arrête quelques secondes sur mon frère qui boude mais quelque chose d'autre me turlupine.

- Personne n'a invité Moonheart ? Je m'étonne.

- Elle s'est désistée à la dernière minute, m'apprend Potter sous le regard noir de Sirius qui n'a pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que Potty dise que son amie est moche.

...

Non contente de se faire Regulus il faut qu'elle prenne aussi Sirius celle-là.

En voilà une qui ne sait pas se contenter du minimum quand on peut avoir le maximum.

- Et puis... Depuis la mort de son rat elle est un peu patraque je n'ai pas voulu la démoraliser plus que ça, ajoute t-il finalement.

- ...

* * *

- Au fait... pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ton Serpentard ? Je chuchote auprès de Sirius qui fixe son invité en attendant qu'il bouge.

Il hausse les épaules.

Allez savoir pourquoi mais je trouve que malgré la trompe que lui a fait Sirius sur son cobaye, il a une certaine ressemblance avec Rogue.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! braille le petit Kevin, la voix éraillée à force de crier.

Je lui lance un regard indifférent et Regulus à côté de moi soupire.

- Je peux retourner au dortoir ? demande t-il, blasé.

Il promène son regard sur la pièce, l'air de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait le divertir.

Apparemment, voir Potter se débattre avec le nain tyrannique n'est pas assez divertissant.

Kevin vient justement de mettre un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de Potter qui se plie en deux.

Personne ne réagit et le gosse en profite pour essayer de fuir. Ce qui échoue puisqu'il trébuche en marchant sur son lacet.

- ... Il est peut-être mort, commente platement Kate.

- Qui ?

- Rogue.

Ah oui c'est bien lui ! En même temps Sirius lui a tellement métamorphosé la gueule que c'est difficile de reconnaître.

Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Rogue est tellement moche au naturel qu'il était sûr de gagner.

Tous les regards se tournent vers le possible mort. Regulus lève les yeux au ciel.

- Carrie, souffle une énième fois mon frère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade ?

Il regarde autour de lui d'un air paniqué, pensant sûrement qu'on va le violer ou un truc du genre.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que t'as des chances de gagner, je réponds, énigmatique. Quoiqu'avec l'affreux à côté de moi, la concurrence va être rude.

- Flint, ferme ta gueule, siffle Regulus en me lançant un regard noir.

- ... Et sa tête est vraiment flippante vous ne trouvez pas ?

* * *

_Chronique des tarés de Poudlard. _

_Malade du jour : Machin Parkinson (on sait plus son prénom)_

_Diagnostic : Troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs_

_Plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles votre grand écrivain en psychologie moderne vous explique la pathologie de notre grand ami Parkinson. _

_Les personnes souffrant de troubles Obsessionnels Compulsifs ont plusieurs symptômes :_

_- Idées violentes. Il est de notoriété public que notre sujet est le premier à contribuer aux agressions commises sur plusieurs élèves du collège. Mais il est aussi connu pour avoir participé aux attaques envers les Gryffondors, étant d'ailleurs l'un des organisateurs des combats. Son impulsivité n'aidant pas, le moindre reproche amène à se faire tabasser d'après Ryan O'Mahel, victime fétiche de Parkinson qui n'a pas peur d'avouer être son cobaye personnel. Il affirme aujourd'hui mettre en œuvre une vengeance que tout le monde attend avec impatience. _

_- La peur d'être infectée par des germes ou de la poussière. Qui n'a jamais vu Parkinson se laver les mains durant dix minutes après avoir cogné un né-moldu de peur d'attraper le sida ou un germe non connu des sorciers ? Qui ne l'a pas vu mettre des gants avant de disséquer la jambe de notre ami Ryan O'Mahel ? Et nous avons appris de source sûre - Jamie Moonheart qui comme toujours préfère rester anonyme - que Parkinson aurait comme activité d'utiliser la tête des premières années pour nettoyer le sol sous les fauteuils afin d'enlever la poussière. Notre homme est quelqu'un de propre, et il compte bien le rester. _

_- Des doutes continuels (la porte est-elle bien fermée ?) Autre symptôme qui n'est pas sans preuve. Plusieurs jeunes élèves de Poudlard confirmeront la tendance de notre ami qui est de retourner sur ses pas plusieurs fois avant d'être sûr que sa victime est bien dans le coma. Ces incertitudes ont par habitude de l'énerver encore plus ce qui le stresse grandement. Ses allers-retours avant d'être sûr du mauvais état de ses cobayes ne sont-ils donc pas un symptôme ?_

_- Des ruminations obsessionnelles qui consistent à revenir sans arrêt sur un mot, une phrase ou un problème insoluble. Personne n'a à réfléchir, Parkinson revient sans arrêt sur un mot, ou devrais-je dire une insulte que tout le monde connaît, notamment les nés moldus. En effet il a tendance à le répéter une dizaine de fois lorsqu'il persécute un né moldu de peur qu'il ne comprenne pas. _

_Devrions-nous encore douter de ses problèmes mentaux ? Conseil mes ami(e)s : Évitez-le à tout prix. Il n'est pas recommandable. Et pour celles qui veulent l'épouser, bonne chance, parce que vous en aurez besoin. Prions tous pour le salut de sa future épouse. _

_Votre ami L. G. est là pour vous dire toutes les vérités, rien que les vérités. Demain un nouvel élève sera diagnostiqué, ne ratez pas la publication ! _

_L. G._

* * *

Un hurlement retentit dans la grande salle et nous admirons tous le visage de Kiki devenir rouge et se lever.

Kiki, pas son visage.

- Qui ? QUI A ÉCRIT CE TORCHON ?! s'égosille t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Un silence pesant s'installe et il nous fixe tous un à un afin d'identifier le coupable, la respiration saccadée et les poings serrés.

On dirait un gorille qu'a perdu sa femelle.

- Flint, grogne Gégé, accusateur.

- C'est pas moi ! je me défends tout de suite en levant les mains.

Ah, dès qu'il se passe quelque chose faut toujours que les doigts se pointent vers moi !

- Ça on se doute, tu ne sais pas écrire, ricane Moonheart mais je lui balance mon bol de chocolat à la gueule ce qui a le mérite de la sonner quelques secondes.

Regulus l'affreux semble vouloir protester mais allez savoir, il se retient et reprend son journal. Non sans m'avoir lancé un regard noir.

Il est triste parce qu'il n'a pas gagné au concours du plus moche.

Ah ça peut arriver de perdre, j'ai bien envie de lui dire de ne pas s'arrêter sur un échec.

- Dégage de mes genoux, soupire Gégé en tentant de me repousser.

- Ah j'aimerais bien, d'autant plus que t'es pas confortable.

- QUI A FAIT ÇA QUE JE LE BUTE ! continue de beugler gentiment l'autre hystérique en attrapant le col d'un élève par-ci par-là pendant que le directeur se marre.

Lui à force de bouffer des spaces-crêpes, il rigole même quand une mouche se prend une vitre.

Quel sadisme.

- Et pourquoi tu te barres pas ? continue Félix, toujours en essayant de me repousser mais je m'accroche à lui tel le petit singe à sa mère.

- Y a Pétencia Hugor qui te mate depuis hier, je lui réponds en plissant les yeux en direction de cette connasse.

Elle semble le remarquer, rougit et détourne le regard.

Une Serdaigle évidemment.

Qu'est-ce que je ne les aime pas.

'peuvent pas continuer à faire semblant d'être intelligents au lieu de me piquer ma pépite ?

Ma pépite étant Gégé.

Evidemment.

Non mais, qu'on se le dise, tout le monde croit que les Serdaigle sont intelligents, consciencieux et tout. Alors que c'est faux ! C'est juste qu'ils sont tellement fades face aux Gryffondor qui sont courageux, aux Serpentard qui sont rusés, aux Poufsouffle qui sont quand même marrants quand ils délirent.

Parce que c'est connu. Les Poufsouffle sont les plus grands consommateurs de drogue Poudlardienne.

Tout ça pour dire que les Serdaigle devaient bien se trouver une qualité. Alors ils ont piochés et se sont récoltés l'intelligence.

- Qui ? demande t-il gesticulant pour que je tombe.

- L'autre là-bas. Et si je m'accroche à toi, elle va peut-être finir par comprendre qu'on sort ensemble.

- On ne sort pas ensemble, grince t-il.

'Tain pour une fois qu'il sort plus de trois phrases c'est pour me faire chier.

- Les rapports sexuels sont interdits dans notre maison, nous siffle le petit Kevin avant de se précipiter à sa place sous le regard noir de plusieurs septièmes années.

Lui depuis qu'ils l'ont descendu de sa dictature, il faut toujours qu'il tente de reprendre le pouvoir au moins une fois par semaine.

- Bon Flint, dégage, je ne me répéterais pas.

- De quoi ? je fais, innocente.

- Dégage, je ne me répèt...

Il s'arrête, soupire, et finit par ne plus bouger, tendu au possible.

Hé hé hé.

- T'es encore là, toi, se désespère Wilkes en s'installant.

- LE PROCHAIN QUI OSE ÉCRIRE UN ARTICLE SUR MOI JE LUI ARRACHE L'ANUS ! braille Kiki en levant un poing en l'air.

Dumby est à moitié étalé sur sa table tellement il rit. On croirait qu'il est pété comme une huître.

McGo finit par se lever pour tenter de calmer Kiki mais Dumby tombe de sa chaise, du coup elle se retrouve à l'aider à se relever.

- On croirait que c'est le vieux fou qu'a écrit l'article, marmonne Regulus.

Justement, Kiki se tourne vers le directeur, tout à coup soupçonneux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Wilkes après m'avoir lancé un regard de dégoût.

- Flint, j'arrive pas à manger avec toi, grince Félix.

- Oh je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carrie, je lui dis, amicale.

- ...

- Tu veux pas aller pépier sur ta table ? s'exaspère Wilkes.

Je suis sûre qu'il est jaloux parce qu'il aimerait que je sois sur ses genoux à lui.

- J'irais quand Félix voudra bien me sauter.

- Rêve.

- MAIS SAUTE LA QU'ON EN FINISSE ! J'EN PEUX PLUS DE VOIR SA SALE GUEULE ! éclate tout à coup Wilkes.

Il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire puisqu'il devient rouge, évite de croiser le regard de Gégé et sifflote comme si de rien n'était.

En tout cas.

Pour une fois qu'il m'encourage !

Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un de mon côté !

- Au fait, c'est qui L.G ? demande Regulus, la voix absente.

- Qui ?

- L'auteur.

L'auteur de quoi ?

* * *

- Miss Flint, soupire Chourave.

- Ooooooui ?

- Bien que heureuse que vous participiez enfin à mon cours, les Gryffondors ne sont pas avec moi aujourd'hui. Ce sont les Serpentards et les Serdaigles.

- Je sais.

- Elle tente de se convertir, geint Regulus qui n'en peut plus de me supporter.

Je me suis mise à côté de lui.

J'ai bien essayé de me mettre près de Gégé mais Wilkes a piqué ma place !

Je trouve que je suis de bonne compagnie pourtant. Je suis sociable, souriante, je parle souvent, je sais entretenir une discussion.

Chourave lève les yeux au ciel.

- Miss Flint, siffle McGonagall en entrant à grand fracas.

- Ooooui ?

- Mon bureau. Tout de suite, crache t-elle en tapant du pied.

Ah elle a encore une de ses crises pédophiliques.

Je croise les bras, prête à me défendre s'il le faut.

... Oui enfin bon. C'est sûr qu'avec cette posture ça va pas être facile mais je fais ce que je peux.

- Que se passe t-il ? demande Chourave d'une voix douce.

Cherche pas à l'amadouer, quand elle est énervée, y a rien qui marche.

- Les toilettes de la tour de Gryffondor sont toutes bouchées et inondées. Et j'ai quelques suspicions en ce qui concerne Miss flint, explique t-elle le regard fixé sur moi.

- C'est pas moi. C'est Moonheart, j'accuse en levant les mains en l'air.

- C'est pas vrai ! se défend t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut.

- ...

- Miss Moonheart, votre classe n'est pas ici.

Elle recale son bonnet, regarde autour d'elle d'un air suspicieux, s'arrête sur moi puis en retourne à McGo.

- C'est pas vrai ! continue t-elle tout de même de se défendre.


	18. Michelle passe à la télé

Salut les pepitos ! Comment vous allez ? Bien ? Mal ? J'ai décidé de publier maintenant parce qu'il fait pas forcément beau partout et que certains d'entre vous doivent se faire chier (comme moi) alors autant vous occuper un peu. u_u

Bon je comptais arrêter la fic sur la fin de l'année de Carrie mais vu que ce serait couper n'importe comment... bah je vais continuer ! Jusque où... je sais pas. u_u Mais c'est déjà ça. Ah et pour ceux qui lisent Ephismatologie, Zo' et moi sommes en train d'écrire un peu pour le chapitre. Histoire que. Voilà. Qu'on avance quoi !

Ah et je voulais aussi ajouter pour le chapitre dernier, le dîner de moche est en effet inspiré du film Dîner de con, pour ceux qui connaissent ! J'avais juste complètement zappé de préciser à la fin avec mon empressement de publier !

Bref, merci de me suivre, je vous aime !

* * *

_Juillet_

* * *

Ah ça me déprime cette histoire.

La fin de l'année, les examens, tout ça. Enfin les examens sont passés, merci bien.

Et puis voilà. Terminé la sixième année. Fini l'insouciance. L'année prochaine est ma dernière dans cette école et puis voilà.

Potter, Sirius, Lupin le pervers, Peter, Rosier et j'en passe. Ça y est. C'est fini, je ne les verrais plus.

C'est comme si je lisais la dernière page d'un livre pour eux. Et puis même Moonheart et Rogue vont me manquer.

...

Bon à bien y réfléchir, ne plus voir l'autre naine avec son bonnet n'est pas plus mal finalement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va se faire chier l'année prochaine !

Tous ceux qui se tapaient sur la gueule se barrent. Heureusement que Regulus reste, sinon quoi j'en ferais une dépression !

- Flint, m'appelle une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

Je soupire, me retourne, Bob dans mes bras, et lance un regard nerveux à Potter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ?

Ça fait trois jours qu'il me colle, Evans n'arrête pas de me menacer !

Je le regarde, il me regarde, je le fixe en plissant les yeux, il cligne les siens, je pince les lèvres, il sourit.

...

Il me drague.

Maintenant c'est sûr.

Et Evans va m'écarteler vivante.

- S'il te plaaaaaît ! s'écrie t-il en se mettant à genoux pour m'attraper les jambes histoire que je me barre pas en courant cette fois. J'ai besoin de toi, presque tout le monde est casé maintenant ! Pour Sirius, souffle-t-il d'un air misérable.

...

Hein ?

Je pose Bob par terre qui s'en va, rampant tel un serpent.

Faut bien, maintenant qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une patte. Elle n'aimait pas le fauteuil roulant.

- T'es encore avec cette histoire, je remarque, plaintive. Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de me casser la pépite avec ça ? Je. Ne. Coucherai. Pas. Avec. Sirius, je grince en essayant de me libérer de sa prise.

C'est un coup à ce qu'il tombe enceinte et qu'il me fasse encore chier avec la pension alimentaire ! Déjà que tous les mois il me ponctionne des sous par rapport à Bob et je me demande bien ce qu'il en fait d'ailleurs.

Sirius Black fait partie de ces connasses qui ne sont là que pour piquer le fric des hommes après leur avoir pondu un sale mioche.

Il lève la tête, les yeux larmoyants et resserre encore plus ses bras autour de mes jambes.

- Mais pourquoi ? De ce que je sais t'aimes les plans cul !

- Demande à Moonheart, je lui propose tout sourire.

Cette chienne accepterait n'importe quoi venant d'un Black.

Tout le monde sait ça.

Et puis dans tout les cas j'essaie de reprendre ma virginité perdue parce que Gégé m'a dit qu'il ne sortirait avec moi que quand je serai vierge. Alors voilà.

C'est déjà pas facile de ne pas écouter mes hormones, si en plus les hommes me sautent dessus toutes les secondes, je vais pas m'en sortir !

J'ai bien demandé à l'infirmière de me filer une potion pour récupérer mon innocence d'antan mais pas moyen, elle est devenue blanche et m'a virée à coup de pied !

Vieille ingrate. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, un petit service n'était pas de trop.

Il me lâche, se relève et me regarde, offensé.

- Ah non, dans ce cas autant qu'il soit gay. Je veux dire, n'importe qui, même Rogue, mais pas Moonheart.

- ...

- ... Quoique Rogue non plus après réflexion, frissonne t-il d'horreur.

Justement, le monstre des potions passe près de nous, ceci en rasant les murs et en lançant des regards paniqués autour de lui.

- ...

- ...

Il s'arrête, nous regarde, ses yeux passant de moi à Potter, sans bouger le reste de son corps.

Peut-être que Sirius s'est enfin décidé à changer de bord après tout. Et qu'il veut tenter sa chance avec Rogue.

Ahahah.

Un silence s'installe et Potter a l'air de se demander ce qu'il doit faire. Lui lancer un sort ou lui demander ce qu'il se passe.

- Severus, chantonne la voix que je reconnais être celle de mon cousin Parkinson.

Rogue retient sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés.

Il semble nous supplier du regard de ne pas le faire repérer.

Je vois à l'autre croisement du couloir Kiki arriver, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas moi je te dis ! Crie finalement Rogue en apercevant son ennemi du jour avant de filer en courant comme un dératé, Parkinson derrière les talons.

- ...

- Je crois qu'il cherche toujours l'auteur de l'article sur lui, je fais remarquer à Potter.

- Dans ce cas ses initiales seraient S.V non ?

Ah qu'il est con.

Non vraiment, c'en est presque de l'art maintenant.

- Tu crois vraiment que si j'écrivais un article qui pourrait en coûter à ma vie, je mettrai mes véritables initiales ? C'est Lerry l'auteur ! Ça donne, Lerry Gray.

Pas très recherché je le concède.

Oui l'autre abruti m'a avouée que c'était lui. Bizarre que personne ne l'ai soupçonné d'ailleurs.

... Peut-être parce qu'ils se disaient qu'il était trop con pour savoir écrire. Alors que non. Comme quoi. Faut pas se fier aux apparences.

- ...

Potter me regarde avec ses yeux de poisson cuit.

- Oui, il veut porter le nom de famille de l'autre folle.

Ahah franchement faudrait être taré pour accepter de porter le nom de Mary Gray mais je ne me pose plus de question sur la santé mentale de Lerry.

- ...

- Non, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

- ...

- Oui, évidemment qu'elle l'a ensorcelé, t'en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- ...

- Bah j'en ai cherché la cause mais si j'ai bien compris elle aurait un petit côté charmant. Ses seins sûrement.

- ...

- Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il aime les personnes d'autorité aussi.

- ...

- Et c'est toujours non pour Sirius au fait.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

* * *

- Tu sais, il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui sont intéressés par moi en ce moment. Et tu me connais, j'ai mes petites faiblesses, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps donc si tu pouvais, je sais pas moi, te décoincer un petit peu... ce serait pas mal. D'autant plus que je commence à être en manque, et puis voilà. Pour une femme aussi ce n'est pas facile à supporter l'abstinence ! Donc, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

A défaut de coucher avec moi.

J'entends le bruit de la chasse d'eau, le froissement d'habits et la porte s'ouvre finalement.

- ...

- Votre proposition me flatte beaucoup ma petite Carrie mais je dois dire que notre différence d'âge est un trop grand fossé pour moi. Et puis vous n'avez pas tous les attributs que je recherche. Alors, continuez à chercher l'âme sœur, et ne vous arrêtez pas sur un échec. A bientôt, me sourit le professeur Dumbledore avant d'aller se laver les mains pour finir par partir tout en sifflotant une chanson d'amour.

...

- Felix ? j'appelle d'une petite voix une fois passé ce traumatisme.

J'ai fait ma déclaration à l'autre vieux bordel !

... Je rêve ou il m'a rejetée ?

- Ici, soupire la voix de mes rêves après qu'un nouveau bruit de chasse d'eau ne retentisse et qu'une porte s'ouvre sur lui.

Il me regarde, ricane, s'approche du lavabo et se lave les mains.

Oui j'insiste sur ce fait d'hygiène parce que. Voilà.

On s'est compris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par le fait que je n'avais pas tous les attributs recherchés ? je lui demande avec une moue vexée.

Felix s'étouffe avec sa salive, l'air de ne pas croire que je viens de poser cette question.

- De quoi ?

- Non mais faut me comprendre aussi ! A un certain âge, faut arrêter d'être trop sélectif. C'est pas comme ça qu'il va finir sa vie avec quelqu'un. Et puis je suis quand même bien mieux conservée que lui, nom d'une pipe à bulle ! Regarde-moi ! Bon mes seins ne sont pas très attirants puisque presque inexistants mais mon cul, regarde-le ! Il est bien en chair, de quoi attirer le regard de tout les hommes. Alors de quoi il peut bien se plaindre, hein ? Ils ont un problème mes attributs ? C'est ça ?! Je suis moche ? Dis-le moi tout de suite parce qu'autant te dire que j'ai plus qu'à me cacher dans une grotte maintenant que je sais que même l'autre vieux pervers ne veut pas de moi !

- ...

- Oui t'as sûrement raison, je vais lui en toucher deux mots à l'autre.

Vieux con va !

Je pars précipitamment des toilettes, sous les rires de Gégé, le visage rouge de colère, à le recherche du papy ingrat.

* * *

_Chronique des tarés de Poudlard. _

_Malade du jour : Kevin Le casse-couille _

_Diagnostic : Troubles de la personnalité, tendance névrose hystérique._

_ Vous avez tous reconnu notre petit Kevin. Grand admirateur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-son-nom-parce- qu'on-a-oublié-son-nom, Kevin a toujours su se montrer autoritaire. Pas un élève à Poudlard ne l'aura jamais entendu crier. Je vais maintenant vous montrer ses symptômes :_

_- Incapacité de s'adapter aux situations sociales. Vous savez tous que nous gagnons petit à petit une grande tolérance pour les nés-moldu et leur culture. Certains sang-pur ne l'avoueront pas mais ils détiennent des objets d'origine moldu peut-être même sans le savoir. Sans-y faire attention ils utilisent du vocabulaire moldu et même portent leurs habits ! Mais pas notre Kevinounet qui aujourd'hui encore va sûrement hurler sur Jamie Moonheart car elle chantait une chanson moldu. Ou il va tenter de tuer Regulus Black car il aura porté des chaussettes faites par des moldus. Tous les Serpentards d'aujourd'hui pourrons l'affirmer, Kevin est dans l'incapacité de s'adapter aux situations sociales et il compte bien y remettre de l'ordre comme il aime souvent le dire. _

_- Intransigeance et acharnement à avoir le dernier mot. Qui n'a pas vu ces derniers temps Carrie Flint squatter chez les Serpentards pour conquérir le cœur de l'un d'eux ? Personne évidemment. Et Kevin n'est pas le dernier à l'avoir remarqué. Nous avons donc tous le droit à l'heure du dîner à une dispute entre ces deux-là dès que Carrie ouvre la bouche. Et Kevin ne s'arrête pas temps qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir le dernier mot. Autre exemple, notre ami Rosier qui était à l'origine de leur crise. Kevin a réussi à monter les échelons et à faire taire notre sang-pur de renommée, autrefois si autoritaire. Kéké a su s'imposer grâce à ses paroles. _

_- Relations interpersonnelles instables. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ses relations avec les Serpentards aujourd'hui sont plus qu'instables. Certains en ont marre mais se taisent car s'opposer à un sang-pur tel que lui reviendrait au sacrilège. Mais les faits sont là, ils suffit qu'un autre sang-pur de son rang s'oppose et tous se mettront contre lui. Beaucoup attendent ce moment. Mais qu'attendent les Parkinson, Rosier, Black, Potter, Moonheart, Flint et autres ? A vous de jouer nos amis !_

_- Entêtement excessif. Pas besoin de s'expliquer plus. Ça fait un bon moment qu'il s'entête à remettre tous les Serpentards en ordre malgré quelques incartades. _

_ Quelques symptômes dû à ses troubles de névrose hystérique :_

_- Des crises de nerfs. Je suis prêt à parier que notre sujet est en ce moment rouge de colère, de haine et qu'il se tire les cheveux en plantant ses dents dans la table. Qu'une fois l'article terminé il va se mettre à hurler et à essayer de tuer tout le monde. Sinon autre preuve : tous ses cris de tous les jours. C'est simple. Jamie Moonheart en est une experte. Elle doit maintenant connaître chacun de ces tons. _

_- Des syncopes. Souvenez-vous de la fois où il en a fait une lorsqu'il a reçut anonymement pour Noël un livre moldu. Ou alors quand il a appris qu'un né-moldu était à Serpentard. Enfin, il y en a plusieurs. Notamment la fois où il a vu Rosier mettre ses pieds sur la table. Son modèle ne prenant pas une position convenable, il n'a pas su le gérer. _

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Juste une chose à dire : Encore une personne à éviter. A demain pour un nouveau sujet !_

_L. G._

XxXxX

- T'as l'air d'une psychopathe à fixer le directeur comme ça, me souffle Lerry tandis que Kevin se tire les cheveux et hurle à s'en péter les poumons.

- C'est pour ça, j'lis jamais rien. C'est un vrai piège à cons c't'histoire-là. En plus j'sais pas lire, commente Avery en regardant Kevin comme un abruti.

- Ah non, ne me dis pas qu'en plus de venir squatter notre place, tu nous amènes ton pote ! geint Wilkes qui s'assoit en face de moi.

Je lui souris et lui tapote la main amicalement.

- Si tu ne voulais pas de moi tu ne viendrais pas le plus près possible de ma personne comme tu le fais. Alors avoue que t'apprécies ma présence.

Gégé s'installe à côté de Wilkes qui blanchit.

- Regarde-là, j'aurais dû m'en douter que ce n'est qu'une salope comme les autres, crache soudainement Lerry avec haine sous les yeux éberlués de Wilkes et désintéressés de Gégé.

Je suis le regard de Lerry, fixé sur May Gray en train de rire avec un Serdaigle.

Elle rit.

C'est une première.

Et oui, depuis hier Lerry et elle ne sont plus ensemble.

J'ai pas trop compris la raison mais autant vous dire que tout est redevenu à la normale !

Une histoire de chameau en rut, je crois.

- Bon, c'est quand même notre dernier repas tous ensemble, à cette table, je fais toute émue. Je suis quand même contente d'avoir pu passer autant de bons moments auprès de vous mes amis.

- ...

- C'est pour ça qu'on s'est dit qu'on allait venir avec vous, nous sourit Kate Henris, son assiette à la main, suivie d'Arlène tête de chèvre.

Elles s'installent tranquillement, ignorant les regards pesant sur elles.

- Non mais. D'abord Flint, ensuite Quin, et maintenant deux autre greluches de Gryffondor. Vous vous croyez où ? Au resto ? On fait pas de la charité ici alors retournez à votre table ! s'énerve Wilkes en tapant du poing.

- Tu ressembles à ces vieilles mégères qui balancent leurs capsules de bières le soir sur les enfants qui courent pour rentrer chez eux, je lui fais remarquer pensivement.

Il a d'ailleurs une ressemblance avec ma grand mère Perpétua, Parkinson de son nom de jeune fille. Cette vieille, elle est toujours à me casser la pipe avec ses sandales.

Lerry continue de fixer Gray en train de babiller auprès de l'autre, Gégé ricane et les deux autres commères commencent à se raconter leur vie.

Elles auraient pu rester où elles étaient, c'était tout aussi bien. Est-ce que je leur ai demandé de venir ? Non.

Et d'ailleurs, vous avez peut-être remarqué mais Felix commence à s'habituer à moi, voyez comme Wilkounet et lui s'installent de leur propre chef près de moi maintenant !

C'est une nette amélioration dans notre relation.

- Vous nous faites de la place, pépie Potter en s'asseyant, Sirius, Peter et Lupin le pervers le collant de près.

- On s'est dit qu'il fallait bien qu'on profite tous ensemble de ce délicieux petit déjeuner ! sourit Sirius en mordant dans le croissant que Wilkes tenait en main.

Ce dernier se contente de rester la bouche ouverte, l'air de celui qui n'y croit pas.

Mucilber arrive avec un autre Serpentard, les deux se stoppent en nous voyant. Il remarquent qu'il n'y a plus de places, hésitent puis finalement vont s'installer chez les Gryffondors.

- ...

- Je déteste ces Serdaigle, siffle Lerry en se levant près à tabasser l'autre.

- Allez va tenter de reconquérir ta femelle, je babille les yeux brillants.

Il n'en faut pas plus et c'est avec la larme à l'œil d'une mère fière de son fils que je regarde mon ami foutre un poing dans la gueule de l'intello.

Mais ma fierté n'est que de courte durée parce que Gray lui éclate la gueule contre la table.

- Ah les histoires de couples, toujours compliquées hein ? prend place Dumby une fois deux premiers années partis.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'Hagrid n'arrive et s'assoit sans faire attention à l'élève tombé en bout de table.

- ...

- Tu vas où ? demande Gégé en voyant Wilkes prendre son assiette et se lever.

- Je me casse chez les Gryffondors, y en a marre, c'est du n'importe quoi à cette table, il grince en me lançant un regard noir de reproche.

Mais je n'y fais pas plus attention et fronce les sourcils en remarquant le clin d'œil que vient de me faire le vieux.

C'est ça.

Cours toujours.

* * *

Potter et Moonheart se battent pour un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

Rien d'anormal.

Juste que j'en avais envie aussi et que j'ai repéré Rogue en train de chercher une solution pour le leur chourer.

A la guerre comme à la guerre, faut savoir voler pour manger son pain de nos jours.

A chaque situation de crise, une solution.

- A TERRE TOUT LE MONDE ! J'AI UNE GASTRO ET J'HÉSITERAI PAS À M'EN SERVIR ! Je hurle avant de m'incruster dans le groupe, la langue entre les lèvres de concentration, les yeux plissés.

J'évite avec grâce tous les obstacles, jusqu'au croche-pied de Rogue qui me voit avec horreur arracher le paquet des mains des deux autres hurluberlus et je me taille tel le pet ingénieux.

Ahah.

C'est tout moi ça, la classe personnifiée !

Je reste les bras en l'air en criant victoire mais l'objet de ma convoitise disparaît sous mes yeux et j'entends le ricanement de Felix tandis que Rogue court de l'autre côté du train.

...

Felix me tapote le crâne, et avec un soupire consterné m'offre un paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il a acheté il y a dix minutes.

TROP COOL !

...

Il est vide.

- Ahah t'as vu ta gueule ? se marre Felix. Impayable ! T'as vraiment cru que j'allais t'en offrir un ?

- ...

- ... Tu vas pas pleurer quand même ?

- ...

- Flint ?

- ...

- Putain t'es chiante, râle t-il en me traînant vers le chariot.

* * *

- C'est lui ton père ? je fais avec une grimace de dégoût, bien consciente de ne pas être discrète.

Oui j'ai tenu à le suivre pour rencontrer ses parents. Autant vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile d'autant plus qu'il a essayé de me semer.

Le père de Felix me regarde, sévère.

- T'es pas la sale môme qu'avait lancé des cailloux sur ma femme l'année dernière ?

Ah ?

Je lâche un petit rire, me souvenant de ce moment.

- Oh vous savez, tout est relatif. A la base je l'avais prise pour un elfe, je tente de blaguer.

Mais ça n'a pas l'effet escompté.

Et puis blague, blague... Je l'ai vraiment prise pour un elfe, elle est tellement petite, moche et ridée qu'elle était vite confondable.

Le vieux ouvre la bouche mais mon père se ramène et le coupe.

- Greengrass, siffle-t-il, le regard noir.

- Flint, lui retourne l'autre.

Gégé et moi échangeons un regard.

Wow c'est tendu comme un string d'un coup ! Et dire qu'on s'amusait bien.

- Comment va ta femme ? demande le vieux Greengrass avec un sourire narquois.

- Elle se porte très bien. Et ta chose ?

- Plus baisable que la tienne en tout cas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Gégé et moi nous nous retrouvons à tenter de séparer nos pères.

- Ta vieille doit tellement s'effriter le vagin que ce n'est plus des lèvres qu'elle a, mais des babines de dindon !

- Paraîtrait que ton manoir a pris feu ! Je me demande bien qui a pu faire ça !

- C'était pas moi, je tente de me justifier.

Et c'est vrai en plus.

Mais personne ne m'entend.

C'est que j'ai tellement l'habitude qu'on m'accuse vous savez.

- ESPÈCE D'ECTOPLASME CIRCONCIS ! JE SAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT TOI !

- FACE DE CASTOR UNIJAMBISTE !

- ET TA MÈRE ?!

- MA MÈRE ELLE SE FARCIT TON FILS VIEUX CON !

...

Je regarde Gégé d'un air suspicieux.

- GRATIN DE CHICHE-MOLLE VA !

- JE TE SODOMISE A L'ANCIENNE VIEUX POULPE !

...

* * *

- Tata, babille un gosse baveux en s'accrochant à mes jambes.

- C'est quoi ça ? je demande, horrifiée.

- Ton neveux abrutie, marmonne Cornus en s'avançant vers moi et en me baisant la joue.

...

- T'as un fils ? je fais, étonnée.

- Il a deux ans, serait temps que tu te rendes compte.

Pourquoi on ne me met jamais au courant ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Si t'es marié et que t'as un gosse, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Je... Eh bien c'est tout simple hein. Et puis... Merde j'ai pas à m'expliquer auprès d'une gamine comme toi ! s'énerve t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je baisse les yeux vers le mioche qui se mouche dans mon pantalon.

...

Je secoue la jambe dans le but de l'expulser de là mais il s'accroche tel un Potter dans ses jours collants.

- Salut Carrie, me sourit une jeune femme brune, quelques kilos en trop, les joues rondes et les yeux fatigués.

...

Oh.

Ça me revient maintenant ! Évidemment, Yaxley, ses cheveux bruns luisants, sa robe blanche collée à elle telle une seconde peau, son sourire éblouissant. Ahah et mon frère, déprimé le jour de son mariage.

Mais oui !

Autant vous dire que la grossesse l'a bien changée la Yaxley. Une véritable vache maintenant !

- Tu pourrais surveiller Marcus s'il te plaît ? Je dois aller faire des courses et ton frère est de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps. Rapport à... ton oncle, chuchote t-elle en se penchant vers moi. Tu sais... pour sa fille illégitime qu'on vient de découvrir.

Je hausse les sourcils et elle s'en va avant que je ne puisse lui dire non.

J'ai une autre cousine ?

Ahah ! Je veux un nom que je puisse me marrer !

Faut que je trouve c'est qui.

- Caca, pépie le gosse en tirant sur ma robe.

- N'en profite pas pour mater ma culotte le mioche, je grince. Avec ta tête de pervers, je sais très bien ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

- Caca, répète t-il.

- Mais va donc chier !

Et il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il s'exécute... dans son pantalon.

- Ah ben bravo, tu vas devoir nettoyer maintenant, me reproche Philius en passant près de nous.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que t'es une femme.

...

* * *

- Carrie, babille Philius en s'asseyant à côté de moi dans _mon_ lit.

...

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ?

Je me recule, méfiante et serre mon coussin contre ma poitrine tout en plissant les yeux.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de discussions entre frères et sœurs, reprend t-il tout sourire.

C'est louche.

Ça pue cette histoire.

- Et... ? je fais tout en gardant ma posture.

- Alors j'ai décidé que nous allions passer la nuit à parler toi et moi ! papillote t-il en brandissant son propre coussin.

Il s'installe confortablement, me regarde, et sourit.

...

- Tu peux pas aller discuter avec ta chouette si tu te sens seul ? je râle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oh allez, c'est important de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un de confiance. Et tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. T'es ma petite sœur après tout.

- ...

- Alors ? Tes amours ? Raconte-moi tout !

... Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemble à une fille.

Si je lui parle de Gégé, il va se mettre à glousser ?

- Bah... Ça se passe plutôt bien... Felix semble apprécier ma présence un peu plus chaque jour... je lui réponds avec hésitation.

- Mais tu as l'air de penser que quelque chose freine votre relation, remarque t-il en hochant la tête.

- Oui voilà. C'est quand même étrange, il se fout tout le temps de ma gueule, il râle quand je le suis, parfois il fait exprès de m'ignorer, mais quand je m'éloigne un peu, soit il me fait la gueule, soit il s'énerve contre les autres !

D'ailleurs lui et Lerry ne peuvent pas se pifrer.

- Je vois, acquiesce mon frère. Il y a toujours des solutions pour palier votre problème. Tu devrais songer à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Peut-être qu'il souffre d'un complexe que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. Il a peut-être souffert d'une autre relation et...

- Il est puceau, je le coupe. Avec qui veux-tu qu'il ait eu une relation ?

- Ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un ne veut pas dire qu'on ne sort pas avec, Carrie, contre mon frère.

Je lui lance un regard condescendant.

Pourquoi sortir avec quelqu'un si on ne peut pas profiter du plaisir charnel ?

C'est con !

- Enfin bon. Et tu penses quoi de l'avancement de votre situation ? Bonne ? Mauvaise ? Tu comptes te marier avec lui ?

...

- Je le savais que c'était louche ! je m'écrie en le pointant du doigt. C'est père qui t'envoie avoue !

Il lève les mains en l'air.

- J'y peux rien, il m'a forcé ! Et puis il a dit que si tu devais te marier avec ce, je cite : "fils de babouin croisé avec un caribou décomposé", il aimerait se préparer psychologiquement.

Je croise les bras.

Et je tourne la tête, lui signifiant qu'il peut se barrer.

- J'ai une autre question... reprend t-il quand même, tout à coup gêné. Je sais que tu as de l'expérience et... Avec Daphné on a... Enfin... Voilà. On a pensé qu'on pourrait passer un cap et... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Dis-moi, j'ai jamais rien touché là-bas, à quoi ça ressemble ? Est-ce que c'est vrai que ça pue ? Je suis obligé d'aller lécher ? Et puis où se trouve le point G ? COMMENT FAUT FAIRE ?! Panique t-il en me secouant comme une crevette qui s'astique.

...

- Demande-lui tout simplement une turlute, je lui réponds au bout d'un temps.

- Une quoi ? Demande t-il, interloqué.


	19. Mamie Perpetua

Bonjour ! (Ou bonsoir, ça dépend à quelle heure je vais publier en fait. u_u) Comment vous z'allez ? A l'heure où j'écris nous sommes lundi, et quand je publierais, ce sera surement samedi. Ça me fait bizarre d'écrire un message à l'avance, j'ai l'impression d'être une personne venant du passé surgissant dans le futur.

...

(NDZ : débile)

Non mais vous posez pas la question. Je dois être crevé alors la moindre mouche deviendra superbement intéressante à mes yeux. Bwef.

Vous remarquerez que, comme souvent, j'ai ajouté des répliques de Kaamelott. Je sais pas, à mes heures perdues je me retape des épisodes et je peux pas me passer de cette série. C'était juste trop géniale ! *-*

Enfin voilà. Je vous laisse lire hein. Je vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps alors bonne lecture !

* * *

_Août_

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! s'époumone avec rage mon père de son bureau.

Philius me lance un regard blasé.

- C'est encore-

- JE VAIS LE TUER CE FILS DE CATIN !

Philius opine du chef, consterné.

- Ça commence à durer, je commente toutefois contente qu'il y ait de l'animation.

Je suis punie de sortie.

...

- VIEUX PÉTEUX DE PÉCORE !

Nous tendons l'oreille alors que ses pas retentissent à grands fracas dans les escaliers et il déboule dans la salle, rouge de colère.

Philius et moi le regardons, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

Ou qu'il explose, au choix.

- L'autre péquenot de bouseux et sa vieille morue défraîchie commencent à me courir ! Vous savez ce qu'il m'a écrit ?! vocifère t-il en brandissant le rouleau de parchemin qu'il lisait.

Il part dans un grand rire jaune, le regard noir.

- Euh... se contente de faire Philius.

Quand on a rien à dire, on ferme sa gueule. Ça nous économisera des lignes.

Rapport à la récession décidée par l'État vous comprenez.

...

- Que votre mère ressemble à un Scroutt à Pétard travesti croisé avec un singe nasique ! Ahahah que je me marre ! Sa femme est autant excitante qu'un Véracrasse, et même si je me retrouvais face à un Détraqueur ça me ferait plus d'effet. Et il sait de quoi je parle quand on sait que son père est coincé à Azkaban depuis dix ans pour détournement de fonds et pour meurtre sur des moldus. Quelle famille d'attardés, ouais ! Pas plus de neurones qu'un Strangu' retardé mental. Oh oui, elle est belle la famille prestigieuse ! Qu'on se le dise, ce sont de véritables pécores de bouses, voilà ce que c'est ! Ah mais là il y a de quoi se coincer les parties dans une porte ! M'en vais lui passer le bonjour tiens ! Et il va recevoir mon cul dans sa face telle la bienséance, on verra ce qu'il en pensera du je cite hein : "Grand nigaud d'unijambiste à face de bite." Mais vous rendez-vous compte à quelles extrémités nous en sommes arrivées ? JE VAIS LE CREVER OUAIS !

Et il s'en va sur ces belles paroles avant de claquer la porte.

...

- On mange quoi ce soir ?

* * *

- Pour l'anniversaire de votre grand-mère, toute la famille sera là. Vous savez bien qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune.

... Pour ne pas dire, datant de l'époque de Néandertal.

Et je suis optimiste. Elle est peut-être même née avant Dumbledore c'est dire.

- ...Il faudra animer un peu pour que tout le monde s'amuse. Des idées pour un petit côté festif ? nous interroge mon père, debout devant la famille.

Les Aurors ont fini par laisser partir mes parents quand ils en ont eu marre d'entendre leurs cris.

Ah oui, j'allais oublier de vous dire, le père de Gégé a été mis en garde à vue avec mon père pour violence et exhibitionnisme.

... L'un ayant eu l'idée de défroquer l'autre devant tout le monde pour l'humilier, sûrement. Et puis ma mère a été enfermé avec eux, ensuite.

Parce que oui, ma vieille avait dans l'idée de libérer mon père mais elle n'a pas compris sur le coup que ce n'est pas en menaçant le chef des Aurors de brûler ses enfants s'il ne laisse pas partir son mari que ça allait marcher.

Je crois qu'elle fait une overdose d'Aurors ces derniers temps.

Conclusion, c'est Cornus qu'a dû aller les chercher.

Bref. Toute la petite famille est réunie.

C'est-à-dire Cornus, l'aîné de la famille, déjà père d'un enfant : Marcus dit le moche. Mon frère étant marié à Belvina Yaxley... Mais on s'en fout, d'elle.

Ensuite il y a Philius, mon autre grand frère, qui lit un magasine sur les relations amoureuses conflictuelles. Actuel petit-ami de Daphné Evan qui en pince pour moi mais qui se cache derrière mon frère.

...

Oui bref. Puis ma mère, installée sur le fauteuil à côté de mon père.

- Je propose de faire un pique nique, ça rapproche toujours la nourriture, je fais en levant la main. Un bout de saucisson par-ci, un bout de fromage et du vin par-là, rien de mieux que la picole !

- Nous sommes des Sang-Purs Carrie, désapprouve la vieille en fronçant les sourcils. Ce serait déshonorant.

Je vois pas pourquoi. La nourriture, c'est la vie ! L'alcool c'est... C'est super !

- J'ai mieux, intervient Cornus en posant au sol son fils qui était sur ses genoux.

Le gosse trottine jusqu'à moi, tout sourire et s'installe sur les miens d'autorité sous le regard attendri de sa mère.

...

Je lui fous une tarte ou je me contente de le jeter par terre ?

Les yeux de Cucus dit le moche se fixent sur moi et d'un mouvement rapide il me fait un bisou bien baveux et gluant sur la joue.

...

- On pourrait prendre un moldu et l'attacher sur une roue qui l'écartèlerait ! gazouille mon frère les mains jointes et les yeux brillants de joie rien qu'à cette idée.

- ...

- Quelque chose de festif Cornus, le reprend ma mère.

- Ah ben y a pas plus festif ! Parce que le moldu est attaché et on commence par lui casser les bras et les jambes. Bon ben tout le monde peut venir avec son petit bâton, tout le monde participe. C'est festif !

- En plus mémé Perpetua aime bien taper avec des bâtons, j'ajoute, le regard dans le vide, plongée dans mes souvenirs.

Cette sale vieille mégère me frappait tout le temps avec quand j'étais petite !

- Tant que j'y pense, tu n'oublieras pas de dire bonjour à ta grande-tante cette fois, Carrie, me dit mon père les poings sur les hanches.

- Non ! Je proteste. Elle pue de la gueule, elle est méchante et en plus... Bah elle pue ! Voilà !

- Tu iras faire un bisous à tata Pelogia ! crie ma mère en se levant.

- Non !

- Elle pue ! répète Marcus, se rebellant contre sa grand mère pour ma défense.

Oh qu'il est chou !

- Mais j'ai une question, je tente sous leurs regards méfiants, est-ce que je pourrais inviter Lerry ?

* * *

Réunion de cons.

Voilà ce que c'est.

Quand on sait que la vieille va bientôt nous claquer dans les pattes, à quoi ça peut bien servir de se rassembler ? Le pire c'est que ça a autant l'air de lui de lui faire plaisir que si on lui apprenait que son mari était un fils de moldu.

Pour vous dire, l'ambiance ici, c'est géniale.

On peut s'incruster dans n'importe quelle conversation, ça parlera soit de celui-qu'il-faut-pas-prononcer-son-nom-allez-savoi r-moi-c'est-parce-que-j'ai-oublié-son-nom-donc-voi là, soit de massacres de moldus, soit de la dépression de ma tante Lysandra depuis qu'elle a su que son mari avait un enfant caché avec une moldue, soit de la tante de Bakary Parkinson, une cousine à moi, déshéritée pour avoir épousé un moldu.

Ah je peux vous dire que les réunions de famille, c'est très enrichissant.

Et dire qu'ils n'ont pas voulu que Lerry vienne. Ça l'a vexé le pauvre.

- Carrie, m'appelle ma mère d'une voix tendue.

J'avance vers elle prête à me faire engueuler pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- J'ai rien fait ! je me défends d'avance alors qu'elle roule des yeux.

- On verra ça plus tard, grince t-elle. Je vais te présenter à ta cousine, tu vas sourire et faire semblant d'être heureuse de l'accueillir dans la famille. Il me semble que tu la connais. Et dire que c'est la fille d'une moldue, siffle t-elle. Non mais regarde-moi ça, ton oncle n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas. Tromper sa femme, ça arrive, mais avec une moldue, continue t-elle au comble de l'exaspération en me traînant entre les invités. Une honte, ton père évite même de croiser le regard de son frère tellement il le dégoûte. Le pire c'est qu'il ose traîner sa bâtarde au Sang de Bourbe à l'anniversaire de ta grand-mère ! Ah, quel déshonneur !

Ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes, et elle continue de déblatérer sur l'importance du sang et sur le fait que sa cousine n'ose même plus sortir.

Alors je vous explique.

Mon père et mon oncle, tous deux frères se sont mariés avec Doréa Gamp, ma mère, et Lysandra Gamp, ma tante qui est aussi la cousine germaine de ma mère. Une sorte de mariage d'intérêt entre les deux familles.

Du coup depuis que ma tante a appris les activités extra-conjugales de son mari, elle ne sort plus et il semblerait qu'elle soit tombée en dépression.

Ma mère qui s'est toujours très bien entendue avec sa cousine en veut terriblement à mon oncle.

Tout à coup on ralenti, ma mère change d'expression faciale, sourit avec hypocrisie et enfonce ses ongles dans mon bras tandis qu'elle ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche.

- Je te présente ta bat... cousine, Mary Gray, la fille de ton oncle.

...

!

* * *

- Carrie, lâche ce verre, siffle mon frère Cornus alors que Marcus essaie de grimper sur mes genoux.

- Non, je sanglote. C'est ma seule consolation.

- Pourquoi fallait-il que cette Sang-de-Bourbe soit invitée chez la vieille Perpetua ? crache Kiki, assis à côté de moi. D'accord elle est de votre famille, mais cette psychopathe frigide reste une...Sang-mêlée, grimace t-il.

Il en veut à Mary Gray parce qu'en cinquième année elle a refusé de coucher avec lui.

...

Des fois je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien lui trouver à cette folle. Heureusement qu'elle ne sera plus à Poudlard.

Et dire qu'elle est de ma famille maintenant...

...

- Carrie ! me sermonne Cornus en tentant de m'arracher le verre des mains mais à la place c'est Parkinson qui me le pique pour le vider d'une traite sous mon regard horrifié.

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ! je geins en agrippant le col de sa robe.

Il ricane.

- T'en fais pas va. Tu devrais être heureuse, tu n'es plus la seule Gryffondor de la famille, me lance t-il, ironique. Je reviens, je vais taper un elfe, y une mouche dans mon assiette, nous fait-il gaiement.

...

Lui, s'il peut trouver la moindre excuse pour torturer un elfe, il y va avec joie !

'Y en a il leur en faut peu. C'est comme ça. Comme le dit Jules Renard, "L'homme heureux et optimiste est un imbécile."

... Je ne sais pas d'où je sors ça. Je crois que ça vient de Philius. Il parlait de moi.

...

Bref. Ça en dit long sur les capacités intellectuelles de Kiki.

Vous devez vous demander ce qu'il fout là d'ailleurs.

Enfin ceux qui n'ont toujours pas retenu.

Perpetua Parkinson, ma grand-mère, est la sœur du grand père de Kiki, Isidor Parkinson.

Ce qui fait que toute la famille est réunie.

Je suis des yeux Elladora, ma cousine, qui tire une tête de dix pieds de longs. Vous vous souvenez d'elle ? Elle me fait toujours la gueule parce qu'une fois j'ai essayé de vendre sa virginité. Enfin c'est pas pire que maintenant.

C'est sûr que d'apprendre qu'on est la demi-sœur de Mary Gray, ça doit foutre un sacré coup au moral !

...

Mary Gray...

- Carrie, arrête de picoler comme ça !

- Laisse-moi ! je sanglote. Je veux mourir.

* * *

- Surtout, ne rate pas ton coup, je souffle à l'oreille de Marcus qui bave de bonheur. T'as compris ?

Il est content parce que je lui ai promis de lui offrir des bonbons s'il gagne.

- Oui, babille t-il tel l'abruti heureux qu'il est. Tata a dit, taper très fort et gagner.

J'acquiesce.

- Tu vois la grosse brute là-bas ? je demande en désignant Kiki qui vient d'attraper son petit frère de huit ans et qui l'étrangle d'un bras avec un sourire flippant alors que le petit Georges devient dangereusement blanc.

...

Quand on sait que Kiki a subi la même chose avec l'aîné Parkinson, on se demande si ce n'est pas un signe d'affection dans cette famille d'essayer de tuer son propre frère.

- Oui, répond Marcus en hochant la tête.

Il se tient droit, prêt à recevoir tout ordre.

- C'est la méthode de l'étranglement, si tu vois que l'adversaire prend le dessus, tu trouves un moyen, fais comme tu veux pour en arriver là mais je veux qu'il y ait le même résultat. Tu l'étrangles, point. Si tu as déjà l'avantage, tu peux t'amuser un peu et lui frapper le visage. A la fin, faut le mettre à terre. Des questions ?

- Je peux aller faire pipi avant ? Demande t-il, les yeux larmoyants.

- T'as raison, je lui dis en lui tapotant le crâne, il ne faudrait pas que tu ais des obstacles pendant le combat.

* * *

- Donc. Septième technique. Tu suis ? La méthode de la surprise ! Tu fermes les yeux, de cette façon l'adversaire pensera que tu flanches ou alors que tu es déconcentré. Il te pensera faible, et à ce moment-là, t'attaques ! Il sera à coup sûr déstabilisé ! j'explique d'un air expert devant mon neveu concentré dans ce que je lui dis.

- ... Personnellement, elle est à chier ta technique, me contredit Kiki qui a décidé de se joindre à la partie.

Je râle, secoue la tête et lui lance un regard condescendant.

- Tu ne connais rien à la stratégie, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir ?

- Ferme les yeux Georges, grogne t-il, le regard fixé vers moi.

Le petit Georges couine mais s'exécute.

C'est qu'il en a marre. Depuis tout à l'heure on se sert de lui comme cobaye pour entraîner Marcus.

Ahlala, et dire que Cucus a trois ans... Il sera déjà calé en bataille. Tout ça grâce à moi. Il me remerciera quand il sera plus grand. Même Georges, parce qu'on se le dise, il sait super bien encaisser et c'est un atout en période de guerre.

Alors voilà.

Kiki et moi sommes de bons mentors. Et personne ne pourra nous contredire là-dessus.

Bref, mon cousin se tourne vers son petit frère et alors que Georges s'apprête à ouvrir les yeux pour passer à l'attaque, il se prend un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Le petit se plie en deux, le souffle coupé, le visage rouge et suffoque.

- T'es peut-être allé un petit peu fort quand même, je fais remarquer alors que Kiki hausse les épaules.

- C'est que j'ai toujours du mal à contrôler ma force, s'explique t-il l'air de se foutre royal de l'état de son frère. Il s'en remettra.

- Bon t'as vu ? je demande en me tournant vers Marcus. Tu frappes le plus fort possible dans le ventre.

- Au fait, me coupe Kiki le regard interrogateur, c'est qui son adversaire ?

- Ta petite cousine là, Elisa Bultroll.

- Bulstrode, me corrige t-il.

- C'est une fille, proteste Marcus en tapant du pied.

- C'est elle, je lui apprends en désignant une mini armoire à glace du même âge que mon neveu.

Y a pas à dire, chez les Bultroll ils ne font pas dans les petites portions.

Il me lance un regard horrifié.

C'est que je le comprends. Cette gosse a la carrure faite pour les sports de brutes. On dirait un Troll.

- Bon, on reprend, t'as du boulot, sourit Kiki avec machiavélisme. Les coups de tête, tu sais faire ? demande t-il alors que Georges couine d'appréhension.

Marcus me lance un regard hésitant.

- Et si t'essayais à ton tour sur Georges ? je propose.

Kiki lui explique un peu comment faire, Marcus se met en position, et c'est à ce moment-là que Cornus arrive.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites faire à mon fils ? rugit-il, le visage dur.

* * *

- Mais tu vas lui éclater le crâne contre le béton à ce sac à merde oui ?!

- Mets-lui un poing ! je crie en encouragement.

- Crève-lui un œil à ce morveux ! hurle Andy Bultroll à sa nièce, des gallions en main, prêt à tout pour gagner le pari.

- Égorge-la, c'est plus marrant ! rigole Kiki, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la place de ses gallions.

- Mord-la ! Défenestre-la mais fais quelque chose ! TU VAS LA BUTER OUI ?! hurle Cornus, rouge de colère.

Marcus tente de ramper au sol alors qu'Elisa lui saute sur le dos avec un rire sadique. Elle lui attrape les cheveux, et en profite pour lui éclater le front contre le sol.

...

On aurait dû lui raser le crâne avant.

Quoique.

Ça a le mérite d'énerver Marcus qui trouve le moyen d'inverser les rôles.

- Voilà ! Fais honneur à ton père ! Maintenant pète-lui ses dents ! gazouille Cornus, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Éclate-lui les burnes ! s'égosille Andy sous le regard consterné de sa sœur qui a quand même tenu à assister à la bataille de sa nièce.

Elle fait genre c'est pas bien, mais ça se voit à son regard qu'elle y prend du plaisir.

C'est sûr que les combats de poules, c'est de la glaire de Troll à côté de ça. 'Y a plus de risque de se faire prendre, 'y a plus de peps !

- Mais tu vas lui péter la gueule à ce cracmol ?!

- Qui c'est que tu traites de cracmol espèce de gland de chameau, grince Cornus en attrapant Andy par le col sous les ricanement de Kiki.

- Moi qui pensais que j'allais me faire chier aujourd'hui, rit-il en levant son verre à la santé de mon frère.

Pendant ce temps-là Elisa reprend le dessus et écrase mon neveux en l'étranglant.

- Technique de l'éléphant, technique de l'éléphant ! je fais avec panique et Marcus semble comprendre.

- Ton fils n'est qu'une grosse merde, y a qu'à le voir se faire rétamer par une petite fille !

- Petite ? Elle est encore plus grosse que ma femme quand elle était enceinte ! Ta nièce est une véritable baleine !

- Et ton fils est une mocheté, il ressemble à un troll !

Ahah, le pire, c'est qu'ils ont tous les deux raisons. Mais bon.

Marcus imite le bruit d'un éléphant sous le regard ahuri de Elisa, ce qui la déconcentre et il en profite pour lui donne un coup de tête.

- Fais la loutre ! La technique de la loutre !

- Elles sont nulles tes méthodes je te dis, grogne Kiki. Cogne-la oui !

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADES ! s'époumone tout à coup Philius en entrant dans la salle qu'on a aménagé en fonction de l'événement.

Philius prend son neveu dans ses bras pour l'éloigner du massacre.

Marcus n'a pas l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il se débat, prêt à en découdre auprès d'Elisa qui n'est pas en reste puisque sa mère vient d'arriver et essaie de la retenir de repartir à la charge.

Cornus et Andy se relâchent aussi sec, comme pris en faute. Ils s'étaient tous les deux mit à se crocher pour tabasser l'autre.

- Vous êtes des... des barbares ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Sans aucune once d'humanité. Des enfants, DES ENFANTS ! ET PUIS C'EST TON FILS MERDE CORNUS ! crie Philius à son grand frère. Vous devriez être responsable à votre âge, j'aurais honte à votre place, finit-il avant de traîner Marcus hors de la pièce.

Cornus nous regarde et sourit avec hésitation.

- Euh... Héhé... Vous... Vous pensez qu'il va le dire à ma femme ? s'inquiète t-il tout à coup.

Andy et l'autre là, Pimprenelle ou Michelle, baissent la tête alors que la mère d'Elisa est prête à exploser.

Et moi ?

Bah j'entame un repli stratégique et Kiki semble être d'accord.

* * *

- Hé la mioche, m'appelle la vieille Pelogia Croupton, son sourire édenté m'éblouissant tant par sa démonstration d'hygiène que par son haleine de phoque.

Oh non...

Ma tête doit refléter ce que je ressens puisqu'elle se renfrogne quelque peu avant de recommencer à sourire sous le regard réprobateur et dégoûté de ma très vieille grand-mère Perpetua.

Alors on s'arrête deux minutes le temps de vous situer.

Perpetua Parkinson est, comme vous l'aurez deviné, la femme de mon grand-père Silvester Gamp qui lui avait un frère se nommant Phineas Gamp, père de ma tante qui est en dépression après avoir appris que mon oncle avait une enfant cachée Ne-prononcez-pas-son-nom-ou-je-fais-une-syncope vous vous souvenez ? Et bien ce Phineas a eu la bonne, la merveilleuse idée d'épouser Pelogia Croupton, qui bien qu'elle n'ait pas été trop moche dans sa jeunesse, a su étonner une grande partie de la population quant à la capacité phénoménale qu'elle a à se détériorer.

Voilà voilà.

Au final, Pelogia et Perpetua sont belles-sœurs... Au grand dam de ma grand-mère parce qu'elle se serait bien passé de côtoyer l'autre poulpe.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs. C'est bien un des seuls points communs que j'ai avec elle si on ne compte pas le partage de gêne.

Enfin bon, c'est avec un soupir mal dissimulé que je m'approche de Gigi la nausée - c'est l'effet qu'elle procure - en restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable.

Je crois apercevoir le sourire sadique de ma grand-mère et je ne serais pas étonnée de l'entendre ricaner dans la minute en voyant ma grimace.

...

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

- T'es pas venu faire un bisou à ta bonne vieille tante, sourit l'autre, les relents de sa bouche me percutant de plein fouet.

C'est vous dire la torture que c'est de tenir une discussion avec cette chose. M'étonne pas que mon grand oncle se soit enfuit en Bulgarie soi-disant pour un travail quand elle a commencé à vieillir.

Le pire étant que ça fait quinze ans, il n'est pas revenu une seule fois, et elle n'a toujours pas compris.

M'étonnerais même pas qu'il ait une autre famille là-bas.

... Il est peut-être mort d'ailleurs. Personne ne sait. Et l'autre qui continue de lui envoyer du courrier en espérant que son mari lui réponde un jour. Ahah la bonne blague.

Bref. La vieille a l'air d'attendre que je l'embrasse puisqu'elle tend la joue.

- Je crois que j'ai la chiasse, je lui partage et elle se recule de moi, dégoûtée.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai avec ça en ce moment ? Dès que je cherche une excuse pour me barrer faut que ce soit dans ce registre !

Je vais pour tourner les talons mais une main ferme m'agrippe le bras et c'est avec surprise que je croise le regard fou de mon père alors qu'il me traîne à l'abri des oreilles incongrus.

Il jette un œil autour de lui avec paranoïa, les cernes violettes, une veine battant sa tempe.

...

- Je... Je crois qu'il nous suit, me souffle t-il la voix rauque.

Il serre d'une main convulsive un courrier et se met à me fixer droit dans les yeux.

... Là il devient flippant.

- C'est ta calvitie qui t'inquiète ? je lui demande d'une voix compatissante. Tu fais de l'hypertension ou c'est ta prostate qui te gratte ? A ton âge, tu sais, tu devrais faire attention, la prostate n'est pas immortelle et tu risquerais de perdre toutes tes fonctions sexuelles si tu n'y prends pas garde papa. On sait tous que le fait d'aller chez le Médicomage est un événement marquant pour les personnes de ton âge mais si tu continues de nier l'évidence tu devras vivre sans prostate. Ou tu as peut-être des soucis d'incontinence urinaire ? Allez va, je lui dis en lui tapotant l'épaule, je viendrais avec toi à l'hôpital si tu as peur. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous tu sais. Faire pipi au lit. J'avais quoi, moi, la dernière fois, deux ans ? Allez peut-être trois, mais dis-toi que la vieillesse c'est un peu le retour à la plus petite jeunesse. Tu retrouves en fait les petites inconvenances de la vie. Mais voilà. Je t'aime toujours. Moi aussi, quand je deviendrais aussi vieille et rabougrie que toi, j'aurais des petits problèmes, et j'y ferais face, comme une grande. Tu veux un câlin ? je propose en ouvrant grands les bras.

Ahlala. Mon père et moi, toute une histoire d'amour.

Il me regarde, regarde mes bras, il retourne à mon visage avec une moue dégoûtée puis il me fout son courrier dans la main avec autorité avant de s'en aller non sans jeter un œil autour de lui. Sûrement de peur qu'un lama en rut ne lui saute dessus.

J'hausse les épaules et lis le parchemin.

En grosses lettres rouges je peux déchiffrer un beau :

" CRÈVE GROS MOLLUSQUE ÉMASCULÉ ! CRÈVE ET SOUFFRE JE SAIS OU TU VIS ! E.G."

...

Intéressant.

Quelque chose me dit que cette lettre ma foi fort sympathique serait liée au courrier que s'échangent mon futur beau-père et mon paternel.

Ahah.

J'espère qu'en vieillissant Gégé sera aussi dynamique que l'est son père, ça promet des nuits torrides !

...

Bref.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il panique.

C'est qu'une lettre.

* * *

Héhé, yeu sais pas si vous avez réussi à vous retrouver alors pour aider ceux que ça intéresse j'ai mis en ligne l'arbre généalogique simplifié de Carrie. Je dis simplifié parce que j'ai plus de précisions sur l'original évidemment. Alors voilà comme on ne peut pas mettre de lien, enfin je crois, tentons :

art / 1-371511292 (en enlevant les espaces)

... Mais si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, vous allez sur deviantart, vous tapez dans recherche Evewolfy et vous le trouverez en premier dans les résultats ! Normalement. S'il y a un problème faites-moi signe !

Ah oui aussi, la famille de Kiki est de Zo'. Je tenais à le signaler. u_u


	20. J'aurais aimé être une courgette

Saluuuut ! J'étais en train de regarder Dora l'exploratrice en quête d'aventures palpitantes quand je me suis dit, allé, pourquoi pas !

Normalement j'aurais dû attendre ce week-end pour que Zo' puisse corriger pour publier mais je pense que vous avez assez attendu. Et puis pour ceux qui passent le Bac cette semaine, ça peut être un déstressant, enfin je sais pas, j'espère en tout cas !

Donc voilà. Vraiment désolée, encore une fois pour l'attente. Je répondrais aux reviews plus tard parce que j'ai ma lettre de motivation à écrire normalement. Enfin vous comprenez. Les choses de la vie.

Merci merci merci pour vos reviews, elles sont très chères à mon coeur vous savez ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Septembre

* * *

- ... un minimum de tenue, j'espèce que cette année sera pour toi une opportunité pour devenir mature, me dit ma mère, déjà lasse.

- Ne soyons pas trop optimistes, toutefois, grogne mon père dans sa moustache.

...

Non il n'avait pas de moustache avant.

Mais depuis qu'il a vu que le père à Greengrass en avait une et qu'en plus ma mère a osé dire que ça lui allait plutôt bien, mon paternel s'est dit que. Voilà. Il fallait imiter la concurrence.

Alors voilà.

Autant le père Greengrass ça donne un effet patriarche dangereux, autant mon père a l'air d'un con.

Mais je me garderais bien de le signaler.

- Dans tous les cas, reprend la vieille en le fusillant du regard, évite de te conduire en sauvage comme tu as si bien l'habitude de le faire. Et par Salazar, arrête de tirer une tête d'ahurie ! J'aimerais pouvoir compter sur ta bonne tenue et ton savoir-vivre m-

- LEEEEEERRYYYYYY ! je m'égosille en l'apercevant plus loin sur le quai.

J'ai le temps d'entendre le : "Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit !", suivit d'un : "Tu crois que l'autre bouseux avec un manche à balai dans le cul est là ?"

Je vous avais dit qu'apparemment leur petite guerre a commencé durant leur cinquième année ? Ils se sont évités pendant des année jusqu'au jour où je me suis présentée auprès de la famille de Gégé.

Bref. Revenons à l'instant présent.

Je cours dans la direction de mon ami alors qu'il me remarque enfin.

Notons que le reste de la population m'a déjà vu avec le bordel que je fous.

Mais il est lent d'esprit donc bon. Voilà.

- CARRIIIIIIE ! fait-il en souriant comme un benêt les bras étendus.

Il me reçoit sans mal, ayant l'habitude et les autres élèves sur le quai se mettent à gueuler parce qu'on bloque le passage.

- Allons bon ! Vous n'allez pas nous remettre ça !

- Marre de ces Gryffondor à la con !

- Lerryyyyyyy, je pleurs presque de bonheur.

...

Oui je sais, on s'est vu il y a trois jours. Mais le fait est qu'on a toujours du mal de se séparer d'un rituel.

- Carriiiie, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

- Hé les connards ! Dégagez !

- Bon. J'ai une idée. FONCEZ DEDANS !

Et il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'on se retrouve poussés par un troupeau de gnou. J'attrape mes valises, suivie par Lerry et nous nous laissons emporter par le courant sous les regards désapprobateurs des parents de sang purs.

J'ose même pas croiser les yeux de ma mère.

Une fois que nous avons réussit à rentrer dans le train -ce fut difficile, Lerry s'est prit une vitre, moi un lampadaire et j'ai marché sur un lapin mort- Lerry fait un dernier coucou à sa mère et j'ai le temps d'entrevoir mon père en pleine querelle avec le père Greengrass pendant que les femmes essaient de les calmer, rougissant d'embarras.

Ahah.

Et ils osent dire de moi ?

- Bah alors l'affreux, je gazouille en croisant Regulus alors que Lerry cherche un compartiment, bien tes vacances ? T'as réussit à gérer les problèmes d'incontinences urinaires de ta mère ? Mon père connait la même situation alors si tu as besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, n'hésite pas, je lui propose en lui désignant mon épaule, tout sourire. Tu sais il y a des jours dans la vie où il est difficile d'avoir à laver sa mère, à essuyer ses fesses. Il y le popot et tout ça. Mais dis-toi, qu'un jour ta mère aussi t'as torché le cul. Ce n'est qu'un service que tu rends. Tu veux en discuter ?

Ah rien de mieux que de prendre des nouvelles de ses connaissances pour commencer son année !

- Je t'emmerde, se contente t-il de répondre en me regardant de manière hostile.

Bah qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

- Ah je vois, je veux être gentille avec toi, prendre un nouveau départ dans nos relations, mais t'es aussi moche d'extérieur que de l'intérieur ! Tu te rends compte de tout le mal que j'ai à essayer d'avoir une conversation avec toi ? T'es déjà pas agréable à regarder, alors sois un peu aimable. Je te disais juste que j'étais là pour toi en cas de besoin. Mais non. Monsieur est bien trop fier pour en parler avec une amie. T'as honte de devoir mâchouiller la nourriture avant de la donner à ta mère c'est ça ? Ah mais c'est tout naturel ! Tu n'es qu'un... Pauvre être ingrat sans once de gentillesse envers sa propre mère.

Il me regarde, ouvre la bouche, puis semble abandonner de répondre.

Je fronce les sourcils après avoir remarqué quelque chose.

- Tu as... Changé, je constate, la tête penchée.

Je promène mes yeux sur son corps et c'est à son tour de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu peux pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis Flint ? soupire t-il, blasé. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demande t-il précipitamment alors que je le renifle.

- Tu sens...

Nouveau reniflement.

- Arrêtes espèce de malade !

Il essaie de me repousser mais je me penche encore plus.

- Tu sens... Tu sens le cul ? Le cul ? Le sexe !

Je pars dans un grand rire et il rougit en détournant de regard avant de me fusiller une nouvelle fois du regard.

- Oh putain, je reprend avec un air halluciné. REGULUS BLACK N'EST PLUS PUCEAU ! IL A TREMPE SON BISCUIT !

- Mais ta gueule ! s'énerve t-il en plaquant sa main contre ma bouche.

Il lance des regards paniqués autour de lui et c'est à ce moment qu'on remarque mon cousin Kiki se bidonnant.

- C'était qui ? je recommence une fois qu'il enlève sa main. Allez tu peux tout me dire ! C'était qui ? Ahahah La blonde de Serpentard ? T'es marié ? Oh non attends ! Rogue ? Alors ? Dis-moi tout je t'écoute.

- ...

- Allez va, c'est pas comme si c'était Dumbledore ou qui sais-je encore ? Moonheart ? Ahahah T'as pas à avoir honte tu sais, je le rassure en lui tapotant l'épaule mais il se dégage de moi.

- ...

- Nooon... je fais en constatant son air gêné. T'as pas fait ça quand même ! Dumbledore ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et tourne les talons.

...

Oh putain scoop !

Dumbledore est un pédophile qui s'est fait un élève et Regulus est presque nécrophile !

...

Quelle école de malade.

- J'ai trouvé le compartiment de Wilkes et Greengrass, babille Lerry, sautillant avec joie vers moi et j'entend clairement un "NON !" venant dudit compartiment.

- Wilkounet, je chantonne gaiement.

* * *

- Bravo Carrie, il t'a fallut quoi, poser un pied dans l'enceinte du château et tu es déjà collée ! Je peux te dire que c'est un record, et le mieux c'est que grâce à toi, nous n'avons pas encore commencé le dîner que Gryffondor est déjà dans le négatif ! me sermonne Jones, réprobateur.

Et j'ai bien envie de dire qu'heureusement que Gray n'est plus à Poudlard sinon quoi elle m'aurait écartelée en plein dans le hall.

- Serpentard aussi je te signale, me défend Lerry, un mouchoir sur son arcade gauche, saignant toujours.

N'allez pas croire mais c'est pas moi qui l'a cogné hein.

C'est même très simple.

Wilkes et moi étions en pleine discutions traitant sur la relation pédophile/nécrophile de Regulus et Dumby. Inutile de vous dire que nous étions en désaccord. Quand deux cinquième années se sont tapé sur la gueule.

Vous pensez bien qu'on s'est tous attroupés autour. Le problème est que. Voilà. C'était un Poufsouffle et l'autre un Serdaigle ce qui a dégénéré.

D'autres Serdaigle sont arrivé en renfort pour sauver leur pote qui se faisait laminer. Les Poufsouffle ont suivit. Kiki a sauté dans le tas pour s'amuser. Et je ne sais pas comment, je me suis prise un coup de pied dans le dos, on m'a tiré les cheveux. Lerry qui était en train de vendre des pantouffle en beuglant moitié prix s'est mit à crier au bain de sang en me voyant et voilà.

Quand des Gryffondor nous ont vu dans le tas ils nous ont rejoint, pensant que les Serpentard étaient dans le coup puisque Kiki était là aussi. Alors Wilkes a voltigé, les Serpentard sont donc venu au secours de ce dernier.

Et voilà.

Retenons que le seul Serpentard à être rsté sur la touche est bien Regulus, m'est avis qu'il était trop occupé à se curer le nez.

Bref.

Nous avons tous été séparés et comme les professeurs ne voulaient pas enlever des points à tout le monde dès le début de l'année, ils ont cherché à savoir qui étaient les deux coupables. Une abrutie de deuxième année de Serdaigle a dit nous avoir vu, Wilkes et moi, en dispute. Ils en ont conclu sans nous demander notre avis que c'était nous la cause de la bagarre.

Vous pensez bien que pour une fois Wilkes et moi avons décidé que nous allons tous les deux détester cette gamine.

Ah quelle vie.

On a bien tenté de prouver par A + B que ce n'était pas nous, mais la vieille était bien trop contente de me foutre en retenue. C'est que depuis que Sirius Black est parti, elle cherche à combler son manque affectif. Tout le monde le sait ça.

- Carrie j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter. J'ai eu des vacances. De. Malade, articule Kate une fois assise à mes côtés.

Je lance un regard apeuré à Lerry qui se goinfre de poulet sans remarquer son sang propre sang goutant dans son assiette.

- Ah oui ? je fais, peu intéressée.

Elle hoche la tête, fébrile et m'attrape la main.

- Je suis sortie avec deux hommes à la fois cet été, me dit-elle les yeux brillants.

...

- Et alors ?

C'est normal non ?

... Non ?

Ah moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait que Gégé pour penser comme ça.

C'est quoi ces conneries avec la fidélité ?

Qui s'est mit dans la tête qu'il fallait à tout prix passer sa vie avec qu'une seule personne hein ?

A cause de ces babouins à l'esprit fermé et leurs idées à défriser un mouton, on est bien marron nous, les gens normaux. Maintenant y a plus moyen de niquer avec qui on veut.

Nous vivons dans une société régie par des malades sociopathes pas foutu de comprendre les avantages du libertinage.

Par exemple, c'est comme quand on a une seule moule dans l'assiette, vous vous dites bien qu'il y a un problème, que ça ne va pas vous satisfaire. Vous n'êtes pas forcément au régime. Alors que celui qui est à côté avec une assiette remplie de moule, lui on peut être sûr qu'il aura eu un bon repas et qu'il sera satisfait une fois terminé.

Bon, vous pensez bien qu'il faut faire attention à commander des moules fraîches sinon quoi le repas ne risque pas de combler toutes vos attentes.

...

Si vous voulez on peut détourner l'exemple avec des frites, c'est la même chose. Quand vous en mangez une, il est tout à fait normal d'en vouloir une autre après et ainsi de suite.

Marre de ces binions à nous péter l'huître avec leurs idées pseudo révolutionnaires. Ce sont juste des maniaques en manque de confiance voilà !

- ...c'était une situation dangereuse et en même temps excitante, frétille l'autre dans son babillage.

Y en a, il leur en faut peu.

Je décide d'arrêter de l'écouter et fixe la table des verts et argents. Le regard de Wilkes croise le mien et c'est avec un sourire lumineux que je lève la main et lui fait un grand coucou. Il renifle et retourne à son assiette alors que mes yeux dérivent vers Gégé.

- Tu baves, commente Lerry d'une voix plate.

* * *

- Ouais !

- ...

- OUAIS !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? se plaint Jones.

Lerry qui mangeait son dessert me prend la lettre des mains et rit.

- JE SUIS PRISE !

- Miss Flint, me sermonne McGo.

- JE SUIS COMMENTATRICE DE QUIDITCH !

- Arrêtez de crier !

- ET VOUS NE POURREZ MEME PAS M'ENLEVER DE MON POSTE CETTE FOIS SALE VIEILLE CHEVRE PUTRIDE EN DECOMPOSITION ! je m'égosille, le tout en me mettant debout sur la table, le dos tourné aux profs, je lève ma jupe et leur montre mon cul.

- ...

- ...

- C'est pas moi, je me défend avant de m'enfuir, vite suivie par McGo.

* * *

Mary Gray, ou devrais-je dire Flint.

...

Oui mais non. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Gray donc, vient de m'envoyer une beuglante.

A croire que les nouvelles vont vite.

Apparemment je suis la raison de la décadence de Gryffondor et qu'aux vacances elle viendra me chercher, me découper les articulations, les tétons aussi qu'elle prendra soin de mettre dans un bocal avec mes yeux pour que je puisse quand même les prendre avec moi pour retourner à Poudlard. Par soucis de compassion peut-être ?

...

Cette fille c'est une dingue.

- Comment t'as su notre mot de passe toi ? grince un troisième année de Serpentard alors que je traverse leur salle commune.

Je ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre et continue ma route.

Tout en évitant Kevin le nain. Évidemment.

- Gégé est-ce que je peux-

...t'inviter au resto la moule qui saoule ce soir ?

... Bah quoi ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- ...

- ...

Wilkes me lance un regard apeuré, Gégé semble ne plus savoir où se mettre et je le comprends.

Vous dire que pour une fois qu'il a une autre expression au visage que blasé, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! se défend Wilkes, s'écartant de Gégé.

Félix rentre ses mains dans ses poches pour tenter de garder contenance et avoir l'air dégagé.

...

Je leur lance un regard septique.

- Je dois dire que le blanc sur vos visages me rend perplexe.

Mon regard glisse sur le lit de Gégé et c'est avec stupéfaction que je reconnais le magasine qu'ils regardaient.

Wilkes essaie d'essuyer discrètement son visage.

J'attrape le magasine et lit la page.

- ...

- Pas la peine de tirer cette tête, les hommes ont aussi le droit d'avoir un beau teint, râle Gégé.

...

- Et de suivre des conseils féminins sur une crème "vivifiante et étincelante" ?

- C'est terminé l'époque où il n'y avait que les femmes qui avaient le droit d'être coquettes, il faut évoluer un peu Flint ! s'exclame Wilkes en mettant ses mains sur les hanches sans se rendre compte qu'il a des allures efféminées.

- ...

- T'aggrave notre cas là, grince Gégé en le fusillant du regard.

- Comment ça ? demande l'autre, sa voix partant dans les aigues. Si je vous dis que maintenant c'est la mode que les hommes prennent soin de leur visage ! Si Rosier était là, il vous l'affirmerait.

- T'as l'air d'un pédé, grogne Kiki et nous sursautons tous, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois ! recommence Wilkes.

Kiki m'arrache le magasine des mains sans prendre la peine de répondre et ricane en lisant l'article.

- Tu sais Wilkounet, Kiki peut penser ce qu'il veut, mais mon amitié pour toi ne changerait d'aucune façon, que tu sois homo ou hétero, je serais même prête à t'épouser pour donner le change auprès de tes parents. Et c'est ça l'amitié, la vrai. Celle où l'un se sacrifierait pour l'autre, celle où le coeur appartient à l'autre, je serais prête à t'épouser, à te faire un enfant, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes comme les deux doigts de la main, parce que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre et que je t'aime. Mais bon, tu sais que je me préserve pour Gégé et tu penses bien que. Voilà. Si tu pouvais trouver une autre personne charitable qui accepterait de se marier avec toi pour que tu n'ais pas à rendre de compte à ton père, ce serait bien. Pas que l'amour que je te porte soit moins fort que pour celui de Gégé, enfin si mais tu sais comme le coeur a ses raisons que la raison n'explique pas. C'est un fait, je t'aime mais pas assez pour abandonner Gégé. Bon oui, il est vrai que si ton héritage était revu à la hausse, il serait éventuellement possible que je te choisisse. Pas que je sois matérialiste mais j'aime à savoir que j'aurais mon petit confort. Voilà.

- ...

- T'as vu ça où qu'on était ami ? se contente t-il de râler.

- Oh vous avez vu ? Votre crème aide à refermer les pores de la peau, babille tout à coup Kiki.

- Euh... Je vous laisse hein, je dis en tournant les talons pour rejoindre la salle commune et trouver quelque chose à faire.

Non mais si je n'aime pas rester avec des filles c'est justement parce qu'elles passent leur temps à parler crème de beauté ou autre.

Alors maintenant que les hommes s'y mettent je vais me tourner vers qui hein ?

Je pourrais autant faire la conversation à une huître que...

Ah bah en voilà une !

- Kevin ! je chantonne et ce dernier se met à brailler des insultes à ma personnes.

- Y EN A MARRE ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST UN BAR A PUTE ICI OU QUOI ?! s'égosille t-il en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs des garçons. JE TE PREVIENS GREENGRASS JE NE VEUX PLUS DE CETTE GOURGANDINE DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE !

Un bruit sourd parvient à nos oreilles, une porte qui claque et nous avons le plaisir de voir Kevin descendre, le nez en sang et le regard noir.

- AH OUI C'EST BIEN ! continue t-il sans même essayer d'arrêter le sang. ALLEZ-Y ! METTEZ-VOUS DE LA CREME DE GONZESSE AU VISAGE ! CONTINUEZ DE FREQUENTER CETTE DEVERGONDEE !

- Tu vas fermer ta gueule oui ?! nous entendons crier Kiki.

- VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE QUAND ELLE VOUS AURA FILE DE L'HERPES AU CUL ! VOILA !

Et il s'en va tel le pet d'une vache tant attendu.

...

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait encore ? me demande Reg' avant de secouer la tête. Non laisse, j'ai pas envie de savoir.

- Bah j'ai juste dit : "Kevin !", je réponds quand même.

Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait devenir sujet à contrariété chez lui.

Il n'aime peut-être plus son prénom. En même temps depuis qu'il a apprit que c'est un prénom d'origine moldu, je peux vous dire que Dumbledore qui s'étouffe avec une moule -si vous voulez mon avis il est plus du genre à s'étouffer avec un concombre mais bref- à côté de Kevin ce jour-là, bah ça n'a rien d'un spectacle.

Ah nan. Le petit Kevin nous a donné du neuf, du beau, du pétillant ! Il a arraché l'oreille d'un né moldu avec ses dents sur le chemin de traverse et si les Aurors n'étaient pas arrivés pour l'arrêter, il en aurait perdu plus d'une oreille le pauvre. Mais le nain ne s'est pas laissé arrêter facilement. Ah non !

Pensez bien que sinon Kevin ne serait pas Kevin. Il ne se contente jamais d'un simple petit moment de cannibalisme.

Ah ça non.

Il a trouvé le moyen de pisser sur la tête d'un des Aurors. Ce petit était dans un tel état de rage, comme j'en ai jamais vu. Et il hurlait en même temps que comme il avait un prénom de moldu, autant qu'il se conduise comme tel.

...

Lerry ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il était courant de pisser sur la tête des gens chez les moldus mais bon.

C'est une autre culture.

* * *

- ...et encore tu ne sais pas tout. Ah ah ! Non non. Le pire est qu'une courgette femelle n'est pas vraiment fidèle. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'elles ne se contentent pas d'un seul mâle. Ah ça non. Si elle veut féconder une bonne courgette, elle a de meilleures chances en niquant avec toutes les courgettes mâles du voisinage. Ainsi va la vie. Ce que je trouve de pire c'est qu'ils font partouze avec des insectes. Ce sont eux qui aident au transfert du... Bah du sperme des courgettes en faite. Peut-être d'une à une incompétence de la part du mâle. Ou c'est peut-être dû au fait qu'ils niquent à distance. Ah ça je veux bien, mais n'espérons pas faire des enfants dans ce cas ! C'est tout à fait inadmissible. Ça fait que le pauvre petit devra vivre chez l'un une semaine, et l'autre le reste du mois ? Et son équilibre alors ? Non moi je vais te dire une chose. La courgette n'est qu'une gourgandine comme le dirait Kevin, et c'est pas devant la veille qu'elle s'inquiètera du bien-être de sa progéniture. Quelle génération de dépravé, je soupire faussement en secouant la tête d'un ai consterné.

- ...

- Il n'y a qu'à voir comme nous avons eu du mal avec Bob Sirius et moi. Et regarde où on en est ? Sirius est en dépression depuis le suicide de Bob ! Elle aurait au moins pu laisser une lettre, je sanglote avant de me moucher bruillament.

- Ta gueule, par pitié, ferme-là, geint Wilkes, des cernes sous les yeux. Une semaine que je me coltine des heures de retenues avec toi ! J'en peux plus !

- Et dire qu'elle ne m'a même pas remercié pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, je continue sans l'écouter. Enfin, ne parlons pas de choses tristes. T'as réussit à discuter avec Jones ? je lui demande.

Hier je lui ai présenté Jones. Comme ils sont tous les deux homo, que Wilkes souffre de solitude et que Jones souffre de son amour non partagé avec Lerry. Je me suis dit que. Voilà.

Il fallait que je leur donne un petit coup de pouce.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec des délires !

- N'oubliez pas de trier les crottes de Troll, babille Slugorn avant de repartir aussi sec.

- ...

- Il aime bien coudre ses chaussettes. Tu aimes coudre ? j'insiste avec douceur. Ça vous ferait un sujet en commun. Et puis même si vous êtes tous les deux timides, je suis sûr qu'au lit ce serait-

- Je ne suis pas gay, me coupe t-il, glacial.

Je balaye ses paroles de la main.

A d'autres.

- Par contre ne discute pas trop de sport ou autre, Jones est un homme sensible et il n'aime pas la violence alors tu comprendras que. Voilà. Alors fais-lui des câlins aussi. Il aime bien son petit bisou du matin.

Comment je sais ça ?

Je préfère garder ça pour moi.

Ne m'en voulez pas.

Wilkes soupire.

- ... J'y pense. J'espère que dans ma prochaine vie je serais une courgette. Toi t'aimerais être quoi ?

* * *

Et voiloooou ! J'espère que c'était pas trop nul ou trop lourd, sait-on jamais !

Bref, merci encore de me lire.

Et oui, aujourd'hui j'ai laissé le côté libertin de Carrie sortir un peu parce que bon. Ca fait partie de sa personnalité et j'ai remarqué que je laissais ça de côté.


End file.
